If you could live forever
by Arigamiokura
Summary: Here is how my imagination takes the strory after the manga ends with Kagome going back to Inuyasha


Okay for all of you out there that have not read the Manga this may be a little different for you but, hopefully if they are right then they will be animating the last several hundred chapters next year. So you may not know exactly what's going on but you'll figure it out. I try to explain the best I can. By the way it is filled with typos and punctuation issues I'm sure so forgive me please. I also have no idea what to name this. It spans over five hundred years and covers over ten characters some you know and some you don't. It's all told from the first person point of view. I like to know what people are thinking and to be honest if you want to know anything about Sesshoumaru you better be in his head because he's not saying enough to tell you anything. Anyway I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it and I give great thanks to Rumiko for being the most awesome anime writer ever. You can see pictures to go along with the story on my keeter dog site arigamiokuradotwebdotcom so go and look at the drawings that go with the story. I had so much fun making this I hope you have fun reading it.

Ch 1 Sesshoumaru's melting heart

Sesshoumaru

It's been three years since Naraku was destroyed. Rin now lived with the old priestess Keade. I had almost left her with Tetsu but I wanted to offer her the chance to live without me. My brother was an imbecile but, offered some protection. I had just gone by to visit and had left her a new Kimono. Part of me wanted to take her with me when I left but, mine was not a life for her. She was safe here with my brother to watch over her. I visited often I could not bring myself to be parted from her for too long.

I took off and smelled Kagome. Ah so she had returned. I glared down at them when she greeted me affectionately. More out of habit that anything else.

Jaken and I would be traveling. Naraku was gone so there was no reason to not finish what I started. I was the Leader of the Dog demons and I needed to make sure that that was known. I ran across Kohaku several times. He was killing demons that bothered the humans; he was trying to atone, such a foolish notion.

I had been gone a month and it was time to visit Rin. I saw her and smiled a little she had always brought out feelings in me I didn't admit having. I walked up to her as she tended a flower garden. She was turning into a beautiful young lady her dark hair was down her back now and her brown eyes were soft. "Rin."

She spun around. "Lord Sesshoumaru." She ran into my chest and I patted her slightly she remembered herself and pulled away.

"How are you Rin?"

"Lonely without you and Jaken." She smiled and the tears were bravely held back.

I picked her up and took her somewhere I could speak with her. I continued till we got to a hill, I stopped and landed setting her on her feet. "You are sad here Rin? I brought you here to be safe but, I do not wish for you to be unhappy. My life is not the life for little girls. You know that. I won't allow my enemies to use you as bait for they're games. You enjoy the children at the village near my home; I would have thought this would be a good place for you. I visit you often."

"I know but, too many people make me nervous. You know that. I feel much more comfortable with you and Jaken. I know it was a long time ago but, I still feel like there are bandits or something else right around the corner." She was so wise it was amazing to consider she was only eleven and, human. "I feel like I'm safer with you. And, I worry about you." I raised my brows.

"I know, you are powerful and I know that there is little in this world or the next that could hurt you but, I still worry and, Jaken's like the grumpy uncle that won't shut up." She smiled and looked toward the village below us. "You know you are awfully talkative today." She raised a brow at me. "Are you missing me too maybe?"

I frowned. "I want what is best for you."

She smiled and took my hand. "I love you too." I sighed and looked away. How had this happened?

"Do you want to become a priestess like Keade and Kagome?"

"No." She smiled. "I want to be a fighter like you saving people."

"I don't save people."

"You saved me." She smiled ruefully at me. "You have saved your brother and Kagome. You have saved a lot of people you just don't want anyone to know. Don't worry it's our secret. Everyone still thinks you're the ruthless demon you've always been. Except maybe Keade but, she is way too perceptive for anyone's good."

"I am a ruthless demon; even if that were true which I will never admit." I sighed. "You are human."

"So are Miroku and Sango. Kagome and Kohaku are all human. But, they fought and won against Naraku." She pointed out.

"Who would you want to teach you how to fight, please not my fool of a brother, perhaps the demon hunter." I wondered who would be the best.

"Actually I was hoping…that…you would do it." I didn't react outwardly. Inside I was frozen. Could I do that? Could I train a human to fight?

"You want me to train you?"

"Yes." It was a whisper.

"It would be very hard. I am much stronger and faster than you will ever be and I don't know if I could slow down enough for you. You would have to listen implicitly to my instruction." She was just nodding her eyes lit with pure joy. To have her with me again all the time, to have her joyful chatter in the mornings and, her soft breathing as she slept at night. There were nights in the beginning when she had had night mares; terrible nightmares about the bandits and wolves. She would wake up crying and then would curl up beside me and sleep. One night it had been very cold. To me it was no bother but, she had been shivering and lying on the cold ground next to me. She wouldn't complain, never that.

I watched her shiver and then without any conscious decision I pulled her into my chest and covered her with my fir. She mumbled a little never truly waking. It was the first time she had said I love you. It was the first time I had heard it. It had changed me forever. She had woken up that morning and stretched then frozen as she realized where she was she peeked over the fir at me with one eye. 'Good morning' I had told her and she had smiled at me; I closed my eyes and let that memory wash over me. I looked at her now, as she waited patiently for my answer. She was growing up. As my mother pointed out she was human and finite. I had so little time with her. "Yes Rin I will train you if it is what you wish."

She jumped to her feet and I stood. She leaped into me and hugged me. "I have missed you pest."

"I miss you too. It's like I lost my father all over again." I frowned.

"Why is it you have not said anything all this time. Three years."

"I didn't want to hold you back. I know I did. You couldn't fight always worried for my safety." She looked down at the town. "And, I thought you didn't want me with you." She said quietly.

I looked at her but, didn't reply. She smiled knowing the answer.

"When can we leave? I want to see Jaken." Where was all this boldness coming from she was probably spending far too much time with that brother of mine. She blushed. "Sorry, I don't mean to be rude. I'm just excited. I really prefer your company to Keade's she sees too much. And the rest of them are always quarreling and yammering I miss the peace." I chuckled a little at that, to hear that someone preferred my company.

"We can leave as soon as you have packed your things and said good bye." She nodded and waited for me to pull her up then we leaped down the hill. I set her in front of the hut. She ran inside.

I felt my brother. "Sesshoumaru."

"Inuyasha." It was the best either of us could do at this point.

He walked away and the old woman came up. "You are taking her with you?"

"Yes."

"Good she has hidden her sadness but, she misses you terribly. I know you worry for her but, she belongs at your side until she finds what she's looking for. Admit it or not you are her father for all intents and purposes. She belongs with you." I looked at her. Rin was right she was far too perceptive for a human. "Don't give me that cold look My Lord. I know exactly what you are. I have seen it every day in that young lady. You raised a fine girl. Continue and all will be well." With that she turned and walked away.

It was time to leave before I had to go through all of them like this. I was not one to take advice from anyone. Rin stepped out in the new Kimono I had bought her. She looked lovely. "I just want to say goodbye to everyone is that okay?" I nodded and she ran away.

"I thought I felt you." I didn't even turn.

"This is good. She will be happier with you." I could hear Kohaku without feeling animosity he had been with me through the worst moment of my existence. That left something between us no one else would ever understand. The moment of Rin's second death he was with me and, refused to leave my side. He had earned my respect.

"Yes as will I." I watched her hug Kagome and Inuyasha who grinned at me and patted her head. They all wished her good luck and then she was back at my side. She hugged Kohaku too. They had become good friends. He smiled at her.

He leaned down and whispered. "Don't beat him up too much once he shows you how." He laughed at her white face and trotted to his sister and their cat demon. She looked at me her face still pale.

I just watched him and sighed. "Come let's go while I still have a bit of dignity left. Jaken!" He ran out from where he had been in the tree line. She looked at him and then at me.

"You were planning on me going anyway weren't you?"

"Certainly." I turned and started off. She leaped onto AhUn after hugging them both and then trying to squeeze the life from Jaken.

We moved off toward the west we would go to the castle I could just imagine what mother was going to say but, it would be safe for her there.

Ch 2 Kagome's happiness

I smiled at Rin as she leaped onto the big dragon and then they were off. I was really glad. I had only been back for a month but, I had seen her sadness. She was happiest with her Sesshoumaru. They needed each other. Inuyasha was still grinning. "He couldn't do it."

"No he tried and lasted as long as he could." I looked up at Inuyasha and smiled. "I'm glad. I don't think any of us needs any more sadness in our lives." He looked at me and smiled.

"I agree." I smiled at him. He seemed to be happy. He seemed to be over his sadness. But, I had been back a month and still our lives had not changed. I kept waiting for him to take the next step but, I just seemed to be waiting.

I could still travel back and forth between the worlds if I wanted to. I had only done it once and, I took him with me. I wouldn't loose him again. Three long years to be separated was more than long enough for me.

We had gone back to see everyone and I had decided to stay a little while. He was on my bed. I looked around and he was playing with Buyo. I smiled. "Inuyasha I wish you wouldn't torment that poor cat."

"He likes it." He insisted. I sighed. I was happy incredibly so. The Shikon Jewel didn't exist anymore. It was gone forever but, since my soul was a part of both worlds I could still see my family.

If only I knew what was in his heart. Did he love me as much as I loved him? Did he want a life with me? He told me he would protect me with his life did that mean forever that he wanted me. I wish I knew.

I smiled at him and thought of his lips touching mine… My heart started racing. His ears twitched. I looked away. Crap. He can hear that.

I stood up. He came to my side and looked down at me. "Are you all right? Your heart is flying."

I looked away there it went again. "I'm fine."

"Hmm." Was the only response I got. "Well let's get back. I think Keade wanted us to do something for her."

"Okay." Anything to get my mind off his…Ugh. "Let's go."

He grinned and raised a brow but took off out the window. In two leaps we were in Feudal Japan again. I took a deep breath of fresh air. I looked up into his eyes as he set me on my feet and my heart started to jump again. His ears twitched.

I stepped away. "Let's go."

We got to Kaede's and she was working on something. It smelled terrible. Inuyasha froze and took a couple of steps back. "What are you doing you hag. And this better not have anything to do with me."

Keade smiled. "Of course not Inuyasha you do not need binding. This is for a friend that is having a problem with a young demon who is not bad exactly but is extremely mischievous. He keeps putting maidens under love spells. Kuroki doesn't want him destroyed just under control."

I hadn't realized how tense he had been until he took a deep breath. "Oh well never mind then." He turned and started away.

"Inuyasha?"

He growled. "Yes?"

"When I am done I would like you and Kagome to take it to him. It will only take a couple of days.

"Yes Kaede." I nodded.

"Very good child, very good now it won't be ready till morning. I will have it for you then." We walked away.

We got to his favorite cherry tree and he leaped up in it and pulled me with him. We sat there quietly for a few minutes. I couldn't stand it anymore. "Inuyasha did you really think she was trying to bind you again like before."

"I didn't know." I shook my head.

"Inuyasha." How could he think I would ever stand for that? He looked at me his eyes still haunted. "I would never let that happen. Not in a thousand years. She would have to go through me." I looked at the necklace that he wore and I frowned. I leaned forward and touched it. "You don't need this anymore either. I'll take it off if you like."

His eyebrows rose. He touched the beads his long fingers tracing the shape until he reached my fingers then he pulled them away in his. He smiled. "No, I don't think so, I'm used to it. You'll miss it if you get mad at me."

I smiled sadly. "But, it wasn't your choice to wear them. I don't like making you do things. You should be free to decide."

He looked at me and smiled. "And, I am choosing to wear them. They bind me to you. That I don't mind."

"What are you doing up there?" Ugh I groaned Shippo had the worst timing sometimes.

"Nothing that concerns you twerp." Inuyasha snarled. The rest of them wandered up slowly.

We had a quiet evening talking, then everyone started falling off. Shippo fell asleep in my lap. He was such an adorable little thing. He grew slowly even now that he was a full fledged aneki he was still my little Shippo. I carried him to his bed Miroku and Sango took their little ones off to bed and followed suit they were so happy and I was happy for them. "Do you want to go home tonight?"

"I don't see the point since we're leaving out in the morning." He nodded. "So I guess you'll go to the women's hut then with Shippo and Kaede."

"I thought maybe we could sleep in the field, it's softer honestly." I smiled. I just didn't know how they slept on the hard floor or those smelly pallets. Yuk.

He grinned. "I'd like that."

So we did we went to the field and found a nice soft grassy spot. We would be damp by morning from the dew but, it really was softer. I lay down and I realized how tired I was. I thought about it for a little while and then I decided to be bold. He was lying next to me his hands laced under his head his eyes closed. I watched him in the light of the moon for a few minutes. I wanted to trace the line of his eyebrows. His mouth, I wanted to do a lot of things I had never thought of doing to anyone. I blushed and before I could look away knowing my heart was on a rampage he cracked an eye. I felt my face turn red. Oh God, I was really in trouble. It would be so much better if he at least couldn't hear me. He smiled that lopsided smile. "What were you thinking in that pretty head of yours? It must have been interesting since your heart was trying to take off. And, your face it as red as my kimono." His eyes pierced into mine.

"I…I…" I groaned. "This is so awful it would be so much better if you couldn't hear me. Stupid dog ears." He laughed. Had he just said I was pretty? What did that mean? I didn't know what to tell him. This was hard for me because I didn't really know what I wanted exactly. I just wanted him. Whatever that entailed I would take it. "I was just thinking about you and that I…I don't really know how to explain it."

He smiled. And, for once he didn't press me. I sighed. "It's okay. I think I understand." He touched my face one razor sharp nail and, traced my cheek I sighed. I could feel his heart racing too. I smiled. He lay back down slowly but pulled me with him till my head rested on his chest. I let his heart lull me to sleep. I sighed and let my eyes close. I slept soundly and happily cocooned in his warmth when I woke his jacket was draped over my shoulders I snuggled into him.

Just five more minutes. "Wake up Sleepy."

"Mmm, I don't want to. I'm comfortable." I felt his quiet laugh "Yes but, our friends are coming are you willing to let them see us like this?" He raised a brow at me, when I finally opened one eye.

"I don't care." I just snuggled deeper.

He sighed. "Thank you but, we do need to get to Kaede, we have a ways to go to get that stupid potion to her friend."

He was right. Wait a minute. "Why did you thank me?" I sat up my hair falling in tangles around my face.

"Never mind." He looked a little awkwardly at me. I just looked away.

"Your hair looks like a rat nested in it." He laughed.

"I know. I'm not a demon. I don't have some magical, I always look my best, Mojo. I have to do it all on my own." I pulled the back pack over and started rummaging. I found my brush and started dragging it through my hair. He just laughed and shook his head. By the time we started walking back to the village our friends were headed our way. I listened to them as we headed over the hill

"What are they doing out here?" Shippo sounded suspicious.

"Just leave it alone." Sango added. We walked back to the village. Kaede waited with the potion. I took it but I realized one of my socks had started drooping I tried to hand the jar to Inuyasha but, he leaped back. "Hey, watch what you're doing."

I glared at him but, Kaede just took it a moment and I pulled my sock back up. "What's the big deal?"

"He can not touch the jar child even that would bind him into the spell." I grimaced.

"Oh, I'm sorry Inuyasha." He tried to smile but he was still a little wary. He kept looking at the jar like it was going to bite him. Kaede handed it back and I walked over and grabbed a cloth from the line of clothes drying next door I wrapped it up tight and put it in my back pack. "Better." I looked at him and he breathed. I felt my lips purse. This was going to be a tense trip.

"Well we better get going." I put my back pack on and grabbed my bicycle. I wasn't going to ride with him not with that stuff back there what if it leaked or something.

He nodded. "Where are we going exactly?"

Kaede pointed east. "You will follow the road east till you get to sea and then it will be there it is the temple of Amaterasu."

Miroku smiled a lecherous smile. "I know that place; it is filled with beautiful maidens." Sango glared at him.

"Oh no you don't husband! Kaede said we aren't going this is something that Kagome and Inuyasha have to do alone." His face turned innocent.

"I know I could care less." He smiled at her and took her hand she raised a brow but, didn't speak.

Shippo was grumbling. "I don't see why we can't go. I'm bored. I want to have something to do."

"We will have something to do. Kaede is having us go to your forest to talk with the other foxes and see if we can gather some of the special herbs that only grow there. You have to be the emissary for us. That's an important job Shippo." Miroku told him and he was instantly happier.

"But, hey what will we do with all your children. You guys seem to have one every time I turn around." Sango glared at him.

"If you're not careful I'll make you watch them and I'll go with my husband." Shippo paled and silenced.

I straightened my shoulders. "All right Inuyasha lets go." We headed out east and started moving along. I wasn't in a hurry and neither was he. We just traveled in a comfortable silence. We saw people sometimes and I would exchange greetings. They all looked at my bike like it was magic or something. I had never been this far east before. Not in this time anyway. It was really beautiful.

We stopped to have lunch. I took the binding potion and left it in the basket on the bike. I checked for leaks before I moved anywhere near Inuyasha. It had a wax seal so we were okay. I frowned.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"What would happen if that got on you?" I asked while we were eating.

He shivered "I would end up like I was when you found me. Kikiyo had shot me with the arrow but what kept me that way was the binding spell she put on the arrow. I would be dead." He looked up at the sky.

"But, you woke up from that, so if this got on you, you could wake up right." He frowned.

"Not for a very long time." I looked at it and shivered too.

"I'll just make sure it doesn't touch you."

He sighed. "I trust you."

"I don't I'm a klutz."

We topped a hill a few minutes later and there it was. It was beautiful. I had seen the ocean in my time all the hotels and people to see it like this wild and raw it took my breath away. "It's beautiful."

"It's wet and salty." He didn't like the ocean. I grinned.

I looked and there was a building on the hill. "Is that the temple do you think?" He took a deep breath. I can smell the demon scent It's pretty strong."

"We better go talk to them then and see exactly what we need to do." I got on the bike. I would be glad to get rid of this potion that was for sure. Every time Inuyasha looked at it he shivered. I didn't like seeing him unsure of something it went against everything I knew of him.

He nodded, he'd be glad to get rid of it too. We reached the building and there in the yard was the statue of Amaterasu the sun goddess. A monk walked outside. "Young lady you bring a demon with you why?"

I groaned. "This is Inuyasha. I am Kagome, Keade sent us."

He bowed low. "I am most sorry. With our recent trouble I am afraid my good humor has left me. Please come in." We followed the ancient monk inside. The Temple was beautiful. Orchids covered the walls and bloomed everywhere. The most beautiful young women were sitting in various tasks. Some were weaving and spinning. Others were meditating some were even playing checkers and even some kind of dice game. Yes it was a very good thing Miroku wasn't here.

"What do you do here?" I asked.

"I am sorry I would have thought Kaede would tell you. I am Kuroki. I am the keeper of the temple the young women here are studying to be priestesses of Amaterasu. When they finish their training they will leave here and go to teach others." He was solemn.

Inuyasha didn't really care about that part. "So what kind of trouble have you been having with this demon?" "Really it isn't harmful just an annoyance, he finds my girls by the sea alone and he puts a spell on them. They fall in love with the next person they see. It is not harmful really but, my young priestesses are marrying men all over the place and if he continues there will be no more priestesses at all."

I grinned. "I guess that could cause a problem. I stepped away from Inuyasha and pulled my back pack off. I took two more steps just in case and then I took out the potion. I set it on a low table and backed away. We both took a deep breath. "There you go Kuroki."

He looked at it and then us. He laughed. "Only Kaede would send a demon with this potion. Feel free to stay in the temple this evening. We welcome you."

I frowned and looked at that potion just waiting for someone to trip or something no I don't think so. "Actually we would rather stay by the ocean if you don't mind. I don't think we want to be anywhere near that potion."

He nodded. "I understand. You must realize though that the demon will try to catch you. You will fall under his spell and the next man you see will be your husband."

Inuyasha scoffed. "The little thing would probably be too afraid of me to come near us. He better be anyway. I could just take care of him for you, you know."

Kuroki shook his head. "No I don't want him harmed we do not believe in violence. Binding him will be sufficient. He will not do anymore mischief then." Inuyasha shrugged.

We bowed and left. As soon as we walked outside. I sighed. "Oh thank goodness. I am so glad to be rid of that stupid potion."

He grinned. "Me too." He took my hand and I sighed again. That was new.

I left my bike I could pick it up before we left. We walked to the shore and I took a deep breath. "That's so nice it smells so clean."

I felt him behind me he took a deep breath of my hair. "MmHmm."

I rolled my eyes. "I meant the ocean silly" but, I shivered. Oh Lord what was he doing? I was going to have a heart attack for sure if he kept up comments like that. My heart was beating so fast it was going to come flying right out of my chest. I looked at him and his ears twitched. I looked away my face feeling hot.

"I guess that's all right too." We sat on some rocks. His ears twitched and he looked around a beautiful woman in white was walking towards us a tray in her hands.

"Master Kuroki sent me to bring you dinner to thank you for bringing the binding potion. We are most thankful to you." She set the tray on a rock bowed low and then walked back. We watched her till she got to the temple.

"He shouldn't send them out here alone if he is so worried." I frowned. "It'd be my luck she'd get spelled and then she'd see you first thing."

He laughed. "Are you jealous?"

"Not yet." I frowned.

"Don't worry I'd just take you and run where she couldn't find us. Then she couldn't marry me." He was still laughing.

"You think this is all stupid don't you?"

"Yes I do. I don't see why he doesn't just kill the little menace. Binding him is dumb some day someone will just wake him up like you did me." He shook his head.

"Oh well I'm just glad we're done." He nodded. "Let's eat."

I took the lid off the tray and the scents hit us and my mouth watered. He was there with me. "That smells awesome."

We ate and it was good. We were so full after ward that I felt like I would explode. "I'm going to take this back to the temple."

"I'll come with you."

"No I saw them take that binding potion outside while we were eating who knows where they put it. You can see me. Don't worry." He frowned but, he didn't follow me.

I snagged the tray and walked quickly in the light of the moon and took the tray inside. A young lady took it and bowed I bowed back and thanked her then left I was half way to the sea when I heard a voice. "Fair princess." It whispered.

"Hello?"

Inuyasha stood up. "Kagome just come back." He started to walk forward. I shook my head. And moved slowly towards him. He frowned but, stood his ground.

"Find your true love princess." I looked and this shimmer appeared in front of me. That was pretty as far as demons went. Of course Inuyasha and his brother were beautiful some of the others had been too but, this looked like glitter. Then it formed into a tiny fairy like creature with butterfly wings. I smiled. "Hello."

"Princess you need to find your true love." I reached out and touched one of the wings as it fluttered. Inuyasha yelled and started forward but Master Kuroki was beside me in an instant and the binding potion was in his hands Inuyasha froze.

The pretty little demon shrieked and tried to run but I grabbed a wing. He was tiny. He blew on me and dust came out sparkly dust. How pretty.

"Give him to me child don't look." His hands took the demon. I was looking at Inuyasha making sure he stayed where he was. "Come little fellow you have caused enough damage. I am sorry young lady. I did not mean for him to do that to you. I wish you good luck."

I felt him leave. What did he do? I couldn't tell. I walked forward still looking at Inuyasha. I stepped to his side and looked up. I smiled. I felt a little woozy. I almost fell but, he grabbed me. "What did that thing do to you?"

"I don't know I feel a little dizzy." I looked up into his eyes. They were beautiful. "You have the most beautiful eyes."

His eyebrow rose. "That thing got you didn't it?"

"I love you."

He chuckled. "Yeah it got you."

"I already loved you, that shouldn't matter. Why do I feel so dizzy?" I held on to his shirt.

His hands gripped my arms keeping me on my feet. He picked me up and sat down next to the fire and pulled me into his arms. "I hope this doesn't hurt you."

"I don't feel hurt." I reached up and did what I had wanted to do the night before I traced the lines of his face with my fingertips his soft eyebrows and his smooth skin. I smiled. His eyes drifted shut and he groaned softly.

"I think it did something." He murmured.

I pulled him down and leaned up at the same time and I kissed him with all I had. I didn't care what happened. I just needed to do it more than I needed to breathe. His lips met mine gently but, I didn't want gentle. Honestly I didn't really know what it was I wanted but, that wasn't it. I sighed and then I took my tongue and tasted his lip. I moaned he was sweet how was that even possible? His hands moved to my back and he crushed me to him. His lips opening he touched my tongue with his and I was gone. I kissed him deeply and he kissed me back his hands trembling on my spine. This was what I wanted what I needed. This dangerous kissing was wonderful and new.

He broke the kiss and pulled away gasping. "Kagome please."

I growled. I didn't want to stop. "No Inuyasha I want… something." My head felt fuzzy. I grabbed his shirt. He looked at me helpless.

"Kagome it's the demon this isn't you."

"Yes it is… No you're right, I don't know what I want." I shook my head and tried to clear it but another wave of emotion hit me. "I want you. Whatever that includes I don't care. I want you all of you." I spread my hands out and reached for the tie on his Robe. He grabbed my hands.

"Please Kagome. Not like this. Not because you've been zapped by some love crazed demon." He pulled me close. "I'll kiss you but, that is all. I won't do what you want, not like this, I won't make love to you."

I didn't even know what I wanted how could he know? Then it hit me he was right that was what I wanted I wanted to make love. I wasn't sure how you did that. Well I guess I knew the basics but, I certainly hadn't done it I shook my head to try and clear it again. It didn't help all I could think about was having him touch me everywhere. I wanted him to touch my skin. I started to pull up my shirt but, he stopped me. "Please Kagome stop." He snarled. "Dammit if that little bastard wasn't being bound right now I'd kill him." He looked tortured. "Or thank him. Hell I don't know."

His lips crushed to mine and his tongue thrust in my mouth. I nearly fainted. He held my hands in between us so I couldn't do what I wanted. His mouth moved to my throat and he nipped me with his teeth and I cried out. He groaned and rasped my name.

He never let my hands go and he did exactly what he said he'd do he kissed me but, he wouldn't let go and he wouldn't go any farther. I knew he wanted to I could feel it but, no matter how I begged he wouldn't touch me. Out of exhaustion I must have passed out. I dreamt of him doing the things he wouldn't do. I woke several times.

"Hush love sleep; please sleep." His voice was strained. I was pretty sure I'd heard that but, maybe not.

In the morning I woke with a terrible head ache. "Ohhh." I grabbed my head. He was still sleeping so I tried to be quiet. He must be so tired. And, I wasn't sure I wanted to look him in the eye ever again. I got up and tried to straighten my clothes.

I was a mess my shirt was torn and my skirt had a rip in it. I sighed and took my brush and my tooth paste out I walked to the temple holding my clothes together. I guess I was safe now. I was sore from where I had fought him so hard. I groaned again this was awful and now I had an entire day all alone with him to face. Maybe I should stay here. I could be a priestess too. Kuroki met me at the door. He looked worried. I glared at him. "I'm fine."

He stepped out of the way. "Yes miss. Umm how did your night go?"

"Long." A few of the girls heard that and giggled. Oh God, that wasn't what I meant. "What did that thing do to me?" I ignored them.

Kuroki frowned. "He breathed on you. His breath is the most potent spell of all." He looked at me hard trying to see what I had done last night. This was awful.

"Well that shouldn't matter I was already in love with Inuyasha." He looked thoughtful for a moment.

Then he raised a brow. "That must be why you were sent. That explains the demon's presence. Kaede knew you were in love already and it would not matter." He smiled. "Well this is good. Come I will show you where the baths are and I believe you may be in need of new clothes." There was the giggle again.

I sighed. At least I wouldn't have to see these people again. I followed Kuroki to the back of the temple. "Kuroki; nothing happened last night. I…"

"It is not my business." He looked at the ground.

"I just don't want you to think that way about Inuyasha he wouldn't take advantage of something like that. Believe me!"

He looked at me and frowned. My face must have been obvious. He smiled and shook his head. "That must be a very different sort of demon."

I smiled. "He is one of a kind."

He pulled back a screen and revealed a steaming tub I sighed. A young girl younger than the rest I had seen brought soaps and oils and a kimono to wear since my dress was less than suitable I was holding it together. I looked up and there was a mirror. My skirt was torn. I had a bruise on my arm and a tiny scratch on my cheek. I must have really fought him. I know he'd never hurt me on purpose.

He watched me looking at myself. I rolled my eyes and groaned. "How am I ever going to look him in the eye?"

"He must love you very much to have fought you so hard. Just think of that and you will do fine. He knows it was not you." He patted my shoulder and left pulling the screen shut. I got undressed and sank into the tub.

I lay there and let the tension leave. I felt so much better afterwards and I looked at myself in the new kimono the bruise was gone so was the scratch. Healing waters. I smiled at least I wouldn't have to look beat up when he saw me. The kimono was beautiful. It was blue and white. I tied the ribbon in the back and pulled my hair up into the sticks they left. I didn't wear my hair up a lot but, it was pretty.

I opened the screen and walked out. Inuyasha was pacing the hallway. He looked up and rushed forward looking at my face and my arms. "Are you all right. I was afraid I had hurt you." I grinned.

"I'm fine." He frowned. He touched my face where the scratch had been.

"I was sure that I had…" I smiled.

"What?" I asked innocently.

He sighed. "Nothing I guess." Then he blushed a little and I turned red. "I think we should leave soon." He cleared his throat.

I just nodded. He tipped my face up. He looked in my eyes his were fierce for a moment then they softened. "Please don't be embarrassed about last night. It wasn't you. I know that. Let's just enjoy our morning okay."

I smiled. "I'd like that." I turned and walked beside him his fingers firmly in mine. I remembered his lips on my skin and I shivered. "It wasn't all bad though. Last night I mean."

He raised a brow and looked down at me. "Oh?"

I shook my head and looked down. "Even if the demon made me say all those things…" I took a deep breath before finishing. "They were in my head long before he breathed on me."

His fingers squeezed convulsively. He stopped me and I knew he wanted me to look at him and I just couldn't this was too much of everything. He just pulled me into his arms and held me.

I looked up and two girls in the hall giggled and ran away.

"They all think we…"

"Yeah." I rolled my eyes.

He sighed. "Let's just get the hell out of here."

"Sounds fine with me." We walked out and Kuroki was there to bid us farewell.

"Safe travel on your journey my friends and I am very glad to have met you Master Inuyasha." Inuyasha bowed but, he looked suspicious.

When we were safely on our way he looked at me as we moved down the road. We were walking I was pushing the bike. "Why'd that guy look at me like that?"

"I told him we didn't…you know, well he seemed to think that was…unique." I just stared straight ahead.

He smiled. "You really did throw yourself at me this time." I just groaned.

He took my hand. I looked up at him and my breath froze in my chest. He pulled me close and kissed me just as thoroughly as he did last night. When he pulled away he was panting just as much as I was. "Believe me Kagome it was a long night. It was all I could do to not give in to you." He looked fierce again. "But I will not do that. You deserve better than that."

I just stared at him in wonder. He kissed my hair and then he pulled away gently. "Come on I want to be home by dark."

We stopped to have lunch and I was sitting eating the leftovers from last night. I looked at him and remembered last night and the kiss this morning. I smiled. I felt like flying. He looked at me. "What are you smiling like that for?"

"I just figured out something I guess I knew all along but, didn't see. I guess because everything was so chaotic I couldn't get a good grasp on anything. But, I know now that my home has never been a place or a time. It was you. You are why I was put on this earth. Just so I could meet you. The Shikon Jewel was never my destiny you were." I gathered my courage. "I love you Inuyasha."

I looked at his golden eyes. And he smiled. "Kagome I don't deserve you."

I smiled at him. "Maybe not but, I deserve you." He pulled me into his arms and kissed my hair.

"I love you Kagome. With all that I am."

I smiled because I knew he told the truth. He finally loved me and only me. His heart was finally free. "I know Inuyasha…I know."

The rest of the trip flew by. We arrived at the village by sundown which was good because it was the new moon and he would be human tonight. Kaede was waiting. The others hadn't returned yet and weren't expected for another couple of days.

Inuyasha kissed my hair as we entered the village and then said he would see me later and ran off. I sighed and walked up to the old priestess. "Well I see you did not spill the potion on him that is good."

"Of course I didn't. They bound the spirit and took care of the problem." I turned to go but, her quiet voice stopped me.

"Come I would hear all of it." I sighed and followed her.

"So what happened the night you stayed?"

"Nothing."

Her brows raised and I pursed my lips. "The stupid thing breathed on me."

"Ahh but, you are already in love so it should not affect you." She was stirring a pot.

"Well that's not entirely true. It affected me but, it didn't make me fall in love it just kind of made me more affectionate." I tried to be delicate.

She laughed. "You attacked him didn't you?"

I groaned and it all came flooding out. "It was awful. I begged and pleaded for him to do something I wasn't even sure what I wanted. I just know I needed him to touch me. He wouldn't though. He kissed me but, he fought me all night long until I passed out from exhaustion."

She turned and her eyes were filled with wonder. "I underestimated him."

Why did everyone think he would take advantage of that? I frowned. "He is a good man Kaede. He wouldn't dishonor me that way."

"Yes Kagome you are right. He is a good man go; tonight he will need your comfort he so dislikes being completely human." I stood.

"Oh and Kagome…"

I looked at her. "Yes Kaede."

"You deserve to be happy both of you." I smiled and ran out. I knew where he'd be. I ran to the tree and looked up.

"Hi" His dark and different but, still beautiful eyes peered down at me.

"Hello." He jumped down and I touched his face.

"Don't be sad it doesn't last long." He turned into my palm and closed his eyes.

"I know but, nothing feels the same. I can't even smell you very well." He took a deep breath. "I hate this." He looked at me seriously. "Does it bother you? If we had gotten the jewel would you have wanted me to be human?"

I know I looked surprised. "No why would it? It's just part of who you are. I worry for you if we are attacked but, no I don't mind. The hair is different and the eyes. I miss your ears but, you are still the most wonderful thing in my world, and as far as you turning human; I don't know Inuyasha." I sighed. "I love you all of you and I think this world needs you. Do you realize how many lives we've saved? You couldn't do that if you were human. I worry for you being full demon as well only because you can't control yourself unless I'm touching you. Of course I really like touching you but, I just don't know. I suppose it would just have been what you wanted.

He pulled me close. "Thank you."

"I love you all of you, even the parts that make me angry. So get used to it." I tapped his nose. He snapped at my finger. I laughed.

"Come I want to be alone. There are prying eyes here. I looked and Kaede's head pulled away from the window. I smiled and let him pull me into the forest he walked all the way to the tree where we met. He walked up to it and touched it. "You know this tree has brought us together more than once."

"Yes it has." He reached up and pulled the chop sticks from my hair, he pulled me close and rested his chin on my head.

"I know I didn't tell you but, you looked lovely today." I smiled. He didn't compliment me often. It just wasn't his way.

"Thank you." I looked up into his dark eyes.

He turned me around and slowly he took a step forward so my back was against the tree. He leaned in a little and brought his face close to mine. I trembled. After last night our relationship had definitely taken a turn. There was nothing hesitant about him now. He looked at me with intense dark eyes. "Kagome." He whispered. Then his mouth captured mine in a searing kiss. I melted into him. My fingers twining in his hair his hands slid down my arms and rested on my waist. My stomach trembled.

I knew the spell was gone but, I still felt just as desperate to have him as I had been before. When his mouth left mine and moved to my ear and my neck I rasped his name. I tried to move closer I wanted to touch him everywhere. I moved my hands and undid the tie on his robe and slid it off his shoulders. He didn't fight me he let his arms fall from my sides just enough for it to hit the ground with a soft thud. My hands then fell to his shirt which was even easier. I just untied it and I could touch his skin. I was greedy for it. My hands spanned his chest and I slid them around to his back and ran just my finger tips over him feeling the goose bumps form. He picked me up and carried me to a soft patch of moss and lay me down. He covered me and kissed my eyes and my nose. "I love you Kagome."

I looked in his eyes and I could see it. The love was there shining out at me. I smiled and pulled his lips back to mine. I don't know how long we stayed like that but, we fell asleep that way. He had pulled his kimono over us to keep warm.

I feel asleep quickly. I was dreaming. At least I figured I must be. I was standing on a hill top looking at the sea. "It's beautiful isn't it?" The voice behind me was soft but, it was deep and familiar somehow. I looked up.

I almost fell, I did jump. "Sesshoumaru?"

The giant dog smiled a canine smile. "No child. I apologize I had forgotten you had a run in with him like this didn't you."

I narrowed my eyes Sesshomaru's voice wasn't like this.

"Perhaps it would be better this way." The eyes closed and then a man stood there. He was tall and handsome. He looked like… "Yes child you are very bright."

"Inu Taishou?" He nodded his silver hair swirling in the wind. "I'm definitely dreaming."

"Yes you are so why are you dreaming of me?"

"I don't know. Maybe because of what we were talking about tonight. Inuyasha asked me what I wanted. Whether I liked him better human or if I would have wanted him to become a demon?"

"And what was your answer?" His deep voice was kind.

"I love him, the way he is. Temper and all. I don't mind that he's a demon or half anyway. The only thing that bothers me about him becoming full demon is him not being able to control himself. He would be devastated if he hurt someone."

"Yes you are right. He has his mother's heart." His eyes were far away. "He has turned into a full demon several times and has overcome it because of his love for you has he not?" I shrugged.

"I guess but, I can't walk around attached to him forever can I?" He smiled.

"Perhaps not." He looked at me and his eyes were fierce. "Do you love him enough to be with him forever?"

I never hesitated. "Yes."

"You would give your life for him. His happiness."

I frowned. "Yes of course."

He smiled and it lit up his face. My breath hitched a little and I could see why Iziayoi fell in love with this man. He nodded. "You are a very sweet child, I can see why he loves you." He was suddenly the giant dog again. "It is time for me to go, thank you my dear. Do not tell anyone of this dream." I just nodded and he was gone. I didn't dream anymore.

I was really getting spoiled. I woke up and snuggled into him I kissed his bare chest and then his neck and ended up at his mouth where I peppered him with kisses. His now silver hair was wrapped around my other hand I had to disentangle them from it. When had I done that? His laugh was soft. "I could get used to this."

"Me too." I looked in his eyes and tried to see the man I had spoken to in my dream it was there in the shape of his chin his eyes were the same golden as Sesshomaru and his father's. I stretched and yawned. I sat up and realized that our friends were standing there right in front of us their chins on the ground and their eyes the size of saucers.

I poked Inuyasha. He looked and frowned. "Can we help you?" He demanded color staining his cheeks. I knew I was red.

Sango had the decency to look chagrined. "Um no we just…we were coming back from the foxes and we were passing by here and…then we saw you and…well Ummm. Lets go. We'll see you in the village." She looked away and pulled a speechless Shippo into her arms. Miroku just stood there.

"MIROKU GET OVER HERE!" She called behind her. He jumped and ran after her.

I sighed. "Well that went pretty well."

He laughed and snatched me turning me so I was under him. He growled. "I'm just glad they finally left." His mouth fell on mine and I had no choice but, to simply cling to him, after a little while he pulled away and stood pulling me up too. I touched his chest and placed a kiss over his heart then I pulled his shirt closed and tied it back. I picked up his jacket and put it on for him tying it too. "I read that wives of Samurai clothe their husbands for them." I touched the knot I had just tied and looked up into his golden eyes.

"Would you do that?" He looked thoughtful.

"Put your clothes on?" I asked blushing as I thought of him without his clothes on.

He frowned. "Would you marry me?"

I froze. "Are you asking?"

"If I were, would you say yes?"

I sighed. "Probably."

"Then yes I am asking. Kagome I love you and I will love you forever marry me." He searched my eyes for some sign of doubt. I just smiled.

I couldn't speak. I just nodded. He pulled me close. "Thank you"

We walked back to the village hand in hand. I had a hard time not just staring at him. I didn't want to look away. He had just asked me to marry him. He would be mine forever. Only mine. I had to be dreaming. I pinched him. "Ouch, what ya' do that for?"

I smiled. "I just wanted to make sure I was awake." He frowned.

"Aren't you supposed to pinch yourself then?"

I grinned. "That was more fun." He just shook his head and laughed. Kaede stepped outside. "Do you have something to tell us?"

"You're rude old woman." But he was smiling. "I asked Kagome to marry me and she agreed."

The whole village whooped and cheered. Shippo harrumphed. "Its about time." I heard several other people say the same thing.

Miroku and Sango smiled. The children jumped up and down.

I was so happy. I wanted to go home and tell my family. I took Inuyasha with me. My family was sitting down at the dinner table. My grandfather looked up. "Kagome and Inuyasha how nice. I made some pickled radishes if you'd like some. Inuyasha's eyes sparkled. I grinned as he snatched two and popped them in his mouth.

Mom turned and smiled. "Well hello you two, you look happy."

I blushed. Inuyasha nearly choked. "Well, we wanted to tell you that we made a decision…that is…" I almost laughed the big bad demon scared of my mom and grandfather. I took his hand and smiled at my family. "Inuyasha asked me to marry him and I said yes."

My mother leaped to her feet. "Oh Kagome I am so happy for you."

Grandfather just grinned. "Well it's about time." Inuyasha frowned. "Why does everyone keep saying that? She's only eighteen."

I grinned. He was right but, I think my family and everyone else knew before we did.

We walked to the tree and sat down. "This is where we met." I touched the tree and felt the warmth where he had been for so long. "I think I loved you then. When I first saw you." His arms wrapped around my waist and I leaned back into him.

He chuckled. "I was really mad. I didn't get the chance to feel anything else until later. I think everyone else knew how I felt about you before I did. I would get so angry when the monsters we were fighting would accuse me of loving you. But, I think it was more because I was afraid of my own feelings. I didn't want to love you. It made me vulnerable. Then that damn Kouga came and you were nice to him and I lost it."

"I was nice to Kouga because he was nice to me. And, you couldn't help it anymore than I could. And then when that demon took over my body and made me shoot you right here I was so upset I held you but, then Kikiyou pushed me down the well and…never mind Kikiyou was always in your mind and…" He stiffened. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that."

His eyes were sad. "Kagome I didn't…wait…I thought you came back because you were scared." Oops I didn't mean to say that.

I sighed. "No you assumed that and, I didn't want to make you mad at her she still loved you. I would have never left you never; she screamed at me to leave that it was my fault you were hurt and that I didn't belong with you and she pushed me down the well. But, I stayed by this tree because I could feel you and then I heard your voice and it was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard."

He shook his head. "I can't believe I never knew that.

"Yes." It was barely a whisper.

"That explains a lot." He pulled me closer and kissed my hair. "Well none of that matters now and you know what?"

"What?" I looked up into his eyes. They were liquid gold.

"Kikiyo could never have loved me the way you do and I could have never loved her the way I love you. I trust you completely. Kikiyou could never understand that I am not who I was. Kikiyou and I thought we were in love but, all it took was one thing to turn us against each other. No matter what has happened to us I have never once doubted you and, you have always been there for me even when I didn't deserve it." I sighed. That was the most wonderful thing I could have ever heard. "I will always care for Kikiyo but, she truly died years ago. She is at peace where she is supposed to be. I was sealed to that tree just so I would be there for you. When you were ready, Kagome I was brought to this earth just for you. And, you were meant for me. I am happier than I have a right to be but, I am happy.

I felt the tears coming and I let them. I turned and looked at him. "Oh…Inuyasha."

He pulled me to him and whispered my name. We stayed like that a long time. He pulled away. "Come on it's getting late. Do you want to stay here or go home?"

I smiled. "The bed here is soft."

He grinned. Yes it is. When we get married I think we should take it with us. I laughed. We walked back inside. "Mom can we stay here tonight?"

"Of course you can dear." I smiled. "We're having steak for dinner to celebrate. You would want to be here for that anyway." Inuyasha grinned.

That night we spent with my family enjoying the time and knowing that we were free. No more Naraku or jewel. Inuyasha would never be a full demon but, he was content with that. I sighed as my family talked. Then I yawned. He smiled at me. "You are tired." I nodded. He smiled. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No you stay, I still see some radishes." I chuckled as he looked on the table for them. I wandered up the stairs and went to take a bath. After that I went in a laid down. I sighed as my head hit my soft pillow.

I felt it when he entered the room. He sat next to the bed and leaned his head back. I leaned over and touched his ear. The soft silver hair felt like velvet. "Are you going to sleep on the floor?"

"I'm not sure it's appropriate for us to sleep together in your parent's house." I smiled.

"I won't get a wink of sleep with you leaning against the bed like this. Come on. You can lay on top the covers no one will care. I moved back and he crawled on the bed and set Tessaiga between us. My bow lay behind me. It was odd but, it was our life. I leaned up and kissed his forehead. "Good night."

He smiled and growled and then he was over me and I was gasping as his lips met mine. He crushed himself to me. His lips at my ear, he whispered my name. "I love you Kagome." Then he was beside me again. "Good night." I lay there my heart racing my breath short.

"Easy for you to say." I panted and he just laughed. He took my hand and held it. We fell asleep like that.

My mother knocked on the door to wake us up. She opened it and her eyes were wary she was scared of what she would see. Inuyasha looked up at her. She saw us and the way we were sleeping and she smiled. "You certainly are a wonderful young man." He smiled sleepily.

"If you say so." I just laughed and blushed.

We got up and I got dressed. "Are you ready to go home?" He smiled.

"Yes." We walked to the well and jumped in after getting all the things my mother had packed. We jumped in our arms loaded with packages. We even had presents for Miroku and Sango's kids.

We were still out of sight but, I could hear all the people talking it sounded like they were busy. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me. My head got all fuzzy and my knees went weak. He grinned and pulled away. "Now I feel better. Come on." He towed me along because I wasn't steady on my feet anymore.

When I got to the village it was buzzing with activity. They were readying for some kind of celebration. "What is the party for?"

"You'll see." Hmm. I didn't push, that was all he was going to say. He went straight to Kaede's house. "All right woman we're here."

"Good very good. Now here is the list of the things I need. You'll need to be back so she can get back soon. Don't forget." He glared at her.

"Of course I won't forget hag." He pulled me out side. "Come on we better hurry." He pulled me onto his back and handed me the list. I read it and wondered what all this stuff was for. There were five things. Yellow tiger lilies, rose leaves not petals, a vine off of a tree of ages. Well that would be easy enough; a feather from an eagle and a bleeding heart blossom. Wow that was a weird list. It must be for some spell but for what. I just shook my head. We did these kinds of things for her all the time. We got the vine first I put it in my back pack. Then we had to find some tiger lilies. That wasn't too hard he knew where everything was in this forest.

We were down to two and it had only taken a few hours. We were walking to a place where he said and eagle nested. "We should be able to just find a feather on the ground. I don't really want to disturb the eagle."

We were strolling along and his ears and nose twitched he snatched me pulled me behind him. "Stay close I smell something."

Here we go again I thought to myself just when everything was peaceful. I watched and Sesshoumaru stepped out of the trees with Rin and Jaken. Rin was dressed more like Sesshomaru now that she had started training to be a fighter.

Now that Sesshoumaru had his arm back I was so glad for that. And, he had a sword that was more than anything he could possibly ask for because it was his and only his. I was so proud of him but, I wasn't really the one to tell him I suppose.

"Brother." Sesshoumaru had a quiet voice that always seemed to be filled with menace. Even when he smiled he sounded like he'd like to slice you into pieces. Rin ran forward. "Hi, Master Inuyasha and Kagome."

"Hello brother. And what are you out doing today." His smoky cold voice asked with disdain.

"We are none of your concern Sesshoumaru." He crossed his arms.

"No you're right about that. I don't really care what you do just wondering." He and his brother had a strained relationship at best.

Inuyasha looked at me and smiled. "Yes we are." I waited for him to say some snide remark but, he didn't.

"Very well then brother." With that he turned and disappeared into the woods. Before he turned I could swear I saw the hint of a genuine smile on his face. Rin waved and then ran to keep up.

"That was weird." Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders but started walking again my hand in his.

We got the rest of the ingredients and headed back to the village. When we got there everyone was gone. I looked around. "Inuyasha where did everyone go?"

He smiled down at me and suddenly everyone came out and yelled "Surprise." I jumped but, he had my hand so I was okay. After all these years I had become a little jumpy.

Miroku and Sango gave me a charm that was supposed to warn me of danger. From Shippo I got a small bottle of fox fire that would light up in any darkness. Keade gave us matching bracelets, that would give us a long and happy life she said. I hugged each one and cried. I cried a lot. We walked back to the tree where we had been staying. He stopped me and pulled me to him. He kissed me breathless and then he reached into his shirt. "Here you haven't gotten my present yet."

"Oh I didn't get you anything you don't have to give me a present." He smiled, "You gave me you that is enough. You have saved me over and over from my self mostly this small present doesn't come close to comparing." He pulled out this little carved wooden box.

I took it and opened it. It was a jade necklace. It was beautiful and it was inscribed with the words. Always and Forever. My hands shook. "How?" He took it out and clasped it around my throat.

I sighed as the cool stones settled on my skin. "You look so beautiful. Apparently it was my mother's after I sent you back I came back here and I was so lonely I wandered for a time and I got down to the south and found a house my father had built for my mother. This was there. It even had a note in it. That said I should give it to you. Your name. I don't know how it got there or how they knew about you. But, it was my mother's hand that wrote the note. She told me that my father had built the house for her and had left his heart there. He literally left a piece of his heart there for her." He looked up at the tree. "I want to take you there. It's beautiful."

"I would love to see it." I felt the tears coming.

"Your father must have loved your mother very much." I touched the stones where they lay. He tipped my chin up and looked in my eyes.

"Almost as much as I love you." He kissed me and it was so sweet and so full of emotion I cried again.

I threw my arms around his neck and clung to him. "I love you, thank you." He laughed and pulled me gently away.

"Now I know you don't like being apart and neither do I but, I think it's safe. I think the well is held open by your will now as long as you want to come here you can. And, I think you should stay there at night until we're married." I frowned.

"Why?" I didn't like that at all.

He smiled and pulled me into his arms. "Because I am having problems being the good man that your mother thinks I am. If you spend too many more nights in my arms, I will do something that is less than proper."

I blushed. "Oh."

"I will be there tomorrow first thing to get you." I smiled.

"Okay." I nodded and ran so filled with joy that I didn't think anyone ever had been as happy as I was right now.

I fell asleep right away and woke with a smile. I put on my clothes and looked in the mirror at the necklace it was so pretty. I walked down stairs and everyone smiled then, they saw the necklace and gasped. Grandfather came and touched it. "That is real isn't it?"

"Yes."

"It is unbelievable. Do you know how rare that is the jade is so clear?" I just smiled indulgently at him.

"It's lovely Kagome." My mother just smiled.

Sota leaned up. "It's real pretty sis."

Inuyasha was already there tormenting Buyo again. Poor cat, he looked up at me and smiled. "Good morning." We ate breakfast and sent Sota to school. We walked to the well and jumped through. I needed to talk to him so I just sat down in the grass dragging him with me. "What is it?"

"If we get married. I want to get married here and at home. I want everyone to know not just our friends. And, I want my family to see a wedding too."

He frowned. "I don't mind but, won't it be hard to explain my appearance to all your friends. I can't wear a hat during the ceremony."

I smiled I had thought of this. "I have taken care of that too. We can have the wedding on the night of the new moon in my world. You would be human just for that night."

He grinned. "That would work. It would be nice to have being human for a night be a good thing for once." I smiled I was glad he agreed with me.

I settled onto his lap. "Thank you." He tucked my head under his chin and pulled me close.

"So when do you want to have the weddings?" I thought about that for a while. I looked up at him and I felt the heat starting to fill me as his eyes pierced mine. I could see what he meant by not being able to control himself right now I wanted him as badly as I had that night that stupid demon got me.

"Soon." I said a little breathlessly.

He kissed me until I was dizzy. "I agree." We went to the village and told everyone that we wanted to get married within the month. That gave us three weeks before the new moon…

Ch 3 The Perfect House Kagome

It was three days before the wedding in our world then, the next evening the one in mine. We didn't want them to be too far apart. He didn't understand why we didn't do it on the same day.

"I just don't see why we can't have the one here and then after dark go to the one in your world." We were in the cherry tree I was sitting next to him we were watching the flowers fall.

"I want to give my friends the chance to have a real celebration for one thing. They are really working very hard for us. I don't want to just give them a few hours. And, I blushed. "I want our first night together to be with you not half of you. The human part of you is only half of you. I want all of you." He smiled.

"I guess I can understand that." I grinned and kissed his hand where it sat on my knee. He took my chin and turned my face so he could gain better access and kissed me. "I'll just be glad when your mine officially."

On the wedding day I dressed up in a beautiful Kimono of white they laced my hair with cherry blossoms and orchids. It was magical. We wanted to be married at the tree of ages. We insisted on it in both the past and the present. Everyone loved the idea. And even the tree cooperated by blooming for us. The pale golden flowers were so pretty.

He and I walked hand in hand to the tree and Kaede said the words that would bind us together forever. We recited the vows that were as ancient as spoken words. That we would be faithful and love only each other and that no matter what we would work through what ever came our way.

Then she said we could seal it with a kiss and he pulled me up into his arms and kissed me so deeply that I was in a daze when he pulled away and grinned.

We had a huge party and ate and danced traditional dances that I was so thankful grandfather had taught me. We were moving slowly at one point and I saw that Sesshomaru had come after all. He stood and watched from the edge of the forest. Rin came and congratulated us. Inuyasha looked at his brother. They shared a look for a moment then he turned and walked back into the trees. Rin followed soon after.

That night after the party we were walking back to the well. I had wanted to stay but, he insisted. "You need to go home Kagome. You can stay with me tomorrow night. Once it's official in both worlds."

I sighed. "All right."

He kissed me and then I jumped down the well. "I love you." I called.

The house was alive with activity. The whole neighborhood was invited. My friends were shocked to find that I was engaged much less getting married. Some people said that I was too young but, they hadn't realized the kind of life I'd had my mother just smiled and said that I knew my own mind. We had gotten wedding bands and grandfather had spelled them I didn't know how effective that would be but, I let him do it anyway.

He took them and burned incense and prayed that they would bond us together forever and that as long as we wore them we would always be able to find each other no matter how far apart we were. He prayed that our children would be strong and loyal. It was sweet of him he said he had gotten it in a dream.

Inuyasha showed up promptly at sunset. He climbed in my window. I was in the bathroom and my mother shooed him out. "You can't see her till the wedding." He huffed but left. She rushed into the bathroom and started working on my hair. "He still has ears that will change right. I'm not sure our friends will accept him with ears like that even if they are adorable."

"Yes mom as soon as the sun is completely gone he'll look human it will only be a few more minutes. I promise." She nodded.

"Good your grandfather can get him ready."

An hour later I stood at the front door waiting on my cue to go outside and down the stairs they had decorated with lanterns and torches to have this evening wedding. I had never seen Inuyasha in his suit and he hadn't seen me in my dress either. It was white and flowing. My mother decided on a western wedding because there was more fanfare. She liked tuxedos. And white frilly dresses. I like it too.

I heard the music start and the doors opened. My hair was woven with flowers again only this time it was flowers from the tree of ages and English ivy. I hardly recognized myself in the mirror.

Grandfather had my hand and I walked down the stairs and I saw him. It took my breath away he was so handsome in the tuxedo his hair pulled back and braided. I had never seen him like this I had never seen him in shoes. It was extraordinary. I nearly stumbled but grandfather helped me and I walked slowly to him listening to the music and walking but, my eyes stayed locked with his. It felt like it took forever to get across the yard but, I knew it probably only took several moments when his fingers wrapped warmly around mine I took the breath I'd been holding since I saw him.

The minister went through the vows about sickness and health I just smiled and repeated it with all the love I had in my heart. His eyes shined with unshed tears when he repeated his vows. Sota walked up with the rings and he took mine and placed it on my finger. I put his on and we joined our hands and I gasped when the rings touched each other and flared with a green light. I looked at the minister and he had seen it too. He stumbled but finished the words. Inuyasha's eyes were wide but he didn't say anything.

When it came time to kiss we did but not as passionately as we had the night before. We turned and everyone bowed and clapped.

We danced and even waltzed which my mother had taught him to do. The party went on so late that it was almost dawn when we said goodbye to the last of the guests. My mother made us sit down and have breakfast before we left. She cried all the way through. I just smiled.

She hugged me and then him. "You better take care of her."

"I will I promise," and he kissed her on the cheek and she actually blushed.

"You are a handsome young man but, I miss those ears." She patted his hand. "Now go and have a good time. I'll see you in a month."

We had agreed that, that was how long we wanted to have for a honeymoon we had made all the arrangements. We would stay in Inuyasha's world for a full month. I had no idea what he had planned for the month everything was very secretive.

As we walked across the yard the sun peaked over the horizon and I watched his human face slowly fade into the face I was more familiar with.

His ears twitched. "Hi there."

He smiled and took a deep breath. "Much better. Lets go."

We leaped down the well hand in hand.

When we came out the other side we were attacked with well wishing and hugs. Shippo was upset he wanted to go and didn't care that it was our honeymoon. I reached down and picked him up holding him close. "Shippo we'll be back just make sure you keep everyone safe for us okay."

He cried. "I will I promise."

Then I took a deep breath. "Are you ready?"

He smiled. "Yeah I'm ready." He pulled me up onto his back and we waved and then we were gone. He ran and ran I watched the countryside change.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

That was the only answer I had gotten. I sighed. We were moving south which was the least populated part of the island so I guessed we were going somewhere secluded. I was exhausted and fell asleep.

Later when I woke we were inside a house. I yawned. "Where are we?"

"My mother's perfect house." I looked around it was a temple but, it had been converted into a house.

"But, everything looks new." He smiled.

"My father had a spell put on it to keep it perfect for her I guess I lived here as an infant but I don't remember. This was where he would have taken my mother to the night he died." I smiled sadly. I had never realized he had spent so much time with Inuyasha's mother. "Come I'll show you around." It was huge I followed him as he showed the bedroom and the kitchen. With a big fire that he said never burned out and never needed new wood, the bath that always had hot water.

It was amazing. "This must have taken an incredible amount of magic."

"That's why a piece of his heart is here. It will look like this forever." I touched the water and it swirled around my fingers.

"I think I could live here forever." He smiled.

"I'm glad you like it." He pulled me to my feet. "And, I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed me his lips gentle.

"Come." He pulled me up into his arms and carried me to the bedroom. I felt my heart flip flop in my chest. "Are you nervous?"

"A little." I blushed.

"Me too a little." He smiled that lopsided smile.

He put me on my feet and I just stood there. I didn't know what to do. I felt like I had waited for this for so long. Now I wished for that horrible little demon again so I could have my bravery back. I shivered.

I looked up into his eyes. He smiled waiting he didn't want to feel like he was pushing me. I reached up and pulled the tie loose at his neck. I pushed the suit jacket off and it fell to the floor with a whisper. I unbuttoned the little black buttons on the tuxedo shirt and it fell open. I undid the cuff links and let them skitter across the floor. Then that was gone too. I ran my hands over his chest and I placed a kiss over his heart. He framed my face and kissed me passion flaring between us. When he let go it was to turn me around as he undid the hundreds of tiny buttons on the dress he was pretty frustrated by the end and I giggled. "Why in the world would they make this so hard to get out of?"

"Anticipation maybe." I giggled again. He snarled but, it was only half hearted.

"Finally." He sighed. I turned around and let the dress slip to the floor. The only thing I was wearing now was a slip that went to the floor. He smiled and pulled me close.

I sighed happily. He walked to the candles that lit the room and blew them out. Only the moon light filtering in through the windows intruded on the darkness. I followed his eyes and hair the only thing visible. When he got back to my side I realized his vision was much better than mine in here. I could hear the smile in his voice. "You're blushing again."

"That's because you can still see me. I can't see you anymore." He chuckled softly.

I felt his hands on my shoulders. "I love you so much Kagome. I will love you the rest of my days." His lips settled on mine and then our passion was rising again. I shivered as his hands slid down my sides. He pulled the silk up and over my head. Then his breath caught. "You are so beautiful."

I started to bring up my arms and cover myself but, he stopped me. "No love you don't have to do that." His hands were trembling too.

I took a shaky breath and reached for his waist. I undid the belt and pulled it free. Then I unbuttoned his pants and they fell to the floor. He took my hands and pulled them up to his lips he kissed and nibbled on each finger then my hands and my arms. When I was sighing and gasping he pulled me up into his arms and crawled onto the bed. He lay me down and lay next to me. He traced lines across my stomach with this nails and I sucked in a breath. His lips met mine and his tongue thrust in and I forgot everything but him and this moment.

When I couldn't take it anymore and I was gasping and begging he joined our bodies and a green light flared and lit the room like midday from the point of where our rings touched each other. I gasped and he whispered my name. I had never felt anything like this. It was like being two pieces of one being. I could feel his mind and his heart.

We both cried out together in this culmination of feeling I didn't even know could exist. I felt like I had just died. His breathing was shallow and his heart was beating as fast as mine. He whispered in my ear that I was his and only his forever. The light from the rings faded and became a soft glow.

We lay there like that for a very long time. I fell asleep in his arms and when I woke the next day it was to his fingers stroking lightly down my cheek. I smiled and cracked one eye.

"Good morning beautiful." I looked up into his golden eyes and I felt like I was finally alive.

"Same to you." He kissed my nose and my eyes then the corner of my mouth. I grinned when his stomach growled. "You need breakfast."

He pulled me close. "I need you."

I laughed but pushed him away. He frowned. I pulled on a robe that was hanging on the wall. It probably belonged to his mother it was beautiful. "I need to go to the bathroom."

He sighed and lay back down. I just laughed and walked to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and thought about jumping in the tub but, really I didn't want to be away from him. I walked back in and he was gone. Hmm, I walked into the kitchen and he was there and he was cooking.

"You are full of surprises." I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He was wearing his red pants but, nothing else. I smiled as my hands spanned his chest. I took a deep breath. He smelled so good. He always had. Like summer and sunshine. "I love you."

He leaned back into my arms as he stirred the rice. "In that cabinet over there are some jars with stuff your mother sent." I just shook my head. My family was sneakier than I realized. I opened the cabinet and there were jars and jars of peaches and other fruit and then of course jars of pickled radishes and noodles. We were stocked with six months worth of food. This was crazy. I just stared at it. "How long are we going to be here?"

His arms snaked around me and he pulled up close behind me. His teeth nibbled my ear and I sighed. "We can stay as long as you like but, I know they over did it. They love you and their happy for us."

"I'm happy for us." I gasped out as his lips trailed fire down my throat.

"I'm happy, and I love you too." He hugged me tight for a minute then he pulled away. "Come on you need to eat."

I watched as he cooked and made a wonderful meal for us. It was really good. There was egg drop soup rice and chicken then plums cooked in their own sauce. It was so good. I couldn't believe it.

After that we walked around the house. The grounds were beautiful. I couldn't believe no one had ever seen it. "How did this stay hidden for so long."

"Only my mother and father knew where it was. I was following my father's aura when I found it but, if I wasn't my mother's son I don't think I would have found it at all." There were bonsai trees and topiary that never needed to be trimmed.

"Why didn't your mother stay here?"

"Without my father it just wasn't the same." I sighed.

"I can't imagine how awful that must have been." We walked in silence for a while.

Later that day we took a bath together. That was fun. It took a really long time but the water never got cold not even once. This place was heaven.

We stayed there over two months just us. It was wonderful but, we needed to get back. We had responsibilities. The last night was special.

We sat on the porch and watched the moon rise. "I'm am really going to miss it here." I sighed and lay my head on his lap. He smiled down at me then looked up at the sky.

"Yeah this place really is special." We watched as the world seem to pass us by and we were looking at it but not a part of it. "Let's go to bed I want to make the most of our last night here. He pulled me into his arms and we did make the most of the night all the way into part of the morning.

When we left I cried. He just patted my hand. "We can come back you know. Any time you like we'll come back."

"Thank you." I fell asleep and didn't wake until we were nearly home. "Time to wake up sleepy you're drooling all over my shirt." He chuckled. I blinked a couple of times. I picked my head up. Sure enough I had drooled on his shirt.

"Sorry." I wiped at it.

"It's my fault I shouldn't have kept you up all night and most of the morning." I blushed.

He set me on my feet. "Well wife, our alone time is almost up. The village as you know is right over there. Is there anything you'd like to do before we get over there?"

I tapped my finger against my lip acting like I was thinking very hard. "Nope I can't think of anything husband."

He raised a brow. "Nothing at all?"

"Nope." I grinned.

He snarled and snatched me into his arms. "Liar." His lips crushed mine and I buried my fingers in his hair and kissed him back just as hard my fingers trailed up to his ears and I rubbed them. He groaned. I found out that was a pretty good spot. I giggled and his hands moved to my bottom and he squeezed and I screeched. Then we both laughed. We walked into the village hand in hand and smiling like fools.

We were greeted like conquering heroes. Shippou threw himself at me.

"I missed you so…. Much!" I laughed.

"I missed you too Shippou." I smiled. I had missed my friends. The men greeted Inuyasha with jibes and laughter. The women giggled and grinned at me. Sango smiled and Miroku leaned in to ask him a question. I watched Inuyasha's eyes narrow to slits. He pulled back his hand and spread his fingers I was really afraid he was going to slice him to pieces but his fingers pulled into a tight fist and he hit him instead Miroku flew through the air and I winced as he hit the ground with a thud and a puff of dust.

Sango frowned. "What did he do that for?"

I shrugged. "I don't know he asked Inuyasha something and he didn't like it, I guess."

Sango glared at him and harrumphed. "I can guess." Miroku sat up and grinned his face had a huge red spot covering one entire side of his face. I just shook my head.

Sango went over there and helped him up berating him the whole time. Inuyasha walked to me a frown on his face. "The nerve of that guy."

I tucked my arm in his. "So are you going to tell me what he asked?"

He glared at him. "He asked how…good you were." He spit the words between his teeth.

"Oh, well I'm glad you didn't kill him." I patted his hand.

"I thought about it."

"I know. Come on lets go see our tree. You need a little time to calm down anyway." He nodded and glared at Miroku one more time before we left. He just shrugged helplessly. I shook my head. "He'll never learn he's married and has three kids and still he is a letch."

He growled and we walked into the forest. I had gotten in the habit of wearing Kimonos while we were at the perfect house today's was green with gold trim.

We walked straight to the tree and sat at its feet and I told it all about our trip. Inuyasha just smiled indulgently at me while I told the tree of the perfect house and that he could cook. This tree had brought us together I told him it deserved to know that we were happy. I touched the bark and felt the warmth. "Do you think the tree understands you?"

He asked me seriously. "Yes I do. After everything I've seen I would be more surprised if it didn't hear me."

"I guess that's true. We have seen some fantastic stuff. Especially since three years ago you didn't even know demons existed." He pulled me up and into his arms. "Now you're married to one."

I turned and kissed him lightly. "Happily married to one."

"I hope so. Where are we going to sleep tonight?" He pulled my face up and kissed my temples and my forehead.

"I don't care we can sleep wherever you want to. As long as I'm beside you I'm happy." I sighed.

"Then how about here in the tree there is this great spot up there where the branches come together and make a great bed I used to sleep there a lot." I smiled and nodded. He leaped up into the tree and then up farther and farther. It was so high.

There in the heart of the tree was a perfect circle about ten feet across where the branches made a bed it was flat and moss had gathered here for centuries until it was thick and spongy I stepped in and it was so soft. I couldn't believe it this perfect place here in the tree of ages. "It's wonderful."

"I thought you might like it." I punched him in the arm.

"Hey what was that for?" He looked at me.

I frowned at him. "For not bringing me here sooner."

He laughed. "Well actually I've never brought anyone here. I wanted to bring you but, I didn't really think it would be a good idea after I realized how I felt all I could imagine were all the things I'd like to do here." He looked at me and I realized what he meant.

"Ahh well then you're forgiven." I blushed. He just smiled and shrugged. "You know we need to go back to town and eat dinner before we go to bed. They'll have a celebration planned."

"I know but, we'll come back." I grinned and blushed again as he snatched me in his arms and leaped out of the tree.

We ran back to the village and Kaede was there now too. Sure enough there was a feast waiting for us. We ate and Inuyasha forgave Miroku. He got angry fast but he got over it fast too.

I just laughed. I pulled Miroku to the side. "If you ask him questions like that again I'll kill you myself." He looked at me and his eyebrows raised

and then he laughed so hard he almost fell over. I got so mad I almost told Inuyasha to kill him.

I just glared at him and walked away. Inuyasha came over and watched him. "What's so funny?"

"I threatened him." I said dryly.

"With what?"

"Bodily harm." He laughed too. I narrowed my eyes.

He held up his hands in surrender. "I'm sorry honey it's just the idea of you hurting your friends is really not possible. You know that. Don't be angry."

I half smiled. "You just don't want me to dump you on your head."

He smiled showing every one of his perfect teeth. "You're right." I finally laughed too. He was right. I couldn't hurt Miroku anymore than I could hurt him.

Miroku finished rolling and stood he walked over and bowed deeply. "I do apologize Kagome I didn't mean to offend. I can't seem to help myself and you are a very beautiful woman. I was only curious."

Inuyasha was narrowing his eyes but, I patted his hand and held my head high. "Fine I'll answer your question for him." Inuyasha looked at me with his eyes huge I just smiled and looked at Miroku and with my nose in the air I told him. "I am wonderful. I'm good at everything else why wouldn't I be good at that too."

They just stood there stunned. I nodded my head and pulled my speechless husband away. Miroku just stared after us his face a mask of shock. Sango had heard the whole thing and was laughing. He never said a word not all the way to the tree. At the foot he looked at me. "I can't believe you just said that."

I laughed. "I can't believe I did either. I just got so mad because you two were laughing, it fell out."

"Well you answered the question." He just shook his head and pulled me into his arms.

"I hope it was honestly."

"You didn't give yourself near enough credit." He smiled and leaped.

When he set me on my feet in the moss he took my face in his hands and kissed my cheeks. "You are perfect. You are everything I could ever want." I sighed. He pulled me down onto the moss and he told me all the things he had wanted to do and then he showed me. It was like magic. My whole life was like magic. We had fought so hard against the hate and the darkness and now everything was love and light.

We lay there in the moss staring up at the night sky. "Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you think the rings my grandfather made glow when we make love?" I picked up our hands and the rings were a soft green almost the color of my necklace.

"I don't really know. I guess because we're so close then. It feels like we're one person." He pulled our hands to his lips and kissed my fingers. I shivered. He grinned keeping our hands locked he pulled me under him and hovered over me. "I think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and I love it when you tremble."

I did unconsciously and, he smiled. His lips touched the corner of my mouth and then the line of my jaw my throat. I gasped. He laughed just a low rumble in his chest. I shivered again. He still hovered not letting his weight settle on me. His hand held mine the rings touching the glow was getting brighter. He trailed kisses down from the hollow of my throat and lower where he did things that made me bite my lip and moan. His other free hand was doing things to me that I'm sure should be outlawed. Something that felt this good couldn't be legal. I was loosing it and then I decided two could play at this game. I ran my free hand down his chest and felt the goose bumps rising I smiled as his breath rasped as I touched him. My hand traveled lower and his breathing stopped all together.

I smiled a knowing smile and after a few minutes both of us were ready to die. He pulled my hand away and pinned both of them over my head. "Enough!" He gasped and he slammed our bodies together; both of us roaring at the explosion of feeling that hit us like a tsunami. The glow from the rings blinded me for a moment and then it died down to the soft glow again. He started moving and I met him with every thrust. I started feel the passion winding up again. It was incredible. Then when I couldn't take it anymore I was going over that cliff and he was coming too. I screamed his name. I didn't care who heard which was good because this far up probably everyone did. Again the rings were a blinding light. We lay there gasping and panting. He pressed tiny kisses all over my face. "I love you." He just kept saying it and my name over and over. I couldn't speak.

After a while he pulled a blanket out of my back pack and lay down pulling me into his arms. We slept heavily and dreamlessly. I didn't need to dream. My dream was right there in my arms.

That morning though it hit me that I had literally screamed the night before. "Maybe you should tell them you killed me. That's why I screamed. I'm dead."

He raised a brow. "Where is the brave woman who looked down her nose last night and told Miroku she was wonderful in bed?"

"She died last night you killed her." I felt my face turning red. "Why did I say that? Why didn't I bite you or something? Why did I have to scream in the top of this tree for the whole world to hear?"

He took my hands in his. "I yelled too you know. If we can face demon hordes together surely our friends should be no sweat right."

I frowned. "Why do you suddenly have to be so damn logical?"

"I have always been logical and stubborn and reckless. It's part of my charm." I smiled I just couldn't help it. "See that's what I was looking for. Come on they'll just be jealous anyway. Think of it that way."

I sighed. "All right."

He held out his hand and I took it with a heavy sigh. I turned so he could tie my kimono today it was the blue and white one. One of my favorites. "You look beautiful like this. Your school outfit was cute but, I like this you look so grown up."

"I am grown up silly." He ran a finger over my lip but, I bit him.

"Yeah sure." He pulled me up in his arms and leaped. We landed lightly and he took my hand.

Ch 4 My New Life And

Sesshoumaru's sad news.

Inuyasha

We walked to the village she wanted to see Keade. I decided to go and visit my mother's grave. I wasn't gone long but, I sighed and followed Kagome's scent she was still with Kaede. I listened as the old woman tried to pry information from a very willing Kagome. "So child how do you like married life?"

I could almost feel her blush. "It's wonderful, I love him so much Keade. I feel like I've been waiting my whole life just for this." I decided to stop eavesdropping. I walked in and leaned against the door frame. Kagome's face lit up with a smile. She had always done that for me. I had never realized how much that meant to me. She ran into my arms and I pulled her close. Kaede looked over and smiled. Kagome kissed me. "I am going to see Sango and Shippo and I'll glare at Miroku for a while and then I'll talk to him too. Are you coming?"

Kaede smiled. "Actually I'd like to have a word with you Inuyasha."

I kissed her hair. "Go I'll see you in a few minutes." She smiled at me and ran out the door to meet her friends.

I turned and walked to the table and sat. "What do you want Kaede."

She raised a brow. "What no Hag or Woman today."

"Don't get used to it." But, I smiled.

"Kagome is suited for you. She is so forgiving; you need that." We both laughed then.

"You know she offered to take this off." I touched the beads and smiled.

"You didn't take her up on it; I would have thought you'd jump at the chance." She looked at me. I grinned.

"I don't know they feel like a part of me now. She hasn't used them in a long time. I think she's wanted too a couple of times but, she just shuts her mouth and doesn't talk until she's done being angry. Last night she really wanted too but, didn't." I rolled the beads in between my fingers.

"She is all grown up. She knows that, that is not the way to deal with anger but, I wouldn't push her too far or you may end up on your head." We laughed then I stood I didn't really like being separated from her. I did have one more question I wanted to ask though but, it wasn't easy. I felt the blood rush to my face. Oh well I really wanted to know.

"Kaede these rings we got from her grandfather. I wanted to ask you about them." I rolled the ring around and around my finger. The warmth of it and the faint glow was calming.

"Yes?" She looked and noticed the glow. "I see."

"Why do you think it does that and, when we…well…when we're together it really glows I mean really bright, like blind you bright."

She touched it. "It's warm too. What did he say over them?"

"Well he said he put a spell on them so we would always be able to find each other and that we would be together forever and then some stuff about off spring being strong or something." She raised her brows.

"Have you tried to take it off?" I shook my head.

"No. It never occurred to me." She nodded. I reached down and pulled at it. It didn't budge. I pushed and pushed but, nothing. She started to laugh.

"What?"

"I can't believe it that man has never done any real magic in his life he must have been saving it all up just for this. The rings when you placed them on your fingers and said the words of your vows the rings were touching weren't they?" I nodded. "The spell worked. You are bonded completely bonded. I would be surprised if you don't start feeling each others feelings and maybe even thoughts soon. You are part of each other now. Not two but halves of the same whole. And I'll bet the closer you get to her the brighter it glows too. You have well and truly been snared no potion or spell in the world could hold you the way that girls love can. That is the only thing that could have been strong enough to make that spell work. You're children will probably be the stuff of legends if his magic goes that far." She took a deep breath. "You are a lucky man."

I smiled in wonder. "I know." I touched the ring and walked out. Just as she suspected the ring began to brighten the closer I got to Kagome and then when I got over the hill and she was in sight I could see hers glowing too. She picked up her head. Her back was too me and I knew she couldn't see me but, she knew I was coming. Then she looked at her hand and smiled turning. I smiled back and walked to her side. That old coot had actually gotten something right. I was glad it was this. I smiled down at my perfect wife who loved me just the way I am. I had never felt so at peace in my life.

We had, had a lovely vacation that night we went back to her place and let her family know we were back. They insisted on letting us stay there. We walked to the tree and I lifted her up to our spot five hundred years later the only difference was now orchids bloomed around the edges making a curtain. She smiled. "See I told you the tree heard me. He is making it even nicer for us." I just smiled and held her close. You could see her city from here. Laid out for us it was beautiful in its way but, it would never measure up to our home. I made love to her there quietly. Softly, it was beautiful. Then we spent the night in her old room. The bed was incredibly soft. I suggested that if we built a house we should take one of these beds. She laughed.

"I don't know I like the tree." She whispered.

"When it rains we'll want a house." I laughed.

She frowned. "I hadn't thought of that. I wouldn't want to be in the tree and get wet. Yuk."

"We'll figure out something. Don't worry." We walked to the well after a fabulous breakfast. We leaped and then on the other side we walked to the village. Today she wore a kimono of blue and gold silk covered in dragons and tigers. It was glorious. She was so beautiful. Her hair up in the sticks she carried all the time now. I needed to get her some that weren't just old chop sticks. I thought of that as we walked.

We got to the village and Keade looked upset. "What's the matter?"

She looked at me. Her eyes were solemn. Everyone was there. Miroku's children were quiet. Kagome looked panicky. "What the hell is going on?"

I smelled something. I sniffed. "Why is Sesshoumaru here?"

Keade just shook her head. "He's on the hill he wishes to speak with you." I turned and looked at Kagome.

"Stay here." She nodded.

I leaped up the stairs to where Kikiyou's grave used to be. He was there staring out at the village. "What's wrong everyone looks like somebody died down there? Oh God where is Rin." He shook his head.

"No Rin is fine don't worry for her." I sighed. "I was in the west training her and I caught the wind. I caught a scent." His eyes narrowed.

I felt myself falling. But, I still stood on my feet it was my heart falling. "It can't be."

"The scent was unmistakable." He looked at me then his eyes awash with fury and sadness.

"What will we do?" He frowned.

"I will find him and I will kill him again. I will kill him as many times as I need to." I sighed.

"Yeah right like I'm just going to let you go off like that I can't believe this is happening. I just got married. Sango and Miroku have children. God what if the wind tunnel comes back." I turned and looked at my friends.

"It has not so far I asked. It is possible that this is simply an incarnation we didn't know about. I will find it. But, I wanted you to know you have more to protect now and if it is Naraku he will come for your wife. She killed him after all." I nodded. He was right.

I looked at him. "Thanks." He simply disappeared. His ball of light taking him away. I walked heavily down the stairs. How could this be happening again? I got to the bottom and Kagome threw herself into my arms the tears streaming down her face.

"How is this happening?"

"I don't know. But, he is going to find out what it is and we will just have to kill it." We will go on with our lives and if it is Naraku he will come I am sure. And, if he does we'll kill him." We all stayed very cautious after that. There was trouble at a temple in the south that we wanted to go and check out. Keade watched the children so everyone could go. We rode Hachi and Sango and Miroku rode Kirara. We were lucky so far the wind tunnel had not returned.

We got to the temple and I left Kagome outside because the scent coming from the temple was Naraku. God Sesshoumaru was right. This temple was on the water. The ocean. I heard it as Kagome screamed. I felt it too her fear. I ran outside as a giant bird with blue and gold feathers carried her away. "INUYASHA."

"KAGOME." I leaped in the air and pulled Tessaiga it was the first time I had pulled it since the last fight with Naraku. I fell but, Hachi caught me. I looked up at the bird hovering.

"Ohhh…. I wouldn't attack if I were you. You'd hate to loose your wife and your child in one moment wouldn't you." The voice came from the bird but, what the hell did mean child. Oh God.

She began crying.

. "Ha, Ha you didn't know. Perhaps I should offer congratulations. You're going to be a father. I suggest you stay away or you will be a husband to a dead wife and an orphaned child that should be familiar to you. Inuyasha." The bird just hovered out of reach.

"Who are you and why do you smell like Naraku? He's dead the jewel is dead too." I glared up at the damn thing.

"Ah but, there are other reasons for making you suffer. Come and see." Then the bird turned and flew away. I fell to my knees as she disappeared and I looked at the rings. I could follow her no matter where she went.

"Come on." We flew to the east over the sea they must be on some island the mist was so thick that I couldn't see anything but, I knew where she was. We would find her and save her.

Ch 5 Kagome's bad luck.

"Why am I always bait? It's like I carry a sign or something." I mumbled my arms were numb. "Who the hell are you?"

"Not my problem." The bird sounded unfamiliar. "I just know I was supposed to get Inuyasha's wife and take her to my boss. I sighed.

He was getting lower I could hear the ocean again. I saw the shore and he dumped me. I stood and looked around. The first thing I saw stopped me cold. It was Kanna. No it couldn't be Kanna she was dead. This little girl didn't have a mirror. She looked at me though and she recognized me. It was Kanna. "Kanna."

She just stared at me. Then behind her walked Naraku. My blood ran cold. Oh God no this couldn't be happening. "Naraku." I whispered.

"Who?" The voice was the same.

"Is this some kind of sick joke. What do you mean who and how did you get out of hell?" He looked at me blankly. He looked like Naraku he sounded like him at least the him that I first met. The one that looked human almost.

"I don't know who Naraku is but, I am Kurai I woke up here on this island four years ago and the only thing I could remember was that I wanted Inuyasha dead and you the priestess. I wanted you to be mine and now you will be. Of course I will have to wait till your half breed brat is born and kill it but, then you will be mine." He walked forward. "What is that?"

I followed his eyes. My ring. " It's my wedding ring. It has nothing to do with you. And, I'm not the priestess you love. She's dead you killed her." I snapped.

"I would never kill her and I want that ring it has some sort of power give it to me." I pulled my hand back but he snatched my arm and jerked my hand up he looked closely at the ring the faint green glow washed his face. "Perhaps I will take it off for you."

He reached to touch the ring but screamed in pain and pulled back his fingers which were burned black I know the shock was clear on my face and then I had this sense that I was able to do that any time I wanted. "You can't touch me." I told him with certainty.

He jerked his charred hand away at the venom in my voice. I would just bet he was a cast off of something Naraku didn't want. So he was probably not that powerful. It was strange though that he looked just like Naraku had. He looked at his fingers and smiled he would just regenerate. "We will see who is laughing when I am taking your husbands life. He looked at his fingers and his smiled faded as the fingers didn't change. They were charred black bone showing.

"Naraku or Kurai whoever you are, what's wrong; your fingers don't seem to be getting better, that's too bad." I smiled evilly at him. I didn't know what had gotten into me I didn't usually say nasty things. Kaede's words came back to me. 'You are halves of the same whole now' If I had to guess I would say that I had gotten a little of my husband's temper too. I smiled feeling the anger when my husband was feeling the calm. He reared back and swung at me with his good hand. I stopped him. He stared at my hand where it gripped him and his arm was shriveling and blackening. I smiled. "Don't touch me!"

He pulled away and screamed. "Ah! Shinditori just take her to the temple. I looked and the big bird was now a man with blue and gold hair and big green eyes. He like most of Naraku's creations was beautiful. What the hell was going on here?

"Would you like me to kill her?"

Kurai looked up and frowned. "You fool just take her back to the temple."

"Go Kagome. He said I couldn't kill you he didn't say anything about hurting you." I glared at the man.

"Just try it you little weasel you saw what happened when your precious Kurai touched me. Just go ahead." He turned and looked at me like he was trying to see inside my heart. Go ahead and look he frowned. It was possible.

Kanna's quiet voice silenced his words before they came out. "You can not see. You can not hurt her. She is more powerful than you."

He scoffed. "If she is that powerful then take her soul; use her." She didn't speak she just shook her head. I followed them up to the temple. I didn't know if she was right but, I wasn't taking any chances since I was apparently pregnant. I smiled. A baby; Inuyasha's baby and it looked like they couldn't harm us. I took a deep breath now I just had to wait to be rescued this seemed to be my lot in life to be used as bait for my husband.

They took me to a room and shuffled me in. They didn't touch me.

"Are they gone?" I looked at my shoulder and out of my hair peered Myoga.

"Why didn't you run away?" He stood up straighter.

"Lady Kagome I could not abandon you." I raised a brow.

"Didn't have time huh?" He looked sheepish.

"No and I didn't want to fall in the ocean." I laughed softly.

"Whatever the reason I'm glad you're here."

"Where is here?"

"An island off the coast as far as I can tell. He thinks the mist will make it impossible to find but I can feel him getting closer all the time. He will be here before dark." I looked around the room they put me in. There were no windows and just one door that was barred I'm sure. I sighed. "Myoga do you ever get the feeling that you are bait all the time. That's what I feel like I can't even count the times I have been in this exact situation. This is horrible and now a baby. What if they hurt my baby?"

Myoga shook his head. "I don't know why but, I don't think they can hurt you. It has something to do with the rings I think. Kaede said you might be able to hear each others thoughts have you tried that yet?"

I looked around. "No I haven't but, I can if you think it will help."

"It may make him feel better at least, he must be very worried." I nodded.

"Okay just be quiet and I'll try." I tried to relax and feel him. I felt him getting closer I focused on that. _Inuyasha? Inuyasha can you hear me?_

_Ka…gome, is that you?_

I sighed. _Yes, yes it's me I love you._

I heard his laugh. _I guess that old woman was right, I can hear your thoughts. This is wonderful I was so scared. _

_I don't really think they can hurt me neither does Myoga._

He laughed. _So he didn't run away_

_Oh he would have but he didn't want to fall in the ocean._ We both laughed.

_I'm coming I'll be there soon I can see the temple. _

_I know I can feel you, you are welcome to hold me prisoner any time you like by the way you don't have to sneak._

_Saw that did ya'_

_Yeah. If we get out of this I don't want my baby to be the bait I've always been. We have to either become so strong that no one would try or we need to hide him or her._

_Lets just get you safe first okay?_

_Okay, I love you so much_

_I love you too Kagome I love you too._

I grinned. _You should have seen me I was so mad I sounded like you._

I could feel his apprehension.

I heard the door opening. Kanna was there. "Come."

"And if I don't want to." She just shrugged.

Oh well there wasn't much I could say to that. I just sighed and followed her. We walked to the middle of the shrine.

Kurai sat at a throne like some kind of demon king I laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" He hid the charred hand.

"You playing the king to an imaginary land. You are pathetic and my husband is going to kill you." I put my arms over my chest and waited. Myoga trembled in my hair. Coward.

"You are overconfident." He narrowed his eyes. I just raised a brow.

Shinditori moved forward. "Let's see how you smile when you are on the ground."

I glared He held a spear and had a shield like Hakudoushi. "What are you going to do bird boy, throw a fit." I knew what he was capable of but, for some reason I just wasn't afraid. Some where inside me I knew he couldn't hurt me. I just knew.

He screamed and his blade came at me. I just automatically held out my hand to block him which should have cost me my hand. His blade met my hand and stopped. I realized just a moment before he did and I snatched it out of his hands and turned it on him. Something else I shouldn't be able to do. This was really wild I was amazing myself. I watched in wonder as the blade pierced his shield and stopped at his nose. I smiled. "What were you going to do?" He paled and flew back wards. I tossed the blade to Kanna which she caught and laid down on the ground. Kurai stood.

"What; how did he get here so soon?" He must sense his aura. "No matter I can't wait to kill him a half demon."

Kanna looked at me. "I have no idea."

I smiled. "Our wedding rings connect us. Our rings bind us and he is following his ring. That is how he knows." He walked to me but, didn't touch me. He started saying a spell, I cringed. But, after a few seconds and nothing happened he screamed in frustration and, walked away. "Take her to the hall he will be there soon enough. He still can not defeat me. Now go."

"Why?" I looked at him my expression grim

"Because if you don't I will just leave now. I may not be able to hurt you but, I can take you away. I just won't touch you to do it. We'll see if your baby is as untouchable as you are. Just think of what it will do to your precious Inuyasha. He can follow you but, what if you simply keep moving. He would kill himself to find you." I looked in his eyes. I didn't know if he could do that. I was about to tell him to go to hell but, I felt something. A strong sense that I should just give in to him and it would be all right.

Kanna and bird boy followed me and I glared at them but I went there was no reason to worry. I felt that with all my heart. Kanna stayed by my side.

She was my guard I suppose but we both knew that was pointless.

I watched as my husband walked calmly up the steps and into the temple. Kurai was very wary he just didn't like this calm collected Inuyasha, Tessaiga was propped casually over his shoulder. "Hello Kagome."

"Hello Inuyasha." Our friends followed behind him. They were all a little shocked too. None of them had seen him like this. I hadn't either not fighting but, I felt his calm. He was at peace with himself something he had never been it made everything clear. No more raging or uncertainty. I felt an overwhelming sense of pride. He finally looked at Kurai with obvious disdain he looked a little haughty. I had to hide my smile. "You look a little surprised. We all have to grow up sometime. Don't we?"

"You look like one of the first Naraku's you must be an early cast off." Miroku looked at him. "What are you even doing? Your aura isn't even all that powerful. You can't be what Sesshomaru smelled. You're not strong enough."

"Sesshomaru the brother; the older one that lost his arm."

I smiled. "You're a little behind the times he has his arm back and a new sword to go along with it. You are already in trouble but, at least Inuyasha doesn't have his temper."

"This is all very confusing. Why don't you just die?" Kurai stood and a horde of demons came from everywhere. Yes this was familiar. I was fine until a huge demon came after Sango and Miroku then I got angry. I wanted it dead and I watched it be consumed by flames green flames. I felt a sense of joy. What was that? I realized it was the baby. The baby was doing this the flames. Oh my.

Then I felt something else. The fire. Give the fire to Inuyasha. What was that? I was angry. These demons were everywhere and I didn't even have my bow. I couldn't help and Miroku didn't have his wind tunnel anymore. More proof this was not the true Naraku. I got so angry. I screamed. "Enough!" I felt the anger surround me. The room froze. I looked around and everyone was staring at me. All of them even my husband was staring at me. I walked over to Kurai with confidence. I got a few feet away. "You have plagued this world for fifty years in one form or another and now you stand here looking at your end your not even the real Naraku just a copy. You are nothing and with that every demon in the room except Kanna, Shinditori and Kurai were gone in one green flash. "Now you will die."

Shinditori ran forward and I held out my hand and stopped him his head touched my hand and he screamed and fell holding his burning face. "Do not touch me." I turned my back on Kurai and walked slowly to my husband and my friends who stood in shock staring at me like I had suddenly grown an extra head. Kurai was livid I could feel his anger. I got to my husbands side and I turned. "Now face your doom Kurai." I wasn't saying this it was coming from the baby.

"Kagome are you all right?"

I smiled at my husband. "Of course silly why wouldn't I be?" He just looked at me and his eyebrows rose he raised his arms in helpless wonder. "You are glowing, all of you. You glow and your eyes are golden like mine. I just don't know why." I looked down and he was right. I just stared in wonder at my hands. He let Tessaiga fall and held it with one hand. With the other he held out his hand and touched me hesitantly. His long nails caressed my face and he cupped my chin. "You look so different but, you're beautiful."

I watched the fire touch him and spread over his hand as he pulled it away but it didn't burn him it seemed to caress him back tenderly. He smiled and looked at his hand. "This is amazing." I looked at my friends and smiled they just kept staring.

Miroku shook his head. "You have an aura not really demon and then it is. How strange; how do you feel?"

"Wonderful. Like I could conquer the world." Inuyasha laughed.

"I think maybe you could." I felt Kurai leaving and my eyes narrowed. I turned slowly and met his terrified eyes. "Where are you going?" He tried to back up but, green light started swirling around him. He pulled away from it. I gasped. "Am I doing that?"

Inuyasha's voice was quiet in my ear. "It isn't any of us. You're terrifying. Really." His voice was quiet but, I could here the real wariness in it. I pursed my lips and looked at him. "Well I would never hurt you or my friends silly don't look at me that way. You know better."

He smiled. "Of course love it's just so strange to see this."

Myoga had to be the voice of reason. "I realize this is touching and amazing and all but don't you think we should deal with the evil demons in front of us."

We both shook our heads and looked around everyone was glaring good and bad guys I guess we had gotten a little lost for a minute. Oh well. I sighed.

_It's time; give the fire to Inuyasha._

_Why?_

_Because it is his my dear. Do you remember our dream? _

I recognized the voice. No it couldn't be my baby was…_ Inu Taisho is that you?_

_Are you that surprised? This is all because of you. Because you were willing to be with him forever. Now he will be a real demon but, you must give him the fire to complete it. And you must always be by his side to support and love him._

_But, you're my baby._

_You are a reincarnation is it such a surprise that I can be._

_No I guess not._

_Now do as I ask please. We can talk later._

_Okay._

I laughed. I couldn't help it. Inuyasha and everyone looked frightened again. I stepped in front of Inuyasha. "Sheath Tessaiga for a minute Inuyasha." He looked at me with worry but did as I asked. The bird brain tried to attack but, I looked at him and he froze.

Then I looked back at my husband. I reached up and pulled his shirt back enough that I could touch his heart. I looked in his eyes. "Don't worry I love you. This won't hurt I hope." He raised his brows. I touched his chest and felt the heat pull out of me. It wasn't painful. I felt my head drift back as this incredible power flowed into my husband from my hand. He gasped and I looked in his eyes now red with the blue irises the Inu marks clear on his face he was beautiful his longer fangs and claws. But he looked calm. I watched as the fire curled over his body all around him and then it curled into his heart. I smiled as the last of it left. I felt normal. I was changed forever but, I was still me.

"What was that?" He let out breathlessly his eyes going back to the soft gold but, the rest was there.

I smiled. "A gift. You are now a true demon. You can choose this form or your half demon form. You will never turn human again. I will be by your side for as long as you live. Forever." This was my gift too. "Now kill this miserable excuse for a demon and let's go home. I kissed his cheek and walked over and picked up Shippo. I sat on a low bench and waited. Sango walked over her face pale and filled with shock. "What do we do now?"

"We watch him be who he was always meant to be who his father knew he would be some day. The fire is his father's gift to him. He is a full demon. I smiled remembering the dream. His father's words. '_Do you love him enough to be with him forever?'_

She just stared at me. "What happened? You have changed. You aren't the same are you?"

I looked up at her. "No. I am not." Our baby had awoken what was inside me all along. The power that had drawn me to Inuyasha in the first place the power that had been put there by his father in some miracle I would never understand. But, his child our child had understood; because his child was the reincarnation of his father just as I was the reincarnation of Kikiyo. This world was mysterious. I had found that out first hand.

Miroku walked over. "You are at peace and so is he. His demonic aura isn't demonic anymore and yet it is." I just watched my husband and smiled. He was smiling too his fangs showing.

"Well now that you are done with this sentimental moment can we please get on with the you dying part?" Kurai was braver now that the pillar of fire was gone. Inuyasha stepped forward pulling Tessaiga it pulsed and became the black blade. It was tiring of this as much as I was.

Shippo gasped. "Look Tessaiga's even bigger."

I smiled. "That's because Inuyasha is a full demon and his power has grown."

Inuyasha sliced once and the circle appeared behind Kurai. He screamed and was gone in a flash. Shinditori thought to sneak attack him and came at him from the side. Inuyasha stopped him with one hand the other still holding Tessaiga. He picked him up and tossed him in the hole and it closed.

We all looked at Kanna. "What am I suppose to do with you?" He frowned. She didn't even have her mirror. We were not in the habit of attacking unarmed children even if they looked like the evil little girl we had already defeated.

She just stood there resigned. I stood and walked to her. "You look like Kanna but, you can't be; who are you and how did you get here?"

"My name is Kanna. I do remember Naraku bringing me here with Kurai. Kurai was the darkness of cowardice that is why he was sloughed off. Naraku didn't want him to be found. So he hid him here. I felt when Naraku died. But, I was bound here."

"What do you want to do?"

"What do I want? Why would you ask me that?" She looked genuinely confused not a normal thing for her to show emotions.

I knelt down. "Naraku is dead so is this incarnation of him. They are all dead. You are free. But, we can't let you go if you are going to be evil." She looked at me.

"No one has ever cared what I wanted before I am afraid I am confused." I stood and looked at Inuyasha.

"We should take her with us. We can't leave her here." He nodded.

I looked at her and smiled. "Would you like to come with us?"

"I think I would like that. I have been here a very long time." With that we left. She had the same scent as Kanna or lack there of.

Somehow we had gathered another cast away. She was quiet and solemn she looked at everything like it was brand new. I watched her with a butterfly one day. She let it land on her finger and simply watched it. Shippo stayed with her a lot. He told her about our lives and everything that had happened. She soaked it all in like a sponge. The first time I saw her smile it was like a different girl. Of course she had no aura at all so she could have been a trap, but, I didn't think so.

We got home with her and Kohaku was there. He stood and looked at Kanna. His eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?"

Kanna looked at him wide eyed with fear as he drew his weapon. Kirara was sitting on his shoulder but her face turned to the side. She saw the difference. Kohaku stalked forward.

Sango stopped him. "Wait Kohaku she is not who she appears to be. She was with a cast off of Naraku but she is not the Kanna you remember."

He stopped but he glared at her. "It could be a trap."

Inuyasha stepped forward. "Come on Kohaku lets go talk." Kohaku looked at him and realized the difference he opened his mouth but, Inuyasha just pulled him away. "Come on I'll explain everything, well as best I can."

I smiled as they walked away Keade was bringing the children out to see their parents. They attacked Sango and Miroku. I smiled. Kirara came up and stood in front of Kanna. She meowed.

Kanna smiled. "She's beautiful. She's a demon too isn't she?"

"Yes she is. Her other form is really big but she's still sweet. Kanna knelt and held out her hand. Kirara leaned in and rubbed up against her.

"She's soft. Can I pick her up?" Kirara jumped into her arms and she giggled, no this was not the Kanna we knew…

Ch 5 Kohaku's heart; Inuyasha

I took Kohaku to the shrine and sat down. "Sit and I'll tell you what happened… I did I told him all of it including the part where my wife turned into a flaming dog demon for a few minutes.

He just shook his head. "So you're a full demon now?"

"I guess so. I don't know really this is so strange. She said the baby is my father's reincarnation. It seems so hard to believe but, she's a reincarnation so why can't the baby be. That power had to come from somewhere. It feels strange. I don't really feel different but, at the same time I feel like a stranger. And, I will never be human again ever. That is strange enough in itself to think about." I looked at my family. And the new addition so white against the background of so much color.

"What are you going to do with her?" Kohaku's eyes followed mine to the white figure below. It was strange Kohaku should be growing up but, he wasn't I didn't know why. Perhaps he couldn't ever truly grow up.

"I don't know Kohaku but, look at her. She is not the same girl. She laughs and smiles. I don't think she could fool Kirara and look at that cat sitting on her shoulder. The children playing around her, she is an incarnation of Naraku but, look at Kagura she was too and she turned into a great ally. And, you of all people should know that just because you did what Naraku told you, doesn't make you evil." Kohaku's eyes were far away for a minute.

"Yes I know all about that. Just promise you will keep a close eye on her. I couldn't deal with loosing anyone else I care for to Naraku."

"No of course not. Now I'm starving and Kagome went to get more instant food so let's go eat." He jumped up and I did too. I leaped and landed at the foot of the long stairs. He just ran and stared at me. "I'm going to have to get used to that."

Apparently the incarnations did not eat but she seemed to be harmless. She watched everyone laughing and talking and she looked like she was trying to figure something out. She saw me watching her and she just looked at me. She stood after a minute and came and sat next to me. Kagome was on the other side she was telling everyone about the baby. She looked at me and smiled brightly and leaned in to kiss me. "I love you."

I looked at her and couldn't believe how lucky I was. "I love you too."

She looked at Kanna and smiled then she went back to her story. I looked down at the little white child. "Kanna, what do you think. You've never been around humans."

She looked around the room. "They laugh so much and smile just to do it. It's so wonderful. I feel like I'm alive for the first time in my existence. I feel envious. I'm empty. I can only feel what others feel. I don't have my own feelings. I can feel your love and desire for your wife. I can feel the suspicion of that young man over there. I can feel the relief of the priestess that the parents are here and she can have a break. I don't want to repeat what the parents are thinking. I can even feel your son's love and pride in you being the man that you are. His thoughts are not a child's thoughts. But, inside myself I feel nothing." She sighed.

I was in shock for a moment. So she could see inside hearts like some of the others. That's why no mirror; she didn't need one. Then I realized that it wasn't fair, my wife's thoughts I'm sure, either way she had no control over her powers and abilities. But, she did have control now. She sighed sadly. "I can feel your fear of me now."

I smiled. "Sorry about that. But, you are in control now. You can make your own thoughts and feelings. You can think anything you wish. You can feel anything you like. It's up to you now who you like or don't like. If you feel desire or love, happiness or sadness, it's all up to you now. You don't even have to keep that name if you don't want to. You can be whoever or whatever you want to be." She looked into the fire for a long time silent. Then she smiled and looked at me her dark eyes soft.

"Thank you. Yes I think I will do that, I'm going to pick my own name. Something that will tell people that I am not empty. That I am going to be filled with love and happiness." She nodded Kirara came and leaped into her arms. "I already feel something for you Kirara." She pulled the cat up to her face and they rubbed each other's faces.

I looked at Kohaku and his face was less strained than it was. He watched this girl and I knew that he had spent enough time with the real Kanna he would see the differences.

My wife looked at me and I felt her desire like a fire deep inside me. She took my hand and squeezed it I looked up and she was looking at me. Her eyes were hungry. She reached up and touched my face where the Inu marks were. I raised a brow. Hmm, I looked at her and she blushed. I smiled and stood. I smiled at everyone. "I need to talk to my wife." I pulled her up into my arms and turned and took a huge leap. She wrapped her arms around my neck and laughed. I listened to the jeers and laughter but, I was far to filled with my own desires to care. I ran as fast and as far as I could. My full demon form taking me farther and faster than even I could normally go. She looked at me and smiled that secret smile. We broke the tree line and I landed on a ledge. I pulled her down and set her on her feet.

"Okay woman, you have been smiling at me like that every time you see me like this." I walked towards her and she backed away a little, surprise in her face.

"Umm, well yeah I guess I have." I backed her up against the rock she looked up at me half smiling and breathing in little pants. I put a hand on either side of her face. "What about this form has you so fascinated?"

She blushed. My wife was blushing. I raised a brow she grinned.

"Well you just look so good to me I can't help it. I first noticed the other day. I looked at you standing there Holding Tessaiga and you smiled and I just had never seen anything so incredibly wonderful in my whole life." She confessed her face red.

I leaned in and took a deep breath. "Really." I ran my claw down her cheek very careful not to hurt her. She took in a ragged breath. She just nodded.

I leaned my body into hers showing her what I wanted to do. She whimpered. I smiled feeling my oversized fangs scrape against my lip. She trembled with desire licking her lips. I was nearly undone right then but, this was far too much fun to stop now. I touched my lips to her ear lightly scraping my teeth this was going to be fun but I was going to have to be very careful. This body was very strong and while calm and in control I was still essentially a demon and my desires were amplified like everything else.

"You know that day I saw you covered in flames your eyes golden you even had fangs. I had never seen anything so sexy in my life. I wanted you desperately. I wanted to take you right there in front of everyone and make you mine. When you looked at me like that it was all I could do not to do it."

I licked her ear lobe and she gasped. "But, not even then did I want you as badly as I want you right now." Her hands trembled where they rested on my chest. I smiled at her and then I kissed her with great care and she sighed my name. My hands glided up her thighs pulling her skirt with me. I had to be mindful of my claws. Which I trailed up her skin feeling the muscles shake. God I wanted her right now. I just wanted to slam into her and keep going until she was crying and could remember nothing but my name.

She was just as hungry as I was. Her hands were moving down my chest as she untied the sash and ripped my robe and shirt wide. Her fingers digging into my skin I groaned and my head fell back.

My fingers buried in her hair I tried not to claw at her. Trying to remind my self to be easy but, she was taking all my sense away.

When I couldn't take it anymore I slammed her a little roughly against the rocks. She just looked at me her eyes smoky with desire. I couldn't be gentle it wasn't possible she had taken me too far over the brink. It was almost frightening in it's intensity. When I couldn't hold back anymore I let myself plunge over that mountain with her and I threw back my head and roared my satisfaction. I stood there and felt the power recede I felt my claws shorten and my fangs I sighed and buried my face in her neck and panted with her. "Oh god that was unbelievable."

Just as I had hoped she was incapable of speech she just hung there boneless clutching me. She just said my name. I pulled away from her slowly and set her clothes to rights then did the same with mine she leaned against the rocks and watched me with dazed eyes. After setting our selves back into reasonable order I picked her up gently and cradled her to me. She smiled up at me. "Thank you."

"Thank you." I leaned down and kissed her swollen lips. She looked so beautiful like this her hair down, her face filled with bliss. She locked her arms around my neck and put her face against my throat.

"I love you Inuyasha, I love you more and more every day. You are my light in the darkness." I held her close.

"Kagome if I ever deserve your love it will be a miracle but I am glad I have it." I held her close and leaped and ran to the tree where we would spend the night. By the time I leaped into the tree she was completely asleep. I laid down and gently pulled her into my side. She curled into my arms and told me she loved me again.

Ch 6 New Names Kagome

After that life was fairly simple for a while. I started feeling more and more from the baby. We had a lovely simple life. We started building a house. Right there near the tree. I realized this was probably the exact spot my house sat on at home. We went to my time and told my family about the baby. Mom cried but she was happy. "Are you sure you're ready for this."

"Of course Mom we are married and have been together for a long time." I smiled.

"I know but, you're so young. Both of you are so young but, you seem different some how. More grown up." She smiled at us both. "I think you know better what you need than I do. I am happy for you."

We built our little home next to the tree of ages. It was a tiny home not much more than a hut but it was ours and we were happy. I did insist on a floor. We did bring the bed here. Shippo bounced on it over and over. "This is so soft." I smiled indulgently at him. Inuyasha just raised a brow and he stopped jumping.

We watched over the next few months as things were quiet and happy. Our baby grew and I was glad I had started wearing kimonos they were comfortable. Kanna had changed her name to Cho. She lived with Keade. She was learning to be a priestess she started making oil from the lilies that grew nearby so she would have a scent. I was happy we had brought her she was a sweet child.

I was getting water one day and carrying it back to the house I marveled at the fact that I had grown to love this place even if it didn't have running water. Inuyasha grabbed the buckets from me. "You should not be carrying these." I smiled at him.

"Inuyasha I'm not an invalid."

"And, I don't think you are but, you are my wife and you are pregnant. I can carry the water." I just shrugged.

I was so happy that I just didn't imagine that there was a way that my life could get any better. Kaede and I walked in the woods gathering ginseng root and I felt the baby kick. I gasped and stood up. Inuyasha was never far away he was at my side in an instant. "What's wrong?" I smiled at him and took his hand and held it over my stomach. The baby moved again his hand this time. Inuyasha's face filled with wonder and joy. "Our son."

"Our son." He pulled me into his arms. Kaede smiled. The pregnancy went very smoothly I never had a problem. I didn't even feel all that hormonal but, I shared my feelings with Inuyasha so he evened my mood a lot. Of course that meant that he was emotional sometimes. It was really funny. Other times I would get angry for no reason and for the first time in almost a year he got dumped on his head.

I was hormonal I knew but, it didn't seem to help. He picked me up one day and I was in a particularly fowl mood. "Wow honey that baby is getting big. I narrowed my eyes. "Are you saying I'm fat?" He set me down. The emotions affected him too.

"No of course not don't be stupid."

"Oh now I'm fat and stupid."

"No Kagome that isn't what I said at all!" We were both shouting.

I felt myself blowing up. He held his hands up but, I did it anyway. "INUYASHA SIT BOY!"

His face hit the dirt and he twitched. Then I felt so awful I cried and cried. He had to comfort me. It happened several times. Then finally the hormones settled down but, I just kept getting bigger.

He was never far away he didn't hover but he had vowed to himself that if he couldn't hide me away he was going to be near me and keep me safe. I didn't fight him. I had been a pawn used against him since we'd met. I certainly didn't want it to continue.

I got huge I felt like I was my own continent. Ugh. Miroku and Sango were pregnant again too. Myoga and Shippo stayed with us in the village with Kaede.

Inuyasha was helping Kaede put a roof back on one of the huts in the village. He was holding the roof up while they repaired it. It was tedious and he got frustrated with it but, he did it. I smiled as I slowly walked across the yard I met his eyes and they softened for a moment before he started griping again at the men to hurry up he didn't want to do this all day.

I just shook my head. I walked to the tree and Shippo was there playing checkers with Myoga. The flea was smaller than the pieces but, he managed. I looked up at the tree and smiled touching its rough bark. I looked up at the blooms and smiled. Our tree was blooming for the baby.

I turned and was going to walk in the house. But, Shippo and Myoga were at my feet. Shippo was braced for attack. I looked up from them and Sesshoumaru was at my door.

The baby was relaxed so I saw no reason to be upset. "Lord Sesshoumaru." I bowed the best I could in my current state.

"Kagome." His quiet voice held no menace today. "Where is my brother?"

"Right here." Inuyasha landed beside me. I looked up at him and smiled.

"You did not have to rush here." He frowned.

"I actually didn't know you were here until I was almost at the house. I was coming to check on her." He shrugged.

"Have you chosen a name?" He looked at Inuyasha and his eyes narrowed. "You smell like a demon. A full demon, how did this happen?"

Inuyasha just shook his head. "It's really complicated I will tell you but, you must have had some reason for coming?" I smiled the baby seemed to know where this was leading. "Do you have a suggestion for a name Lord Sesshoumaru?"

He looked at Inuyasha for a few more moments but, he decided it wasn't important enough to argue about. "Rin does she asked if she could tell you." Rin ran forward.

"Hello Kagome, Hello Inuyasha I think you should name the baby Keitaro." She nodded once and then ran to Sesshomaru's side.

He looked down at her. "Are you happy now little one?"

She nodded and grinned. She was growing up too. She was at least twelve or thirteen now. She was turning into a lovely young woman. He looked back at us his eyes falling on Inuyasha who smiled at him and let his face change. "I promise I'll tell you." Then without a word he turned to leave. I walked forward and touched his shoulder. "Sesshoumaru."

He turned and looked down at me. I smiled and his eyes were fathomless. I knelt down and hugged Rin. "Thank you Rin that is a wonderful name and I think we would be proud to name the baby InuKeitaro." She grinned and hugged me. I started to stand not an easy thing for me but a hand was there helping me. I looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes. There was something there I didn't know what but, it was there. I smiled and looked at Rin. "You take care of him okay?" He pulled his hand away and let it fall to his side a look on his face as if he wasn't even sure why he offered the gesture.

"Sure Lady Kagome I will always take care of Lord Sesshomaru." Her voice was bright, I turned and walked back to my husband. When I turned back around they were gone but, you could hear Jaken complaining that he thought this was stupid.

Inuyasha pulled me into his arms. "InuKeitaro, blessed dog. I do like that its fitting." I smiled.

"InuKeitaro likes it too." I touched my huge belly.

Ch 7 The Search; Sesshoumaru

I have been wandering this world a very long time. I had only found a few things that really mattered to me. In the beginning it was power, conquest but, I was reminded harshly of exactly how much that mattered.

I turned and looked at my reminder sleeping on the back of AhUn and let myself feel for her. On the outside there would be no emotion. But, I felt it all the same. The feelings I held for this child. My eyes followed the sounds of snoring and saw my other little companion. He had been with me a long time. I was not sure why I put up with him other than he was a loyal creature. My eyes trailed back to the night sky. What would I do? I could not find the scent of Naraku. I had searched but, wherever the scent had come from it was hiding well.

I would continue to search. That pathetic collaboration of trash had defiled my father's grave, he had taken Rin, had sent Kohaku to kill her. He had manipulated me more than once. None of these things could I tolerate.

My brother searched for it as well. Who would find him first? My brother had added so many powers to The Tessaiga and had managed one by one to master them even the power I had been led to believe was mine. What would my father think of him? I would never know. I had felt so much bitterness for so long. My father died saving that half breed's life. He gave him the Tessaiga. I had always believed Tensaiga was useless but, it had been a great ally to me. It had brought me Rin. And, now I had a sword of my own made from my heart and my soul. My Bakusaiga, I had fought for it and my new arm.

My eyes trailed back to her. That had been three years ago. She was growing up. Her life was so short. It was unavoidable but, it was unacceptable. I was not sure what would happen one day when she was gone. Would I go back to the way I was? Could I return to that life, it seemed a cold and lonely place to consider without her light. In my mind I could remember the feeling of her being dead. Forever out of my reach; to never see her smile; hear her laugh. That feeling was a dark place on my mind. A place I never went to.

How had this happened how had this child ended up so important to me? This human child; my father had been susceptible to humans my brother surrounded himself with them. I could not imagine that life. However at the same time I could not imagine him without at least Kagome. Such a strange mortal. She was kind and fearless. She put herself in harms way for Rin many times over the fight with Naraku and other times as well. Even Inuyasha. I could not hate her. If only for that reason.

She was not the least bit frightened of me. She had faced me in my true form and had been brave enough to stand up and look me in the eye. She was a lot like Rin. Now after three years of his loneliness he had her back.

It was time to move. We needed to head east where the wind was calling me. That had happened ever since the woman had died. She called to me I did not know why or how but, she was guiding me. She had had some kind of affection for me. She had warned me and betrayed Naraku and she had ended up dead for it. My compassion for her death was the reason Totosai was willing to turn Tensaiga into a weapon. For that I was grateful in the end it had led to my new sword and I still had Tensaiga the sword of life.

What would my father think of me now?

I needed to rest. I sat beside a tree where I could see them and let my eyes close. I did not sleep often but, I did sleep. This was one of those rare moments when I was tired. I felt myself drifting.

I was dreaming. I didn't dream but, I was all the same. I stood and looked around. I felt a great aura greater than mine there was only one…I recognized it. "Father."

"Sesshoumaru, come speak with me a moment." I saw him looking just as he had the last time I had seen him. The wind pulling at his hair his scent was so familiar. I walked over and stood beside him as if it was the most natural thing to do. Somewhere in my mind I knew that he had been gone for over two hundred years but, I walked to him none the less. "What do you see?"

I looked out over the countryside. "What do you mean? I see Japan. What do you see?"

"I see my home; my people. Sesshoumaru you wanted conquest; you wanted to rule everything we see. Yet you did not want to take care of it. You must if you wish to rule anything you must care about what and who you rule. You have learned so much. I am so proud of you. I am proud of both of my sons. I know how you feel about your brother but, you must now at least realize the hold a mortal can have." He turned and looked at Rin and smiled. "She is very precious. She has given you much." I looked at Rin. I considered simply keeping silent but, in a dream where no one would hear I could speak honestly, openly.

"When she died, I died. To know that I had lost her because I wanted power; I could not bear it. Mother saved her and I felt such utter relief and my heart which had frozen began to beat again. I will never allow her to be hurt again. I had considered leaving her in a human village but, I found I could not part with her and she was sad without me as well. Yes father I understand. I do not resent you anymore. I do not truly resent Inuyasha anymore but, he is an insolent young man. He refuses to listen." I looked back at my father and his golden eyes were alight with laughter.

"Yes, he reminds me very much of my other son." I frowned. "You didn't listen to me either. In fact you are only listening to me now because it is a dream. Inuyasha is young and foolish. He has his mother's heart. He cares for everyone even when they don't deserve it." I looked in his golden eyes his dark brows pulled together. "Sesshomaru you have surpassed me and have become the most powerful demon of your time and I watch you with pride and love you have earned your place in this world; it was always inside you." I felt the surprise love? What was he doing? "Now I must go and you must wake.

"Rin! Don't tell me to be quiet!" Jaken's voice interrupted my slumber. So I had slept right through till dawn. I opened my eyes slowly.

"But, Master Jaken…Lord Sesshoumaru is sleeping don't wake him." Her voice was a feather.

"Nonsense he never sleeps he…." I stood and looked at him. He realized his mistake. "Lord Sesshoumaru I am sorry." He cringed. I just stared at him and he hid behind Rin.

She smiled and the day was just a little brighter. "Good morning Lord Sesshoumaru. I hope you had a nice nap."

"Thank you Rin yes." She glowed at the small praise given to her. She was an angel. She had been saved from death twice and yet she still acted as if the world were a place put here just for her to love. The same way she had looked at me. As if I was lying there just so she could care for me. I remembered my father's words. Not the ones from a dream but the last words he had said to me. I had replayed them often. For many years I had simply considered it rambling but, when Inuyasha and I had fought Syouga I had, denied them. Because I refused to allow myself to think that I had become so weak as to care for a human girl and an imp but, at that moment they were in my mind and I had realized whether willing to admit it or not. I did have someone to protect.

In addition it took me being angry on someone else's behalf to change Tensaiga. Now I could not lie to myself. I loved that child as much as any parent loved their child. As much as my father had said he loved me. My mother had proved her love when she had saved Rin for me. She like me could not express it.

No matter it was time to go. "Come we're leaving. Rin do you need to eat?"

"I can wait." She didn't like being separated from me. Ever since I had taken her away from Inuyasha's village, she always looked like she was worried I would leave her somewhere and not return.

I looked at her. "We will wait while you find some breakfast. I believe I smell fruit trees that way." She grinned and ran into the forest. I followed her progress with my ears and nose.

"Do you want me to follow her Master?"

"No Jaken the fruit is not far. She will be back in a few moments." I listened to her climb the tree and heard the fruit hit the ground I also heard the lesser demon sitting in the trees.

"Hey why aren't we going to attack her.?Why are we just sitting and waiting?" I felt my body tense.

"Are you insane?"

Can't you smell that? I don't know who she is but, she travels with the leader of the dog demons I wouldn't touch that girl with your hands. Leave her alone. We'll find something else to eat."

I listened as their voices receded and relaxed. At least some were not fools enough to try. I heard her laughter. She was oblivious of the danger she had been in. I sighed, she was so fragile.

"Lord Sesshoumaru I found the fruit. I would have brought you some but, I knew you wouldn't want any. Jaken I got some for you too." I watched Jaken light up. He cared for her as much as I did.

She jumped onto AhUn after giving each a pear. "I'm ready." I turned and walked away listening the them crunching the fruit. I was hungry as well. I would have to hunt.

"Jaken continue east I will return." I took off and listened as he wailed in frustration.

"Where are you going?"

Rin was quiet. "He's probably hungry too Jaken." She was incredibly perceptive. She did not mention it but, I was fairly certain she knew what I ate now after being around me so long. She was older now and even more observant. I am essentially a canine after all. We are carnivores. I shifted and moved through the forest silently. I didn't want to take too long. I had a scent.

"Who dares to invade my slumber?" A great bear demon stood I smiled a canine smile. "Oh so you think you will feed on me do you."

I leaped and plowed him to the ground. It was over quickly. I finished and headed back to the path we had been on. I had shifted back and now I topped the hill in front of them.

"I wish he wouldn't just go off like that and leave me here with you."

"Don't be upset Master Jaken. It would be a lot harder to hunt with us there. You are too loud. My family used to hunt and you have to be very quiet or the animals know your there. He'd never catch anything with us there. I can't be quiet either." She frowned but, then she saw me. "Lord Sesshoumaru you've returned. Do you feel better?"

I smiled a little I couldn't help myself. "Yes."

We traveled the rest of the day and I had no sounds from the wind and no scents from Naraku we traveled way into the night until AhUn pushed at me with his nose. I looked back at him and he was dragging. They did not have my energy. I patted his noses. "Yes you may rest come over here off the path. He followed me and collapsed. Jaken and Rin were asleep. Rin held him in her arms. I sat and leaned into the dragon's massive chest. Rin started moving and Jaken crawled away to sleep in peace. She was dreaming. Her eyebrows pulled together in distress. She was mumbling. "Please…please…Lord Sesshoumaru…NO!" She sat upright and tears were streaming down her face. She looked around in fear and then down at me. She was shaking. She crawled down and lay on the ground next to me. I looked at her and without thinking I picked her up as I had when she was little and pulled her into my arms. She was still shaking. "What is it little one?"

She looked up at me her eyes huge and filled with tears. She buried her face in my chest and stayed like that a long time. Then she whispered. "Naraku had come back..." I pulled my fir around her she was still shaking.

"He is dead little one he can't ever hurt you again." She looked up at me and shook her head.

"It wasn't that. He had hurt you in my dream. You were bleeding and I couldn't get to you. It was awful." She pulled herself farther into my chest and wrapped the fir tightly around her. "I don't want to loose you Lord Sesshoumaru it scares me. I'm afraid he's returned..." She mumbled as she fell asleep. I felt my breath stop. I looked down at the now peaceful girl. Her dream had not been about her fear for her life it had been for fear of mine. I watched her all night trying to understand. Her heart was so full of love and life. Enough that she had thawed my heart; she woke when the light started over the horizon. She started to stretch and smiled. She was so incredibly sweet. I smiled at her a genuine smile. "Good morning did you sleep well."

She nodded still not ready to speak. "You had a nightmare." She nodded.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you I haven't done that in a long time." She whispered and I helped her stand.

"You did not disturb me then or now." I stood as well. "Go to the river and get some water." She nodded and ran away. I followed slowly with AhUn and a still sleeping Jaken. When we got there she was catching fish for their breakfast. AhUn was grazing. I stood and watched the water. Why had I done that? Why had her dream affected me so? It was a dream. But, to have someone worry for me be frightened for me. That was so different for me. She had already caught several fish.

Jaken was awake now and wandering around gathering wood to grill the fish. "Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Jaken?"

"What will we do if we can't find Naraku?"

"We will find him or whatever it is that smells like him."

"Yes master."

I knew I would see him. One strike and it would be over. I would send him to the netherworld.

I intended to find whatever this was and send it to its death. I could smell the fish cooking I looked and Rin was looking at me. She smiled and looked away. They ate and then we traveled again.

Tensaiga quivered around mid day. I looked down at the sword Bakusaiga had begun speaking to me as well it hummed. "What is it Tensaiga?" I lifted my head and took the air. Bandits; I could smell them. I looked back. "Rin take AhUn and go into the forest." She nodded and turned. I stood my ground and waited these humans were so much crueler to each other than a demon could ever be. I smelled blood and other disgraceful things. There were women who were being kept captive.

I watched as they came forward on their horses. I was right; there were women and children walking behind bound together to be sold into slavery probably; such despicable creatures. Jaken stood beside me his staff ready.

"Out of the road." I smelled it then. Demon scent it was so weak or I would have picked it out before. The man on the biggest horse was a demon in the loosest definition. They stopped and he stepped forward.

"You heard him out of the road."

Jaken snorted. "You're the one that should move you're in Lord Seshoumaru's way." I ignored him.

"Why do you travelling with humans? Are you so weak that you can not fight for yourself?" The demon moved forward and I could see his face he was a blood drinker. That was what the women and children were for. "You disgust me."

"You are no one to speak to me. I smell the human female on you as well, a young woman." He smiled. "You are the disgusting one keeping a human female and not even eating her you are a dog demon. Yet you let her travel with you. And pick you flowers." I raised a brow and then it dawned on me I looked down and there were daisies in Tensaiga's sheath. I looked at him and smiled. Rin had always done this I asked her why once and she had told me it was because the sword had brought us together she was thanking Tensaiga.

He was not worthy of me so I stood silent waiting.

"I think I will kill you and let my men look for your little pet. Go and find her bring her to me so I can suck her dry while he dies at my feet." The men moved forward and I pulled Bakusaiga.

I waited. This fool had no idea what he was doing. He was begging for death. Bakusaiga shivered he wanted this over soon. I agreed this was not worth my time.

They came at me and with one flick of my wrist his men were dead. He and his horse were the only things left alive besides the captive humans. I didn't bother with Bakusaiga yet. I simply used the light whip.

"You won't find me so easy."

I just looked at him. "Won't I?"

I leaped and made one strike. He had the chance to laugh for a moment. "What the hell…." Then he was wrapped in light and simply disappeared.

I looked up and the women and children were looking around and they were shaking. I walked forward but, Rin was coming out of the woods. "It's okay your safe now. Lord Sesshoumaru saved you." She took the small knife I had given her and began cutting their ties. I stood and looked at the carnage. The scent of blood was nauseating. My nose caught something. I walked forward to a wagon. I heard a quiet moan. I lifted the oiled skin from the wagon and there was a woman there she was half demon like my brother. Her ears and her pale eyes were a dead giveaway even if her blood had not been. She was bleeding from several from everywhere. They had used her and then thrown her in here for later. How despicable these humans were. I turned. And the women were coming forward. "That is Lady Kara she begged them to use her and leave the rest of us alone. She was our priestess." The women were crying. I looked at her.

She looked at me. Her voice was weak. "I could not let them be harmed my lord." She was dying. "Thank you."

This is what Tensaiga wanted. It's killing power was gone but, it still was the sword of heaven and it felt the need to help people who were good and pure of heart. The woman's soul called to the sword. I pulled Tensaiga. The women gasped and backed away. Rin calmed them. "Don't worry he won't hurt her. He's saving her."

I saw them the pallbearers. I sliced them and watched her wounds disappear. She blinked and sat up. I sheathed Tensaiga and turned. "Wait My Lord. Please." I turned and looked at her. She stepped forward and touched my chest. Her hands began to glow but, Tensaiga was calm this was not dangerous. I felt peace fill me. I raised my brows. She stepped away and bowed deeply. "Thank you Great Lord. You have saved us. Now my blessing will abide with you on your journey. Go and be successful." She turned and walked back to the women but, before she left she touched Rin on the head. "Come we must go home we have a lot to repair. They walked away quickly. Two of the children ran and got the wagon and what was left of the horses and trotted after them. The feeling of peace still filled me. I looked at Rin and Jaken. They looked at me waiting for me to give them an instruction. I walked forward. "Come."

"Yes Master." Jaken took AhUn's reins and followed. I didn't know what she had done to me but, it didn't seem to be a hindrance.

We traveled and I realized we were ranging closely to Inuyasha's village where the old priestess lived. Rin would want to visit. I listened as the villagers were talking of the marriage of a half demon and the young priestess. Hmm. I caught his sent and followed. This should be interesting.

I stepped out when I saw him. "Brother." Rin trotted out smiling. She had grown to really like Kagome.

"Hello Master Inuyasha and Kagome."

I asked him if he was getting married and as usual he was rude.

He raised his lip a little. I felt a sense of peace nothing more. That priestess had done more than I realized. It seems I didn't mind my brother's insolence today and I had sought him out so I had no one to blame but, myself for having to see his hostility.

Rin greeted everyone and had a short visit after a small time she could see that I wanted to be gone and said her goodbyes we left.

I walked back to AhUn Rin was already in the saddle. Jaken stood holding the reins. They were arguing. "Lord Sesshomaru doesn't care about Inuyasha he was probably making sure he wouldn't be looking for Naraku's scent."

"Master Jaken. I think it's wonderful. I hope they have a baby soon so I can play with him." I almost laughed. She was precocious. We had traveled for weeks but, never found anything. I decided that we needed a rest a long one. I went to my house in the East. I arrived and Tetsu was there to greet us. He was the same type of demon as Jaken but, unlike Jaken he was quiet, observant and brave. The first time I had brought Rin home he had glared at me and told me that I would not eat her. I just stared at him and then Rin laughed and told him that I wasn't going to eat her.

He had fallen in love immediately as had the children in the village that had sprung up around my home. She enjoyed them and they loved her. This village was tolerable to be near, the people were quiet and respectful.

We arrived and I walked straight to my room. I wanted a nice hot bath. I had built this house on top of a hot spring. I took off my armor and set Tensaiga on the table. I pulled a robe off the wall and slipped it on. I had a weakness for nice things but, I indulged anyway. Very few people knew of this house or the other one in the south. I slid the door open and the steam hit me. Ahh. This would be nice. I pulled off the robe and slipped into the deep bath. I just laid there a long time. I let the heat seep into me. After that I went in and lay down and slept a very long time. Tetsu managed to keep them both quiet when we were here. This was my retreat where I could relax. I got up and put on the robe and walked out into the main area. I sighed as I saw the hot cup of tea waiting for me. This was nice sometimes.

"Well Master it has been a long time."

"Yes Tetsu it has. We have scented Naraku somewhere I am sure of it but, I can not find the source. Perhaps Inuyasha will be more successful." I sighed.

Tetsu smiled. "How very generous of you to say My Lord."

I glared at him. He raised his hands in surrender. I just looked away. It was that damn priestess's blessing. I just couldn't seem to despise my brother properly or perhaps it was the dream in any case I refused to waste any more time on it. He saw the frustration and changed to a more pleasant topic.

"Rin is growing up. She is going to be a real beauty some day." I listened and heard her playing with the children in the village. "She didn't want to be loud so she ran to play. Jaken is watching her. We have had a bandit problem lately.

I pulled my attention back. "When did you see them last?"

He looked out the window. "They came last night and warned the headman that they would come back and he had better have everything ready. They have been trying to gather anything of value together to keep them from pillaging." I stood and walked to my room.

"Go and tell the head man to put everything away."

"Yes master." Unlike Jaken he didn't ask so many questions. He was not a wanderer or I would like to have him with me. He hated to travel. I dressed quickly and walked out. This village would not question my presence I had been here long before they came. They were frightened at first then we came to a silent agreement they stayed away from me and I did not care enough about them to bother with them. Only the tailor did I speak to. He had made Rin's clothing and mine. He was a half demon and was very polite. My brother would benefit from him. No he wouldn't.

I stepped out of my room and walked to the door just as Tetsu came back in. "He is worried but, he is doing as you ask. He is more frightened of you than the bandits."

"As he should be." I walked out and moved to the center of town. Rin was playing ball with the children. She saw me and waved. She ran to me.

"Are we leaving Lord Sesshoumaru."

"No Rin go and continue playing." She nodded and ran back to them. I walked to where the head man stood wearily watching the road. He looked at me and stood tall trying to be brave but, Tetsu was right he was terrified.

"When do you believe they will return?"

"They said to have it all ready by sunset."

I looked at the sky and watched the sun falling over the horizon. "I want you to gather everyone back into their homes. Do not come out until I tell you. I turned. "Jaken." He ran to me tripping twice.

"Yes master."

"Take Rin home. There are bandits coming and I don't want her to see them." He glared at the road.

"Filthy vermin how dare they come here." He turned and walked to Rin and they left. Rin moving quickly. I frowned. The point was for her to not know. I sighed. She was going to be fabulous fighter one day she was already becoming lethal but, she would always be more like my brother than me she was not ruthless in the least and she still had a fear of human bandits.

I smelled them. I looked at the head man as he returned from having everyone hide. "I am going to meet them away from the village. I do not want them to try to burn it." He nodded and walked away.

I walked slowly and deliberately down the middle of the road. They came fast and saw me. Humans were such arrogant creatures. They slid to a halt. "You there demon get out of the road or we'll run you down."

"Leave this village and go somewhere else. This village is my territory and I will not be disturbed." That was already more warning than they deserved but, I was still feeling peaceful.

The leader laughed. "This village is the richest around. I don't care if there are a hundred of you we'll go through you all."

Ridiculous I was done talking I leaped and landed in the center of them. I wasn't going to bother with a sword why I simply used the whip and decimated them. I left several alive. I walked to one. "Now I will tell you only once more. Leave and do not come to this village again. It is mine." They limped away. It would be time for the wedding soon and Rin wished to go so of course we went. I stayed in the forest but, they saw me. My brother nodded and Kagome smiled. She looked lovely in her white Kimono. It was certainly an improvement from the strange clothing she had from her time.

We did not stay long. The wind had come and was pulling me toward the south. We found out about the baby Rin asked if she could go and tell them that she had had the perfect name for the baby. We got close and I felt an aura but, it was not my brother it was full demon and it was powerful. Almost as powerful as my own. I stepped out of the trees near the house they had built beneath the tree he had been sealed to.

I turned and looked at Kagome. My brother's wife. She was very close to having the infant. I sighed and looked at Rin she was smiling. This would please her. Her little fox and my father's pest stood and placed themselves in front of her.

Brave little creatures. I was feeling fairly generous today I simply ignored them. Kagome looked up and smiled at me. Her face was open, a lot like Rin's she hid nothing, no secrets and no hostility. She bowed as best she could in her current state. "Lord Sesshomaru." I wondered at the respect she was showing. It was proper me being the elder brother to her husband but, it surprised me none the less.

I asked her where he was just as he leaped beside her surely at this point he would know that I wouldn't hurt her. I also realized where the aura I had felt was coming from my brother was not a half anything. I asked him about it and instead of telling me to mind my own business he smiled.

My brother shook his head. "It's really complicated I will tell you but, you must have had some reason for coming?" Kagome looked at me and Rin with that same open smile. I allowed Rin to tell them about her wish for them to name the baby Keitaro.

After telling them she nodded to them and then came back to my side. I looked at her. "Are you happy now little one?" She simply smiled and waited for me to give her an instruction. I looked at Kagome and my brother once more and my brother I watched him change the Inu marks on his face he was a full dog demon no longer a half breed. "I promise I'll tell you." Then I turned to leave. A small hand was at my shoulder.

"Sesshoumaru." Her soft voice was filled with a smile I turned and looked at this odd mortal. She grinned and then knelt and hugged Rin. "Thank you Rin, that is a wonderful name and I think we would be proud to name the baby InuKeitaro." I have no idea why I did it. But, I watched her trying to stand her large stomach making it difficult and held out my hand which she took; she looked up at me and the emotion there almost felt like a physical blow. I pulled my hand away as soon as she was on her feet. She looked at Rin again. I listened to her plea for Rin to care for me and Rin's confident conformation. I would never understand human women.

I listened to their parting comments as we left. They were going to do as she suggested and name the baby Keitaro. It would take time to get used to the strange behavior from them and from me and I would find out how he had become a full demon. We stepped into the open. Jaken sat complaining on Ah Un. "I don't know why we came here. Why do we care what that mongrel's name is? How do we even know it's a son?"

Rin jumped up onto the big dragon's back after the two heads nuzzled her fondly. "Master Jaken. Don't be so mean. The baby will be Lord Sesshomaru's nephew. He's going to be a very great demon I can feel it. He will make Lord Sesshomaru proud."

"Preposterous. That child will be even more pathetic than his father." Jaken said firmly. "Lord Sesshoumaru won't even care if it survives. Master did you find out where that powerful aura is coming from?"

Rin glared at him. "That's not nice Master Jaken I know you don't like Lord Sesshoumaru's brother but, he isn't so bad and I like Kagome. She's really nice."

"Well I guess she's all right. She did save me that one time." He allowed.

"They have both saved you a bunch of times and me too." She turned away from him. "You're just too stubborn to admit it."

I listened to Rin's logic and Jaken's absolute aversion to any thing that had to do with Inuyasha not being a useless waste of space. I had agreed I still did. Didn't I. The look on his face though was something I couldn't get over. He looked at me today without anger or hostility. There was none of the usual animosity in him. He was simply relaxed in my presence. What had caused that? I wasn't sure I liked it any better than the insolence and his being a full demon was impossible and yet it was right there in front of me.

Rin's quiet voice interrupted my thoughts. "Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Rin?"

"Did you see the rings Inuyasha and Kagome wore? They were glowing and green. It glowed brighter when Inuyasha came."

"Hmm. No I did not Rin thank you?" Rings? What were they for? They glowed brighter when they were together. I just knew that had something to do with this change in him. What could have happened? "Jaken that aura belonged to my brother."

Jaken froze. "That's impossible that wasn't a half demon aura." I looked at him and he just sat there silent.

Well it wasn't something for me to waist too much time thinking on. Rin had seen them and had said what she wanted and they were going to do as she suggested.

This was all that mattered. We left the area I was in need of a good rest and then I wanted to look for the source of the scent of Naraku. Inuyasha would not be chasing after him and getting in the way.

We traveled to my home. That was nearest to where the scent had been Naraku There were the others. The child and the infant the young man the woman Kagura she had helped me. She had betrayed Naraku. It didn't matter she was dead. There was nothing for it. I had been certain they had all died. We were leaving the forest near Inuyasha's home and Kanna passed by. I froze and pulled Bakusaiga. "Kanna." The white child looked at me and at first she looked a little bewildered then she looked terrified.

"You must be Lord Sesshoumaru." She said a little shaky. This was not right Kanna didn't show emotion and I could smell the scent of lilies coming from her. She wore a bright Kimono of Red and gold. But, the face the eyes.

"I am not the Kanna you remember she is dead. I am Cho. I have feelings and I care for things. I am not Kanna." She said this like it was a badge of honor. I leaned back a bit. Something was wrong here.

I felt him before he jumped in front of her. "Sesshomaru it's not what you think."

"You have no idea what I think."

He sighed and looked at me. "Just listen…Please." Again he was respectful, I stood straight and sheathed Bakusaiga. He told me of the island and the fight there the incarnations that had been hiding there. And, of this child and her connection. "She was unarmed and alone. I will not kill an unarmed child Naraku's or not. You wouldn't either. So we brought her here. She has been here for months and has done nothing to make us think she is anything more than an unfortunate victim. If she shows herself to be a traitor I will kill her myself and she knows it because she can see it in my heart. She peaked around him and nodded.

"I see your heart too but, it is private and I will try not to look." She smiled at me and I realized he was right. She was not Kanna and she was defenseless. I would have done the same in his place. As much as it irritates me to admit that I was in agreement with him on anything. He also told me about the fire and the power in Kagome. This was all far too ridiculous for me. I just shook my head.

"Very well. I am leaving I have found no sign of the scent that I smelled. I will continue to search. I will travel to this island and se if the scent is the same." The child froze. Her eyes were wide with fear.

"You didn't smell him you couldn't have he's dead I can't feel him at all." She started to shake. "He has to be gone. I won't be part of him again. I won't." In that instant I saw Kagura sitting in a field of flowers. 'I'm the wind and I am free.'The fear in this girl I knew it. "Cho do you think you could sense his presence if it got close to you." She nodded and shivered again.

She looked at me very quiet. Her face the mask I was used to. "I will…I promise. If he comes I will know and I will tell." I nodded and looked at my brother. He was frowning at the girl. His worry for her plain on his face. He looked back at me.

I nodded. "Brother."

He looked at me for a minute then he did something I never thought I would see. I was in shock. He bowed low and looked at me. "Lord Sesshomaru." He picked up Cho who instantly laughed and he leaped away. I listened to her laughter as they got farther away. I didn't know what to do. My brother had actually shown me respect. Why? Was he finally growing up? I would have to ponder on that. The dream and my father came back to me. Was this what he was trying to tell me?

Rin's training continued she was splendid. I had never tried to teach anyone to fight but, I was truly enjoying myself. She was excellent. She was quick to learn she followed my instructions implicitly. As she learned she grew. She was a lovely creature. She was lithe and strong. For a mortal she was impressive.

Rin wanted to see the baby so I took her. I had a hard time refusing the child anything. She was so loyal. She never complained. She deserved the small requests she asked for. I could deal with the presence of my brother and his companions to please her. By the time I saw the child it was over a year of age. He was his father's son. Those ridiculous ears his hair was darker than either of ours but, his eyes were my father's eyes. It was strange. I would catch him looking at me and his eyes would seem so familiar to me.

We had begun coming to see the boy and even at a young age they would spar with each other and I had to admit that even though he was younger he was evenly matched. His aura was strange. His mother and grandmother were human his father a half demon by birth. With that damn fire he had been given the power to be full demon in the loosest translation but, he chose to keep his half demon appearance. The son smelled and reacted like a full demon.

I could tell he was holding back. Never wanting to hurt Rin. She didn't realize it but, I knew. I had heard of the attack at that temple and I knew that they believed he was my father reincarnated. I refused to believe my father had come back born in the body of this child.

I felt it when Kagome sat next to me. This woman had no fear. "Does it seem strange to watch him?" She believed this was my father in this body. I watched him easily avoid Rin's excellently executed attack and then he would purposely put himself in her way and let her defeat him.

I watched them but, answered her though I know not why. I refused to believe her.

She smiled at me like someone who knew a secret I was not privy to. "Rin is growing up; you have done well with her. I am proud of you Lord Sesshoumaru." She stood and patted my hand.

I watched her walk away. She was such an odd creature. I had lived on this world for a long time and until I met Rin I had never felt anything besides disdain for humans but, I just couldn't seem to dislike these two female humans. They had done something to me. Emotions had no place in my life. I was growing soft…

Ch 8 Keitaro; Kagome

The baby was born a week later to lots of smiles and well wishing. He was beautiful. He had his fathers eyes but his hair was somewhere in between ours a dark slate color and I smiled when I saw his little ears. He was beautiful.

He looked up at me and I smiled down at him; Inuyasha was next to me. "Hello little Keitaro." He smiled up at us showing two perfect little rows of teeth and two little fangs.

This time was very happy for us. We lived in our little home and watched the world move around us. We lived the life of any couple with a baby we took a trip to his mother's house after the baby was a few months old. We stayed for almost a year. When we came back everything was much the same. Of course we had taken Shippo and Myoga with us this time.

Miroku and Sango were at the village when we arrived. Miroku held their newest baby a girl her name was Mari and she was beautiful.

He looked at us and smiled. Keitaro ran forward on his stubby legs and wrapped his arms around Sango's knees. She reached down and picked him up. "Hello little guy do you remember me after all this time."

He patted her face and hugged her. She smiled then he looked at Miroku and leaned over to pet Kirara on his shoulder and smiled at the tiny baby. He laughed as the baby grabbed his finger. The older children were already attacking poor Shippo. They were playing kill the demon.

Sango smiled and set him on the ground he went into the large hut looking for Kaede. We listened to the woman's greeting. Shippo ran forward after peeling the children off and hugged everyone. He was growing up too. He was becoming quite a young fox.

We had come such a long way in the last five years it had been. Sango looked at Miroku and I smiled at the love there.

Kaede walked out with Keitaro in her arms. "Some one has lost their child. I think I will keep it what do you think little InuKeitaro." He laughed and clapped his hands. She set him down and he ran into his father's arms, who promptly scooped him up and held him close. Their foreheads touched for a moment and then he smiled and handed him to me.

I took my son and his love filled me up and I grinned. He was such a happy baby. That night the village had a celebration and we danced and Shippo tried to teach Keitaro then realized he was the one learning. He was definitely the reincarnation of his grandfather all right. He was always in the thick of things without meaning to be. Reckless was a good word especially when you were his petrified mother. When he turned five he was walking with Shippo and, one of the girls from the village; a water demon attacked her. He leaped in the water and saved her by dragging the demon on dry land and burning him the green fire poured out of him like a fountain. We rushed to save them but it wasn't necessary he was standing triumphant when we got there. The girl was hugging him and I smiled. "Well he is his father's son for sure."

We had had some run ins with demons but not many. Our reputation was much to frightening for many to attack us. We did have to go and stop atrocities sometimes. We saw Sesshoumaru sometimes and he seemed to be accepting Inuyasha's happiness but, he would tell him every once in a while that he would fight him and defeat him one day. I think it was more out of habit than anything else. He seemed to come around more often I think because of Rin.

Rin was a beautiful young lady now. He had begun training her. She was lethal. When we would see them Keitaro would run to her and immediately spar with her. We would watch as the evenly matched pair would use normal attacks and they would fly through the air always ending up a laughing heap at our feet.

I was watching them one day and Sesshoumaru watched intently following every move they made. I walked over and sat down next to him. He looked at me and his face was that mask again. I smiled. "Does it seem strange to watch him?" He looked at my son and his eyes were far away.

"I have never believed that he was my father in any way. I do not know that I feel anything at all." I looked up at him and smiled.

"Rin is growing up; you have done well with her. I am proud of you Lord Sesshoumaru." I stood and patted his hand.

I felt his eyes follow me as I walked back to my husband. I looked up into his too beautiful face. "I love you."

He pulled me close and we turned watching. He was ten years old now which made Rin twenty one. They were still evenly matched but he always held back never using any of his real power. It was obvious to us who had seen him do things that were incredible. I watched him defeat a powerful Sage that had enslaved an entire town.

We didn't even have the chance to step in. He was his father's son reckless but good to a fault. We kept the villagers from hurting us or anyone else and he defeated the sage.

He was also growing up he looked to be about thirteen or fourteen he was already as tall as me. His hair was down the middle of his back the color of a stormy sky his golden eyes such a trade mark of his family. And, he was really mature about most things. He was reading and writing by the time he was five. He went back and forth between the worlds. We were putting him in school this year in my world he would live with my parents, we had to put him in the ninth grade because at ten he looked sixteen. He had the ability to look human any time he wished. That was something we had found out when he was an infant. So I insisted that he go to school and Inuyasha agreed grudgingly. Mother was so excited she had fixed up a room for him and then the other room would be for us. We would want to see him a lot. This was my home now but, I wanted to be able to see my son and it would certainly be safe for him there.

On the day he was suppose to start school everyone was crying. Inuyasha hid his tears valiantly as did his son. I however cried like a baby and so did everyone else. His slate gray hair and golden eyes were something he couldn't change but his ears were now human ears.

He was an instant hit with the children at school. He was so attractive he got followed around but, he was polite and distant. He never fell for any of them.

I was pregnant again. I was having a girl this time Kaede informed me. I wasn't aging either. She said that was because of the rings since Inuyasha was almost immortal so was I. My dream had already told me that.

I had never really thought about that but, I was glad. I could be like this forever. It gave me a wonderful chance to have everything I wished for.

Our daughter was born in the spring while the cherry trees bloomed. We named her InuYuuka. She was beautiful. Her father's silver hair graced her head but, the tips were black and her eyes were a paler shade of the gold that marked all the Inu children They were the color of pale winter wheat. A soft gold she had her father's adorable ears. I was glad of that. They were one of my favorite things about him.

Sango and Miroku had stayed here with us. They put a house next to ours. I walked over to Miroku one day while our children played together. "So do you still feel like you're missing something?"

He laughed. "Actually I feel like a fool. I missed years of this because I was looking for what I had all along." I patted him on the shoulder and we laughed.

Kaede passed away in her sleep that winter. There was so much sadness but, we all knew that it would happen. My grandfather went the same year. Both had lived long and full lives. Our son came home to stay that summer he was so intelligent that he had finished school much too quickly. He was incredibly handsome he looked so much like his father. Inuyasha had grown little since I had met him but, he was a little taller and he was broader but no one would really notice besides me. Yuuka and Keitaro were growing up so fast. Cho was growing up to but, it was really slowly Shippo had a little bit of a crush on her I think. He followed her around. Her white hair flowed down her back her dark eyes were soft and filled with kindness. She was a healer a quiet child. She brought me a bird one day and its wing was broken.

We had a habit at the end of the day we would walk in the woods after the children were in bed and sleeping. Of course our son was now the age I was when I met my husband. He was powerful and intelligent. He was perfect, just like his father, of course I was biased.

We had shared our thoughts for so long they seemed like the same thoughts. We rarely spoke out loud anymore it wasn't necessary.

_Did you finish the new well today?_

_It only took a few minutes. I was lazy I used Tessaiga. _

_Ha Ha, that is lazy husband. Miss using your father's sword to dig a well. He would be ashamed. _

_Actually it was his idea._

_Figures._

I took his hand. "Inuyasha?"

He looked at me. "Yes love?"

I reached up and touched his so familiar so beautiful face. "Do you ever consider how lucky we are?"

He pulled me into his arms. "Every moment of every day."

I smiled. He framed my face and kissed me I sighed and the kiss deepened. He pulled me close and I let myself fall back wards so we both fell in the soft grass. He laughed and pinned me down. "Now that you're here what will we do?"

I smiled and pulled his face down to mine. Our passion flared and we made love right there in the trees. Then we lay there for a while and talked sometimes out loud sometimes in our hearts. After a while we stood and he pulled the leaves out of my hair. I giggled and did the same for him.

Life was peaceful. Our children grew. Keitaro looked like an adult now. We had some trouble with Ogres that we needed to deal with. We still hunted demons and killed them for profit. It was what we did. And without Naraku to terrify them they were everywhere. The children were old enough we were letting them come along sometimes. Yuuka was quiet. She was aging quickly too. We had no idea why that was happening. But, they didn't seem to be aging past adulthood. Keitaro looked to be around nineteen and had stopped. He would age I was sure but, I would assume it would be like a demon. He looked more and more like the man in my dream except for those ears. He wore his hair back just like him too.

Ch 9 Ogres and friends; Inuyasha

We had heard of the ogres and were going to see about them it was an entire clan of Ogres. I was excited it promised to be a good fight. I hadn't had one in a long time. Keitaro was just as excited as I was. Miroku and Sango were out of commission pretty much. With babies and more babies they had their hands full. We did have Kohaku though so he was there with Kirara. He was still the eleven year old boy on the outside something stopped him from ever growing up. It was sad to think he would be a child forever but he was a hell of a fighter. We traveled to the north where the village was, that was being terrorized. We had been traveling for a couple of hours and

Shippo came out of the woods. "You weren't going without me were you?"

"No Shippo we couldn't do it without you?" Keitaro clapped him on the shoulder. It was our day to run into people because later we came across Rin.

I saw her and looked around. She smiled. "I am just itching to test my skills against someone other than him, he always lets me win." She pointed to our son and Keitaro laughed.

Jaken came out of the woods. "Rin; stop running off like that. Lord Sesshoumaru told me to keep you safe or he'll use my skin to sole his shoes. You are making that hard."

She sighed. "I don't need looking after. I am an adult."

He just trotted up and we all just started moving again. We had gathered a group of friends that were strong and could be counted on. Some were old friends some were new but, we knew that we would need them to fight any enemy. Rin did carry the Tensaiga we all noticed that but did not comment on it. So our party complete we headed out to meet the ogres.

I looked around and wondered how this happened I had wondered the same the first time it had happened too. I had been pinned to that tree for so long and then a girl had set me free. A beautiful silly girl so filled with love and life that I could not ignore her. So filled with courage and loyalty that I couldn't help but love her. With her a strange thing had happened. I had been alone for so long and then I had friends that cared truly cared about me and I them. Now here we were again. Rin who had been raised and taught by my brother was a force of nature she was so fast and so full of energy. Jaken was powerful in a toady sort of way with his staff.

When I saw the Tensaiga I was surprised but, my brother had never done anything I expected him to do. Kohaku was lethal. Shippo had grown up and he could transform into just about anything and was formidable in his own way.

That night we came upon a temple and a monk ran out. "Who goes there?"

"We mean you no harm monk we are simply here to spend the night." He shook his head.

"I would be happy to welcome you but, this temple is cursed by a demon. He comes in the night and steals your soul. I am all that is left."

I smiled. "I think we can help let us stay the night and we will kill your demon for you."

"You take on too much young man he is very strong." I grinned I had missed the old days I pulled out Tessaiga and grinned at the monk.

His eyes got as big as saucers and he took a step back. "Okay maybe you're right. You are welcome to stay I have much food and many rooms." We nodded.

The temple was big. We walked in and I started sniffing. Keitaro sniffed with me we followed the scent to the window. I frowned. "It smells like a demon all right but, not one I know."

That night we slept in the main hall not wanting to be separated. The monk fed us well and then bid us a good night. I was sitting up watching and I heard the creak. I focused on the sound. I stood silently and crept up on the sound. It was a vine it was sliding into the room where the monk lay and it was reaching for him. I opened my claws and slashed it. A piercing wail sounded outside as the vine bled and retreated. Hmm.

The monk screeched and looked at the bleeding vines on his floor. "Thank you, you saved me." I just looked at him and leaped out the window. I didn't run head long into things anymore that might get someone else hurt but it was a plant how bad could it be.

By the time I got to the front of the temple where the scream had come from everyone was outside. I watched the vine slipping into the forest. "It's the vine. The vine is the demon. We followed the vine into the forest but we had to split up. Rin and Keitaro, Jaken and Shippo, and me and Kagome. Kohaku flew overhead with Kirara.

Myoga bounced on my shoulder. "Master Inuyasha it is the Arigami. It is said that the vine was planted on the grave of Princess Ari after her lover had murdered her and that the vine grew and grew and now it steals the souls of men and eats their flesh."

Kagome made a face. "Sounds nasty."

"Well it won't be doing it much longer." I pulled out Tessaiga and let the power roll out of me." Out of the corner of my eye I watched Kagome watch me. She always looked at me differently when I was full demon. I felt the passion coming from her. I smiled who would ever know that she was such a wildfire. She still looked like the sweet girl I met at the tree, that silly sweet girl. I tried to quell my desire this wasn't the time but, she made it so hard when she smiled that secret smile for me.

Myoga was on my nose. "Can we focus please?" Dam it stupid flea.

"Yeah, yeah I know." I held my sword and followed the vine up the mountain. I could hear everyone else and realized we were getting close.

The vine pulled into a crypt at the top of a rise. I grabbed Kagome and leaped up there. Keitaro did the same for Rin. Shippo floated up Jaken sitting on his head.

We stood at the door to the crypt. "Well are we going in?" I asked grinning.

Keitaro grinned back. "Hell yeah."

Kagome glared. "Keitaro!"

"Sorry mom." I raised my brows.

Shippo and Rin snickered. Keitaro glared at Rin and whacked Shippo on the head. Well poor guy had gotten it enough for me. He just kept laughing.

We moved forward and crept into the dark crypt. I held Kagome's hand knowing she couldn't see but Jaken fixed it by lighting his staff. It lit up like a torch. And, Shippo lit his fox fire. So we lit up the stone building and slowly walked down the winding stairs. The vine was still pulling away from us. The charm Kagome had given Keitaro was glowing.

I frowned. I had to fight the urge to snatch Kagome and leap down the stairs all at once. I watched and my son had the unfortunately far too much of me in him because he did grab Rin who looked shocked when he yanked her up and took a huge leap and fell into the darkness. I sighed. "Well I guess now is when I get paid back for all that worry I caused everyone. Come on. Jaken get over here. He leaped up and Kagome caught him and carried him like she used to carry Shippo who just turned him self into a dragon and flew down into the darkness his horns lighting with the fox fire. I leaped after my son hoping he wasn't making a mistake.

After two leaps we were at the bottom of a huge cavern built under the mountain. It was amazing. The vines lay everywhere. "Watch for them we don't know what they can do."

Everyone tried not to step on them. We walked following the vines to their source. Shippo was the one that ended up stepping on a vine the wail that I had heard sounded and the vine grabbed up Shippo and curled around him tightening until his face turned red. I raised Tessaiga but, when I hit the vines with the metal they just grew in size. Myoga jumped up and down. "Use the fire Master Inuyasha the fire." I watched the fire curl around Tessaiga and swung at the vine it shrunk away but it took Shippo with it. I yelled and swung again.

The vines were moving really fast. Shippo tried to use the fox fire but, he couldn't breathe, Keitaro leaped out of nowhere and he became the fire. He raised his arm and the flames became a sword it ripped through the vines like butter. I put Tessaiga away and used my claws they had worked in the temple. I yelled and slashed at the vines the blood flowed from them. Shippo was released but he was gasping and fell to the ground. Kagome ran to him.

I watched a vine reach out to snatch her but her hand came up and she took the vine just like Naraku's arm it blackened and shriveled. She was still terrifying. I just shook my head. As we moved a light began to glow from ahead the vines continued to pull away the wailing a constant keening sound.

We were tense but, this didn't appear to be something we couldn't handle. We walked slowly into a main chamber blue light glowed from the center of a huge bush. The vines retreated into the bush.

The wailing quieted. A soft female voice seemed to come from the bush itself. "Why did you cut me, burn me? Why?"

Keitaro stepped forward the fire sword gone now. He just looked like my son again. "You are killing people that's why."

"I kill the betrayers. They killed me. Hurt me. You are men, men hurt." The voice wailed.

Keitaro raised his brows. "What of the women that travel with us. They don't think we're bad."

"You will betray" A vine lashed out and wrapped around Keitaro. He just turned into fire again and the vine pulled away. "The pain."

He motioned Rin forward. "Rin draw the Tensaiga."

"Keitaro it doesn't work for me. Only Lord Sesshoumaru can wield the power, I'm only supposed to have it for protection." He lifted his brows.

"He sent it to protect you. Why would he send a useless sword?" She shook her head but she drew it.

He just smiled and reached out and covered her hand. His fire flared and then he took his hand away. We watched something no one had seen before not in this room. Only Keitaro knew. The Tensaiga flared with a blue light and began to hum the blue light circled the blade not just in it but around it and Rin, I had seen the dragon strike from Tokijen and his Bakusaiga but this was different. "The Tensaiga is the Sword of life now Rin strike the heart."

She was in shock for a moment her eyes locked on my unbelievable son. She took the Tensaiga and she ran forward jumping and leaping with speed through the vines as they struck at her. Then she saw it the heart and with a triumphant smile she cried out and impaled the heart of the demon. The wail grew to a scream then died we watched in amazement as the vines withered and disappeared. Rin stood in the center of a table With the Tensaiga buried in the heart of a stone crypt. She pulled it free and put it back in its sheath the blue fire slowly ebbing away. Then the spirit of the princess was set free and she floated away along with all the souls consumed by the demon.

She jumped down and walked to Keitaro. "How did you do that?"

"Simple Tensaiga remembers me. The Tensaiga has the power to not only bring the dead back to life but to set a trapped soul free."

Kagome just smiled.

She just shook her head. She knew this but seeing it first hand was another thing. We had seen him use the Tessaiga so we knew but she was astounded. She looked at him helpless. "You should have it then."

He shook his head. "I have all I need. Tensaiga was entrusted to you. Use it well. All you need is the will to help and you will find it a great ally. Sesshoumaru learned that with you."

We walked back to the temple. Kagome pulled me close. "Don't feel so useless love this was a task set for them. " I watched Keitaro walk with Rin. "Do you see what I see?"

I smiled "If you mean the way Rin is looking at Keitaro yes. I think I remember that look." I looked down at my wife. "Yep that's the one." She smiled up at me. "She is older than him by several years."

"You are a lot older than me if you count the date of your birth and then if you count mine I am five hundred years younger than you. I am not sure that matters." She said logically.

I nodded. "That's true."

"Of course it is." She took my hand and looked back up at me her eyes lit with amusement. Then she yawned and I pulled her up into my arms and watched her lids fall the smile still on her face.

We went back to the temple and bedded down for the night. She was well and completely asleep when we got to the temple I lay her on the pallet next to me and pulled her close. I looked over and saw my son's eyes shining and his teeth as he smiled and then he lay his head down and slept. I got up before everyone else the next day still feeling the emotions from the night before.

"Father, Inuyasha." I looked up to see my son walking towards me.

"Yes Keitaro?"

He smiled at me his eyes so much older than his sixteen years. "It is so strange sometimes the conflicting feelings I have. There is the young man your son who is over excited and filled with anticipation for every moment. The young man that looks at that woman and thinks she is my mother and I love her and have loved her since before I was born. I watched as his face seemed to change almost before my eyes. His eyes became the eyes of a man not a boy. "Then there is the man that lived so very long that watched my sons grow and become the men they are. I look at you and see my father and my son. So brave and I feel love and respect but also pride. I look at your wife and I see a beautiful passionate woman who was brave enough to hold you when it was the most dangerous thing she could do. She boldly offered her life up for yours and earned your love with every moment and action. She has some of your mother in her." He sighed and looked at the young lady that his son and uncle had saved.

"Yesterday when Rin came and I saw the Tensaiga I knew that my first son had found what my second son had reached so long ago. He finally understands. I meant these weapons to protect not destroy. I felt great pride for him but, the boy in me feels something else when I look at her." I smiled and nodded.

"Yes?" I prompted when he was silent.

"This is why this is so strange I feel like I'm talking to my dad about a girl but I also feel like I am asking my son about women. Do you see where this would seem strange to me?" I grinned.

"Yes I can imagine but, please don't feel like that. Look at it from the stand point that I can be an objective observer because I am on the outside and having experienced this I do understand. Though you loved my mother very much. You never got to have what we have because circumstances would not allow it. I have no idea the relationship you had with Sesshomaru's mother but, since his coldness didn't come from you it had to come from somewhere." He nodded and laughed.

"Maybe, you are right. How did you get to be so intelligent?" I raised a brow.

"When I got to start sharing my brain with my wife." We both laughed. I looked at the sleeping Rin her pretty face serene. "She cares for you she has for years but, yesterday I saw the same look on her face I used to wonder about in Kagome but, I didn't appreciate it for what it was because I didn't get to see love in action. As we know my life didn't go the way you had planned. So we will have to see where it goes don't push it but don't push her away. I could have lost Kagome if she hadn't been so determined."

"You are a lucky man." He now looked at her again like a mother.

"Yes I am, as are you." He nodded.

"She was so brave from the beginning do you know that. When she knew that Kurai couldn't hurt her she was invincible all she cared about was you and I and our friends that they were safe. She is amazing. I will be lucky to have that some day."

He smiled at Rin. "Do you think Sesshuomaru will find his peace some day?"

"I hope so. I would like that for my brother." I patted him on the back. "Come we must wake these lazy people and get a move on. He stood with me and then he laughed.

"What?"

"I'm sure she would like a bath today the monk said there was a hot spring. We'll wait outside." He grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "Sometimes I wish you were just my son. Then a comment like that would bother you to make." He just laughed and walked outside. Everyone else was up and moving out the door. I looked down at my sleeping wife.

I lay next to her and brushed the hair from her face. "Kagome honey wake up."

"Five more minutes." I laughed softly and pulled her into my arms. "I swear Inuyasha I'll get up just five more minutes or I'll tell you to…" I covered her lips before she could mumble the word. "You are a cruel woman." She smiled around my lips and cracked one eye.

"And, you are a desperately sexy man that is smiling at me and I can't do it." She sighed. "All right I'm up point me toward a bathroom area. I lifted her into my arms and carried her to the bath and sat her on the edge and gently removed her clothes.

She took my hand. "Come in." I looked at the water and frowned. "I could always make you." I sighed and took off my clothes and got in the water. I smiled at her as she laid in the water looking at me.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" She just smiled I felt her emotions rising and I pulled her to me. "Please Kagome. You can't do that to me. Think of something else love or I won't be able to stop myself from taking you right here." She blushed and looked down. "I would say I'm sorry but, I'm not." I put my finger over her lips.

"Neither am I." I felt another wave of emotion wash over me and I groaned. I pulled her lips up to mine and gently kissed her. She curled her body close to mine and I held her to me her back against my chest. I held her face to me with one hand and with the other I gently moved down her body she gasped as I touched her and pulled her passion from her. I still had to be gentle. Having claws was a detriment in this facet of our lives. I felt her fingers cling to me and she kissed me in earnest while I brought her to the height of passion and felt it with her when she cried out into my mouth. I closed my eyes and held her close for a few moments and then I pulled her away and grinned. "Now we have to go. We are already going to be extremely obvious." She just smiled.

I raised a brow and carried her out of the tub. I dried her off and dressed her. By then she was coherent. She took at towel and dried me off slowly kissing me every so often. I laughed at her and she grinned. Then she helped me get dressed.

She took one more longing look at me and walked to the door. I smiled and grabbed her pulling her back. I kissed her thoroughly and then set her back on her feet and walked her outside where everyone already stood talking about the direction we should head.

No one looked twice at us. They were used to it I supposed.

Keitaro said south west so that's the way we would go…

Ch 10 Letting go; Sesshoumaru

We had gone to visit Keitaro. He had relayed the ogre story to Rin and she had told me. I could care less. Sounded like someone else's problem to me. Of course they needed to make a living I suppose.

It only took two days for Rin to gather up the courage to ask if she could go along. "Lord Sesshoumaru. Can I ask you for something?"

I just waited.

"I would like to go with Keitaro. I know they left out already. I am worried about him. Lord Sesshoumaru I know you are searching for that scent of Naraku and I will worry about you too but, I know you can take care of yourself. You are so strong but, he is…" In her eyes I saw something. It was almost the same look on her face that I saw on Kagome's. So this was why she wanted to be there. She had feelings for the young man. He was an interesting creature not as irritating as his father. He was younger than her in years but, in our long lives did that matter and he was maturing quickly. "I will worry. I would feel better if I was there."

I felt my heart clench. If I told her no she wouldn't complain. But, she would be unhappy. I looked at her.

"Whatever you wish Rin." She smiled and hugged me. I raised my eyebrows. She didn't do that often. This must mean a lot to her. She ran off I watched her go. I frowned. I would worry for her safety. She was very bright and a good fighter but, she was mortal and she was going to be in the company of my brother and his son; both were far too reckless and Tensaiga would not bring her back. But, it had the ability to protect it had proved that with me when I had been struck by the wind scar. "Tensaiga I am sending you with Rin you must keep her safe for me. Do my will Tensaiga." The fang trembled.

The next day she was ready to leave. She had traded her women's kimonos for a robe like mine since she had begun training. I looked at her in her blue robe and white pants she was grown up. It had happened far too quickly. Her words from a graveside years before came back to me. 'If I should ever die Lord Sesshomaru would you promise not to forget me?' I could never forget her but, I did not want to loose her either.

I looked down into her eyes filled with tears. I pulled Tensaiga from my side. "Here take this it will protect you."

She looked at the sword and her face fell. "But, Lord Sesshoumaru it's your father's fang."

I glared at her. "Are you arguing with me?"

"No Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Good then take it and tell my brother if anything happens to you I will kill him." She frowned but she took the sword. She hugged it to her chest and tried not to cry again.

"I won't let anything happen to it I promise." I just nodded and she left.

I watched her run incredibly fast for a human. "Jaken."

"Yes Master?" He came running forward and tripped. I raised a brow and waited for him to stand.

"Go with her and keep her safe or I will use your hide to sole my shoes." His eyes went wide.

"But, Master." I thumped him on the head.

"Go Jaken and, take AhUn you will never catch her on foot." He just leaped into action and ran. He would be uncomfortable in the company of my brother. AhUn was already heading out he missed Rin. Jaken was yelling at him and running.

I walked into the forest in the direction we had been heading. I did not trust my little brother to keep her safe. He had certainly gotten Kagome in enough trouble. Kohaku would be there as well. That child would keep her safe I knew but, no one could do it as well as me. I was tired of searching for something that didn't seem to be anywhere. So I followed. It was ogres there shouldn't be much to it…

Ch 11 My son the dog demon, Kagome

We had gotten to the village or what was left of it. I couldn't believe this was ogres. It was too methodical. They had made sure to destroy every single rice field and every horse and chicken had been eaten. This was terrible the people were terrified.

We went to the headman. He was weeping over his home. "What will we do? Every time we rebuild they destroy it again.

Inuyasha just grinned. "We'll take care of them. Don't worry."

Keitaro and he shared a look. Kohaku was scouting on Kirara. Rin stood with Keitaro Jaken and Shippo were on AhUn.

"They live in a cave up in the mountains." We nodded and headed out. I had my bow and arrows. We were armed and ready.

We got to the top and Kohaku came in for a landing. Kirara was on his shoulder now. "I didn't see anything. It is really quiet. I didn't even see any birds." Hmm. Well that was definitely not normal.

We moved slowly up the side of the hill. We saw the cave and moved closer. Then we heard the laughter. "So you have come to my mountain to stop my ogres have you?" We looked and there in the mouth of the cave stood a man. He was in the armor of a samurai his long dark hair flying around his head. His eyes were glowing blue and his ears told us he was definitely demon and this was why the attacks were so controlled there was a demon controlling them. And, Inuyasha wasn't going to smell him because the ogre stink was too bad. He smiled though.

"I figured there was some fool telling these low life's what to do." He pulled Tessaiga and it became the black blade.

"My what a big sword you have." He laughed.

Keitaro grinned. "The better to send you to hell with."

"A comedian how nice." He floated out of the cave and settled twenty feet away. "Of course since I have you surrounded. I believe I'm the one that should be laughing." Ogres walked out of the woods all around us; there must have been fifty of them. At least twenty feet tall. This would be a pain in the ass.

Inuyasha stepped forward and smiled. "Do you think I'll be afraid of a few big smelly ogres?"

He laughed. "You should be Dog. What are you doing up here this isn't your territory."

"Just shut up and fight already or are you going to talk me to death." Inuyasha stood there frustrated.

He laughed. "Fine." He pulled back his hand and I thought he was going to attack him but, he didn't he hit Kirara and Kohaku. They fell and Kirara transformed and Kohaku landed on his feet catching her. I looked at him. He shook his head. "She's fine she just got hit with something that knocked her out. She's asleep."

"You see how generous I am."

"Would you just die already?" Inuyasha leaped forward and sliced but, He was so fast he actually avoided him then we were being attacked all around. Everything started to blur. We were all fighting so fast and hard. We didn't know where they were coming from. Inuyasha continued to battle the leader while we handled the ogres. This guy was fast. He kept just disappearing right before he could get him. He decided to use the wind scar and try to at least make him hold still. It was no good. The leader leaped in the air and Rin was the closest to him. Right then I felt something. I looked up and Sesshoumaru was on a hill looking down. He had just arrived. Rin had two small blades she used adeptly. She was lethal but she was being over whelmed. Keitaro was keeping them away from her but, just barely. The leader meanwhile had seen her as a weak point. He leaped in and snatched her. At which point Sesshomaru was off the hill and by my side his eyes fierce and his body tense.

Rin was in his arms and she was fighting. He pulled her up and wrapped an arm around her neck. "Enough of this; I believe I will take this beautiful young lady with me. Feel free to continue fighting. I would like to enjoy my meal in peace. Don't worry I won't make her suffer.

Sesshoumaru had his Bakusaiga in his hand but, if he used it he would hurt Rin. Inuyasha couldn't do anything either. Keitaro was loosing his mind. "You will take her…NO WHERE!!!" He through back his head and roared and we all watched in absolute wonder as he changed into a giant dog. It was almost instantaneous. I looked and he stood over us. His nose was touching the demon's face in a heart beat. He was so filled with shock he didn't know what to do. Keitaro's voice was the voice in my dream now.

His voice was low like gravel. "You will put her down or I will take your head off. I am done playing games with you."

Inuyasha stood there his chin on the ground. Sesshoumaru stood next to me. "Impossible." His eyes were wide. Then he looked around and the ogres were running away. Inuyasha noticed and they both ended it with one swipe. We all just watched the stand off.

"How the hell did you do that?"

"What exactly do you think a dog demon is you fool? My uncle, that girl's father is the leader of the Dog demon's he stands before you. He would love to kill you. So would I." I watched his lips pull back from his massive teeth. He was as big as Sesshoumaru. The demon looked down at Sesshoumaru. "You have a human child for a daughter. How is this possible?"

Inuyasha snarled. "For crying out loud somebody kill him. I'm going crazy here. We never used to talk to the demons. Just eat him and let's go back to the village." I smiled and hid my laughter. Even Sesshoumaru smiled a little.

Keitaro leaned a little farther forward. "What will it be?"

Rin was looking at Keitaro with wonder. The demon was frozen. "Lord Sesshoumaru please come and take Rin. I am afraid of harming her." He leaped immediately past me and grabbed Rin before the demon even knew what was going on. "Now you are not worth our time you are pathetic be gone or I will eat you." He snapped his teeth together in the demons face and the demon screamed and flew away. Keitaro barked out a laugh. Then he shifted back and stood there grinning.

We all stood and looked at him. Sesshoumaru walked forward and spoke his voice tight. "Come." He took off and Keitaro leaped off after him…

Inuyasha looked at me. "Should I go and try to talk him down." I looked at him.

"I don't think you're the person to calm your brother down. And he isn't angry he's surprised."

Rin nodded. "Wouldn't you be?"

Ch 11 Dog Demons Sesshomaru

I landed and waited. This was too much. I didn't even know how to feel. This young man was not could not be who he appeared to be who he felt and smelled like.

Keitaro leaped over the top of the hill and landed a few feet away. He bowed low. "Lord Sesshoumaru."

"What are you?" He looked at me with one brow raised.

"I believe that has been established." His voice even the way he stood there. If it wasn't for those absurd ears. Even his hair had lightened.

"Why? Why are you here? Do you intend to become the InuTaisho again?" I wasn't angry as much as shocked.

"Sesshoumaru. I am what I am. I don't know why fate does the things it does. I have no intentions on power. I never did. Being the leader was something I was born into. Just as you are now the leader. I was born into the mating with your mother as well. And, do not think that because of that I regret the union in the least she was a good friend to me and a good mother in her way. It gave me you. My son you are a good demon and I am proud of you.

"Do you remember the last words I ever said to you? You confronted me on going to Inuyasha's mother and saving her. You wanted me to give you Tessaiga and Syouga. For your path of Supreme Conquest I believe you called it?" He raised a brow at me. "I asked you if you had someone to protect."

I just stared at him. I had told no one of that conversation. Only he and I would know. I frowned. "I thought you were a fool. To throw your life away; take a chance of dying to save a human and your half breed child."

"Yes, and how do you feel now. Many things have happened since then. You have fought a war in my stead. You have lost your arm and won it back along with a new sword made from your heart and your strength.

"You have loved a child and lost her and then by the grace of your mother gained her back and now she has grown into a woman that you can be proud to say you raised." I turned away and looked over the hill.

"I said nothing of love." I scowled.

"Did you not? I suppose not in words but, you did tell me that you understood that you didn't resent me anymore. You have defended her with your life many times. Are you sure you do not love her." I sighed in defeat.

"Yes I love her, she is my daughter. As much as any father can love a child I love her." I felt him walk up beside me. He looked out over the landscape. "What do you see?"

I frowned. "I only see Japan." He laughed.

"You are still stubborn." I felt like my universe was on tilt.

"This will take a long time to accept."

"Yes."

"It was you wasn't it? Inuyasha becoming a demon? That was you. I hated you. When I found out that Tensaiga was a cast off. I had never been so angry in all my life. I was so angry I let Naraku manipulate me again. Why did you do that?"

"I am sorry I hurt you. You somehow believed I cared less for you because of this but, that is not true. That sword you carry was inside you and was the sword you were meant to carry. And my Tensaiga the sword of heaven. Please understand I never meant for you to be hurt. And I certainly never meant for Rin to die. I only knew that you wouldn't listen to reason because you were so angry. You would have to see it for yourself."

He was right I knew he was right but, I didn't like hearing it. "It did not help that Totosai is a fool. He was supposed to tell you of Bakusaiga years ago. Then you had that horrible man make you that sword Tokijen that sword was never worthy of you." I didn't know how to feel.

"You never spoke this much to me in my whole life."

He smiled his young old face now looked far away. "I have had over two hundred years to see my mistakes son. You can gain a lot of perspective in that time."

If I didn't look at him I could feel like I was talking with my father. I looked at him and the spell was broken. "Rin has feelings for you."

"Yes. And, I her I have loved her since we were children." I frowned.

"What will you do?"

"I will be her friend until she wants something more. Then hopefully you will allow me to marry her." I felt my brow furrow.

"She will die one day."

"Yes she may. I hope I can find some alternative but, if not then I will take care of her and love her while she is here and mourn her when she is gone just as you will. I have no alternative. It is the price of loving a mortal." I looked out over the land he loved.

"There are so many things I wanted to say to you one day when we met in the after life. After I beat you to a bloody pulp for dying and giving what I thought was my birthright to my half breed brother." I couldn't help it I laughed. "Now I can't seem to even be angry with you. It's got to be that damn priestess."

He looked at me and raised his brows. I shook my head. "It's not important."

"I see the priestess you saved. Rin told me." I nodded.

"Can I suggest something to you?"

I just looked at him.

"Make her a fang. Tensaiga will protect her but, she needs a proper weapon. I can think of no one better than you to for that." I looked at him and then I smiled. "Actually I had considered that." He was right. She needed a fang.

I looked at him. "I don't have to see my brother suddenly change form do I? I couldn't take that." He laughed.

"No he won't ever change into our natural form. He was not born a full demon. That would not be possible. My sister can though she just doesn't realize it yet and I had nothing to do with that."

"How is this possible? Kagome is human. Inuyasha is half human." I just didn't understand. I hadn't spoken this much in a very long time. It felt odd but, as I said I had had two hundred years to build this up.

"I think it has to do with the spell that was put on those rings they wear. I asked that he be able to be a full demon when he was ready. All of that led to all of this. I had no intention of coming back to this world. My soul woke up in the womb when her life was in danger. I did what I had to, to save her. I had no idea it was going to lead to all this." He looked in my eyes. I am hoping I can find something like that for Rin so you and I never have to worry about losing her.

"I am happy. How many people get a second chance to fix their mistakes? That is why I am talking to you now. Now if we don't go back down there they are going to come up here to see if we are in some kind of death struggle." I laughed.

"I'm sure my brother is worried for your life right now. He doesn't have a lot of faith in me."

He looked at me. "He underestimates you but, you wanted him to." I shrugged. "Come on I can hear him now."

"Why didn't you fly up here?"

"Apparently I can't at least not right now." He sighed frustrated, well that was something.

I laughed. "Well in that case I'll see you down there." I heard his laughter as I took off. I had made a joke. Hmm. Soon I would be talking with all of them. Ugh. I landed lightly next to AhUn. Keitaro leaped into our midst a few moments later.

Inuyasha looked at us. "Well at least you didn't try to kill him without talking to him first."

I frowned at him. He grinned. "Well you did me. If I remember correctly you snatched me up and jerked the pearl out of my eye and tried to kill me. Of course then you lost your arm." He sighed. "I wish that…Kagome quit putting thoughts in my head." He glared at his wife. I looked at her and she looked away innocently. I had to stifle a laugh. I knew that my brother would never admit any guilty feelings for that incident any more than I would ever admit feeling badly about beating the shit out of him for years just for existing. I looked at Rin she stood very solemn.

I looked at her and wondered whether I should take her home with me. They had already gotten her in a dangerous situation. She was looking at me wondering what I was going to do. "Rin?"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru."

"If you do not pull Tensaiga it can not make a barrier around you." She looked down. "Use it." I turned and took off. Jaken crying behind me. I needed to get away from here. I needed to go somewhere and think.

I went home to try to digest everything I had been told…

Ch 12 Captive; Kagome

We left the ogre cave and headed back to the village. We told them of the ogres and the demon controlling them. I put up a barrier that should stop them Inuyasha tested it and we couldn't get past it so the ogres shouldn't be able to either then it was time to head home. We were traveling south west when my husband and my son's ears started twitching and their noses went into the air. Inuyasha frowned.

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure let's check it out. He and Keitaro walked over the hill. He pulled Tessaiga as he went. Keitaro just walked forward I knew that he was ready to use his fire at any moment. Rin and Shippo were tense. We topped the hill and I couldn't quite figure out what was happening at first.

There was a group of demons and in the center was something small. I frowned. "What is that?"

Keitaro's ears were twitching forward. "I think it is a sort of cat demon almost like Kirara but it is from far away on the mainland. I remember seeing one a very long time ago. They call it a griffon. It has the head and the wings of an Eagle and the body of a loin. But, I believe they are suppose to be quite a bit bigger than that one."

"Well we can't just let them hurt it like that." I snarled. I could see them hitting and throwing things at the poor creature.

"Come let's go." We approached slowly. It was a fairly large group of demons and though we were formidable there was no reason to get cocky. Geez we really had grown up. I smiled to myself and Inuyasha laughed.

Keitaro walked boldly forward and Rin followed suit. Jaken just shook his head. And I could hear Myoga complaining on Shippo's shoulder.

I watched Inuyasha he had put Tessaiga away and pulled his demon form in Keitaro had shown him how to change his aura. Mostly because he liked watching them squirm when he pulled it out. I did too.

We stood shoulder to shoulder. Keitaro spoke. "What are you doing to that creature?"

The obvious leader a huge fellow with a misshapen face and horns sneered at us. "Well aren't you pretty. Hey boys look at the little demons with the little ears." He took a sniff. "And human females. Hmm. That sounds tasty doesn't it Ryo?" Another huge demon turned his gray skin wrinkled and putrid.

"Yeah Boss that sounds real good. Come here pretty girls." I raised a brow. Rin just made a face. Kohaku landed and held his claw.

Keitaro calmly stood his ground. "You are rude and you didn't answer my question. What are you doing to that creature?" I tried to be stoic but I wanted to smile these fools had no idea what they were getting into.

"I think there looking for a fight Ryo. Should we give them one? Then we can take the females and do what we want with them." He licked his lips and I made a face. Yuk. "Moku, Kai, Shin get over here." Three more mottle faced nasties left the poor animal that lay cringing against a rock. He was larger than he appeared before. At least the size of Kirara if not a little larger he was just so balled up trying to protect himself.

The nasties got to The Boss, we didn't know his name yet, and Ryo and then they all looked at us. "You want we should kill them boss."

"Just the men bring the women and the weapons to me." He stood and crossed his arms. I knew the men could handle the demons I watched the three that were still by the Griffon. I pulled an arrow but didn't knock it. Shippo stood by me. Rin stood with Keitaro and Inuyasha. Kohaku pulled back ready.

Keitaro opened his arms and the flame spiraled off his hands creating two swords. Inuyasha drew Tessaiga and Rin pulled Tensaiga. The thugs hesitated as the power washed off them in a pulse that almost took the demons off their feet.

My husband smiled. "You over estimate your odds."

The boss paused for a moment then yelled. "Get them."

They were easily three times the height of us. That is probably why the animal seemed so small. Inuyasha picked the largest of the three and flew through the air slicing with his wind scar surrounded by the flames he sliced the creature in half with ease. Keitaro simply crossed his arms and leaped the head fell and then the demon followed. Rin's foe was small but fast. Kohaku leaped on to the head of the smaller one and with one slice he was on the ground flopping like a fish. In less than a minute all three were charred remains.

Inuyasha smiled. "You'll have to do better than that." He sent wave after wave at us but they just piled up. They were no match for us. I watched the animal and when there were only two watching him. I knocked my arrow and let it fly. Green flames swirled around it as it met its mark in the heart of one of the last demons. I was on Shippo in dragon form and I knocked another arrow as the other demon was consumed by the fire. I let loose the arrow as we flew over head but the boss apparently could do more than watch his people die. Shippo was hit with a ball of fire and he fell from the sky I watched the ground coming towards me and cringed. "KAGOME!" I heard my husband just as I felt his arms wrap around me and Shippo his feet hit the ground and he skittered to a halt near the animal. He set me on my feet.

I looked up at him and he smiled and turned to face the last demon. Keitaro and Rin were heading towards us. Kohaku and Kirara hovering overhead ready to dodge fireballs. The demon stood tall. "I think I know you."

Inuyasha looked at him and snarled. "Funny I don't know you at all."

"Yeah I've heard of you a dog half-demon being noble and helping the helpless." He threw his head back and laughed. "How pathetic."

Inuyasha just smiled. "Considering every one is dead but you that's a bold statement."

He narrowed his eyes. "You will find me a little harder to kill."

"I doubt it."

I turned and looked into the dark eyes of the creature they were filled with fear. I walked to him and knelt down. I already knew how this would end. "Hello, I don't know if you can understand me but, we are here to help you? You're safe now."

The animal narrowed his eyes and looked at me then he looked at Inuyasha. Who was smiling and letting his demon come out. He narrowed his eyes and looked back at me. I smiled I knew what that felt like. I just patted his great paw and watched.

Inuyasha held Tessaiga and the fire swirled around him and the sword. He reared back and let loose with a backlash wave. Just like that the fight was over.

Inuyasha turned and looked at the creature. The animal looked at me and shook. I smiled and looked at my husband. "He won't hurt you. I promise he just looks scary." Inuyasha put Tessaiga away and let himself slip back to normal. "See not so scary now."

"But, you're demons too except you your human." The creature's voice was female. I raised my brows.

"Well yes but aren't you a demon too?" I looked at her.

"Well technically yes but, we don't hurt things. We protect them." I smiled.

"Well you came to the right place then because that's what we do; right now we're just coming back from taking care of some ogres that were terrorizing a town. She stood and shook herself off. She was beautiful. Her head a great eagle and her feline body was supple her tail fanned for flight. Her massive wings had a sheen like molten gold.

"Then perhaps you are right. I am most grateful to you. I came here seeking a guardian that would help us. We are plagued in my homeland by a Demon Lord that has ruled my land for centuries I was told that the great demon dog Inu NoTaishou would help. He is a great spirit demon have you heard of him."

Inuyasha looked at her his eyes wide. "I am his son."

"Good then you can tell me where to find him." Inuyasha looked at Keitaro and me and then back at the Griffon. "I am afraid that he is dead my uncle is now The Inu No Taishou and he is very… busy."

The great animals head hung. "Then all is lost."

Keitaro stood straight. "I will help you." The Griffon looked at Keitaro and shook her head. "You are only a boy, I am afraid that you will not be enough."

Keitaro only laughed. "I am more than I appear."

She looked at Inuyasha and her eyes filled with worry. "Would you help?"

Inuyasha looked at her and smiled. "Well I want to hear your story and you really shouldn't knock my son before you know him but, yeah probably." She smiled.

"Then I will tell you my story."

It was already late after noon so we just stopped and made camp. I started a fire after we gathered the wood and pulled out some food. We ate and then everyone sat around we were ready to hear the story of our new companion.

She lay her tail pulled tight against her side her wings folded. Shippo looked at her. "So how did you hear about InuTaisho?"

"From my teacher Kiseichuu, he is my father's greatest advisor. He told me stories of the great InuTaisho. That he was brave and that he protected this island from evil. I have heard those stories all my life." She stood and bowed formally. "I am Princess Catrionna My father Edward is the king in our land. We are demons but we protect our island the way you do this one."

I smiled. "Well I am Kagome and this is my husband Inuyasha he and his brother Lord Sesshoumaru are the only children of Inu NoTaishou. This is my son Keitaro." I pointed to him and he nodded. Then I introduced everyone else.

Shippo grinned. "Is this your only form or can you change?"

She smiled. "This is the form I use when fighting but, I suppose I don't need it right now." She stood and shook herself and we watched as her body shimmered and a beautiful golden haired woman stood where the griffon had been. She wore a strange dress with long flowing sleeves that almost touched the ground and a belt wrapped around her and then clasped at her waist. She was extraordinarily pretty. I watched Shippo almost fall over. Her golden hair hung well past her waist in big fat curls. She bowed again. "Hello everyone." She was a tiny thing but, she had the ability to transform into huge animals. Very interesting.

She sat down and we all waited to hear the rest of the story. Myoga sat on Inuyasha's knee.

"You said that your teacher's name was Kiseichuu. Was he a demon like me?"

She nodded. "He is the one that taught me to speak your language. He traveled home with a demon that had visited here when my father was a boy. He came home and he liked my father so much he stayed with him." She laughed. "Really he liked his blood. But, he is a brave little demon. He refused to leave my father when he was imprisoned."

Inuyasha laughed. "He doesn't sound like you at all Myoga."

Myoga glared at him. "He is my brother."

Inuyasha just raised his brows but stayed silent.

"My father was imprisoned by Geryon he put a glamour on and sits in my fathers place and terrorizes the people. He is destroying the kingdom my father built on justice and peace. Now everyone is fighting and the humans are dying. It's terrible." Tears filled her eyes but she did not shed them. "If someone doesn't help then all will be lost and my country will fall into darkness." She stood and wandered off into the night. I looked at Inuyasha and he nodded. I followed her. She sat by a small pool her hand tracing the water.

"My son could really help you, I know he looks young but he is very powerful. He is the reincarnation of the Inu Taishou from Kiseichuu's stories." She just shook her head.

"He is only a boy. Your husband is very strong but, I am afraid he may not even be enough." I grinned.

"You'll see. We are a lot more than we appear." She narrowed her eyes.

"You are human but, not mortal. Why is that?" I showed her the ring.

"It's complicated. I am a reincarnation too. Kikiyo a priestess actually killed my husband and bound him to a tree but, I came here from the future down a well and set him free then we traveled around trying to find the pieces of a jewel that was actually inside me but, Oh it's all just very complicated. Anyway we fell in love trying to find the pieces of the jewel and then Naraku got all of it.

When we finally defeated Naraku and the jewel which had turned evil we started our lives over and got married and had kids you know the normal stuff.

"That sounds like there is a lot more to the story. I hope you're right about your power. We are desperate." She let the tears fall and I held her for a little while she pulled herself together and I stood.

"You will see. And, then you will understand." I just patted her hand.

I walked a few feet away from the pool and arms snatched at me and we were flying through the night.

"I decided to steal you for a little while." He whispered in my ear.

I laughed. We stopped at the top of a huge fir tree. "Now wife kiss me."

I leaned forward and melted into his arms. We sat there like that for a while. Then we watched the moon rising in the sky and I fell asleep, feeling safe and happy."

I yawned. We were moving again. I looked up at his face. "Is it time to go already?"

"It's morning dear. We are heading back to camp. You slept like the dead." I yawned again and stretched.

"Oh, I guess so. I was tired." He just chuckled.

We got to camp and our new addition was there in her griffon form. Inuyasha was dragging he must have stayed up watching over us all night. Catrionna looked at him. "Come you can ride with me today. You are tired."

He frowned. "I'm fine."

Keitaro smiled and shifted. We were all now standing under the giant dog. "Anyone want a ride? We'll get home faster." Catrionna looked up at him and shifted back to her human form. "Oh my lord you are the great Inu Taisho."

Keitaro shook his great head. "No my uncle is the Leader of the dogs not me. I am a dog demon though."

Jaken frowned. "Show off."

I snatched him up just as Inuyasha snatched me. "Oh come on. You're stuck with us. Might as well enjoy it."

He crossed his arms. Ah Un was flying next to us Catrionna was riding him with Rin. Catrionna was still very tired and weak and she was very hurt. We arrived and our daughter had heard us coming. The whole village was there waiting. We landed and Keitaro stood there panting.

Yuuka came running out I swear she was bigger than she had been when we left. "Keitaro." She looked up at him. "You look nice."

He leaned down and put his great head on the ground. "Well little sister, I swear you're bigger than you were when I left."

She looked up into his big golden eye. "You're a lot bigger than when you left. Does this mean that you're like uncle Sesshoumaru now?"

"Yes in a way I suppose so." We jumped down. I walked to my daughter and pulled her up into my arms.

"Mommy." I hugged her close. "Keitaro is like uncle Sesshoumaru."

"Yes I know."

"I've never seen him as a dog. Is he nicer then?" She looked thoughtful.

"He is…the same just big and fluffy." Inuyasha patted her on the head

and rubbed her little black tipped ears.

We had been gone less than two weeks but it seemed like a lifetime. Miroku and Sango came from Keade's kids in tow. "Hey we felt you come back and we thought we saw Sesshoumaru but, I don't sense him." Miroku looked around his eyes narrowed. Sango looked at AhUn and froze. Miroku looked too.

"That was just Keitaro. He gets to be a big dog too. Daddy how come you don't get to be a big dog; hey who is that woman?" Inuyasha picked her up and snuggled her close.

"Well because we all have different things we can do. You can heal things you're brother gets to be a big dog and I get your mother and that woman is Catrionna she got hurt by some demons and she fell asleep."

Yuuka frowned. "That doesn't sound like a power to me." She sniffed. Still carrying on her conversation with her father she pushed away.

"It's not, its better it's a gift." He hugged her and then put her down and turned to me. "I'd rather have your mother than turn into a big smelly dog."

I laughed as he nuzzled my neck. "She never smells like a dog."

I just rolled my eyes Yuuka walked over to the woman and pulled her down into her arms. She started to glow with a golden light. Then she smiled and the light was gone. "She should be fine now." I looked at my daughter and felt my awe. She was so powerful. She was growing very fast she already appeared to be thirteen or fourteen. She was beautiful. Her Inu marks were born on her face just as Keitaro's had been but they were the deep burgundy of her uncle's. Where Keitaro's were the dark purple of Inuyasha and his father. Her hair was a pale silver with black tips like a lynx and her ears were tufted with black as well. Her eyes so pale they were wheat colored instead of the golden of the rest.

She had an Inu star in her forehead as well. She was exceptionally beautiful. She stood and walked to me. "Mom she is from the west very far west. Next to another ocean."

"Yes Yuuka she is." Cho ran up and said hello to everyone. She went straight to Shippo and tackled him. Oh my. He hugged her back.

We all watched with interest as they seemed to be greeting each other quite warmly. I figured this would happen but, it was still cute. Shippo blushed. "Shippo I missed you." Then she realized that everyone was watching and she blushed to. I didn't even know she could do that.

"She becomes more human every day." I looked down at Yuuka.

"She does?"

"Yes as she fills her heart and mind with her own thoughts and feelings she is becoming human but, she is loosing her gift as it happens. In the end she will be a normal girl but, she will no longer be able to see inside someone's heart." I looked at my daughter and realized exactly how powerful she was. She looked pleased with herself.

"You did that didn't you?"

"I healed her." She smiled. I didn't know what to say. "It's alright mom I know it seems strange but we all have our gifts this is one of mine."

"Yes. I see." My husbands arms wrapped around me. Yuuka looked at us.

"I love you. Now I'm going to make my brother take me flying." She ran over there and I could see her pleading.

"Can I take a ride on you?"

"Of course you can you know you're a dog demon too." She smiled and turned.

"Do Jaken and Rin get to stay with us now too?" She looked at them and ran over to pet Ah Un. Rin patted her on the head and helped Catrionna stand. "I was hurt. But, the pain is gone." Rin looked at her and smiled.

"That was Yuuka she healed you." Yuuka waved and then ran to her brother and leaped onto his now giant furry back.

"Are there any of you that don't have some kind of special power." Rin looked at Jaken.

"He's pretty useless." Jaken was sputtering but she hugged him. "I'm just kidding master Jaken. You aren't near as useless as the fox." Shippo glared and then everyone laughed. "We are special. Actually I'm probably the only one that doesn't have a real power just a human."

"But, you smell like a demon and you have a demon sword." She smiled and looked at Tensaiga.

"That belongs to my father, well he might as well be he raised me. He is Inuyasha's brother." He's the leader of the dog demons."

I listened to they're chatter as we all headed through the village. I looked up at Inuyasha. He smiled and nodded. I kissed his cheek.

They walked back to the house and were going to listen to Catrionna's story.

I had already heard it so I went through the well to see my family and had a nice visit. Mom was getting older it made me sad because she wouldn't be around forever. Sota was growing up. He was graduating from college and was engaged. He brought his girlfriend home and I got to meet her. Her name was Tome and she was in school with him.

We all sat at the table. "Kagome, I've heard so much about you some of it is so…different that I had almost thought you were made up but, I am glad to see you're real. That kimono is beautiful it looks like it walked right out of the middle ages." I laughed. I could just imagine.

"Well my life is different but, its happy." I reddened but smiled.

"You look so young. How is that possible? He said you had a son that was turning seventeen but, you don't look much older than that yourself."

Sota looked uncomfortable.

I shrugged helplessly. "Well you see…" I never got to come up with a reasonable lie.

"Hey Kagome, I was wondering…Oh hey Sota…" Inuyasha froze at the sight of Tome. "Um…hello…uh…I just wanted to get some plums but, I can see that you are really busy so I'll just come back later."

"No, no Inuyasha you're already here and I can get them for you." Mom stood and walked quietly to the pantry and pulled out two jars of plums and the last jar of pickled radishes. "Here I know how much you love these. I saved them for you."

He blushed and grinned. "Thanks Mom. He walked to me and kissed me on top of the head. "I'm going back now. I'll see you in a little while. Um…nice to meet you…"

"Tome." Mom whispered.

"Well nice to meet you Tome. See ya Sota." And, he was gone.

Tome just sat there for a few minutes. Then she looked at me. "That's Inuyasha?"

"Yes it is." I nodded she hadn't run screaming yet that was a good sign.

"I see where his name comes from."

I giggled. "It's a family name."

"I'll bet."

Sota laughed. "You should see their kids."

She glared at him. "You left a little out when you told me about them."

He smiled and raised his hands. "Can you blame me? Would you have believed me?"

"Probably not." She turned back to me. "I have to know how this happened."

I smiled. "Well that is a long crazy story but, I'll give you the short version of it." I told her enough without the horror parts. Then she started to yawn and Sota took her home. She was still smiling when she left so maybe it was alright. Mom made tea and handed me a cup and sat down.

"Well what will you do now?"

"I don't know really. We have been fighting so long I think I would like to take a break. We met a new friend and she has a really big problem and needs help. We may go with her and help her. Keitaro has already promised to so we may go and make sure he doesn't get in trouble."

Mom just shook her head.

"I'm not sure you know how to stay out of trouble. But, you always seem to get out of it too. I will worry but, I am glad you have found your happiness." I jumped up and hugged her. Then I decided I needed to go home. I walked to the well house and Inuyasha met me there.

I walked right into his arms. "So did I run off Sota's girlfriend."

"Actually she took it really well. I think she'll be all right." I leaned up and kissed him on the jaw. "Let's go home. I am so tired."

"Me too, Kagome me too." We jumped in the well and when we came out the other side. He stopped me. "Our house is full right now. I gave Catrionna and Rin the bed. I knew you would have if you were here."

I smiled. "You're right. Why don't we just go to the tree?"

He picked me up. "That sounds great."

He leaped up and into the tree. He set me down and turned to stand looking down on the sleeping group of people. "We have a family. A real family."

"Yes we do. A pretty great one."

"This is what I always wanted. When I knew because of what I was I wouldn't have that I just wanted to be strong enough that no one could hurt me. Then with Kikiyou I thought I had a chance as a human to have that but, then everything happened with her and I died knowing that I would never have anything but," He turned and sat down taking my hand in his matching our rings together. They instantly brightened for a moment. "You came here to this tree with your big heart and your determination. And you trusted me.

You liked me. Just me. Not one side or the other but, who I am right now. No one other than my mother had loved me like that."

I pulled my self into his lap. "I couldn't help it you know. You made it impossible not to love you."

"I was pretty rotten at first."

"You were hurt, I knew that." I smiled up into his loving eyes. "You were still funny and sweet. You protected me and kept me safe no matter what and you were a lot of fun most of the time. You were and still are my very best friend. I even think you may have a brother that may act like a brother some day. Rin sure changed him."

He sighed and pulled me close and laid us both down. "You sweet human girls have a habit of doing that. You are my best friend as well Kagome, my first and truest friend." I fell asleep in his arms warm and safe and happy.

It was a dream I know because I was listening to Lady Kaede and Grandfather and they were talking over a game of checkers.

"I tell you I knew those rings would do that. I knew."

"You knew no such thing." Kaede was beating grandfather.

"I don't care what you say I knew." He looked up. "Oh hello Kagome we were just discussing your escape and the demise of Kurai."

"We were discussing your grandfather's lucky spell." Kaede smiled. "So child, will you go to this England?"

"I don't know really." I sat down next to them. "We haven't decided yet."

"Well we are here to tell you a little about what you have in store for you. This demon is nasty Kagome. He is every bit as devious as Naraku was and he has a horde that follows him around and you won't be able to just walk around with Inuyasha there they will look at him with fear and hatred."

I frowned. "What should I do?"

"You must follow your heart. Listen to what it tells you, it has done well for you so far." I sighed. Kaede didn't even answer questions directly in dreams.

"I won't let my son go alone. This girl Catrionna is sweet but she is young." I moved grandfather's piece and took two pieces for him.

Kaede frowned. "Keitaro will be able to take care of himself but, you are right he is your son and he needs to be prepared too. Make sure he does not go with out a new fang. Tell him to have Totosai use his fire to forge it and his and Inuyasha's fang and one of his sisters as well."

I woke up and sat bolt up right. "What was that?"

"I don't know but, you were talking in your sleep." I lay back down and yawned. "I'll tell you about it when I wake up."

With that I curled into his side and fell back to sleep and didn't dream anymore.

The morning sun warmed my cheek and I smiled. "Good morning."

I cracked and eye open and Inuyasha was sitting against a limb of the tree Tessaiga in his arms. "Have you been waiting for me to wake up long?"

He just shrugged. "You know I don't sleep much."

I sighed. "Yes I know." I sat up and pulled my fingers through my long hair. It was past my waist now. As long as his. I stretched. I crawled over and lay down with my head in his lap and looked up at him.

"You're awfully quiet. What's going on?"

His eyes pierced mine. "Well to be honest I think I'm a little sad."

I grinned. "You miss having that ultimate adversary don't you?"

"You know me so well." He reached down and caressed my face. "I feel like I don't have a purpose anymore."

I laughed. "That was a mission not your reason for living. You have a new reason. You have a family."

"Yes but, I am the one that is suppose to protect my family. I feel like I'm useless now. Our son is so incredible that no one needs me anymore."

He looked out at the morning sky.

"We will always need you silly. Keitaro is young very young. I realize

he has some of your father's wisdom but, he also has his and your recklessness. He needs your guidance that is what being a father is all about. Your father did it from the grave. He knew how important it was. He somehow managed to know that my grandfather would put a spell on those rings. He made sure that you and your brother had all the tools to help you become the men you are. I wouldn't be surprised if he had something to do with Rin coming into your brother's life. You have that role now and it will be so much easier for you because you're here." He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"How do you do that?"

"What?"

"Always say exactly what I need to hear." I smiled.

"Years and years of practice." He laughed softly. "Okay now you need to hear my dream." I told him the dream and then we went to tell the others.

"So Keitaro needs to make it out of all of your fangs. Wow that's a lot of teeth." Shippo shrugged. "Better you than me."

Keitaro just nodded. "I think that's a good idea. Totosai also has a spell to help us travel he can make you look human."

I was amazed I didn't know anyone could really do that. We left and traveled to the sword makers cave.

He was outside feeding his three eyed cow Momo when we got there. We landed on Keitaro. He ran outside and his eyes were bugging out of his head more than usual.

"Inu No Taishou how can this be. No you are not him." Keitaro shifted into a man. He looked at us and then at Keitaro. "You are the son of Inuyasha aren't you? But, how…"

Keitaro smiled. "I am many things Totosai."

He gasped. "You are InuTaisho at least your spirit is."

He nodded. "Sesshoumaru is the Inu Taisho old friend and I have come here for a new fang. Mine are being used well so I would ask you to make me a new one."

"Sesshoumaru made a hole in my house because of Tensaiga." He puffed out angrily. Keitaro glared at him. "Of course Lord InuTaisho." He bowed low. I had never seen him show so much respect.

"My name is InuKeitaro and…Lord…Sesshoumaru to you; would not have been so angry if you had told him the whole story from the beginning."

Totosai's face fell. "He wouldn't listen." Keitaro glared at him and then smiled.

"It's all done now my friend just make me the fang."

"Very Well Lord InuKeitaro. I will begin right away I only need your

fang." Keitaro shifted and yanked a great fang from his mouth. He laid it next to the fire careful not to knock anything over with his giant paw. Then he shifted.

He looked at Inuyasha who shifted to full demon form and grabbed the pliers to rip one out. I had brought Yuuka's with me she had lost a baby fang and I had kept it. I refused to rip teeth from my daughter's mouth and so did Inuyasha. We set them next to the fire pit.

He looked at the small pile of teeth. "This is going to be a very interesting fang."

I smiled. "I got this from a dream and these were the instructions. A fang from each of us. And the fire must be heated by Keitaro's fire as well as yours."

He raised a brow. "Your fire. You have fire."

Keitaro grinned and held out a hand. A small sphere of green fire leapt up. "That is not enough fire." He scoffed. His voice getting a little too snippy for our son. He shifted and leaned down.

His great golden eye on level with the sword maker. "I was merely showing you the skill not its power. He stood and blew a huge jet of green flames up into the air. He looked down and the sword maker was on the ground staring straight up. "I believe that will be sufficient don't you?"

"Yes master of course." He leaped up. "I will make ready the fang I will call of you when I need you."

Keitaro lay down and put his massive head on his paws and sighed. "I will be a long time. You should go home. I will see you when it is finished."

We left him with the sword maker and headed back home. We had AhUn so we made it home pretty fast.

We had decided to take Catrionna and Rin to Kaede's old home. They would have their own space while we were here. Then Rin knew she was going to England and she wanted to go see Lord Sesshoumaru before she left. She took Ah Un and Jaken. She said she would be back in a few days.

Inuyasha and I decided to go to our perfect house. Shippo stayed with Yuuka and Miroku and Sango." We needed a few days to ourselves. It took most of the day to get there. As we traveled I thought about what Myoga had said before we left.

Myoga had stopped me. "Kagome can I speak with you. There is something you need to know before we leave to face this demon." He sighed heavily and I waited. "Those rings join you to Master Inuyasha you know that but, it is what allows him to be a full demon and not loose control as well. He is literally your other half that is why it is so important that you stay alive. You are what keeps him whole without you he would loose his mind and his heart. He would be full demon and you wouldn't be here to keep the balance." I knew what that meant. I shivered but, we had defeated our greatest enemy so it wasn't a problem anymore.

"Don't worry, I can't loose you anyway and it has nothing to do with me turning into a raving lunatic." He looked down at me where I rested in his arms.

"I can't loose you because you are my reason, my hope and, my home. I will make sure you are here as long as I am." I frowned. "We are supposed to be enjoying our freedom from danger not thinking about each others death." I reached up and touched the fang that had already grown back.

"I know but, you started it. I think you are worried about what Kaede said about this new demon."

I nodded. "She said he was as bad as Naraku and that you wouldn't be able to just walk around because of what you look like."

He smiled. "I know but we have a plan for that too. You worry too much."

"I know I can't seem to help it. I'll stop I just want to think about you and me for at least a couple of days.

He stepped in the door and pulled me into his arms and kissed me. I felt my heart flutter and my breath gasped. His lips trailed to my throat and I whispered his name. His nose trailed up my neck following the line of my jaw. "You smell so good." His eyes were burning into mine. "We've been married for almost twenty years and I want you as badly as I did the first time I kissed you."

I grinned. "That was a long time before we were married if you want to be technical."

He trailed his fingers up my shoulders and my face framing it his claws in my hair. "I know. You were only fifteen and you wanted to save me from loosing my soul." I looked at him and smiled.

"That was our first kiss. You wanted me then. But, you made fun of me."

"I wanted you then. I just didn't want to admit it to myself much less you. But, believe me I wanted you." His lips met mine and I could remember that kiss. His huge fangs were covering his lips he was crying out trying to hold on to himself and then the calm returned and his lips framed themselves to mine and he pulled me close. I loved him then. I loved him more each and every day after that. His lips pulled back from mine and he opened his eyes. "That was nice."

I grinned. "Yes it was. Of course you know our first real kiss not made under duress or influenced by demon magic was the morning after the love spell. On the road that was our first real kiss." He laughed at me.

He pulled me in and kissed me dizzy. When he pulled back he looked down at my dazed expression. "You mean that one."

I just nodded. He pulled me into his arms and ran to the bedroom throwing himself to the bed. Pinning me down. "I think I'd like to relive some other firsts too. I blushed and he laughed. "Yes it started just like that…

We spent the next three days living like we were the only two beings in the world. Around lunchtime on the third day. We were sitting in the kitchen and Inuyasha's head flew up and his nose and ears started to twitch.

"Our son is coming and Yuuka is with him as well as Shippo and Rin. The others are following on Kirara and Ah Un." We jumped up and went outside. This was the first time anyone had gotten here with out us bringing them. He smiled as our son flew in and landed. He held up a leg so everyone could climb down. Yuuka stayed and he shifted holding her with his arms. She ended up piggy backed the rest of the way to the house. When he shifted I noticed the sword hanging at his waist. It was fairly nondescript except I knew that scabbard.

I walked forward and hugged my son. I looked over his shoulder where the little old man floated. "Hello Saiya It's been a long time."

"Yes it has Lady Kagome. You are doing very well I hear. Defeated Naraku. Made Inuyasha into a full demon. Bravo young lady." I grinned.

"So you are going to be useful again I'll bet you're happy about that and you don't have to be part of an evil sword that must be nice."

I looked at my son his armor looked familiar. He shrugged. "They are good armor. I liked them so I had them remade. I feel better with it. It's like Inuyasha's Kimono. It is simply who I am. I looked at my son as he stood there a breeze catching his hair and for a moment he looked more like his uncle than his father; the armor and the gray fur hanging around his shoulders. He was very handsome like this. "You just look so grown up that's all. It seems like in the last few weeks you've grown up."

Inuyasha saw it too. He was different. His face had thinned out a bit the marks of the dog were on his face. They were in a symbol on his cheeks I had seen Inu NoTaishou once and he was beginning to look more like him every day. Only his ears told of his true father. He had those adorable ears that belonged to only one man and he had graced both his children with them I wondered for a moment since he was looking more and more like Inuyasha's father if those ears would go away too replaced with the pointed ears of Sesshoumaru. Yuuka was growing by leaps and bounds as well. Some demons age very slowly like Shippo and then some age more quickly. And with the mixture of the human in there you just never knew.

Inuyasha laughed. "I almost asked you how you got here but, I'm sure you'll make some imperious comment about having built the place so of course you know where it is."

"Actually no I was just going to tell you I followed your essence. I can do that you know." He grinned and walked inside. "But, of course I knew where it was. Even if I didn't remember, my heart is here a piece of it anyway. That alone drew me here."

"Oh." Inuyasha just shrugged. We went in and had lunch. Yuuka was quiet. She was always quiet. But, today she seemed sad. I walked out to the garden and she was sitting there with the birds and the other forest creatures. I just smiled she had always been able to do that. It was as if she was talking to them.

"Yuuka you seem sad, what's the matter dear?" I sat down and the animals scampered away.

"I know you're going to leave soon and you'll want to leave me behind. I want to go I'm old enough. I'm almost the age you were when you started collecting jewel shards. Or at least I look that age." She sighed.

I smiled at her. "We had no intention of leaving you this time. Actually I think Inuyasha would insist on it. He hated leaving you before but, we didn't want to take a chance with you."

She smiled but then she frowned. "I'm stronger than you think mother. I am the daughter of Inuyasha son of the great dog demon and the great priestess Kagome. I am strong in my own right and I can fight. You just never let me."

I sighed. "Well that's because you're my little girl and I have a hard time dealing with you doing battle. Your father has the same problem."

She grinned. "I know I'm not mad just frustrated. You really should

see me training some time I'm really good."

"I will I promise." I took her hand.

"Okay how about now. Keitaro wants to show off the new fang. He's going to spar with the Tessaiga. Come on I'm fighting with Rin."

I sighed and followed her. Part of me wished that one of our children didn't itch for a fight but, I would have had to pick someone else to have them with if I wanted quiet peaceful children. We were fighters to the bone.

I walked to the front of the house and watched as Inuyasha held Tessaiga and Keitaro was standing about twenty feet away. "Okay Keitaro lets see this thing."

I watched as he touched the hilt and pulled it free. It immediately grew in size. A green crackle surrounded it. He smiled and leaped. Inuyasha grinned. They went at it. Never hurting each other but really pushing. The green and gold light sparking as the swords collided. It was obvious very shortly that the swords were absolutely equal in strength. I was fairly certain they would be similar in power as well.

They stopped; laughing and sweating. They came and sat down. Inuyasha asked to see it. Keitaro handed it to him. He went to take it but, he

looked at his son. "It's not going to shock me or blow me back twenty feet is it."

"Of course not with the new way of things; we have decided that anyone with Inu blood may weald it. I do not believe there will be anymore bitterness."

Inuyasha smiled. "I think you're right. I hope so." He reached out and took the sword. "Have you named it yet?"

"Yes it will be Kogerosaiga."

Inuyasha held it up and the green crackle slid down the blade. "What special powers does it have?"

Keitaro laughed. "Well so far I have no idea but, I think it will be similar to Tessaiga but, it seems to incorporate my fire in with it all. Honestly I had no idea what any of them could do at first. You have to find out the hard way. It was most worrisome with Tensaiga when I first started to weald it I felt like I had been fooled I had commissioned it but still to ask for the power is one thing to get the fang to do it is another entirely; It saved countless lives. It even saved Sesshoumaru's in the end."

I raised a brow and looked at Rin waiting for us to be watching so she and Yuuka could start. I thought about that and realized yes ultimately it was the Tensaiga that had saved him because he had used it to save her. I smiled. "All right I promised we would watch her fight. Pay attention. I nodded and Rin bowed low and then turned and bowed to Yuuka.

They were at each other and I realized my daughter told the truth. She was as fast as Rin maybe faster and she was absolutely frightening when she struck it was like watching a snake. She would fly through the air like a bird and then spiral in the air graceful and fluid like a fish in the sea. She was amazing.

Rin had to really try. They were never touching just pretending. Then Rin pulled a staff and we saw what Yuuka could really do. She picked up a blade of grass and it became a staff. I gasped.

She leaped into the air and came down with the staff and they were at it again. Then Rin pulled a Kitana she must have gotten to replace Tensaiga. A purple light slid up the blade. I was apprehensive but, Yuuka just smiled and pulled one of the sticks from her hair and held it out. I watched it become a sword it spiraled with a black light that looked familiar. "My goodness I didn't know she could do this. She can make anything a weapon. Anything at all."

Inuyasha grinned. "She is amazing."

We watched as she made a bow and arrows and then a chain whip. She was terrifying. When they finished. They walked over and we sat speechless. Keitaro smiled. "Impressive."

"Well it's not a giant dog but, I don't shed." He laughed and hugged her. Her pale eyes laughing. She looked at me and grinned. "Told you so."

I just nodded. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "Can I see that blade you were using?" Rin looked at him and shrugged.

"Sure it was a gift."

Ch 13 The new fang and my new life;

Sesshoumaru

Rin had come to see me where I was wandering and had spent a few days with me. She told me she was going west and then she had left to go and meet them I told her to be careful and then I went home. Tetsu met me at the door . "Master you have come to visit how nice will the Mistress Rin and the Master Jaken be joining us as well?"

"No Tetsu they are with my brother." He looked a little shocked but, hid it well. I sighed and wandered the house. I walked to the balcony and looked out over the land. It was beautiful. Japan. I had never spent much time caring about it until I met Rin but, after so many years of her wonder and fascination I couldn't help but, appreciate things like the cherry blooms in the spring and the green of the summer. The smells and sounds. I realized at that moment that this land was worthy of protecting. Of course the talk with my father nephew had done something to me as well and that damn priestess and her blessing.

Rin was going to this country far to the west and she was going to be in danger. I wouldn't be there to save her. I could go but, no she deserved this chance to prove herself. I couldn't let my fears stop her from living. She needed a proper sword a fang from me he had said. Yes I would do that. I may not be with her but, I could give her a weapon that would keep her safe.

I left and ran as fast as I could to the sword makers. He would need to hurry and, he would not refuse me. I got there and walked into the cave silently. Totosai was talking to the little ghost Saiya that had resided in the scabbard of Syouga, for so long. They jumped. "Lord Sesshoumaru to what do we owe this pleasure." Totosai looked nervous he should after everything The hole was still there in the roof of this cave..

"I need you to make me a fang."

"You have Bakusaiga and Tensaiga how many swords do you need, I can't make you a Tessaiga." He sounded agitated and a little frightened good.

I glared at him. "I have no need for that. I need you to make a fang that will be light. Light enough for a human woman to weald and it needs to be done in three days."

His eyebrows raised but, he didn't ask the question burning in his mouth which was good because I probably would have killed him for it. I was still angry with him for not telling me the truth about Tensaiga and Bakusaiga. He just nodded. "I will need a fang."

I simply stepped outside and shifted I ripped a fang out and set it inside. "I will return in three days." I bellowed.

I was back at my home by dawn. I laid down and allowed myself some much needed rest. I waited impatiently the three days. Rin would be here soon. She was to come and see me before she left. I went to retrieve the sword after the third day.

I arrived as my brother was leaving on my dragon. InuKeitaro was laying outside the cave his huge canine head resting on his paws. He looked to be sleeping but, I knew that was not the case. I walked silently up to him. He was not exactly like father. His ears were the small ears of his more human appearance. Not the long and curling ears of my father but, the demeanor was the same. Father had always been comfortable in any form he chose. He sighed and one leg slid out beside him to gain comfort on the hard rocks.

As I walked to the mouth of the cave he spoke without opening his eyes. "Lord Sesshomaru." He greeted, finally opening his golden eyes that was different as well. Our eyes turned red when we shifted. His were the same golden he wore as a human.

He bowed his head low and then he lay back down. "I believe he is waiting for you." His soft voice, was my father's.

I inclined my head. "InuKeitaro." I walked in and found a sword laid out for my inspection. He was working on a new fang. I saw a little pile of smaller teeth. I raised a brow. Then Totosai ran forward.

"Here it is just as you asked." I looked at it and frowned it was very large. He just handed it to me. I pulled it from the scabbard. It was thin and light. Almost as if it wasn't there it was so light. It felt like I was holding air in my hands. He looked at me and grinned a crooked smile. "It is light."

I watched as a purple light flared. "What is that?"

He shrugged. "I don't know the fangs always have their own minds. It will show its power when it is ready. It is a good sword. You have good teeth. Care to offer a few more? I could start a line of them." I glared down at him. The sword in my hands flared with a purple light. "Or not."

I turned to go. "Lord Sesshoumaru?"

I turned it was the little ghost. I didn't speak I just looked at him.

"You have made your father proud." I raised a brow and walked out. I didn't need a ghost to tell me that. I walked outside the new fang in my hand. The sheath was dark, very dark it looked black. I could feel the power attached to it.

My father's soft voice was in my ear. Even in this form his voice was quiet. "The scabbard has been carved from a limb fallen from the tree of ages in the south. A great orchid vine that blooms in the moonlight. It is said that the vine has the ability to keep anyone safe that lays beneath it's blooms. It is a good choice. She will be happy."

"Send her to me when you return." I looked into his face. So familiar and yet different.

He nodded and closed his eyes. I turned away. His voice followed me. "I am very proud of you son. I always was."

I took a deep breath to quell the emotions that were threatening to overflow. I went home as fast as possible. I had to get away. I was not ready to deal with that much emotion.

I got home and the house was quiet it was late. I set the sword down and laid down Rin would be here soon. I didn't sleep I just lay there thinking. I heard as Rin arrived three days later. I watched

as the door slid open she ran to me and hugged me. I pulled her in without hesitation. "I missed you Pest."

"I missed you too. I brought you something." She pulled a package from her kimono. She handed it to me.

I smiled. "I have a gift for you as well." I walked to the balcony and retrieved the fang. I brought it in and handed it to her. She looked down and smiled. "It's beautiful. Thank you." She wrapped her arms around my waist and I felt the tears fall. I sighed. Women were such strange creatures. Crying when they were sad crying when they were happy. I would never understand it.

She laughed and pulled me down to the low pillowed benches. "Now open mine." I raised a brow at her brazen behavior. She was all grown up. I opened it and there was a small scroll inside.

"What is this?"

"You'll see. I have to go Keitaro is waiting. I love you." She pulled me in for a hug. I hugged her back and looked in her eyes. She looked like a child that had gotten away with something. I looked at her suspiciously. "You had better come and look at Jaken he is pretending to be depressed." I laughed and followed her outside. Jaken was there on Ah Un looking very sad indeed. I glared down at him. "Jaken." AhUn was trying to ruin my coldness by pushing his heads into me with affection. I patted at the animal and it quieted. "Jaken are you looking after my things?"

"Your things My Lord." I raised a brow.

"Of course why do you think you are here? I do not want my dragon or my ward solely in the hands of my brother's family. There must be someone there with sense." I watched his mood change and he stood tall.

"Yes master of course." I had to turn away or he would have seen my smile.

"Very good. Continue. I will expect a full report on your return." I looked back over my shoulder. "Remember Jaken if anything happens to Rin…" I didn't finish I didn't have to I walked back into the house and listened as they left.

I walked in and sat down looking at the tiny box. It was a very unassuming little thing. I opened it and there was a tiny scroll inside. I opened the scroll.

"_I love you Daddy, this is a music box. Just turn the knob on the bottom and it will play a song. Don't forget me."_

I turned the little box over and there was the knob. I turned it and then I listened as Rin's voice small and light her child's voice sang the song she made up for me when I was away.

_In the mountains in the breeze __In the forest in my dreams Lord Sesshoumaru; where are you Jaken is serving under you too I will wait for you on my own Please return me; waiting All alone._

I sat there frozen listening to her. She hadn't sung that song in a long time. But, I remember it word for word. Oh how I loved that little girl. She would be safe. She had to be. Fang do my will and keep her safe. I looked out the window at my world at my home. I had never thought of it that way. A home but, it was. And it did deserve to be protected. My family…that thought made me pause…my family would be gone a long time. Rin would need a good home to come back to. This place would need protecting. I smiled to myself no one would see…

Ch 14 My brother; Inuyasha

I pulled the blade from the dark sheath. I felt something in the sheath as well but, I didn't know what. I looked at the sword. It was a fang. I don't know how I knew but, I did. I could feel my brother's essence on it. It flashed purple in the light. I smiled at how light it was. It was made just for her. He really did love her very much.

She was looking at me with wonder. "What is it? I hadn't even pulled it out until just now."

I grinned at her. "He had a fang made for you." She blanched.

"A fang, Like Tensaiga."

"And Tessaiga and Keitaro's sword. He had a sword made for you from his fang."

The tears flowed freely. "I didn't know. I just thought…"

I handed her the sword and she hugged it close. She pulled it from the sheath and the purple light flared again. Tessaiga trembled. I stood. "Come spar with me. We'll see what it can really do."

She paled again. "I'm not sure I'm ready for that."

I smiled. "Come on Rin. I wouldn't hurt you but, Tessaiga knows a fang is here he wants to test himself against it. I'm sure Keitaro's sword is trembling too. I looked at my son and he nodded.

I stood several yards away and pulled Tessaiga. It transformed and the golden flare was bright.

She pulled her blade and the purple light curled around the edge in what looked like a caress it lengthened to almost her height and, it made a humming sound.

She held the sword back in a fighting stance and I parried with her. The blades met and the Tessaiga flashed. Hers started to sing, I don't have any other words to use. It began to make this sweet humming noise and the purple light grew brighter. A purple glow started to surround Rin the singing increased and then all at once a flash and I was blown back at least thirty feet. A bright purple shield surrounded Rin. She was standing there in awe "What is that?"

I grinned. "I think it is one of the powers imbued by your brother's fang. His need to protect you is making a shield for you." I walked up and tried to break it with Tessaiga but, since there was no demonic power coming from Rin there was no scar. It was solid. She was safe from any attack I could offer. That sword was incredible.

I put Tessaiga away and the shield dissipated. "That was amazing." She touched the blade and it hummed for her. She sheathed it and looked around. Tears still freely flowing.

Keitaro nodded. "Now we are ready."

She ran to him and hit him. "You knew, you had to."

He nodded. "It was not my place to tell you. It was his gift."

She smiled. "I gave him my gift too." I had been told of this and couldn't imagine but, it was a sweet notion.

"Yes." I stood. "We are ready. We will spend the night here and then we will leave in the morning." I stood and looked at our group. There was Kohaku. He would be our representation from Sango and Miroku.

Of course Shippo would come. He still loved Kagome like a mother and would have a very hard time being separated from her. My two children. Yuuka was quiet, her silver black tipped hair and ears and her pale wheat colored eyes were all her own but, that sweet open face belonged to my wife. She looked at me and smiled.

Keitaro stood and walked to Rin my brother's little girl. For all intents and purposes she was his daughter. She was beautiful. And, she was intelligent and kind. She was a good match for my son. He leaned down and kissed her hair. She blushed and looked away.

I could see myself in him. I wish I could have had his confidence when it came to this. Of course I would have to watch them. His confidence could lead to less than appropriate behavior. I'm not sure how my brother would deal with that but, I can imagine it wouldn't go well. His new found benevolence might disappear.

"Father do you really believe I would do that?" I looked away from Rin.

Keitaro now stood next to me. "Um. Did you gain the ability to read minds?" I glared at him.

"No of course not but the look on your face was obvious. I believe I have more honor than that. I learned well from you."

I frowned. "I am afraid I had nothing to do with it. You have always known your own mind. Of course you didn't marry my mother."

He looked away his eyes were sad. "I could not. She refused. She was afraid that if we were married she would be a target and so would you. At least that is what I believed. I never knew for sure. She loved me I know that but, I never knew her mind. It was a mystery to me. Then we never had the chance to see what could have been. No I learned my lesson I will never dishonor a woman again. She will be my wife I just have to convince her of that." He smiled.

"She won't agree?"

"I haven't asked." He grinned. "She wouldn't agree though no. Not yet. She will though it's only a matter of time."

I looked at my son who was so wise and foolish all at once. I laughed. "I am afraid for you my son. Your ego is going to cause you an incredible amount of trouble."

Kohaku grinned. "I'll bet she'll want Lord Sesshomaru's blessing. Good luck with that." He grinned. Keitaro merely smiled and stood.

He laughed too. "You're probably right."

My wife was talking to Catrionna and Rin and she was hiding her laughter. She of course had heard every word.

My son and I just shook our heads and walked into the house. We prepared a dinner. One of the lovely things about this house was the way it all seemed renew itself. I walked to the pantry and pulled out a couple of jars and some rice. He and I cooked for everyone. We set the table and watched as everyone filed in. I watched my family sit down at the table that had magically gained size enough to fit the large group eating.

We ate till we were stuffed. Then we just got up and left. You never had to wash a dish in this house. I was walking into the hallway and I saw my wife head into the bath. Hmm. I smiled and walked in. She was just stepping out of her robe and had one foot in the tub. "Did you decide to join me?"

I growled and pulled her to me. She giggled and spun into my embrace. I pulled her close. I was fully clothed. Having her here against me naked was a heady feeling. She looked so small and delicate. She was so beautiful. She pulled at my robe. "You sir are over dressed."

I raised a brow as she untied my shirt as well and pushed it off my shoulders and then she reached for the tie of my pants I stepped out of them. She looked at me and I could feel her longing. I could see her desire in her face smell it on her skin.

I pulled her up into my arms and walked slowly down into the water. I sat down with her on my lap and kissed her tenderly. "I love you Kagome."

She smiled. "Of course you do." I laughed at her. "You can't help it. Neither can I." She pulled my lips down to hers and kissed me deeply. We spent the next few hours in there until Shippo banged on the door.

"Geez you guys have a bed. What are you doing?" Kagome giggled.

_Watch this._

I did. I watched as she silently got out and put on her robe. I stood and dressed. She walked to the door and slung it open. Surrounding herself with the green fire she could weald she looked at Shippo. She never yelled. She had decided it was much scarier when you said nothing at all. She told me she had gotten that from my brother of all people.

She looked at Shippo for a few seconds and he fell over. I stepped out of the bath after her and looked at Shippo prostrate on the ground. Poor fool. I just shook my head and followed my wife. We woke up the next day and everyone packed up what they were taking. We had gotten several items that would help us. A trunk that held an endless amount of stuff. That was a contribution from Miroku. Sango had sent Kirara with Kohaku. He also carried her weapons. Ah Un was ready to carry Jaken and Rin. Of course we had my son who could carry all of us if he wished. When we were ready we were standing in the front yard of the perfect house. I turned and said good bye to my home. I had already said good bye to my friends and my family. I told them that we would be gone a long time but that I would come back as soon as I could.

Ch 15 The journey; Kagome

We had several things to make the journey easier. Totosai had given us several spells he had gathered over the years. Once we were at the coast it was time to implement them.

I stood next to my husband. I looked up into his beautiful golden eyes. "Are we ready for this?"

He smiled an easy smile. "We were born ready for this." I rolled my eyes. He was just glad to have a purpose. We had taken quite a bit of silk and things and sold it to gain some gold. I had taken several of the items that were common place here and taken them home selling them as antiques. I had a small fortune in a chest on Ah Un's back right now. Catrionna told us that gold was the currency in her land so we wanted to have enough. I got several books on feudal England and read it to everyone so we would be better prepared.

Her father king Edward the black Prince of Whales was a great king but he had turned vile and hateful later on in his rein, I assumed that was when he had been replaced by the demon Geryon.

I opened the trunk and pulled out a toy boat. It looked like a toy boat. I set it in the sea just as I was told and we watched as it became a ship. I just shrugged.

It was apparently a demon that had been imprisoned in a ship and as long as you knew it's name it would have to do what you wished. "Ah I am free. Who is there. The great ship turned and a beautiful woman on the front looked at me. "A mere slip of a girl. And do you know my name child."

I smiled. She was nicer than I expected. I bowed, "I do my lady your name is Lady Ryoko."

" I see so you do know my name well; where is it you wish to go."

"Great lady we were hoping to go west. We have business in the far west."

She smiled. "Very well bring your companions aboard." Her cargo hold opened and everyone climbed aboard. I looked up at her.

"May I ask you a question?"

"Of course my dear."

"Aren't you angry for being imprisoned in a boat?" She smiled ruefully.

"Did he not tell you why I am here?"

"No, he just told me I had to know your name." She grinned. Her young beautiful wooden face softened.

I was given the choice I could marry this horrible hog faced demon or be imprisoned here. I have not yet regretted my choice." I laughed.

"No I suppose not." I walked on the ship still laughing. My husband was laughing too. As they stowed everything away. Myoga was on my shoulder.

"Lady Kagome this is so exciting." I looked at him.

"I thought you'd stay behind this is going to be pretty dangerous." He pulled himself up straight.

"If my brother can live in that world so can I." I raised a brow.

He sighed. "Master Inuyasha told me I had to because I can speak the language."

I laughed. He just shrugged and tried to bite me. I glared at him. "Sorry Kagome but, you're awfully tasty." I just shook my head.

We got everything settled in and started looking at the cabins. The main cabin would be ours. I wasn't sure about that but they had decided for me. Then there was a cabin for the women and one for the men. Rin was staying with Jaken and Ah Un down in the stable that had magically appeared for them. I tried to get her to stay in one of the cabins but, she said that Ah Un would be frightened of the dark. I figured it had something to do with Jaken. I just let her be.

We were under way in less than two hours. Once we reached the main land we would have to travel across the land for many weeks but, we figured we would simply let Keitaro carry us for that. He could travel so fast in his dog form. I had shown everyone a globe so they would know where we were going. We would cross China and Mongolia. Siberia and Eastern Europe then western Europe. Then we would be there. It was really nice having a demon ship. She just took care of everything as long as we pointed the way. We told her we needed to land in Hong Kong it wasn't the most direct route but we could get any supplies we had forgotten there. She agreed and we were off.

The next morning we woke up and we were already pulling into port. I took out the other spells that we had been given. I took out the pendants one for my husband and my daughter, Keitaro had already changed his appearance. Jaken and Shippo. Then one for Kirara and Ah Un.

I put the one on my husband first and smiled sadly as he looked human. I reached up and touched his ears making sure they were still there. I sighed. "At least you feel the same." He grinned. I put the next one on Yuuka. I watched her hair darken and her ears disappear on her head. She took out a small mirror I had brought her and laughed at her self. "I look like you now Mommy."

The next one fell over Shippo's head and his tail disappeared as did his little feet. Then Jaken. Who now just looked like a little man. I put the last two on changing Ah Un into a horse and taking one of Kirara's tails away. When we set foot on the gang plank we looked like a normal group of humans. It was just looks we still felt the same and to anyone with demon eyes or magical abilities we would be seen for what we were but, that would not matter.

Of course we would look strange but that was fine. We didn't mind strange. We just didn't like persecuted or burned as witches which happened a lot in this time period. I looked around and made sure no on was looking and then Ryoko became the tiny toy boat again. I put her in the bottomless trunk and we started moving through the huge city that was Hong Kong even this far back in the past. We moved slowly through the town.

"Why is everyone staring at us? I thought that the spells would make us look normal." Inuyasha looked at me and frowned.

I grinned. "Honey the medallions make you look human. Nothing could ever make you look normal. We are a group of too beautiful people with a tiny man and a too big horse with a tiny white cat with red eyes and a blond woman too. We will not look normal no matter where we go. And, your barefoot but, you are dressed to fine to be a peasant." He looked down at himself.

"I guess I don't really fit in anywhere but Japan; do I?"

I smiled. "I don't think you fit in anywhere at all. Anyone as special as you is supposed to stand out."

He just rolled his eyes but he smiled. We traveled all day and managed to get most of the way out of the city. We would be better off when we could fly. That night we stayed at an inn. Rin stayed out in the barn with Jaken and Ah Un. The Inn keeper thought that was strange but, we weren't worried about human's attacking her. After what we had seen on the new fang we didn't believe that a human could hurt her. Kohaku and Kirara stayed with her too.

The next day we finally got out of town and when we had the chance we took to the air Jaken and Ah Un were with Rin. Kohaku rode Kirara. And Yuuka Shippo and Inuyasha rode with me on Keitaro. Catrionna changed into a griffon and we were off. We made much better time this way. By the time we made camp were on the other side of China. We could see the wall and we stopped. I told them all about the great wall of China and how they built it to keep out the Mongols.

Once in Siberia they took off the pendants and I packed them away. We came across a few humans but, they just left the road and walked the other way. I was happy. I wanted to see my husband's face. His real face. I loved him as a human but, I liked seeing his ears not just touching them.

It took much longer to get across this area and it was cold. Very cold. I knew it would be. The demons of course weren't cold but, the rest of us including Jaken were freezing. I had brought heavy down coats for all of them. I put one around Jaken's shoulders. He put his arms through the sleeves and looked at me. "Thank you." I smiled.

"You'll like me before it's over Jaken you wait." He just grumbled. We were warm and toasty.

Keitaro just shifted and stayed a dog. We moved across the open terrain with ease and speed. After less than a week we were into what was Persia then. And, we hadn't had any trouble. Of course I shouldn't have said that even in my head. We saw a large group of horsemen coming so everyone put back on they're medallions and took off the coats replacing them with furs much more appropriate. Not nearly as warm. I had on a fur mantle. Inuyasha and the other demons wore they're normal clothing. I had a spell put on me to understand any language but, it was hard and turned out to be very painful so I didn't let anyone else do it. Myoga and I were the translators for the group.

We were properly human and freezing when they got to us. The leader walked forward. "Travelers I am the lord of this area. I bid you welcome and ask your business. I looked to Inuyasha and told him what the man said.

"What the hell business is it of his what we're doing? He doesn't look like a lord to me I'll bet he's lying."

I looked at my husband and then at the man. "We are merely passing through. We are on our way west to escort this lady the princess home to her father." I bowed low and pointed to Catrionna.

He smiled at her. She was beautiful. "A beauty for sure. In fact I see that you are all beautiful. Even your men are beautiful. Maybe they are not men at all." Uh Oh.

"I assure you my lord they are men and would not take kindly to any assault on the women in the party. This is my husband and he has a foul temper when angered." I tried to save him.

He laughed. "Ha a mere boy does not frighten me. He leaped down from his horse and walked forward. "You should have a real man not a pretty boy like this one. He walked right up to Inuyasha smiled in his face. "Tell him I will take his pretty wife and I will take the rest of the women too. Then I will sell him and his companions into slavery for the men who like such things." I know I blanched. Inuyasha glared.

"What did he say to you?" I sighed.

"He is probably a bandit." I offered.

He looked at me and frowned. "What did he say Kagome?"

The man looked at me then and licked his lips. I felt nauseous. "Please my lord I will only warn you once more. If you value your life and the lives of your men. Please leave."

He laughed and so did his men.

My husband was loosing his patience. "Kagome what did he say?"

I sighed. "He is going to take the women and sell you into slavery to men who will think you're pretty." I squinted as I said the last part. Inuyasha and Keitaro were the first to react. Keitaro let go of his human face just as Inuyasha took off his pendant. He rolled his neck and let his full demon face show through and smiled. I felt the anger and power rolling off of them. Kohaku was on Kirara and Jaken was spitting with anger. Rin walked forward and pulled her fang. The purple light flared.

Keitaro and Inuyasha moved as one. Pulling they're fangs. Tessaiga as always growing in size and resembling the fang from his father's mouth, Keitaro smiled as his fang swirled with green fire.

I just shook my head at the foul man. "I tried to warn you."

"Demons they're demons." He was backing away.

"Yes and now they're angry." Myoga jumped up and down.

There were more than a hundred men. Humans but Tessaiga heard their words these strange swords that seemed to think for them selves. They knew that these men these humans were evil.

"You have one chance leave and you will live. Stay and you will die."

I watched as some of the men started to turn their horses. "No men we will fight demons or not there are only four fighters and a woman dressed up like one. We can defeat them think of the money we will make off those women."

I shook my head. "He is wrong. My husband could defeat you alone with one swing of his sword. You should all go home."

A few of the men laughed then. "I think she is too proud of her man. Maybe she speaks of his other sword not the one in his hand."

The leader climbed back on his horse. "She will be talking of my sword by sundown. If this is the praise she offers a boy what will she say of a man?"

I felt my temper rise. "That's it. Kill him. Kill that filthy man."

He laughed harder. "Look at the young one ah how sweet she is." He looked at my daughter. "Maybe I will keep her."

He felt my anger. "What did that bastard say now?"

I walked to my husband and smiled. "That man just said that he wanted to sleep with me and keep Yuuka for his woman. Kill him Inuyasha." I watched his eye twitch.

I looked at their faces and walked to Ah Un and sat next to him. His nose nuzzled my hair. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

He looked at me and his eyes narrowed. "You need manners woman." He moved his horse forward. Did he really not believe anything I had said? Inuyasha put himself in between the man and me. He picked up Tessaiga and slung it over his shoulder. "You're not getting anywhere near her. I don't want to kill humans. But, if you say one more thing I will rip you apart."

Myoga was on his shoulder and translated for him. I had no intention of speaking to him again.

The man just stared at him. "Your demon's face doesn't scare me." He looked back at his men. "We are over a hundred men. How will you defeat us?"

Inuyasha just smiled. "Easily; with out even breaking a sweat."

The man glared at him. "We will see about that."

Keitaro put his fang away. Rin walked over to him knowing what he was going to do. She grinned. "Lets do it together." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"As you wish my Lady." Rin leaped and Keitaro changed at the same time. I knew what he was doing he was hoping they would flee in fear.

He was disappointed. He was so large that he now towered over everyone and everything. The men's horses screamed and reared.

He looked at them and lowered his head. Rin on his shoulders her fang in her hand.

We were posturing trying to get them to leave. We didn't want to kill humans ever. If we could avoid it we would.

The leader would have none of it. He was shaking in fear but, his fear just made him more angry. I felt my husband's thoughts. I smiled. He was right it was impressive but, so was Tessaiga. Use it.

He looked at the leader and smiled. He raised Tessaiga and then sent a wind scar that split beside and ran around his men never touching. He took great care.

They erupted most of the men did flee. The leader seemed unimpressed. "I am not afraid of your illusions." He turned and looked at his men. "Run and I will kill you myself. Do not believe his magic. It is not real."

God this guy was just determined to die. Inuyasha sighed and frowned. "You leave us no choice." He looked at everyone. "Try to injure without killing. Disable not kill."

Everyone nodded and moved out. Kirara snarled. Yuuka walked forward with Catrionna. Shippo shifted into a dragon. Catrionna into her griffon. Yuuka was on her back in an instant pulling her hair free as she pulled her pendant off. Her hair flying in a silver black wave her hair pins turning into swords.

The confrontation lasted less than ten minutes. The leader was on the ground. Inuyasha had been so disgusted he had put away Tessaiga and simply sliced the man's arms so badly they were useless. He stood over him; berating him for not taking a chance to get away when he had one. The fool.

My son was holding at least four in his teeth by the collar of their shirts. They had struggled at first but now they hung their terrified.

Rin was on the ground two men under her feet. Yuuka and Catrionna had three pinned up. The others were scattered around moaning.

I had never even moved. I just sat there petting Ah Un Jaken sat and watched too. We actually started to play a travel game of checkers.

I stood when it was done. I walked over to where the man lay on the ground bleeding but not mortally wounded.

"You are very lucky he was feeling generous. "I told him to kill you but, he knows how my temper gets. He didn't listen. You should be grateful."

I reached down and touched his arms cauterizing the wounds and listening to him scream. I smiled at him. "You see I never needed him at all. I could have killed you myself. He didn't even use his blade on you. You remember this day. This is the day you decided that being a thief wasn't worth it. I walked over to several of them. "Isn't that right. Are you going to ride with this man and steal women and property from innocent travelers anymore? If you promise that you won't then we will let you go. If not then you are finished. I will tell him to use the Tessaiga and finish you. I don't think any of you will doubt the power of the blade now." I watched heads shake everywhere.

I walked back to Inuyasha and grinned. "Okay are you ready to go."

He nodded and we pulled our party together. Keitaro dropped the men in his teeth and slowly walked over them with two great strides he was clear. This was a story that would be told over and over I was sure.

We slowly walked away. Inuyasha watched as the leader stood and I heard his words. "If you come near my family again. I will not be so merciful again. You made a great error today. Next time I will kill you."

He leaped and landed beside me. "You enjoyed that far too much my dearest wife."

I smiled at him. "I don't know what you mean?"

"Sure you don't." We walked along and that night we made camp in a valley.

I smiled at my husband and he grinned at me his fangs falling over his lip just a tiny bit. "Come and take a walk with me."

We walked to the top of the rise and sat. Watching the full moon rise. He sat and pulled me with him. "You did enjoy that today. You were fierce and dangerous. It was wonderful."

I grinned and felt myself blush. "I tried to warn him and then when he said that about you and Yuuka and the rest of us. I was just so angry. I wanted him dead. I was happy you didn't listen but, I did want him dead."

"I knew you would feel guilty later. I wouldn't but, you would." I grinned at him.

"You would have felt guilty too and you know it. You don't like killing humans either. Even if they are ignorant fools." He shrugged.

I took his hand in mine. "We are going to have to be careful. Russia is under the rule of Ivan the terrible. He was ruthless and tyrannical."

"I don't really think that any human no matter how ruthless is a worry for us."

"No but, we don't really want to change history either." He shrugged again. I just rolled my eyes.

I picked pulled the hand up to my lips. I kissed his fingertips. He smiled and pulled me into his arms. "I will be glad when we can have some privacy, I am starting to feel very lonely."

I grinned. "We could always run off."

"I don't really want to do that right now it's too dangerous." I nodded.

"Well then we'll just have to be satisfied with this." I pulled his face down to mine. He groaned and pulled me closer.

After a few minutes we broke apart both of us ragged and wanting. He looked in my face, his filled with passion, his eyes a deep molten gold. "I want you so much right now. I always want you every moment of every day I never feel like I've had enough. Why is that?"

He touched my face his nails sending shivers through me. "I have no idea."

"Maybe it's because we can feel each other so well; because we are bonded more heavily than most people." He just searched my eyes.

"Maybe," His hands captured my face. " Maybe it's because you are the most beautiful woman ever born." I laughed and rolled my eyes.

We stayed like that for a while then we decided to head back and get some sleep.

The next day we started to get close to the more populated areas of Russia so we had to don our disguises again. We came into several towns but we left quickly simply passing through.

I had told everyone about Ivan the Terrible and that we would need to be very careful. No one was worried but, I had read the history on him and he was just plain nasty.

We headed for Moscow and were confronted with the Black Riders. They were a group instituted to get rid of traitors for Ivan of course the brooms and dog heads on their saddles said who they were. Inuyasha saw that and frowned. "What the hell are those symbols for?"

I sighed. "It symbolizes the sweeping of traitorous dogs out of Russia. It really doesn't have anything to do with you." He just frowned.

"That doesn't mean I have to like it. This Ivan the Terrible what if we killed him wouldn't that be a good thing." He narrowed his eyes.

"He dies over a chess game more than twenty years from now because he was poisoned. I told you we can't change history." He sighed.

"Fine." We tried to be very inconspicuous and luckily were not confronted. We were travelers from the east escorting a princess home to the west. We made it all the way to Germany without anymore serious problems but, there we had another hang up. There was a huge war going on over religious beliefs here in Germany. Martin Luther's time had already started. So we just tried to keep our heads down.

Unfortunately that was not to be. We were traveling outside what is now Dortmund and we came upon a group of soldiers attacking a group of Lutherans. They were throwing rocks and poking spears and swords at the unarmed monks.

Inuyasha and Keitaro just couldn't stand that kind of injustice the rest of us didn't like it either. Inuyasha pulled his sword but, left his human mask on. "Fight someone that's armed cowards."

They stood up and looked around. We had them surrounded. I had my bow ready. Rin stood her fang in hand. Keitaro had slipped in beside her. Yuuka had picked up a stick and made a staff. Shippo was ready with his fox fire. Kohaku was ready too. Catrionna held a straight sword in her hands. We were ready for a fight if it came to that. I translated what Inuyasha said. The leader turned and glared at me.

"Are you the speaker for these men?" I nodded. "And a fighter as well, other women fighting as well I see. You're men are so weak they need their women to fight as well." I smiled.

"Our men are so strong we need to fight to stay in charge." He laughed.

"Why do you defend these monks they are committing a crime." I glared at hi

I just stared at them. The men turned to face Inuyasha. "Stand aside young man. We don't want to have to hurt you." I told Inuyasha what he said.

Inuyasha laughed. "God these humans are incredibly arrogant do they really think I'm afraid."

I just sighed. "We knew this wasn't going to be easy. We can't interfere too much."

"Well I refuse to let these men of the cloth be persecuted." Kohaku held his improved claw out.

Keitaro stepped forward. "Maybe we should let Princess Catrionna handle this."

She stepped forward. "Tell them that I am the daughter of Edward the king of England and you are my royal guard."

"Can't you tell them?" Shippo looked at her and frowned.

"I speak two languages English and Japanese sorry I didn't learn Germanic." She just shrugged.

I just held up my hands. I bowed low and waved an arm toward our party. "I am Kagome Hirugashi and we are the royal escort for Princess Catrionna of England and I insist you cease and desist your persecution of these religious men at once."

They laughed. "Right and I'm a prince and this is my queen." He patted his horse.

Ugh these guys just weren't going to let up. I frowned. "You aren't going to leave are you?"

He just stared at me. I sighed. "Fine, Inuyasha we are going to have to beat up some Germans we already had to beat up some Mongols you really won't be a chore."

The guy glared at me. "You are a mouthy girl."

"I have been told that." I stepped back. I turned to the monks. "Hey come over here and stay out of the way."

They were wary but, they stepped back. Yuuka walked to the side of the horsemen. "You should sleep all of you sleep." The men slumped forward and were now snoring. "There all taken care of."

She smiled and turned to bow at the monks but unfortunately they were cringing. "It is the devil's work. Witches. They must be witches." For crying out loud.

I glared down at them we are not witches. Yuuka smiled. "Of course not my good men."

They stood and dusted themselves off. "You are witches only witches could have that kind of power." Myoga was translating this for Inuyasha. One of the monks noticed him. "He has a vermin on his shoulder a flea. They are witches and demons."

Yuuka grinned. She had been learning the languages the hard way but she was incredibly smart she picked things up so fast. She smiled at the monk and took off her pendant. Her silver hair shimmering her ears twitching. "You're half right anyway."

The monk closest to her cringed away. She just grinned at him. "You are really short sighted. Demons aren't evil unless they choose to be. Just like you." She touched him and the golden glow flowed through him. The blood on his face was gone and a dark black cloud left him. He stood and looked at her.

"What did you do to me?" He stood up straight. The rest of the monks looked at him. He looked about ready to faint from shock. "Brother's I feel no pain. My wounds are healed."

"So is the disease you had. You were not long for this world. You had a tumor but it's gone now." She smiled.

"She is an angel. Angels." I rolled my eyes Angels Demons. Whatever. At least they didn't burn angels at the stake.

I walked over. "Yes we are angels in disguise doing good deeds but, We must continue on our way and you must leave this place before the soldiers wake. Hurry to your church monks." They stood and bowed at Yuuka for a few minutes. Then they ran away.

Inuyasha was laughing. "Well that went really well."

I sighed. "I'm sure somewhere in my time now an old man is reading an ancient leather bound tome telling of the angel with the silver and black hair and the pretty ears. Let's get out of here before we do anything else."

We waited till dark and then flew the rest of the way to the channel. I took Ryoko out so she could carry us the rest of the way. We landed the next day.

Catrionna had left in the night to go and let them know we were coming. Feudal England was gross. The people smelled terrible. They never bathed. In Japan we had bath houses and public places just for cleaning. Here you just stunk. Yuk.

I felt for my husband and the other demon members of our group. Jaken kept his nose covered. Ah Un kept sneezing and groaning. Shippo just complained. "What are these people doing? Don't they realize they stink.

I sighed. "They didn't have ways to bathe. They don't use the mystical powers and stuff here like we do at home. Here they just bathe when they can which apparently is like once a year.

We walked through London. Inuyasha groaned. "We have to find someplace that is clean to spend the night. I'm going to pass out. This is horrible. We just kept going until we were out of the city. We didn't stop until it was morning and we were in the countryside. I pulled out a map of this time period. We found a forest that was claimed to be haunted. No one would bother us here. It was probably a demon really anyway.

We moved to the center of the forest and everyone removed the pendants. I sighed. I really liked seeing my family instead of the facsimile that the pendants created.

We bedded down for the night after finding a nice clearing. I was so tired. The fog rolled in. I pulled out the sleeping bags we would be warm. We had been dressing for the times if not the culture. I fell asleep next to Inuyasha and slept soundly.

I saw the light past my eyelids and stretched. I stretched out my arm reaching for my husband but, he wasn't there. I sighed he was probably up already. I sat and yawned.

"Mom. What's going on." I opened my eyes.

"What do you mean?" I looked around and frowned. Uh oh. "Where are the men?" I saw Rin and Yuuka but, I didn't see anyone else. "Myoga are you here somewhere?"

"What is it Lady Kagome?" He pulled out of my hair and looked around. "Where did everybody go?"

"I don't know. Do you feel that Myoga that's a demon. Yuuka you feel it too don't you?" she nodded. I didn't like this. I stood and the other women did too. I wished Catrionna was here she may have known what's going on. I set my hands afire and Yuuka pulled two teeth from her pouch she carried I looked at them. She grinned. "I saved them." I raised a brow as her fangs slid out in length and became short swords. Hmm.

Rin pulled her fang and immediately it began to glow and sing. She frowned. "I think that's a warning it feels like a warning."

"Well, well what do we have here. Women who fight and you are not all women. There is a demon among you. Very beautiful." The man's voice was silky and soft. I didn't like it at all. It was deceptively sweet.

"Show yourself demon." I knocked an arrow.

"A priestess as well. This is interesting. Geryon will be pleased with this. I will make a present of you, he so enjoys young women's flesh."

"What did you do with the others?"

"They are here. You are in a different place but the same place. Can you find them?"

I tried to use my mind. _Inuyasha!_

_Kagome where are you we can't find you there is this terrible fog._

_I know there is a demon can't you feel him._

_No where is he._

_I think he opened a hole in the universe or whatever I don't know but, we are with you. I just think you can't see us._

_Try and see if there is a barrier. _

"You are awfully quiet all the sudden."

"I'm waiting for you to stop being a coward and face me." He laughed.

"Very well I will show myself."

I watched as a figure stepped out of the mist. "Hello Ladies I am Rowan I was named for a tree that grows only here you will see why." He had long blonde hair and looked like he should be on the cover of some smutty romance novel. I groaned. Why is it that most demons were so pretty. And this one knew it well. He smiled and moved to me. "You are beautiful, perhaps I will keep you for myself."

I pointed my arrow at his face. "I don't think so. He smiled and his hand reached. The wood in my arrow started getting soft it wrapped around my arms and bound my wrists. I frowned and tried to let it go throw it away but, it just wrapped around my arms binding them together.

He looked at Yuuka and walked to her too. "So pretty and your scent is so sweet. You are the child of the mouthy one are you not?" Yuuka raised her swords and they flashed white. He looked at them and concentrated they didn't change. I sighed. Thank Goodness. He frowned. "Those are not really steel are they? She smiled. "Come closer and find out."

He waved his hand and the mist seem to curl around her. She swung at it but it just snared her further.

He walked to Rin then. And she kept Sesshoumaru's fang trained on him. It began to hum. He cocked his head. "You are human but, you smell of demon. Powerful demon. His eyes were a little wary. "I did not smell this demon with your party just two half demons a little goblin and a fox demon. He took a deep breath. It is the sword. It is made from a…fang. Where did you get that? Give it to me."

"You'll have to take it from me." I shared all this with my husband. He was terrified for us but, this demon was lowly as long as Rin kept her head it should be all right.

He pulled a sword and it started to burn but it was normal fire. Rin set a wide stance and waited. The fang hummed louder it was pretty really. He pulled back and slashed. Rin met the parry and her shield was up. He pulled back. "You are a human how can you weald a demon sword?"

She smiled at him. "Because it was made for me."

"A demon made a sword for a human." He looked perplexed. She just smiled at him.

He looked at her and frowned. "What a useless waste. He must be very foolish."

I watched her face darken. She glared from inside her purple shield. "Lord Sesshoumaru is not a fool. You are not worthy to speak of him at all." She stalked forward. "You should feel honored to die by his fang." She leaped and the blast from the sword was almost like a wind scar but then not at all like one, the purple light didn't make a rut in the ground it followed the demon as he ran backwards and when he leaped in the air it became a serpent and continued after him.

The head of the serpent became plain and it opened it's mouth and swallowed him up then the light seemed to seep inside the demon who started to scream and he splintered and blew apart falling like ash.

She pulled the sword up and the purple didn't disappear it turned like a snake and curled back on itself until it got back to her. It curled around her and her hair swirled and the purple phantom seemed to be holding her and then it slid slowly back into the sword. It's eyes looking into hers for a moment, then sliding back into the blade.

I looked around as the mist dissipated and we could see everyone else. Inuyasha was staring at where he know Rin would be. She just stared off in the distance. He walked to her. "Rin are you okay?"

She shook her head. "That was awesome did you see that?"

He nodded. "What was that?"

"I think it was Lord Sesshoumaru. Or at least a part of him. It talked to me. The singing I could understand it. It told me what to do. And, then just now the serpent spoke to me inside my head. It said that I was doing well and had already mastered two of the qualities. That I had two more to find. It said that it was proud of me." She smiled and hugged the sword to her. Her eyes closed for a moment. "Lord Sesshoumaru." She whispered.

I just smiled. I had never seen anyone so devoted as she was. It was no wonder that she had warmed that man's cold heart. She could probably tame the devil. Her love and utter loyalty was something you just didn't see.

She opened her eyes and ran to Keitaro and hugged him the sword still clutched to her heart. Then she ran and jumped on Ah Un and told Jaken everything in more detail than she told us. They had a special bond we could never touch. Keitaro smiled indulgently at her. Then he looked at Inuyasha. "We had better get moving."

Yuuka walked over to Rin. She held out an origami crane. "Here Rin."

She smiled and looked at the crane but, it didn't register then she gave one to Kohaku too. They looked at them and then at her. She just smiled. "Tell the crane what you want to say and then tell them where you want them to go. They will take your message no matter how far they need to go."

I felt my eyes go wide our daughter was amazing. She just smiled. I hugged her and just watched in wonder as Rin and Jaken told Sesshomaru what had happened since we left and then Rin took it and whispered in it and nodded. "Now go to Lord Sesshomaru. The crane lifted from her head and with a keening wail it turned into a crane and flew away to the east. Kohaku did the same and we all spoke to it for Miroku and Sango. Kirara even meowed into it. Then that crane as well took off. To take the news to our friends. Rin pulled her to her and hugged her. "Thank you Yuuka."

"Of course Rin." I watched as she walked to Kohaku and spoke to him. He looked at her and frowned and shook his head. What was that about. I would have to find out…

Ch 16 The frailty of humans Sesshomaru

I hated to admit it to myself I certainly wasn't going to say it out loud but, I was lonely without Rin and I even missed Jaken. Mother had been right. I was far too much like my father after all. I sighed and looked up at the night sky.

The wind changed that scent I stood. "Rin?"

That wasn't possible was it? That comforting scent. I looked to the west. I could see something. It was a bird. Could that be where the scent was coming from? I watched in silence as the bird flew in gracefully and landed in front of me and bowed deeply spreading its wings.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." I knew that voice it was the younger child of my brother the girl child Inu Yuuka. That was her name. Peace was a fitting name for her. She was a quiet child and always healing some injured creature.

I looked at the bird. "Yes?"

"I bring greetings to you from your daughter Rin. I am an incarnation of Yuuka and will give you the message then you may send one in return if you wish." The crane had the same soft wheat colored eyes. Could she make incarnations of herself. She was much more powerful than I had believed.

"An incarnation, that quiet silver and black haired girl did this?" I raised my brows. How very interesting.

"Very well go on."

The crane disappeared and a paper crane sat in its place. I picked it up and opened it. The paper opened up and a black circle was in the center of the paper. It swirled and then I saw an amazed face of Rin. "So all I have to do is talk into this and Lord Sesshoumaru will hear it." She looked well. It had been weeks since they had left.

I heard Yuuka's quiet voice. "Yes he will hear everything you are saying as long as you are near the crane."

"Lord Sesshoumaru must be lonely without us Master Jaken do you have anything to say to him. I watched as Jaken looked around.

"I have done exactly as you asked Master. I have kept Rin and Ah Un safe. If not for me terrible things could have befallen them." Rin grinned behind his head.

"Master Jaken was very brave. We had to fight these horrible bandits Lord Sesshomaru. And I defeated a demon." She turned to Jaken. "Can I talk to him for a minute alone?"

Jaken nodded and turned away. Her face came closer. Her big eyes filled with emotion. "Lord Sesshoumaru. You made me a sword from your fang. I didn't know. Lord Inuyasha had to tell me what it was. It's so perfect Lord Sesshoumaru. I used it against a demon today. It was a terrible creature he was going to take Yuuka and Kagome and I to this awful Geryon person to eat us. He was no match for your sword though." She told me about the fight and the serpent of light. Then she whispered what the serpent said. "It told me that it had a name and I'm only supposed to tell you. He said his name is Dokueki. The sword sings and when it talks to me it sounds just like you. It takes away the loneliness some. I really miss you. I love these people very much but, their not you Lord Sesshoumaru. Thank you, for letting me take Ah Un and Master Jaken with me. I would be even lonelier without them. Oh and your welcome for my present too." She leaned in again very close. "I love you Lord Sesshoumaru." Then she leaned back and told Jaken to talk to me. He did endlessly. I sighed. After he had spoken for several minutes unendingly on the smell of the human's there Rin stopped him. "Master Jaken he doesn't care about that." He apologized and then she just smiled. "Miss you." Her eyes were wet but, she held the tears in. Then the paper folded back up. The tiny paper crane was back and it looked at me.

"Would you like to send a message back?" I did want to. I wanted to tell her I missed her too. That I longed to have her back by my side that is of course not what I said. She would have believed I had taken leave of my senses if I had.

"Yes. I would like to tell her that…I am glad she is doing well. That I am doing fine." I nodded and the crane started to shift. "Wait. Rin…I will welcome you home when this is over and Thank you for the gift it was far more than I expected." I turned but then, I looked back at the crane. "I miss you little one." I turned away from the bird.

I listened as it flew away.

I had never believed the child to be much more than a sweet girl quiet and unassuming. I had never thought of her much at all and yet, she was incredibly powerful. And, there was no demon scent to the incarnation. Incredible.

Inuyasha had created two of the most powerful demon's I had ever seen with a human girl. Priestess or no it was very strange.

The sword I wonder if I could find out something about the sword. I would go and see Boksuno but, first Totosai. I left the cliff and went directly to the cave of the sword maker.

"What do you want now?"

"You are impudent Totosai." I glared at him. "I need to ask you a question."

He looked at me and frowned. "What?

"I need to know about the fangs and what makes them so different from other swords." He sat down and picked his nose. Ugh.

"You are as stupid as your brother."

"Thank you." I glared at him.

"The fangs aren't really swords they are pieces of great demons. They hold a portion of the demons power. Part of their essence. That is why they know each other and why they have a will and seem to pick their owners. I assume this is about the fang you had made for Rin?" He smiled a toothless smile. "You the big bad Sesshoumaru done in by a human child."

"Please try to remember that I don't like you Totosai. I am feeling rather generous lately. Wouldn't you hate to be the one to end my good mood." I folded my arms and looked at him. He frowned and looked at me.

"If you're the all powerful leader of the dog demons and you don't know about your own fang wow that is sad." I raised my lip at him.

"Yes, yes. Can't anyone take a joke? Tell me what the sword has done. I did refraining from repeating the name of the blade. He nodded. "Well Sesshoumaru. You managed to put yourself in the fang all right. It's probably as stubborn as you too. How many years did it take for you to not hate your brother?" I glared at him again and sighed. "Never mind. I think the fang is trying to carry out your will. You want Rin safe more than you want anything else so the fang is trying to do that for you. Just as your father's swords were sent to you to protect you. That bit about the name probably means you can't really weald it unless you know its name. If anyone else tried to use that sword they would probably go mad. Especially a human. I sure hope you trust that girl. She could probably kill you with that sword." He shook his head. I smiled a little.

He just kept shaking his head as I left. "Sesshoumaru, if you are worried about her go to the demon tree get some bark for the hilt. It'll come back to her if she's ever in danger."

I nodded and went to Boksuno; I arrived at the tree and waited.

"Sesshoumaru are you back. Did you not find what you needed to know the last time?"

"No Boksuno I found all I needed about my father's swords. I need to ask a favor." The face was lined but the expression was full of wisdom.

"You want some of my bark for the fang you made for the little girl."

I didn't even bother asking.

"Yes."

"You have finally found your heart Sesshoumaru. I will give you the bark. And a warning. This demon they fight is a terrible foe. Naraku was a half demon piece of common trash. He would have been no match for your father. Only his cunning kept him alive against your brother and the rest of you for so long. Geryon is a king in hell. He has a legion of many demons that serve him. He is very formidable. And even with your father they are at risk. They must be strong and they must trust one another implicitly." He frowned.

"You are not to go with them. This is something for them. You must stay here. You have to keep it safe for their return. You should go and take her the bark. I will give you what you need to reach her then you must return. You will have enough to worry about here." I frowned. As he said the words I felt the foreboding in my bones.

"What is coming?"

"I don't know only that it is a great evil and it will be here soon. You will need to truly be your father now. You have all you need. But, do not let your pride stop you. Your will is what has kept you strong but do not let it rule you. It has transferred to that sword to keep your mortal safe. Now use it to keep your home safe." His face disappeared. I sighed.

The bark peeled into a curl soft and pliable. A bloom fell and then another. I picked them up. "flowers."

"One to get you to her and one to come home." I sighed.

"Very well. Thank you Boksuno."

"Good luck Sesshomaru. You will be as great as your father. You have finally learned the way to get there." Hmm. I had spent most of my life resenting my father and everyone else that got in my way but, Rin had changed me. More than I ever could have imagined. She taught me compassion and love. I owed her everything. I couldn't loose her. "What do I do?"

"Just wish to be with her and you will be there."

I raised a brow. "Are you serious? I make a wish on it."

"Would you like it to be more complicated?"

"No it just seems really infantile."

His face came out and he frowned. "So does a young demon loosing his temper over being given the sword of Heaven instead of the sword of Earth. When his father knew what he needed and he fought it for years."

"All right. Point taken." I frowned.

"Good are you ready?"

"Yes."

"This may hurt." Figures. "Wish yourself with Rin."

I looked at the bloom. I felt like a fool. "I wish I was with Rin."

"Don't make it sound like I gave you a magic bean. You have to mean it."

Okay I had to mean it. I did want to see Rin. I wanted to see her and smell her and know that she was okay. "I need to be where she is."

"Much better." Then everything went blurry. I felt like someone had picked me up and thrown me. I felt like I was falling. I opened my eyes and realized I was. I got control of myself and landed softly right in the center of a field. I took a deep breath. I could smell grass not the grass from home but grass and sheep then there it was Rin. I could smell her.

I turned and lifted off the ground again more in control. I followed her scent. I heard them when my presence alerted them. Kohaku stood. "I sense a huge demonic aura." I smiled well that was something.

Everyone stood and looked I knew they would only see my blue sphere. Three out of the party knew instantly and the rest caught on quickly. The only one that didn't look the least bit surprised was Inuyasha's children Keitaro smiled and Yuuka just watched me with her pale eyes.

He simply nodded as I landed lightly in front of Rin. I looked down at her. "Rin, have you been good." She smiled I had asked her that each time I had been gone for a while.

She put her hands behind her back and nodded. "Rin and Ah Un have been good Lord Sesshoumaru." Then she did something she hadn't done she leaped into my arms and I held her. "I missed you so much. I got your message."

"Ah Rin, Come I wish to speak with you." Jaken was standing there tears in his eyes. Had he always been this melodramatic. He was like a woman. "Jaken you have done well."

"Thank you master." He wiped at a tear. I smiled and he paled. Which made him look even more green. Oh well.I looked at everyone else and nodded Ah Un followed us snuffling at my hair. I reached up and touched the creature.

We walked and sat down on a fallen tree. "Rin let me see the fang."

She took it off and handed it to me. I didn't pull it but I took the bark and wrapped it tightly then I pulled some hair from my head and tied it I didn't have any string. "That is Boksuno's bark he gave it to me and wanted you to have it. He sent me here to give it to you."

She had kept my hand in hers. It was warm and shaking. "You're not staying then."

"I can not. I have something to do and so do you." I sighed. "I have done all I can to keep you safe. Rin please be careful. I have asked you for very little and have given less. But, I need you to be safe. I would not want to live in a world without you in it." I looked in her eyes. "I love you as much as any father has ever loved a daughter."

"Only you did it better. I love you too. I have missed you terribly." I patted her hand.

"I will see you when your task is finished."

She took my left hand and twined her fingers through mine. "Now let's see this fang of yours."

"Okay." She stood and I did too she backed up to put some distance between us. I reached for Bakusaiga but Tensaiga trembled. I started to pull Bakusaiga from it's sheath but, Tensaiga trembled again I put Bakusaiga back and pulled Tensaiga. What are you trying to tell me?

Hers started humming just as she said. The blade was singing. A purple light curled around the blade and a serpent's head formed and curled around her body. The head looked at me and I listened as my own voice came from the phantom.

The head bowed. "Master Sesshoumaru."

"Dokueki."

The serpent smiled. "Yes, I am the fang from your own mouth. I am Venom. I will do your will Master she will be safe from anyone as long as she has me."

I looked at the serpent and felt strange. I listened to my thoughts in my voice coming from this sword. "How is it that you can speak none of the other fangs have that ability?"

"None of the other fangs have your will Master. I do not know why other than Rin wished to hear your voice she asked it of me with her heart. I am hers as you wished me to be." I smiled.

"Very good Dokueki I will leave you to it. Keep her safe and I have done my part. The bark wrapped will allow you to return to her from any distance no matter how far and no matter the barrier. You will have no choice. All she must do is say your name."

The serpent nodded again. "As you wish Master."

"Now let's see what this fang can do." I pointed Tensaiga. Immediately the shield surrounded her and the serpent entwined the blade and followed it all the way back to the hilt and curled around me it resembled my fathers backlash but it was slow and sinister. I felt the power and the pressure. Rin grinned and put the sword away just before it began to hurt. I frowned. Totosai was right that sword could kill me. I felt it.

"What do you think?"

"I think that you may not want to spar with that sword with anyone you care for." I still felt a little uncomfortable.

She looked worried and she ran to me looking for wounds I stayed her hands. "I am fine little one. Do not worry just be careful."

She nodded. "I will. I didn't know it would hurt you."

"It is my fang after all. Of course it is strong." She laughed at my joke.

"I like you like this. But, I promise I won't tell." I rolled my eyes.

"Kagome told me the same thing."

"She loves you to. You're her brother." We walked back towards the others. "I'm going to hug you now so they won't see." I pulled her close before she could.

"Little Rin, I am happy that you are well."

"I love you too." I smiled.

Then I pulled back on my mask. "Do I look properly disdainful?"

"Very noble." She nodded.

We walked into the group and looked at my brother. "All is well?"

"So far. Rin did really great with that demon." He smiled.

I nodded. I still wasn't ready for that. Ah Un was behind me touching my shoulder. That animal was persistent. I turned and looked at the dragon. "Yes Ah Un I see you." He pushed his heads into my chest. This was terrible but I had not been separated from them for this long ever. "You have done well."

He pulled back and laid down sighing. Jaken stood there waiting for me to say something. I looked down at Rin one more time. Leaving was going to be hard. "I will stay tonight and then I will leave in the morning."

She smiled but held her ground. Jaken jumped up and down. "Jaken calm yourself."

I stood and listened to the wind so different here. The air smelled different. I listened to them getting ready for the night. Kagome taking out her bags of sleep she had brought from her time. Rin had settled not far from me on Ah Un. She was quiet but, I could feel her. She was simply happy to be near me. I felt the same.

I felt Keitaro walk up behind me. "Boksuno?"

"Flowers."

"Yes, he finds that amusing. How many did he give you?"

"One to get here and one to get home."

"What is going on at home?"

I looked at him. When I didn't look it was my father I was talking to but when I looked at him, the illusion was broken. "He doesn't know but he feels it too."

"You must be careful."

"I am always careful."

"I know. I know."

"You are more like my father each time I see you. You look older than you were a few weeks ago. You look my age if it wasn't for those horrible ears." He nodded.

"Yes, I am feeling more like myself each day. It is odd the warring of feelings young and old. Sometimes I feel like a boy sometimes an old man." I looked back at the moon.

"Rin, is special to me."

"Yes, she is special to me as well. Lord Sesshoumaru she is safe. I will make sure of it and you have done something amazing with that sword. I did not see what it did but, Kagome did as did my sister. Their accounts on top of Rin's were enough to make me glad she is not my enemy."

"I sparred with her in the woods. I felt the power of the fang. It could have killed me. If I had drawn Bakusaiga and not Tensaiga I am afraid she may not have been able to stop the sword from protecting her from me. And, it knew me. It's will to keep her safe is that strong. Do not let her weald it against you."

"What of someone else."

"No one else can; you must know it's name. Only she and I know."

He nodded. "Keep it that way. Sesshoumaru I will gladly give my life for her."

I looked at him. "My father was always glad to do that, would you kill for her?" That was the real question.

"I would." He said simply and walked away.

I felt Kagome sneaking up. Rin was asleep Jaken was in her arms snoring as they lay against Ah Un. The sound was comforting. "Kagome I don't eat human food."

I heard her sigh. "What do you eat?"

"I am afraid you wouldn't want to know let's just leave it at that."

"Sounds fine to me." She sat and dangled her feet over the edge of cliff I stood on. "So what made you come all the way over here?"

"I needed to speak with Rin." I wasn't about to fall in this priestesses trap. I didn't look at her either.

"She missed you too. The last couple of days I have watched her open her crane several times a day just to see you. She loves you very much." I sighed.

"You are a very annoying woman."

"Lord Sesshoumaru I have known you for over twenty years. I have seen you be completely ruthless. I have seen you be cold and unfeeling but, I have seen you put your life on the line for Rin and Jaken. I have seen you protect me and your brother. You are very good at hiding it. My husband doesn't really have a clue. He always believed your façade. But I see and I know. Women see these things better than men do.

"Don't worry I'll never tell. He won't know. He is asleep right now or I wouldn't be here. I know you don't want anyone knowing how you feel. I respect that.

"Rin will be safe with us. I feel the same thing you and Keitaro do. Something is coming and I'm afraid to say it but, I think maybe she might be safer here with us. I am worried about you." She smiled at me. "If you need anything."

"You presume to help me. Kagome you are human."

"Yes?" I looked at her and the green fire surrounded her. "And."

I just nodded. "Very well, if I need your help I will ask I do not see what you could do but, I suppose you never know. I never thought I would have done many things I have done."

She smiled. "I'm glad." She looked at Rin. "She is a wonderful girl all because of you."

I shook my head. "I did nothing. She was wonderful before I knew her."

She just smiled and walked away. I walked to Ah Un he picked up his head. I just sat down and leaned against him. Rin felt me there she curled herself into my arms and I held her.

She mumbled my name and smiled. She was so precious this little miracle of mine. I watched as she slept the entire night through no nightmares. Jaken woke and wandered down to the others he looked at me and I waved him on. He was now playing some game of circles with my father's vassal the flea demon.

Rin stirred and curled herself more firmly into my chest. "Lord Sesshoumaru." She whispered.

"Rin. It is time to wake up."

"I don't want to because then you'll leave."

I laughed. "I know but, I must. This is your quest not mine."

She sighed and sat up. "I know but, I don't like being so far away from you. I always said when I was a child that I would be with you forever. Now here I am thousands of miles away because I asked to come."

"You were a child and you are always with me." I opened my hand and the flower was there. I frowned. I could get home very fast under my own power. I could travel there in a couple of days and did not need to stop. Hmm. I took her hand and placed the flower in it. "Here I want you to keep this. If you need me for anything you can wish me here with that." She looked at the flower and smiled. "But, don't you need it."

"I need you happy. I will get home on my own. Do not worry. I am very fast you know." She looked at the bloom for another few moments, then she grinned. "I can just wish you here."

I nodded. She put it in her robe over her heart. "I will miss you."

"Before I leave I want to know how you feel about Inuyasha's son."

"I like him a lot."

"Has he…been…" I just couldn't ask it. This felt so odd since he was what and who he was.

She laughed. "No of course not. I'd beat the stuffing out of him. Dog demon or not I was raised by you."

I laughed. "Very good. Now I must go even if I don't want to."

We stood and walked down to the group. "Brother, good luck to you."

"Thank you brother." Inuyasha had as hard a time as I did. This was the best we could do.

"Jaken I expect you to continue to keep her safe." He jumped to attention.

"Of course Master." He bowed and ended up on his head. He was comic relief if nothing else.

"I'll see you on your return." I turned and walked away. I got about twenty feet before I turned and looked back. Rin was running and I caught her and pulled her close. She never cried she just held on as tight as she could then just like that she let go and walked away never looking back. At this rate I would be shedding tears. I sighed and let my light take me away. What ever was coming I would face it and it would regret coming…

Ch 17 Rin Dokueki

I watched him leave and my heart sank. I felt the sword tremble and heard his voice in my head.

_Just remember the blossom little one he can be with you if you only wish it._

I smiled that was right. But, I wouldn't use it now. We may need him. I liked Inuyasha and I cared a great deal for Keitaro and the rest of them but, no one was as strong as Lord Sesshoumaru. I would never believe differently. I walked back and Keitaro waited his arms open. I went into them and AhUn came and touched me. Jaken was crying against a tree.

"We will finish this task and you will be back with him soon." I sighed.

"I know but, I've never been away from him for so long. He needs looking after and he's all alone."

Inuyasha frowned. "I think he'll be fine."

"That's because you don't really know him yet." I looked at him and he shrugged. "He is lonely."

Kagome smiled. "You can send him a crane anytime you think he may be lonely."

"I know. I know." I picked up AhUn's reins and started walking. "We better get going."

Everyone sighed. I hated making everyone sad with my mood. I had gotten to see him and that was good. So I should just remind myself of that. He came all the way here just to see us. I smiled to myself and looked at the bark and his silver hair strands. That was nice. The silver flashed in the morning sun.

We traveled north the king was apparently in a town called York because he was fighting the Scottish a race of warriors from the mountains in the North Kagome had said.

We had to move across the ground with everyone looking like regular humans and animals. AhUn was an ugly horse. Jaken was an ugly little man too but, of course beauty wasn't one of Jaken's assets anyway.

"Rin, why do you think the sword talks to you?" Lord Sesshoumaru had asked this too.

"Lord Sesshoumaru talked to the sword and asked it that too. He said that my heart had wanted him to. So he did." Jaken looked at the sword.

"Do you think it would talk to anyone?"

I looked at him and smiled. "If you want to try Jaken go ahead." He leaned down and got really close to the sword.

"Master are you in there?" I tried to not laugh. I felt the sword tremble I think it was laughing too. I wondered if it would speak to him. He missed Lord Sesshoumaru too.

He frowned. "It won't work." He sighed and turned away.

Poor Master Jaken. I felt the sword sigh.

"Jaken." Jaken spun around and looked.

"That sounds just like my Master."

"Yes Jaken of course." He looked at the sword and I smiled. I thanked the sword with my mind.

"Master."

"Jaken."

"My lord are you going to come back." I did laugh then.

"Jaken I am a sword not Master Sesshoumaru. I simply sound like him don't be dense."

"Sorry Master." He was silent but he smiled. I giggled.

It was nice to hear his voice even if it wasn't really him.

We saw few people and the ones we did see were in terrible shape they looked starved and broken.

We left the road when we saw troops. Catrionna had returned just after we started out. She said that we didn't need to run into soldiers they would try to stop us and steal the horse. That wouldn't go well.

We made camp for the night and didn't make a fire. We ate some of Kagome's future food. It was really good. I ate and then settled down with AhUn and Jaken. Keitaro came and sat beside me. "How are you?"

"I'm fine I feel better now. It was hard and I miss him but, I will be able to see him when we're done. I am glad you're here."

"That is a good thing because I am very glad to have you with me as well." I felt my heart flutter. "Would you take a walk with me?"

"Yes I think I'd like that." I watched him stand. He held out a hand to me. I took it and felt the shock of his touch. My heart jumped. I looked at Jaken and smiled he was snoring. I touched AhUn and he laid his heads down and sighed. We walked into the forest. He kept my hand and we wandered under the moon.

He stopped at the edge of a little pool I didn't know was here. "This is beautiful."

"I smelled it and wanted to show it to you." He sat on a rock and pulled me down too. He looked into my eyes and I felt my breath stop. I loved him. But, was I ready for this. "Rin?"

"Yes?" I heard my voice and realized it was breathless.

"I want to kiss you Rin. If you don't want that you need to tell me." He was holding my hands. Did I want him to kiss me? Yes I think I did. I nodded and he smiled. His head bent to mine slowly. I felt my eyes drift closed. His lips touched mine lightly. I felt myself sinking into this pool of warmth and I sighed. He smiled against my lips and pulled away. "Thank you." He touched my face. "I have wanted to do that for a long time."

"That was nice. Unfortunately now I have to beat the stuffing out of you. I told Lord Sesshoumaru that I would if you tried anything." He raised a brow and smiled.

"If you wish you may beat me soundly but, I assure you that was most honorable and proper." He smiled.

"I suppose you're right. I'm pretty sure he was referring to more improper things." We both burst into laughter. Then he took my hand and pulled it to his lips he kissed my palm and then my wrist. I felt my heart pound and he smiled. "We should probably head back now before I have an improper thought and deserve the beating."

I grinned and blushed. We stood and walked back to the group I went and sat down leaning my head against the dragon and felt myself falling into slumber.

I heard the sword humming softly and realized it was singing a lullaby.

_Goodnight Mistress._

_Goodnight Dokueki_

I looked at the sky and watched the stars. He was out there somewhere. "Goodnight Lord Sesshoumaru." I whispered and hugged Dokueki to my chest and slept…

Ch 18 Keitaro

Father sat by the fire unable to sleep he watched as we walked back to the fire. I left Rin and walked back to him. He smiled as I sat.

"_Go ahead father."_

"So how did that go?"

I smiled I couldn't help it. "It was very nice and very proper."

"I'll bet." I frowned.

"She would have flattened me if not. She promised Sesshoumaru I guarantee she would have done it rather than not keep her promise to him." He laughed softly.

"Yes I can imagine she would." He looked past me to her sleeping form. "She is quite beautiful."

"Yes." The memory of her lips on mine was still fresh. "She is very special."

"To have made the changes in my brother I see; yes she must have. Do you know anything about the mark of the netherworld being on her? I heard that when Naraku said it years ago what did that mean?" He was still watching her.

"You do not know then." He just shook his head and continued to watch.

"He went to his mother. You now know of the power of the netherworld that Tensaiga carried but, he had to go to hell for the sword to mature. So you could have it which of course he did not know. He had Rin and Kohaku with him at that point. Which was an irritating surprise for his mother. She despises humans and actually asked him if he intended to eat them. Anyway she tricked him and brought a hell hound to this world and the damn thing snatched Rin and Kohaku.

Rin died. Kohaku was safe because of the shard. Sesshomaru followed that animal into hell and killed it but, Rin was there and she was only human. Because he was in the netherworld he could kill the pall bearers but, he could not bring back Rin's soul. She was gone. He realized at that moment that he could not save her and he thrust Tensaiga away from him. His mother had opened a gate to let him free of hell but he refused in lieu of finding a way to save Rin. Kohaku refused to leave either. When he thrust Tensaiga away because he realized he had been responsible for her death. In that instant his heart recognized what his soul had already felt. Compassion he needed to compassion to mature the Tensaiga into its real power. The sword felt his pain and broke them out of hell by purifying it. He carried Rin and left but, she was gone.

"His mother took pity on his pain and brought her back to him. I was pleased at that. So she has been brought back twice from death. There will be no third time. She is quite vulnerable in his eyes and mine. I think that is the reason for her fang's behavior. Sesshomaru brought bark from the tree that your sheath was made from. That was his reason for coming. Now the sword itself will return to her at her word. He pulled my fang against the sword and it could have killed him. He confessed to me and warned me that we can never let her weald that sword against us. I agree that is the most powerful blade I have ever witnessed. I think his wish for her safety is so strong that it was compelled into the very fiber of his soul."

My father laughed. "I never would have thought that my brother could love anything that much but, I watched him with her and he is so tender and now I understand why he was kind to Kohaku. He refused to leave Rin that made him all right in Sesshoumaru's eyes."

"Yes, he appreciated it. He is not as cold as he wishes everyone to believe. He was hurt by being given what he believed was the useless sword not realizing he was given a great gift." I thought of my sons and how special they were how their lives had changed. How my older son, my uncle, still had a lesson to learn. I wondered where that would take him…

Ch 19 Kagome.

I yawned and sat up. "Where is everyone?" I looked at Shippo.

"They went to scout. Rin and Jaken are with AhUn. Catrionna went with Inuyasha and Keitaro. You're stuck here with me and Myoga." I stood and looked around. "I see we're stuck cleaning up." The camp was a mess. "Oh well come on let's get things put away. Wait where is Yuuka and Kohaku then?"

"They went in the woods over there I can go get them." He was gone before I could stop him I hope that she wasn't indecent or anything. I reached down and picked up a sleeping bag and rolled it up. I did that with the rest of them and still Shippo wasn't back yet. I frowned. I pulled my bow and knocked an arrow. I slowly walked into the woods.

_Inuyasha I don't know if anything is wrong but Shippo and the children went into the woods and none have returned._

_We're on our way don't do anything rash_

_You know me_

_That's what I mean._

_Very funny._

I walked into the trees. "Shippo." I didn't sense anything. "Myoga do you feel anything?"

"No My lady. I can't hear anything either." Hmm. I walked forward and got to a pool of water. Yuuka and Kohaku were floating over it.. I looked down at Shippo. He was frozen I watched the golden glow surround them and he grew before our eyes into the man he should be. His eyes were closed and his head was back. I felt like we shouldn't be here I snatched Shippo and left silently. I held a finger to my lips when he tried to open his mouth. He fell silent.

We walked back to camp and everyone was there. Inuyasha came up to me. "What's going on where are Kohaku and Yuuka?"

I just shook my head and showed him the scene I had just witnessed. He gasped.

"My god she is incredible." I nodded. Everyone else was confused. I felt her coming. I turned to watch.

I looked as Kohaku walked out and Yuuka had aged as well. She looked to be Keitaro's age now my age. Well the age I appeared. She would stop growing now or at least it would appear so. Kohaku was so handsome. She walked to me. Rin saw Kohaku and grinned. She hugged him.

"Well it looks like you get to grow up after all." He laughed.

He turned to Yuuka who was looking at him with the eyes of love when had that happened. I looked at my husband who sighed. Oh no he thought.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and sighed. "I can smell demon we are going to have trouble today."

We traveled in silence. We didn't bother with the façade. We just moved through the woods as ourselves. This close to the demon king we didn't imagine there would be many humans alive.

We knew that Inuyasha's demonic aura in full form was enough to upset anyone. I don't have any idea how Keitaro's would look. Kohaku said he could see them and right now they looked weak. It was interesting how that could change at a moments notice.

Inuyasha grabbed my hand. "Stop something's coming."

I froze I could sense it as well. We all stopped and waited. This inhuman laughter poured from the woods.

"Ah look what we have here. Some half demons a fox and a goblin oh and humans as well. How nice." I looked around I couldn't see anyone but that didn't mean much.

"I am surprised that Rowan did not stop you. He is suppose to stop all traveling with women especially women as pretty as this." Suddenly a figure stepped from the woods. A woman she was blond and as pretty as Rowan was in fact she could be his sister.

Inuyasha laughed. "You mean the windbag that controls plants he's dead."

I saw a spark. "Impossible a half demon could never kill my brother."

So they were brother and sister.

"Actually a human killed him." Inuyasha smiled. I wish he wouldn't provoke them like this.

Rin leaped off of Ah Un who snarled and lowered his heads. "I killed the demon. He was going to take my sword."

She pulled back her claws and screamed. "A human." Inuyasha pulled Tessaiga and let himself change Keitaro smiled and let his aura go too. I actually felt the vibration of the miasmas. She pulled back. "How is this possible a half demon could never possess so much power and that sword is a demon blade. How can a human weald it?"

"You're as much of a wind bag as your brother." Inuyasha snarled.

She leapt into the air and flew. Catrionna was after her in an instant. "She will tell Geryon about us."

Inuyasha smiled. "Good."

Catrionna came back a few minutes later. "I couldn't catch her she is really fast."

"Well I like it I hate surprises. This way the bastard knows we're coming." I frowned at him.

_Not really I just like sounding like I am._

_Right._

_I haven't left yet that's an improvement already right._

_I suppose._

"Okay we need a plan. We have to attack this huge fortress filled with demons and try not to die." The new and improved Kohaku was sitting on Ah Un's tail. Shippo sat on my lap.

"Everyone has said this guy is really nasty but, I honestly can't imagine anyone being worse than Naraku." Shippo shook his head.

Keitaro frowned. "Naraku was a half-demon created from a common thief. He was nothing. If not for his cunning he would have died instantly. He was worthless."

Inuyasha nodded. "He's right. What made Naraku powerful was his ability to pit us against our loved ones and the way he used them to hurt us. This is a king of hell he will be more powerful but, I think it is unlikely that he will be devious he will consider us beneath him. He will think he can swat us like fleas."

"I resent that remark." Myoga snapped. "But, you are most likely right. He is more likely to attack us directly.

Castle at York.

"So the child has found someone to help her."

"Yes master there are two great demons and some lesser as well a dragon and even two human women." His brows went up.

Human women. His clear blue eyes were thoughtful. "You know how much I enjoy the flesh of human women. Get me those women Katherine or I will kill you myself."

"Yes master. What of the demons?"

He stood and walked forward he cupped her face in his long fingers. "Strong to you my dear and strong to me are very different. If they felt like half-demons when you saw them it is most likely that they are not as powerful as they appear." He pulled her face up to his and kissed her lips she sighed and he set her back on her feet. "Now go and do not fail."

"Master, the younger human girl she carries a sword. A demon blade the aura on the blade was incredible sire." He smiled.

"This is interesting indeed bring me the sword as well. Now go." She was gone just like that. He walked over to where my master sat. "Well Edward what do you think of this. Your daughter has made good on her promise to your little comrade she has brought back the great demon dog of the east except there are two of them not just one. How interesting and a human girl wielding a demon blade. We shall see this for ourselves." His dark hair such a contrast to the blue eyes a mirror of my handsome master.

"Kiseichuu?"

"Yes master." I looked over at his face from his shoulder.

"Do you really believe this dog demon can defeat him?"

"The great Inu Taisho was the most powerful demon I have ever seen he can not be beaten."

"What does he look like in human form we must be able to recognize him." I thought about that.

"Well sire he has silver hair and golden eyes. He never truly looks human but, more so I suppose his true form is a great and terrible dog." He nodded. "I'm afraid we will see him shortly Kiseichuu. If Geryon manages to get the human women he will surely come and rescue them."

"You are right master." I sat down and hoped he was right. Master Edward didn't have much longer. He was growing weak…

Inuyasha

I looked at the castle from the back of Kirara. It looked fairly feeble. But, it was large. There were demons everywhere disguised as humans. Going about their lives as humans. This place was so strange all this sneaking and hiding.

"Come on Kirara let's go back." She roared and turned. We landed a few minutes later. "They look pretty quiet."

"I can't find any real humans at all just a bunch of imposters. At least we don't have to worry about that." I walked to Kagome and pulled her close. She sighed.

"I guess that means that the people that used to be here are dead."

"They have been dead a long time Kagome. Geryon really likes eating people. He started with the subjects then the advisors. He especially likes human women you must be very careful." We camped that night not sure what to do. We would attack tomorrow. We weren't sure the forces we faced. A legion of demons sounded like a lot but, I figured Tessaiga and I could send a lot of them to hell, with his black blade.

Ch 19 Healing Love Yuuka

I looked at Kohaku and watched his beautiful solemn face. "Kohaku come and speak with me, please?"

He just nodded. We were the only ones up. Shippo still slept on Mom's chest and the rest had gone to scout. I walked into the forest and stopped by the stream that still resounded with my brother and Rin's love and nervousness. I turned and looked at Kohaku. "Sit." He sat next to me on a boulder.

"Why will you not let me heal you? I have been asking you this since I was small I wish an answer." I looked into his eyes. I saw his heart the pain; I had also seen every atrocity he had ever committed. It was a long list. But, It was Naraku that was the fiend.

"Yuuka you wouldn't understand, you weren't even born yet." I stood and I faced him.

"I understand far better than you think." I placed my hand on both sides of his face. I let him feel exactly what I knew and how it made me feel. His eyes shut and the tears fell. "Now see with me what could be, I will show you." I had never done this before no one even knew but, I showed him our life the life I had seen when he held me when I was an infant. The life we would have together that would last for many years. Our children beautiful and strong; him a man instead of a boy forever. '_Kohaku you are my happiness and I'll be damned if I'm going to give it up'_ I sent that into his mind his heart. I had waited all I was going to.

He opened his eyes and looked at me. His eyes were the eyes of a man set in the face of a child. "How can you know that?"

"How can you not want that? I can feel that you care for me that you want that life. All you have to do is let me heal you and we will have that life you and I." He touched my face. I felt my mother snatch Shippo and leave. We now hovered over the spring it resonated with my love for this man that was hiding inside this boy's body. His hand touched my face and I let myself age to an adult as he watched. My hair lengthened I felt myself changing and could see the vision in his eyes.

"My God you're so beautiful." I smiled and looked at him.

"Please Kohaku come with me. Be happy with me." He let his head fall his eyes closing.

"I don't deserve to be happy."

"I do." I told him simply.

He looked at me. "This is really what you want? Me as broken as I am you still want me."

"Forever if you'll have me." He looked at me and smiled the first real smile I'd ever seen that wasn't in my own mind. He nodded.

"Then kiss me." He narrowed his gaze.

"You want me to kiss you."

"Do you not want to?"

He looked at my face. "I think anyone looking at you and not related to you would want to kiss you but, I am still an eleven year old boy."

I raised a brow. "Do you not understand what I am trying to do here? You are being difficult. Just kiss me."

He looked at me and smiled. "Okay but don't blame me. I'm not really knowledgeable so if it's horrible you only have yourself to blame."

I just waited. He was nervous. He searched my eyes. Then he framed my face and I let my eyes fall shut. His lips met mine and I felt everything I had been holding in my whole life flow between us. I felt him falter but, he only held me tighter. I let him heal and I sighed as I felt him grow and his arms wrapped farther around me. His hands buried in my hair. I had to lean back for him to reach my face now. I let the power recede and set us on the ground next to the water. He leaned back and looked down at me. "I'm tall."

"Yes you are. And more handsome than my visions could have dreamed." He blushed.

His fingers caressed my face. "You are so beautiful. I never imagined this feeling."

I smiled. "Now we are going to have to be underway soon. You are healed and, you no longer have a shard to keep you indestructible." I leaned down and picked up an acorn I held it and a piece of my power slipped into it. "Take this." I put it inside his slayers armor. "Keep it on your heart. It will keep you safe. Kohaku I love you. I have loved you my entire life. I won't loose you now."

He smiled at me. "I love you too. I think I always knew somehow. Yuuka?" He wanted to kiss me again.

I looked up at him. "Yes I would like that." He smiled and this time there was no hesitation. No nervousness. He pulled me close and buried his hands in my hair and kissed me till I was breathless and dizzy. When he pulled away his eyes were hazy with desire. "Come we must fight today, and you will need to keep your head straight. No matter what happens remember that I am safe. Okay?"

His brow furrowed. "Okay I guess."

I took his hand in mine and we walked back to the camp. Everyone gasped but, my mother just looked in wonder having seen part of what happened. I felt my father's sense of defeat. He had wanted a little girl a little longer. Well there was no help for it. I looked at my brother he just smiled. He knew this would happen just as I knew the things I knew. He and I both knew that I was a full dog demon as well though I had never used the form. He had told my uncle but, only he knew and he would not tell.

Today we would be abducted and everyone would see what Rin and her fang were capable of. I pulled a crane out and kept it in my robe so I could record this for him. He would want this memory for his slowly melting heart.

Ch 20 Abduction, and the purple fang Inuyasha

I felt something I don't know what my nose wasn't working right. But, there was something. I leaped to my feet. It was already too late. Kagome was asleep. As was Rin and everyone else I didn't know why I wasn't asleep. I looked at Kagome and touched her. "Kagome." No just as I thought this sleep is not natural. "So you are invulnerable to my spell. So is that one over there but, he was easily subdued. I looked at my son who was lying bound. I raised a brow. I didn't believe for one minute that my son could be overpowered by anyone.

Jaken was in his hand and he had a claw at his throat the little demon who was struggling. "Were you going to try to stop me little one?"

"You let Rin go. Inuyasha why isn't the sword trying to save her?"

"Ah the demon blade. It's asleep too. You see I knew of it. The only ones I was not prepared for was a tiny goblin and two full demons. My spells must be specific you see. I was prepared for half-demons and no one told me of this little toad. No matter you are pathetic and he is nothing but a dog. Now I am leaving and taking the women. You will wait here or I will simply kill them here and let you watch." He smiled this pale haired man with the green eyes. "I am Nathaniel you can come and see my master at the castle he would like to meet this great dog demon."

"I touched Tessaiga but, there was no point. Oh god what would we do? I watched as he floated away. Rin and Kagome and he was taking Yuuka as well. No, my wife my daughter.

"Keitaro get up." Keitaro leaped to his feet the bonds breaking easily. "Why didn't you try to stop them?"

"He held a knife to Mothers throat to get me to take the bonds. I didn't want him knowing my power. I had no choice." I sighed.

"What will we do now?" I stood there trembling with anger. I just wanted to kill someone. "I can't just sit here all night."

.

"Lets move. Get them to wake." I moved to Kohaku and shook him. Nothing. Shippo was the first to wake up.

"What happened?"

"The women have been taken." I looked around and Catrionna was gone too. She must have been taken as well.

He jumped up. "How?"

"They were under a sleep spell it didn't affect us because we weren't what he expected." I started to put the gear away as everyone finally rose. AhUn stood and looked around. He pushed at Jaken.

"I know, I know she's been taken. We have to find her AhUn we can't let Rin be harmed." He growled and lifted his heads to the sky and roared.

"Yes we must go." He leaped on AhUn's back. "We are going to head to the castle we must save Rin." I nodded and we got everything packed up I walked to Keitaro.

"You ready to make an entrance." He smiled and transformed. I leaped up on his back and we took off. Shippo and Kohaku were on Kirara. We headed to the castle only a few minutes away. We stopped dead when an entire horde was in our way. I pulled Tessaiga and Keitaro blew out a jet of flames. We caught up to Jaken and AhUn. We stopped beside him. "What's going on Jaken?"

"They said they were waiting for you." He glared. "Impudent fools if my Master were here they would be dead by now."

I smiled. "Yes Jaken you are probably right."

He nodded and glared back at them. A demon came forward the woman from yesterday. "Well the great demon dog. In his true form. How impressive. Come Master will see you now."

Keitaro snarled at the same time I did. "I will not be ordered about by trash like you."

"Very well then Geryon can consume your women in peace then." Keitaro roared and shot flames AhUn sent lightning. I took a swipe with the barrage and watched as they dropped like flies. Kohaku and Kirara took out several with the claw. He caught it and we watched as the last fell all but her.

"Impressive but, your women are still inside. Either you come with me or they are dead. Choose." She turned and floated away. We followed with no choice otherwise. Keitaro landed in the yard and I leaped down so he could shift. He was larger than the castle in his true form. We walked in after the woman the smell of death was sickening. So many lives had been lost here. Some recently and some a long time ago. I didn't smell any that I knew.

"Follow me Geryon would see you?" We followed her, our weapons drawn ready. I had Tessaiga and he had his fang as well. Kohaku carried his claw. I almost wished we still had the wind tunnel. I wished Kagome was by my side. She was still unconscious or I knew I would hear her.

We were led into a big hall. To the right a man sat propped against the wall. His black hair and blue eyes worn and tired, by his smell I would place him as Catrionna's father. I could smell the flea demon as well. In front of us I could see the same man in his prime. But, around him was a great miasma of demon aura. It was as big as Naraku's but, more pure like my brother's and my son's. His blue eyes were keen. "So these are the great dog demon's of the east. Strange I felt a great power when you arrived now all I sense is a couple of half-breeds. How is it you can mask your power."

"Where are the women?" I was not going to talk to this foul creature.

"Not a conversationalist are you. Very well bring the women forward." I watched as a door opened and everyone floated out still asleep. "I assumed you'd want to be here when they woke. Nathaniel." He stepped out and lifted the spell I could see it moving away from them. Where was the power coming from. I watched him and I could see the power seeping from his right hand. If I took the hand he would be powerless. I didn't know how I knew these things. Just part of the fire.

Keitaro was watching Geryon. "You have made a mistake Geryon. To have taken my sister and mother and the woman I love, I will kill you."

He laughed. "You a mere boy. I had expected your father to be the one in charge."

I raised a brow and tried to pull on one of my brother's faces. "I find speaking with you beneath me."

He stood. "We shall see when I am devouring your wife and daughter."

Kagome shook her head and stood.

_Inuyasha what happened._

_Just don't be frightened I love you I will save you. Just be strong._

_Okay_

She looked around and touched the others. Catrionna stood and looked for her father and she ran to him throwing herself at him. "Father!"

"Ha Ha well Edward the reunion at last you don't seem happy. Your daughter has returned." Geryon looked at them and I stepped forward slowly.

"I suggest you let my family go or you will die. I am merciful if you leave now and take your underlings with you, you will live but, fight us and you will die." I could see it his miasma was pure and strong but, I was looking at Rin she was on her feet. The purple of her fang had surrounded her and her eyes were purple. I had a feeling that he just wasn't enough for that sword. I wasn't sure anyone was.

I watched his face as he felt it. He turned. "Ah the little human woman is awake you are the one with the sword are you. It has woken up as well hasn't it? Ah that smell you are pure how sweet you will taste. I believe the half-demon child will be almost as good. He stepped forward. Kagome put herself in front of Rin.

_What the hell are you doing?_

_I am trying to avoid a blood bath._

_Please Kagome do not get in front of Rin that sword please._

She turned and looked and then she frowned. And, she said I was stubborn. "Geryon. I don't think you understand. That isn't a sword it's a fang from a very powerful demon that loves that girl very much and I don't think you should do this. You got your chance now go back to hell.

I sighed. Did she honestly think he was just going to walk away? I looked at Keitaro and he rolled his eyes.

The demon laughed. "You think I am afraid of a human with her dog fang. Stand aside."

Kagome shrugged. "I tried." She looked at Rin and shivered. So she could feel it. Of course she could she was just buying time for Rin to come fully awake and the sword.

She took a step away and grabbed Yuuka's hand who immediately had an origami tiger in her hand. What would that do? She smiled and threw it. It was a tiger the size of Kirara she grabbed Kagome and jumped onto the animal then leaped over the men spewing some kind of gas and landed next to us. The demons the gas touched melted. Good lord what children. "We must get away; back up. Rin is not herself yet."

I felt it and so did the rest Kirara was backing up.

I watched as Rin cocked her head. She reached and pulled the fang. Her purple eyes blank. The serpent curled out from her fang and circled her. She looked up at that demon. I listened and heard the collective gasp as the serpent spoke with my brother's voice. Only Keitaro was calm. Even Jaken looked around.

"So." His calm voice deadly voice filled the room. "You brought my lady here to harm her."

"What is this; a sword that speaks?"

Rin smiled. "Oh I'm much more than a sword." She pulled the blade up and had it level with her face. "I am the will of my master. And you are dead."

The demon laughed and looked down at the tiny woman. "What a boastful weapon. Let us find out. He pulled a broad sword. It gleamed with a black light. He raised it with both hands and it slashed through the air. I was not worried at all except about getting caught in the cross fire. I had tried myself against that sword before it was mature. He would never break her shield there was no point to break she was too pure a soul. His blade met the shield with enough force to blow him back a few feet. "Impossible."

"And, yet here we are." The serpent was again curling around her. The phantom curled up around her head and looked out. "Are you done already how pathetic."

Yes my brother had definitely put himself into that. I almost laughed. I looked at Keitaro and he was smiling a little.

Kagome was just watching. She didn't see my humor. Oh well. I had listened to him talk to me that way long enough.

Geryon stood and stalked forward. "I won't be done until you're in pieces. You are nothing but a dogs tooth."

"Then come at me with a strike worthy of me." I was worried that Rin was under the power of the sword. Her eyes were still blank. I knew his weapons wouldn't beat her but, would the sword try to take her over. I had memories of that kind of thing. And, hadn't Sesshoumaru warned us not to let her draw that thing on us. For once I actually wished for his unexpected appearances…

Geryon stood and watched waiting for a gap in her essence I had done it myself but, he would not find one. The power curling around her had no scar. There was no advantage to take. The serpent curled farther forward. "What demon have you decided to take Mistress Kagome's advice and leave this place? It would be wise." So the sword did recognize friends. Apparently it only reacted to a direct threat.

Geryon was vibrating with fury. He looked at the rest of the demon guard and yelled. "Kill them, kill them all."

I turned. "Kagome go protect Catrionna and her father. Kohaku Kirara go and take out as many as you can." He nodded and they were off. Keitaro and I stood back to back pulling our fangs. "Okay lets see what we can do."

They came at us from all directions and it was too close a quarters to use any of the real power in the Tessaiga. Not without bringing the roof down on our heads. I looked and found Yuuka not far away. She pulled two origami dragons and threw them. Shippo was in front of her using his fox fire which was formidable these days.

We hacked and slashed until we were gasping and panting and still they came. One eye I kept on the little human girl with the terrible sword. She would move like lightning speed and slash at him. He didn't use any big attacks just little ones. I started to realize that Rin really was in there but she was letting the sword speak for her. But, it started to become obvious to anyone that she was the one moving.

We ended the last of this group and were waiting for something. We hadn't even really been injured.

I wanted to attack the demon but, this was not my fight. I watched as Rin would fly in and then leap back out of the way of the massive blade he carried. "I will cut you into bite size morsels."

"You would have to catch her." The sword would boast.

Then all at once the action stopped. They stood facing off. Geryon had several pretty good slices in his arms. Rin stood panting she was human after all. She was getting tired. "Are you tired little one? Can't keep fighting? No matter how strong that sword is it will never make you have a demon's strength."

She looked up at him and it was her looking the eyes were still purple but that must just be some kind of side effect. "I don't need a demon's strength. I have a demon's heart." She took the sword and swung it really swung it. The serpent didn't curl it flew and bit the demon and sank it's fangs into his shoulder. Geryon's eyes widened and he shrieked. He pulled back and ripped the serpent free and flew backwards. He leapt out a window and kept going. The serpent immediately stopped and curled back to it's master and curled around her. "He is gone mistress you are safe." She smiled and looked at the thing. "Thank you." She petted it. It had form enough for that. We watched as the thing disappeared slowly into the blade. She sheathed it and ran to Keitaro and threw herself at him and, kissed him. He held her close. "I was so worried. I was afraid something would happen to you.

Shippo was still wide eyed. "That's okay we were afraid you were possessed and ready to kill everyone in sight." She frowned.

She looked at Keitaro. "Did you think I was possessed?"

"Not entirely." She frowned but, it didn't last long she just couldn't stay angry. "It was pretty neat wasn't it? I had to tell him not to kill all the demon's though. He wanted to he said they were threats but, I told him that, that wasn't fair. You couldn't blame all the other demons for what one was doing."

Jaken frowned. "Then why didn't it kill the big demon."

"Well I told him in the beginning if he ran we weren't going to chase him. He didn't like it but, I wouldn't let him go chasing off after the demon and attacking his back. I was raised better than that. You don't fight an opponent that is running away. If they're that cowardly they aren't worth our time." I just shook my head.

"Rin you are incredible."

"No… I am tired. Catch me." And she fell. Keitaro caught her and pulled her up into his arms. "I should have stopped sooner but, I was having fun. He was big and powerful but, he was slow. The fang tried to get me to stop but, I didn't want to."

"It worries for you then?" I just couldn't imagine. Of course the Tessaiga had saved me several times he just didn't discuss it with me when he did it. Oh well. We had little to do. We waited and watched the real king stand and he walked over to us. He smiled. "Which of you is the great InuTaisho. Keitaro stepped forward. "My uncle is the Inu Taisho but, it is me you mean. I am the dog demon." Keitaro smiled and nodded. He frowned. "This demon is suppose to be many, many years old. Myoga jumped out of his hair. "He died and had to be reincarnated.

We heard a small voice coming from the King. "My brother is that you?"

"Kiseichuu?"

"Yes brother, how wonderful to see you again." We watched as they wandered off alone to speak with each other.

"Well since you are with the flea demon as he said you would be I must believe you." He just shrugged.

"I am sorry Edward I am Inuyasha I am the original Inu Taisho's youngest son."

"Ah I see and the older brother, Sesshoumaru is his name I believe he was only a child when last my vassal saw him."

"He is around; that girl you watched today is his daughter for all intents and purposes." I smiled at Rin in Keitaro's arms.

He raised a brow. "She is human."

"Yes."

"You have an interesting family. That blade she wielded was something to see. Why did she not finish him off? I felt it she was more than capable."

"She does not have murder in her. Mostly the blade is to keep her safe." He nodded.

"Because she is mortal." I smiled. "I can see he must care a great deal for her this brother of yours."

"Yes very much. He has had her since she was very small and has protected her all her life. Now he can not be with her so he did the best he could to keep her safe. We will kill the demon for you do not worry." I grinned and he did too. "He said that your father was brave but reckless."

"It's a family trait." He just laughed.

"Come we must gather what is left of my people and let them know that Geryon has been driven back and then we must rally to go after him. Will you stay or will you go home."

I sighed. "We will discuss it but, I think we will stay. I would like to see the end of it."

"Very good we will have a feast and celebrate our small victory. Then tomorrow we begin cleaning house." I nodded and went to find my wife. Rin and Keitaro were sitting with Jaken and Ah Un. Yuuka was surrounded by admirers who wanted to know how she made the dragons and the tiger. She was so quiet she didn't really like the attention. My little Yuuka just as Keitaro had done she was growing at an incredible rate. She was tiny and would always be tiny but she was changing. Her silver and black hair was long all the way down her back now. She walked to Kohaku and he pulled her into his now adult chest and held her close. Well shit now I would loose her to Sango's little brother. I rolled my eyes and my wife laughed.

Tonight would be peaceful tomorrow would be time to fight again. It felt good to have a foe. A formidable one but, unlike Naraku he didn't fight dirty he was a good opponent. I sighed even if I never got to raise a sword against the real enemy I killed a lot of evil human eating demons today. I saw my wife and pulled her to me for a kiss and she willingly came….

Ch 21 A new path Sesshoumaru.

I watched as the crane landed and bowed. "Lord Sesshoumaru."

I had begun simply calling the things Yuuka.

"Yuuka?"

"I bring tidings of a victory almost solely based off of your daughter and your fang. I will let you see the battle for yourself." She was the little paper bird again. I picked it up and opened it. The black spot turned into the interior of a strange castle. A huge demon was facing off against Rin. Where the hell were the others? Why weren't they defending her? I watched as I leaped through the air and saw the gas. I could see Kagome coming with me. This must be Yuuka's point of view she has left too. I watched her leap behind Inuyasha everyone was watching Rin. I heard my brother. "What do we do now?" Keitaro looked at him. "Stay out of the way."

"You need to get back Rin is not herself yet." Yuuka told them. I see they were worried about the sword. I watched the purple miasma circle her. I listened to the words cold and so much something I would say. Hmm. Yes I had stamped that blade but, so much of it was Rin too she had been near me for so long she knew my reactions so well.

I watched her skill come shining through as she pushed herself. The sword helping her all the way. She was tired. I watched her and felt worry until the sword leapt out and buried it's fangs into the demon and he screamed. "I am not sure but she may have poisoned him. You have done well Lord Sesshoumaru she is well protected." Yuuka's quiet voice was low. She didn't want anyone to know what she was doing. Sparing me I suppose these women. Even more desperate to help me keep my cold façade than I was. The picture went dark just as she grinned and ran to Keitaro. I'm fairly certain I was missing affection between the two of them. Of course there was nothing to be done I suppose she was grown after all.

The scene opened up. I watched Rin walk with Jaken. "Jaken do you think Lord Sesshoumaru is okay." She pulled out the flower and looked at it sighed and put it back.

"Of course he is okay Rin. I worry for my master too though. He needs us whether he realizes it or not." I smiled there was no one to see. Jaken was irritating and bothersome but he was loyal.

I missed their chatter. Rin's tongue twisters. Jaken's lessons about the history of Japan. Then Yuuka's face filled the picture she looked like an adult now. She was quite beautiful the dark and the light how very interesting she was. "Your welcome. She doesn't want to contact you too much, she is afraid she will be a bother. So I am helping both of you." She smiled her pale eyes full of mysteries I would never know the answers to, she was incredible I had seen Kohaku it must be Kohaku but he was an adult it had to have been her how? "You are a good man to have raised such a lovely woman." Then it was gone.

"Do you wish to send a return message?"

"Just thank you." The crane bowed and was gone. She would be safe I was fairly certain. I could keep going and not loose my mind with worry.

I took the air and smelled the demon I had been tracking. I leaped and landed right in front of the beast and its prey. His head came up. Such stupid creatures. "Hey go away I'm trying to eat here."

"I am afraid that you need a new diet." I picked up my hand and felt the light pull at the tips of my fingers. The mortal that lay on the ground looked up at me and cringed. I looked into his eyes he just shivered.

Hmm. I looked back at the troll demon. "Be gone."

"I'm not giving up my dinner just because you want it, go find your own." I raised a brow.

"Last chance." The troll roared and leaped at me I sighed. With one flick it turned into pieces and fell harmlessly to the ground.

"Take your family and leave this place." I turned and walked away.

"Thank you." I heard a small voice and looked down. A small human boy looked up at me. He bowed low. "Thank you very much."

I inclined my head and walked away. I listened to their inane chatter. "Who was that husband?"

"I don't know let's just do as he says." They were foolish to be out here in the night anyway. They were so fragile and yet they kept moving around in this world as if it were not filled with danger.

I was still trying to discern what was coming I could feel the danger in my bones but, I had no clue where it was coming from. It felt like a shadow creeping over the world. I heard little hints everywhere I went but, nothing to tell me what or when. I couldn't help but, think it had something to do with the scent of Naraku that I had never found anything to match it with. I had gone to the island they had found the white child at and the scent was far too diluted the scent I had caught was pure only three incarnations had had such a scent. The baby, the boy and Naraku himself.

As I traveled I kept finding things that needed done. I would not fall into my brother's help the helpless mentality I still had a bit of dignity left. I had however seen things I could not walk away from everywhere. I detested the human raiders that would attack the poor and elderly children like Rin they would kill without caring why. It was senseless.

I was moving east on my way to see Boksuno I hoped he could tell me more about what was coming he seemed to know more than anyone about anything. I smelled human blood. I stopped and let my self land lightly on a hill above the town. I looked and the fires were being set by bandits on a human village. I felt my anger rising. Most of the people were dead. Only a few remained. They were methodically killing them.

Humans were much more cruel to each other and yet they feared my kind. I flew down the hill and leaped into the carnage. I heard a woman's struggles and frowned. I walked forward and saw a woman who was being assaulted by several men. It was unforgivable. If Rin had been older this may have happened to her. "Leave the woman be."

"Hey who are you." The man looked up they backed away. The woman was bleeding from several wounds her face was bruised. Her clothing had been ripped away so the fowl creatures could do what they wanted. I felt the anger and looked at the men.

"Hey what are you. You're not human. Go away demon scum. You can have what's left when we're done." That was it. I pulled Bakusaiga and with one sweep I laid them to waste.

"Hey what are you doing?" I looked over my shoulder and a group of humans were behind me.

My anger was not dissipated I used the whip and it took seconds. So fragile and yet they were so evil to one another I did not understand. I turned and looked the woman who had fallen unconscious. I smelled to see if there was anyone else. No the rest were dead. I sighed. I walked forward and looked the flames were consuming the house I needed to get her out of here or she would be dead too. I grabbed a blanket that had not yet caught fire and wrapped her tiny body up and carried her away. Her scent started to envelope me it was sweet like hyacinths.

I looked at her as I walked away. Well you saved another human and took it with you now what will you do. Of course this was not a child it was a woman. Her face was unrecognizable she must have fought them very hard to have ended this torn. Disgusting creatures.

I went to the woods and walked to a hot spring I knew existed near by. There was very little about this Island I didn't know. I set her down gently and waited I wasn't sure what to do with her. She could not return to her village. She could not do much now at all. Her wounds were too great.

I considered my options as I waited for her to wake. I heard her groan I turned and looked down at her. Her eyes were open but fogged with pain. "Oh," Then she started crying and she looked around. "How did…" She looked at me and tried to stand she was shaking her head. "No no no…."

She must still be lost in her fear. "Do not fear me I have no intention of harming you." I looked away. "I brought you hear to bathe your wounds."

She was silent for a while. I listened as she stumbled to the water. I looked and she slipped I was at her side in time to stop her from falling and hurting herself worse. She shook with fear but looked into my eyes. It took her only a moment to realize that I was helping her and she still trembled but did not cry out. She climbed down into the water. I let her hand go and turned away. "Once you are ready we will leave I will take you to the next village and see that you are cared for."

"You don't have to do that." Her voice was shaky and frightened but she hid it well. She was terrified but she was brave.

"No I do not. But, I am going to none the less." She was silent after that.

I heard the blanket flop up onto the bank and I gritted my teeth and listened as she wept for what had happened to her. Her clothing was ruined there was no help for it. The village was razed so I could not find her clothing there. She must have something. She could not wander around in a blanket.

I listened to her soft foot steps behind me. I turned. I looked down at her and felt anger rising again. Her face was very badly bruised her lip was cut. She had wrapped the blanket so she could move and her arms were already blackening. "You can just leave me here I will be fine." Her chin was up she was trying to be brave. "I can make my own way. I don't know why you saved me but, I thank you, that is all the payment I can offer."

"I wish for nothing from you." Her eyes narrowed she didn't believe me. "None the less you will come with me to the next town you can not stay here in nothing but a blanket and your wounds need tending."

She frowned. "And, if I walk away right now what will you do?"

She was very brave. "I will follow you. I can not in good conscience leave you out here." Rin would never forgive me.

"Why do you care?" She looked at me her eyes narrowing. "You're not human are you?"

"Does it matter?" I wondered what she thought of my appearance the fangs claws the Inu marks on my face and arms then my mother's crescent on my brow.

"No not really I was just making a statement." She shrugged. "Do you have a name?"

"Sesshomaru." She looked at me and my clothing.

"It there a title that precedes that?" Clever woman her speech was refined she was not a common peasant.

"Lord Sesshomaru." She nodded.

"I am Momiji I was the teacher and priestess for this village. Were there any others alive?" She looked at my face and knew. She didn't cry but she had to work at it. "I must go and see. I need to bury them." I frowned. "I know but, I can't leave them."

"They are dead. There is no help for them." She nodded.

"Yes you are right but, they deserve a burial none the less. So you can watch me or you can help but I am going." I considered knocking her unconscious and simply leaving with her but, I didn't want to cause her more injury she had been wounded fairly badly.

I sighed. "You are in no condition to bury anyone; come." I walked back to the village and there wasn't much to bury. The dead had been turned to ash, it was good she could not see their faces.

"There were five little children in this village. Five helpless little children." Five little Rin's it was almost as if she had said it out loud.

"Come we will at least do what we can. I set her on a large stone and started finding what I could she named off the families as I found what was left of their homes. She was committing them to her memory so as not to forget them.

As I said there was very little to do. We left quickly she never cried. She simply stood and looked at the sky and headed east. Good at least I wouldn't have to back track.

We traveled in silence. We had walked almost half a day. She could not travel any faster. I now wished that I had Ah Un. I watched her she was tiring she would not be able to travel much farther. "We should rest you are tired."

"I'm fine." She took two more steps and then fell. I caught her and pulled her into my arms she was unconscious again. At least I could travel faster. I lifted off the ground and raced across the sky. I passed over several other villages that had been decimated. I was close enough now I might as well take her to my home. I landed lightly.

I walked inside. "Master." Tetsu ran forward. "What is that?"

I raised a brow. "It is a human woman Tetsu she has been badly injured. I need you to care for her. Put her in Rin's room and I will return. I handed her to him and walked out. I needed to get her some clothing. Only the clothing maker was unaffected by me. He was a half demon and had an upfront demeanor I could appreciate.

I walked in. "Another out fit for Rin My Lord."

"No I need a kimono for a young woman." He raised a brow but, didn't ask which was good.

"I have some already made if you would like to look." I nodded and he brought out several. I picked one that was blue gold and green. And a robe with cranes all over it. I don't know why it was delicate and after what she had been through I felt she needed to feel….Oh hell I just bought that damn thing it doesn't matter why.

I took them home and set them next to the bed where she now slept very soundly. Tetsu had tended her wounds she had bandages showing under the blanket. "These humans are so cruel to each other. She is having nightmares about things that should never happen my Lord. Why would they do this to each other?"

"I don't know. I must leave I will return in a few days. Care for her she is stubborn but do not let her leave she is too weak."

"As you wish Master." I left to go speak with Boksuno.

That was useless. Three days and I knew no more now than I had the day that I had gone to Rin. Boksuno was worried because he couldn't get any sense of what this was.

I frowned and walked to my door. I could hear laughing. Hmm. I sighed it almost reminded me of Rin. I wondered about her for a moment and then walked inside. I knew it was the same woman the scent was the same but she looked very different. She was small and slender. Her brown hair was piled on top of her head. She wore the Kimono I had bought and most of the swelling was gone. Her eyes were open fully now and I could see that she was a very beautiful woman. She laughed at something Tetsu said as they cooked a meal. The scents were not sickening. Her scent seemed to overpower everything else.

I looked at her and Tetsu stiffened then relaxed he must have been very involved to not feel me arrive. He spun. "Master I am so sorry I did not know you had arrived." He ran to attend me. I just looked at him.

"Continue with the meal I am in no need of you for the moment." He bowed and trotted back to the fire. She turned and looked at me. She bowed and smiled. Her smile was guarded with me. Not with Tetsu though when she turned their easy comradery returned. She must have begun to trust the little demon but, not me.

They finished the meal and ate there in the kitchen. I stood on the balcony. She did not offer for me to come and eat with them. Tetsu must have told her that I don't eat human food.

I listened to the quiet footsteps and felt her scent envelope me. "Thank you."

I looked at her and she touched the kimono. I nodded. "I couldn't have you wandering around in a blanket."

She smiled and raised a brow. "No I suppose not." She kept her distance. I had noticed she had touched Tetsu. His arm or patted his bald head. Yet with me she remained a few feet away out of reach. She hid it well but this had hurt her.

"I will take you to a village when you are fully recovered." She nodded but, she leaned over the railing.

"Actually I would like to stay in the village here. They are good people and there is a large group of children that need a teacher." She smiled ruefully. "It seems the great Demon Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't allow anyone to attack this village unless they wish to go to the netherworld. I believe that was the speech I was told. When you met a group of bandits last year at the edge of the city."

"Do as you wish. You may stay here as long as you will. I am not here often and Tetsu would appreciate the company." She nodded.

"I like him. He is a sweet little fellow. He said that you have a little girl where is she?" I looked out at the cherry trees.

"She is not a little girl anymore. She is with my brother and his son in a place across the world helping another of my kind who is fighting a great evil." I thought of Rin and felt my cold heart warm a little.

"He said that she is human and that he had never seen you with anyone other than you vassal Jaken. He was surprised."

I raised a brow. "Is that what he said?" I remembered the conversation differently. She smiled.

"Actually he said it was the only time he stood up to you because he was afraid you brought her home to eat her. Why would he think that?" I sighed.

"It is not important. I am what I am but, I never had any intention of hurting Rin. She came to me when I was injured by my brother's sword and she tried very hard to nurse me back to health. Her family had been killed by bandits and she had no one. She was actually beaten for trying to feed me fish. When I was well again I caught her scent and blood I found her and she had been attacked by wolves. She was dead but I brought her back with my Tensaiga. When she woke she simply followed me and I let her. I don't know why I brought her back or why I cared at all. But, I saw her body and then I remembered her smile and I couldn't help it. I have never spoken of it. I don't know why I am telling you." I looked at her and she smiled a genuine smile this time.

"I am glad you did. She sounds like a very special girl."

"Yes." I looked back out at the trees. "I will be leaving again soon. A couple of days at the most. As I said you are welcome here. Anything that you need will be provided by Tetsu."

She nodded and walked back into the house. I listened to her drift away. I smelled and watched as the crane landed. I looked at it. "Yuuka."

The bird bowed and transformed. I picked it up and opened it. Rin smiled at me and told me what was happening. That they had established a perimeter and that the enemy was surging but it was unsuccessful. She thought that they would probably be home in another month or two. That would be nice. She told me that she missed me but, she looked happy. Jaken took it for a minute and told me that she and Keitaro were getting close but, he was making sure it was all very proper. He sounded like a mother. I let myself laugh at him. He was ridiculous. Yuuka's face was last. "Lord Sesshoumaru. Remember that your life is not on the path it used to be. Do not let your heart stay cold forever." She smiled a knowing smile that I had no way of deciphering and then the picture was gone.

What was she talking about? That small pale quiet child was disconcerting. I wondered if she made my brother as nervous as she made me. Probably not. He didn't care who knew his heart and mind. He was an open page.

I felt movement behind me I spun. "I'm sorry I heard voices." I relaxed. She was frozen her fear getting the better of her for a moment. Her heart was flying and she was pale. What must I have looked like just then?

"No I should apologize for frightening you. I was involved and did not know you were there. I did not mean to scare you." She laughed a little breathlessly.

"It's all right really, I should not be so affected I used to be much braver. I will leave I just heard a woman's voice and wondered where it came from."

I picked up the crane and showed it to her. "It came from this. My niece has the ability to make these. It sees what you want it to and hears it as well and then it takes it back to the person you want it to go to."

"Fascinating." She looked at the bird. I knew that she would not open it she was an honorable woman. "This tiny bird flies all the way to where your Rin is."

"Yes I will show you." I looked at the bird. "Rin this is Lady Momiji she is the new teacher here in the village at my eastern house. She is going to stay here and keep Tetsu company. I then turned the bird to her. "Would you like to say something?"

She smiled. "Yes he's leaving out the part where he saved my life and brought me here near death. I was attacked and he saved me." She bowed low but laughed a little. "I feel silly talking to a paper crane."

I smiled looked at the bird. "See you soon little one. Tell Jaken to eat more he looks thin." I set the crane on the railing and it was the large bird it bowed low. "Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Momiji." Then it took off and soared out of sight. I looked at her and saw the amazement I was looking for she looked pale again.

"It turned into a real bird. How did she do that?"

"It's called an incarnation. She makes it from pieces of herself. Very few of my kind have the ability."

"She must be very powerful."

"Yes."

"I'm sorry for this but, I thought demons were suppose to be evil."

I looked at her. "That is the normal human consensus. However I can not imagine anything I have seen a demon do come close to the evil I saw when I found you." I watched the anger cover her face.

"Yes, I guess you're right." She started to tremble. Her hand went out and caught the railing. I shouldn't have mentioned it.

Her face was pale and she was holding back tears. I frowned. That was thoughtless. I walked to her and she backed away. I stopped. "I should not have mentioned it. It was thoughtless of me."

She looked up into my eyes and she was white and shaking she couldn't speak. I stepped to her slowly and she just stared at me her eyes brimming with unshed tears. I reached up and touched her face. I wasn't really sure how to comfort anyone other than Rin. She closed her eyes and tried to pull the emotions back in but, failed she fell into my chest and clung to me. I let my arms wrap around her and held her. She cried and cried. I just stood there. It was all I could do for her. I could not fix it or take that pain away. But, I wanted to and that amazed me.

I knew what had been done to her. I had seen it happening. I wanted to take that memory away and make her whole again. She was a priestess which meant they had done more than simply hurt her. I realized the horror of that. It was nothing I had to worry about. That was not a fear I ever had to entertain. How awful for these fragile creatures to be so susceptible to the violence of human men.

"How could you harm such a breakable thing?" I whispered; I would never understand it. I was violent I had killed. I had killed many humans but, never would I consider the kind of horrific act that had happened to this woman.

She looked up into my eyes. "I am sorry. I usually have better control of myself." She started to back away I let her but I put my hands on her shoulders.

"Do not apologize. I am upset as well. If they were not already dead I would wish to kill them again." She nodded and turned away.

I let her walk away and felt sad. What was that? Hmm. It was time to leave. She got to the door and stopped she looked back at me her big eyes were shining. "Thank you again. For everything." She walked silently back to her room and all was quiet.

What would I do with her? I was not ready to decide she was cared for, for now. I needed to focus on something else. Something that took away the soft feel of her in my arms.

I left the next morning. I did not return to the house for two months. Rin was still not returning yet. They were all doing fine but had underestimated the numbers of the enemy.

I wanted to see her. To see how she was doing. I was growing increasingly anxious. I would feel better when Rin was back. I had gotten used to her quiet feminine company that was all. I looked at the house and the smell was different. You could smell the female scent curling around the house almost like an aura. I heard children laughing and decided to see where that was coming from. After so many years with Rin I had grown fond of watching children play. They simply enjoyed the world without insecurities or cares. Rin would simply fall into deep grass just to feel it on her face. I couldn't count how many times I had to carry flowers in my armor for half a day because she had picked them just for me. It was a little demeaning when you faced off an opponent and had to remove your daisies before pulling a sword.

I walked around the side of my home and there on the lawn were a small group of children and they were listening to Tetsu. He was telling a story of when I fought Naraku when Rin was abducted. He had changed the story to Rin's adaptation of course so I was the hero. It was ridiculous but, I didn't correct him.

I felt her. "He loves the children. He misses Rin."

"Yes."

"You are quite the hero around here. The children grow up hearing Rin's stories she told to the other children when she was here with you."

I looked over them. "They are easily swayed."

"Perhaps of course I am not the one to try to convince since I would be dead now if not for you. I am afraid I am just as biased as they are." I smiled sardonically at her.

"I will introduce you to my brother he can change your opinion." I looked back to the children.

"Perhaps."

I looked down at her as she watched the children. She was healed completely now. She was beautiful. Her soft eyes and heart shaped face. Her hair was down and was as long as mine. It was a rich red brown not the black of most of the people here and her eyes were not completely brown either there was green and gold in them. She looked up at me and I felt a flutter of emotion.

Was I becoming attracted to this human woman? Surely not. I looked away and she did too.

The children noticed me and they jumped up. "Look its Lord Sesshoumaru." They all stood and bowed. I nodded and they laughed and ran away. Hmm.

"How is their schooling coming?"

"We have a make shift school set up I would like to show it to you. If you wish to see it?"

Anything to get my mind off of the color of her eyes. I agreed and she looked just as relieved to have something to do. Could she be feeling the same flutter I was. No not after what happened to her. No it was merely being close to a man she knew was stronger than her that made her uncomfortable. I followed her through the town to an old barn that had been converted into a school. It was very nice really she had done a lot in the two months since my absence.

"This village is generous and prosperous because of your protection. Most of the villages are poor from the bandits raiding and taking all their goods. I wish the rest of the countryside could be this peaceful." She looked sad.

"I wish that as well." The humans were so violent. Unnecessarily fighting constantly. I did not understand it.

"It is human nature. I know you don't understand. I don't really either. Human men are violent dangerous creatures. Look what they did to those little children. There is a problem though." I wasn't ready for this change of subject.

"Problem?"

"Yes there is a monk here that used to follow a man named Ungai he is trying to exorcise this town from its demon control, he thinks we are under a spell. He already tried to attack the dress maker." I frowned.

"Ungai. I think I met him once."

"Really he says that there was only one demon that Ungai had not defeated. A great and terrible demon."

"Hmm. Let's go talk to this monk."

"Are you sure that's wise. He is quite powerful." I looked at her and raised a brow. "And a monk." I merely looked at her she sighed.

"All right come; he's this way." We walked through the quaint little village. She was right it was a pretty place children playing, the fields were rich and full. The animals fat the people healthy had I done this without knowing it. I had stopped the bandits last year but, it was because they disturbed my peace.

She walked her gait flowing and graceful. Her hair swaying with her movements…Where was that damn monk?

"He's over there."

I walked forward. "Monk what are you doing?" He was burning incense and praying.

"Back foul demon." He stood and held out a staff. I simply stared at him.

"Why are you here?"

"You have possessed this town to bring in your demon brethren."

"Have I?"

He stood fearlessly. He was a fool but, a brave fool. "Yes you and your demon cohorts are here to use these people for your cooking pots."

Momiji snorted. "You are an idiot. No one has seen My Lord do anything of the kind. Our village is prosperous and the children and other people are all accounted for."

"Do you know how long I have lived here monk?"

"I don't care."

"Over thirty years monk surely my appetite would have consumed the whole colony by now. Don't you think? Especially with my demon cohorts." He frowned. "I met your Ungai twice. He survived meeting me. And, as you can see I survived meeting him."

"Impossible he said the only demon that ever escaped him was a great demon with pale hair and he had a human girl with….I see. You are him aren't you? Yes the name. Ungai had said that your name was Lord Sesshoumaru. You are the one. He had never seen such great power and yet you did not kill his young monks and you did not harm the girl child. He was sure you had come to rescue her from Ongukuki. But, he had dispatched the creature before you got there."

He ran his hand over his head. "He said that he saw another demon that morning after you that had the same pale hair and he traveled with a priestess a demon hunter and a monk. That one night made him rethink his entire existence."

"Yes." Was all I said.

"That silver haired demon must have been Inuyasha." Momiji smiled.

I looked at her. "Yes."

"Well monk; are you still determined that we need to be exorcised?" He stood there and looked at me for a long moment.

"I am afraid I am in need of time to purify my thoughts and consider this." I nodded.

"I will warn you monk do not molest any demons or half demons in this village they are under my protection. They will not harm the people of this human village or I will deal with them myself." I looked at him and made sure he understood then I turned away.

I walked silently back to my home. "Thank you."

"For?"

"For not killing the monk."

"Your gratitude is unnecessary I was not intending to kill the monk. I did not kill his teacher and I will not kill him." I simply walked. I needed to be away from this woman's scent it was filling my senses and making me addlebrained. "I am leaving again tomorrow." I left that night.

Rin was sending me messages frequently she wanted to know about the teacher. I told her about the encounter and little more. I listened to the tedium of Jaken's life and the happiness in Rin and her loneliness without me. I missed her as well.

After a couple more months I went back. It was becoming a bad habit. I looked at the house and it was just as it always was yet it wasn't the same at all. There was no specific thing. It was more alive. The flowers that had grown were more healthy, the trees looked brighter. This was a very happy home. Unfortunately it was also my home which I would have to enter at some point. I wished I had not asked her to stay. My compassion for Tetsu had gotten the better of me. Now this human was living in my home.

Her scent like a shroud all over the place. I sighed. I could bare it for a few hours. I would walk in and be the normal aloof man I have been all my life and she would chatter as women do and I would listen then I could leave again. I had, had a run in with a nasty band of demons that had taken to murdering the refugees from the battles in the north.

I had taken care of the problem and needed to rest. I had gotten wounded and though they had healed I was tired.

I took a deep breath and walked into the house. Tetsu was at the door. "Master very good. We have been hoping you would come." We…Ugh.

"I am tired Tetsu I think I will lie down for a little while."

"Very good sir." He followed me to my room there were fresh Orchids in a vase on a table in the corner. "If you would rather I can remove them. He caught me staring.

"No that will not be necessary." He bowed and left quickly sensing my wish to be alone." I sighed and removed my swords and my robe I took a house robe down and slipped it on. I sat and realized how tired I truly was. I laid back and looked at the ceiling it wasn't long before I was drifting off. I heard the light footsteps but, not a word was uttered. I slept for a very long time. When I awoke my things were in order and hung clean and fresh. I must have slept very heavily for him to be able to come in here and me not know it.

I sat up and stretched my limbs. Based on my soreness I had slept for too long. I stood and walked forward to the bath house it was attached to my bedroom and Rin's now Momiji's I went to slide the door open and I heard a very faint splash I stepped back. She must be in the bath already well at least I heard it before I opened the door. I turned and looked at my room. The orchids were white a bamboo plant grew in the corner. That was new. It was the touch of a woman. I could feel it everywhere. The most peculiar part was I didn't mind.

Rin had never done anything in here. She had only stepped foot in here a couple of times but, she never wanted to do anything at all that might be construed an insult. She was always terrified she was one step away from being thrown away. It took me years to assure her that I would never leave her anywhere especially after three years in Inuyasha's village.

I listened to the door slide open on the other side of the bath and I walked over and opened the door. I walked in and looked at the steaming water it looked wonderful. I had found this hot spring many years ago and had built the house around it. I slid into the hot water and it felt like heaven. I felt my hair drift out around me. I let the heat soak into me and relieve the tension I had built up for a long time. This was a quiet place. It always had been. It gave me peace.

My life seemed almost as I had wanted once I realized that I didn't really want to rule it all. I didn't like people enough to rule them. And you had to deal with them if you wanted to rule them. I had never considered it until the last time I had been here and that monk was troubling the town. He had stayed but, was now helping out with the shrine. I think he had a fondness for Momiji.

I felt a moment of ire at that. What did it matter I did not want her did I? She was kind and beautiful. She was human. She was intelligent and honest; brave, she was human. I detested humans. I couldn't even convince myself of that anymore.

Inuyasha loved his human very much. Would I like having a woman of my own? It was irrelevant. She was not someone that would welcome a man's attentions not after her experience with them. Why was I even thinking of this? It was her scent it was everywhere. It was intoxicating. Why was this woman's scent so affecting me? I had never been affected by a woman; I had gotten angry when Kagura had died but, I had never contemplated why. I had, had experiences with female demons they considered me attractive and dangerous. I had physical desires as any male did but, I had never felt any compulsion to be around them.

I stood this was ludicrous. I was being irrational. I started to ring the water from my hair and I was reaching for a cloth to dry off with. I looked up just as the door slid open. She never even looked at me she was grabbing the wet cloth she had forgotten just as she started to slide the door she looked up at me. She blanched and the door slammed shut. I had moved quickly to cover myself so she saw nothing. I did not want to cause her discomfort.

I listened to her rapid breathing and heart rate as she walked quickly away. Poor thing was terrified. Oh well there was nothing to be done for it. I would simply pretend it hadn't happened.

I walked into the bedroom and pulled on a robe I wore when I wasn't traveling. It was simple blue and I walked out to the balcony barefoot. I liked the way the reed rugs felt under my feet. I always had. I stood looking at the cherry trees they would be filled with fruit soon.

I heard her and turned. She met my eyes for a moment and her face flushed. Yes she was embarrassed and there was something else. Her heart took off. I narrowed my eyes. Was this woman fond of me? Hmm.

Her eyes went to the floor. "I am sorry My Lord for walking in on you I did not realize you were in there."

"Nonsense there is no need to apologize you did not deliberately do it and I was covered so let us not speak of it again." She smiled and blew out a big breath.

"I was afraid you'd be angry with me."

"Why?" She just stared at the floor.

"I've never even seen a man without a shirt on before. I was frightened or I would have apologized then." I was astounded. She was completely innocent.

"It is of no consequence." I assured her. She looked at me and grinned.

"Good, I would not want to anger you for the world My Lord." She bowed and walked away her heart racing like the wind.

I still did not know what that meant. I watched her leave for her day with the children. I walked into the house and Picked up the tome that Rin had gotten from Keitaro last Christmas. It was a history of Japan written five hundred years in the future. It was comical how much they had gotten wrong. I read for amusement more than anything else.

I listened as Tetsu was silently wandering around. "Tetsu?"

"Yes Master."

"How are things here?"

"Very good my lord. The children are learning quickly. The monk is a great help. He spends a lot of time with Lady Momiji." At that I felt my hackles raise I was definitely being irrational. "I believe he has feelings for her but, she will have none of it. She is polite but, distant. To be honest my lord I think she has set her heart by you though I have warned her about that. I did not think you would want her getting her hopes up."

I looked out the window. "Are you sure she has no feelings for this monk."

"Yes master of course." I looked back at him and he was smiling at me a brow raised. I had to remember I was not speaking with Jaken. Tetsu was very observant.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Nothing master, I was merely considering something happy. I will leave you be." He hurried away so I would not see his glowing face. Feelings had no place in my life. I can't imagine why I had ever allowed them. They were making me a fool. I turned back to the writing but could not concentrate.

I left and decided I would take a walk. I went and dressed properly. I stepped out of the house and decided to go to the river. I could think more clearly there. I stood on the bank of the river and tried to clear my head of that woman.

I stood there a long time and still I failed. She was consuming my mind. It was like I had been possessed. I should leave right now and not come back. I had other houses.

I heard a voice in my mind. _Remember Lord Sesshoumaru your life is not on the path is used to be do not let your heart be cold forever. _How could Yuuka know? That child was nothing I would ever understand. How could she know that I would be questioning my feelings for a woman? A human woman.

Could I leave? I didn't think I could. I wasn't sure it was possible. I had an overwhelming urge to be near her. I had fought it and I had failed. I decided to go home. I would leave tonight. There was just no way I was suppose to be with a human. That just wasn't possible. I was simply lonely without Rin.

I turned and walked back to the house. I stopped dead when I heard singing. It was beautiful. I took in the scent and tried to tell myself to run. Run away from here. But, I was drawn to her I couldn't resist it. Like a siren's song. I followed the scent and sound of her. She was sitting by the water her feet dangling her long hair was down around her waist and at that moment I knew why my father had given his life for Inuyasha's mother. I felt my heart wrench in my chest and emotion poured out of somewhere I had kept it tightly locked away. Only for Rin had I ever let any of it out. Now it overflowed like a dam breaking.

I stood and watched her sing. She was singing about love and loneliness. I felt the sadness and the longing as if it was my own. Perhaps it was mine. She looked my way and her words stopped. She stood I could not have moved or spoken if someone had touched me. I simply stared at her; I listened as her breath stopped and her heart raced.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." She stood and turned. "I am sorry I disturbed your peace." She started walking away. I could say nothing and let this pass or I could stop being a coward and say something. My brother had managed this. Surely I could.

"Wait." The word was soft.

She froze and turned. "Yes my lord?"

I took one step and then another. I was by her side and I looked at her. She had stopped breathing completely and her eyes were unfocused. Hmm. I was overwhelmed with the urge to touch her. I reached up and my fingers slid down her face. Her eyes slid closed and she gasped. "Oh." It was soft the sound but, it could have knocked me over with the affect it had on me. I was suddenly weak and filled with as much longing as her song had held. She pushed into my hand. I raised a brow. This was incredible. I had never felt anything like it. It was like adrenaline but, more powerful. I just kept my fingertips on her cheek the skin soft and I realized how very fragile she was. Like I had with Rin many years before I was floored by their mortality. She was so finite.

I had this feeling that I was wasting precious time. She was only here for a little while. She opened her eyes slowly and whispered my name. I saw the desire in her eyes. I looked at her and wanted to kiss her but, I wasn't sure I was ready for that. I let my hand slip away.

I turned. "Come lets go back to the house it is getting late." She was trembling when she took her place at my side.

"Yes My Lord."

I smiled a little. "There is no need for the formality. Sesshoumaru will suffice."

I heard her heart take off again. I think I liked that.

That night I watched her sleep for a very long time and wondered what I would do. Would I leave or would I explore this.

I walked to the kitchen when I heard Tetsu puttering around. "Good morning master. Would you like a cup of tea? I nodded this was something human I enjoyed. He brought me the tea.

He walked back to the pot and stirred it. Then he turned and looked at me. "Yes Tetsu you have something to say."

"May I be frank with you Master?"

"Has it ever stopped you before?"

"No Master."

I just looked at him. He smiled and shrugged. "I really like the Lady she is kind and very good. She would be a good wife for any man."

"I am sure you are right." I just drank my tea and ignored him.

I felt it when she stirred. She walked in sleepy eyed her hair everywhere in the robe with the cranes her scent sweet and drugging. I had to remind myself to stay in my seat. She saw me and froze. She moved forward cautiously and picked up the cup of tea that was already waiting for her. She scratched Tetsu's ears and smiled. "Good morning."

She turned and looked at me. "My…"I raised my brows. "Good morning Sesshoumaru." I watched Tetsu's smile and smiled myself.

We sat and spoke of the day. Her children and the classroom. She mentioned the monk and the same thing happened my hackles went up and I had to stop myself from snarling. Then I mentally kicked myself because if I wasn't going to pursue the woman I had no right to be angry.

I watched her and wondered what it would feel like to touch her again to kiss her. The feeling was a tidal wave. I had spent my life fighting for what I wanted and I wanted this woman. For good or bad I would have her. And, for the first time in a long time. Since Rin and the times I had fought for her life. I had something I felt worthy of me. This was a fight I would win and I would enjoy the victory. I looked at her and she smiled shyly. Yes I believe I would enjoy this a great deal. And, I had no doubt that I would win.

"Well I better be off to the school."

"I will accompany you today."

She stumbled but, recovered quickly. "Of course M….Sesshoumaru." She would have it beaten soon. I walked with her to the school. The villagers all nodded and smiled at her. I was such a fixture they simply bowed and moved on.

When she arrived at the school house that looked less like a barn every time I saw it we had to let the children in. I could not stop my heart from warming every time I saw the little children. They were all Rin to me now. I couldn't help it.

They filed in quietly and sat down. There were two half demon children in the class that I did not know. I was sure one belonged to the tailor. The other one I did not know. They were cute little creatures I wondered why the only half demon I had ever disliked was my brother of course these children didn't end up with a sword I had believed should belong to me.

I stood in the shadows silent not wanting to disturb her. She was kind and patient and because of this they learned quickly and happily. I got caught up in the lessons and learned things that I didn't know. I enjoyed it. As the class was dismissed for the afternoon I watched as the monk came in. I felt my eyes narrow and my anger rose. I tried to quell it because I knew that my aura would strengthen with my anger.

He looked at me and frowned. He purposely did not bow. Insolent monk. He needed some lessons in manners. I felt the need to give them. Of course I didn't. "Momiji I was wondering if you would like to come and have lunch with me."

She looked flustered. "Um not today Okura. I…" Ah she was looking for an excuse to not go with him.

I could help with that. "She is dining with me today." She looked at me and frowned but, decided to not question her good luck. She just nodded.

"Yes I must dine with Sesshoumaru today." Ah that sounded nice.

The monk glared. "Are you the entrée?" He mumbled.

I was not going to say anything. It was beneath me. Momiji didn't feel that way. She looked at him and her eyes narrowed. "You forget yourself Okura." She glared at him. "Lord Sesshoumaru keeps this village and you safe from bandits and anything else that might harm it. Two of the students here are the children of demons. You should be ashamed of yourself."

He dropped his head. "Sorry Momiji." She just glared at him and walked out. I smiled and followed her. She had a temper when she felt someone was being trampled on. I did not need her standing up for me but, I did not resent it.

"That was not necessary." I offered.

"Yes it was." I raised my brows she was still angry. She looked at me and laughed. "Oh not for you; I have no doubts about you being able to take care of yourself but, those two wonderful children you saw today they need someone to stick up for them. How do you think it was for your brother growing up with little dog ears. Tetsu described him to me and I'm sure it's actually very cute but, children can be cruel and parents can be worse. I will not have any bullying at my school."

I had never considered my brother growing up. I had never cared but, she was probably right. I had never been raised around humans so did not deal with the issues he dealt with but, I was sure he had. The chip he had carried on his shoulder and his desperation to be a full demon made sense now he never seemed to want power; now I see that he wanted to belong. How could this woman make me see things that I had never considered? I watched her walk a little stiffly as she tried to get over her anger.

She stopped and looked at me. "If you don't eat human food what are we really doing?"

I smiled and her breath stopped and she looked dizzy. What in the world was that? "I simply wished to give an escape, you were uncomfortable and did not want to hurt his feelings."

"Oh." Was all she said. She drug in a much needed breath and looked away from me quickly. Hmm. Yes I definitely liked that feeling. It was gratifying to know that she was off balance in my presence and she seemed to not like the monk at all. That was comforting. She finally got control of her faculties. "So what are we going to do?"

"Well you must be hungry. Do you wish to eat?" She patted the basket she carried.

"I have it right here but, I don't want to just eat in front of you." I raised a brow.

"You will not offend me."

"No but it's rude."

"I assure you it is not."

"Are you ever going to tell me what you eat?" We were headed to the river. I led her to the east where a very nice open area was. She just followed.

"I do not imagine you would like to know." I told her frankly.

"Why not. You have already said you don't eat humans that's the only thing that would bother me." I wondered if it would bother her.

"What has Tetsu told you about me and my family?"

She sat and I leaned against a tree not far away.

"Well he told me that you and your father are great dog demons and that your brother is half and he has two children and a human wife. But, the children ended up being very powerful and that his son is a dog demon as well." So he had told her most of it.

"Has he told you of my other form?" She took a dainty bite.

After she finished she shook her head. "Only that you have another one than this one."

"What do you think a dog demon is?"

"I have no idea. I met a wolf demon once and he just looked like a person with pointy ears and pale eyes." I smiled at her.

"I am a dog in my other form a great dog."

She frowned. "Your other form is just a dog." I suppose it doesn't sound all that imposing.

"Yes."

She smiled. "Can I see?" I knew that was coming.

"Are you absolutely certain?"

She nodded. Being a teacher she was avidly curious. I sighed. "Very well if it will satisfy your curiosity." She smiled and I felt the warmth of it as an extra sun.

I walked away and leaped across the river. She stood and frowned. "What are you doing over there?"

I just smiled and let the power surround me. I felt myself shifting and let it happen. I didn't use this form often it wasn't necessary actually except when I did eat I almost never shifted. I stood across the river from her and smiled a canine smile. "Satisfied."

She just stared at me. I was afraid she may run but, she walked forward. "Can you come over here?" She wanted me closer to her like this. She was a very brave woman. I leaped to the other side and laid down. She walked forward and looked at me. "It's really you in there."

"Yes." I said softly.

She reached up with one hand and touched my face. "It's so soft." She I felt everything so much more in this form. When she caressed my cheek I felt my skin tremble. "I think I know what you eat now. Dogs are carnivores. So you hunt don't you?" Very perceptive.

"Yes." She looked at me and smiled.

"Thank you. This is amazing but, I think I'm ready for you to just be you again. This is wonderful but, it's so fantastic. It's a little overwhelming." I laughed as softly as I could.

"Do I frighten you?"

"No." She said without hesitation.

Hmm. She meant it. I simply let the shape curl back into me and stood before her normal. Of course I had been lying in front of her so now I stood right on top of her. She gasped and looked in my face. I reached down and cupped her chin. "I don't frighten you at all do I?"

Her heart was flying in her chest and her breath was short. "No you don't frighten me." Her voice was breathless.

I wanted her to know what I was going to do. I wanted her to have a way to refuse. I was still worried for her bad memories. "Momiji?"

"Yes?" She was looking into my eyes and hers seem to spark with green and gold.

I watched her eyes and she trembled but, I saw no fear. Nervousness maybe, but no fear. I smiled and lowered my lips to hers. That first contact was nearly my undoing. I felt my world come crashing down around my ears. All the walls that I had built up, the notions I had of humans all gone in an instant. It was the most indescribable feeling I had ever experienced. I didn't realize anything could feel like this.

She stood perfectly still her hands were flat against my chest they were shaking and her heart was taking off. I could feel my heart beating far too fast as well. It felt incredible. After a few moments I pulled away. I noticed then that my breathing wasn't very regular either. She stood there her eyes still closed. I waited my hand still holding her face.

Her eyes finally opened. She looked at me and smiled. "That was very nice." She whispered breathlessly.

"Yes it was."

She moved her hand up and with trembling fingers she touched my cheek I tried but I couldn't stop my eyes from falling closed. I felt her smile. Then she let go and pulled away. I wanted to pull her to me and kiss her till she was witless. I did not but, I wanted to. She smiled and turned away I watched her walk away and touch her lips. I was still reeling. I walked to the tree and sat back down leaning against it. I closed my eyes.

She was silent for a while. Then she whispered so low that if I were not what I was I would not have heard her. "I've never kissed anyone before." I opened my eyes and looked at her. She was looking at the river. She had walked over and had her feet dangling in the water. She made such a pretty picture the innocent delight clear on her face. I had put that there. I had never been so proud of something I had done other than saving Rin's life.

Then I watched in horror as a water demon thrust itself out of the river and grabbed her pulling her under. I was on my feet and after her without a sound. I leaped into the water. I flew after her. It only took seconds before I had her in my arms and was pulling her from the demon and the water. I leaped onto the shore and she was gasping. I set her near the trees and turned. The demon was sitting up it's fishy face staring at me with hate. "You cost me my dinner demon."

"I'll cost you your life before this is over." I pulled Bakusaiga and moved with lightning speed. I sliced the beast in half and it fell back into the river and disintegrated the pieces floating away. I spun sheathed the sword and moved to her side. She was unconscious. I picked her up and carried her swiftly back to the house. Tetsu watched me come in and ran forward. "What has happened?"

"A water demon."

"Come let's get her into the bath before she catches a chill." I carried her and followed him. I was soaked so I simply walked right into the bath with her. It was fall and the water was cold. I didn't want her to get sick. He came in. "All right leave and I will get her warmed up."

I looked at him and glared I didn't want to leave her. He frowned. "I am going to disrobe her."

"Oh, yes of course." I stood and walked out of the water. "Take off your clothes there and I will wash them. Here is your robe. All will be well. You saved her life again." I silently took off the sodden kimono and armor and wrapped the robe around me quickly. I left and went to the balcony. I had been terrified. It felt like the exact same feeling I had when Rin was in danger. Did I feel so deeply for this woman already?

I stood there a long time. She walked out and I listened to her bare footsteps it was cool out here. It would not bother me but, it might her. "You should be inside near the fire."

"I am fine you and Tetsu worry too much. I'm not a demon but, I am not that breakable." I sighed.

"Yes you are." I turned and looked in her face and she looked okay her hair was still damp her scent could knock me off my feet it was so intoxicating. I walked to her and pulled her close. I tucked her head under my chin. "I was terrified today."

"I wasn't I knew you would save me." I chuckled softly.

"But, what if I hadn't been there?"

"Well yes but, life is too short for what ifs isn't it. Well for me anyway." She sounded sad.

"Are you sad?"

"A little I guess I got reminded of my mortality and it reminded me of your immortality. I'm going to get old." I smiled. I had had this conversation with Rin. Of course it was a little different.

"Most likely yes. I will some day too." She laughed.

"Yes I guess so. Just forget I mentioned it. I don't want to be sad right now. I have wanted to be in your arms for too long to waist it feeling sad." I felt that like a physical blow.

"I was worried you may be…uncomfortable around men." She looked at me and smiled.

"I am actually. I am nervous around most men in the village. I start to feel like I'm being trapped when they get too close to me but, I don't feel that way at all with you. You make me feel safe."

That was it I was undone. I felt myself relax and I pulled her close and sighed. My heart was beating strong and warm the coldness I had carried my whole life was gone. I couldn't feel a trace of it. "You have no idea what that means to me. For you to say that to me."

I owed my father an apology and my brother. This human woman had defeated me more thoroughly than any enemy I had ever faced and I took the defeat and held on to it with all I was worth. A human woman had captured my heart just as deeply as a human girl had.

After a few minutes. She pulled away and I looked into her eyes. She smiled. "Can I ask you a favor? Even though you already saved my life today."

"Of course what do you wish?"

She blushed. "Would you kiss me again?"

I raised my brows. I framed her face with my hands mindful of the claws. I kissed her and she molded herself to me and sighed. I couldn't stop myself from deepening the kiss. I swallowed the gasp and felt her little hands curl around my neck. I pulled away and leaned my forehead against hers and waited for our breathing to return to normal. Her hands were still in my hair. I smiled at her. "Thank you."

She grinned. "You're very welcome."

I stood and turned. "Come it's getting cold you need to be inside. You are barefooted." She looked at my feet.

"So are you."

"Yes but, I don't get sick and you do. Come." I pulled her into the house keeping her warm little hand in mine.

Tetsu was no where to be found the little imp. There was food laid out for her though and a steaming cup of tea for me. We sat and talked late into the night. Then I watched her start to droop. I stood and picked her up. I carried her to Rin's room and laid her down. She looked at me with sleepy eyes. "Thank you for today."

"It was my pleasure." I smiled and touched her face. She kissed my palm and I tried to stifle a groan. I stood and walked out. I decided I was going to go hunting and I was going to make sure that there were no more demons lurking near my home. If they were they would understand that this area was off limits or they would die.

By morning I had established with two local tribes again and several individuals that this was my domain. The rest had chosen another more permanent path. I smelled bandits too but, I did not see them.

I walked in and Momiji was putting fresh flowers in the vase. She smiled at me and I felt my heart swell. "I thought you may have left."

I could here the relief plain in her voice. "No I am going to stay a while barring an emergency." I never knew. I could still feel that shadow but, I didn't know what it was. Neither did anyone else everything seemed to be going well for Rin but, if she needed me I had no doubt I would be there.

She hid her happiness by turning away and placing the flowers on the low table. I walked forward and stood behind her. She gasped as she felt me there. I smiled. I had never derived so much pleasure from such a tiny sound. I slowly wrapped my arms around her waist and set my chin on her head. "Did you believe I would simply go so soon?"

"I didn't know." She laughed softly. "You could have girls all over the place.

I laughed at her joke. "I assure you that, that is not the case. In fact most people would find me being this close a very frightening experience."

She laughed too but, she looked up at me. "I can imagine." She said honestly.

"I thought you said I don't frighten you."

"No but, I have no doubt you could be frightening. I have seen you in action remember. Twice now."

"Ah, I had not thought of that." I pulled her face up to kiss me and she leaned into me. I had to pull back because I was beginning to not be exactly pure in my thoughts. She was innocent no matter what had happened to her she was innocent of love. She seemed to be less scarred by the experience than I had first believed. I was glad of that but, there were many reasons why I needed to control myself. I had honor after all.

She sighed and leaned back into me. "I need to get to the school. Will you come today?"

"No I am going to see the demons that live here the parents of the children. I would like to speak with them. I will meet you when it is time for you to come home." She just smiled.

"Okay well I will show you where they live while we walk they are on the way." I raised a brow at her assumption.

She just walked out and, headed for the door. I followed. I let myself watch her walk. Her easy gait making her dress shift and sway. Hmm. I looked away that was not a good way to allow my mind to head. I smelled something and looked up the monk stood against the side of a hut and he was talking with another monk. He looked at me and then away and the other monk looked at me and glared. I raised a brow but, kept my pace. We were ending up with far too many monks.

She pointed to the homes I was to visit I didn't bother to tell her I could feel them and smell them. She just smiled once again too perceptive. "You already knew didn't you?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I can smell them and sense their auras." She nodded as if I was merely confirming what she already knew. The children were waiting today. They all smiled and bowed to me and then ran in. The two half demon children smiled and their eyes were big. I just watched them. She turned to me and I nodded to her. She walked in and closed the door. I took one last breath of her scent before the breeze carried it away. Then I turned on my heel and walked to the homes I wanted to see.

I stopped ten feet away a safe distance to not frighten them and waited. A few minutes and a woman came out. Her ears and her small horns told of her demon heritage. She was from the mountains in the north. "Hello I have come to ask you something?"

"Of course My Lord what is it you wish?" She smiled openly her little fangs showing.

"Just a simple question. What made you come here?"

"We were told that there was a village that the bandits did not touch. My husband and I have been burned out twice already. We could not take another. We almost lost our son in the last fire. We came here hoping to be safe. This is a lovely place. Until that monk came we didn't have to worry at all. Even now it is not so bad. The villagers are not easily swayed. They have grown up with you." I sighed.

"I am not the benevolent ruler they think I am. I have been ruthless and have killed many humans." She smiled.

"They have not seen that. They tell stories of the Lord who brought home an orphaned human and raised her as his daughter. That he gave her a home. There is even a rumor that you carry the sword of heaven and that you brought that little girl back to life." I laughed.

"Tetsu has a big mouth." She grinned.

"The other family here is my brother and his wife. If you wish to talk with him too."

I shook my head. "No you answered my question. Thank you" I turned and walked away.

I listened to her soft voice. "You may be a reluctant hero but a hero all the same."

I didn't want to be a hero. I was not my brother or my father. I smelled the air and watched the crane flying towards me. An arrow came out of nowhere and pierced the bird. I leaped and caught it just as it became a paper bird. "Yuuka." I clutched the tiny crane an arrow piercing the center of it. I broke the arrow and pulled it free. I could smell that damn monk on the arrow.

I opened it. "Yuuka are you all right?"

"Do not worry Lord Sesshoumaru I do not feel pain. And the hole will repair itself. Thank you for your worry though." I frowned at the slight amusement in the voice. Damn bird was just as perceptive and mysterious as that girl herself.

The black circle appeared after a few moments. "Lord Sesshoumaru Rin's sweet face filled the page. "How are you? How is Momiji? I hope everything is going well." She smiled and blushed hmmm. "I wish we could be there I'd really like to meet her. Inuyasha said it would serve you right if you fell in love with a human. I told him to be nice." I would never hear the end of this. I rolled my eyes. "Yuuka says that the fight is almost over. She is really scary. She knows things lots of things. She is so sweet though. I don't want you to get mad but, I think Keitaro is going to ask me to marry him. He may want to ask you if it's okay and I would insist on it anyway. I hope it is okay. I love him and he loves me. I haven't had to beat the stuffing out of him yet. Dokueki says that he's bored. He wishes that there was somebody to fight." I could hear Jaken in the back ground. "All right all right. Jaken wants to talk to you. I love and I miss you."

Jaken took the paper and talked about what was happening that Rin didn't tell me. That Keitaro was always with Rin and should he be worried. Inuyasha and Kagome were in the south helping them establish a new parliament. They were busy trying to track down the demon who was too scared of my fang to come out or he had died of the venom. I listened to him ramble on and when he was finished. I told the crane to tell Rin I love her and miss her too and that I owed Inuyasha a thrashing and she could tell him that for me. I told Jaken that following them was not necessary and he should just worry about keeping her safe not being her chaperone.

I sent the crane back into the sky and walked around a corner just as the monk knocked his arrow. "I wouldn't let loose that arrow." I looked at the flaming tip.

He jumped and turned. "What do you want demon?"

"I was coming to return this." I dropped the broken arrow at his feet. "Monk, I am going to ignore that this happened today but, do not let it happen again. And, I have warned you once about bothering the villagers with your nonsense do not tempt me. I am a patient man but, you are trying me." I turned to walk away.

"You're not a man at all."

I looked over my shoulder and let my eyes turn. He paled. "That is something you should consider as well." I walked away.

I arrived just as she was closing the door. She turned and smiled just for me. I felt that and smiled in return just because she smiled. "How was your day?"

"It was fine Rin sent a crane. Things are going well. I think I am going to loose her to my nephew or my father or both I try not to spend too much time dwelling on it." She grinned.

"It is awfully complicated. Your family sure did grow didn't it?" I nodded and laughed.

"Especially since I never really considered it a family until a few years ago." She fell in beside me and we wandered through the village.

"You really did hate humans then."

"I was under a misconception. I was angry at Inuyasha and his mother for taking my father from me. I blamed them. Then my father gave the Tessaiga to him and I was angry all over again. I didn't realize why he did it. And, I'm not sure I would have cared." I could admit that now.

"Then you saved Rin." She smiled knowingly.

"Yes I did. I had to. And, she was such a faithful determined little thing you couldn't help but adore the little girl. Then a terrible thing happened and I lost her. All because of my wish for power. If not for my fang that my father had given me and my mother's pity I would have lost her and myself for good but, she was given back to me and I realized what is truly important. Inuyasha's wife taught me some lessons too. Apparently I was doomed to be done in by human women.

"My brother told Rin to tell me it would serve me right to fall in love with you a human woman." I told her and watched her face.

She stumbled and tried to laugh. I smiled we were behind the house now. We were under a cherry tree. I stopped her and turned her to face me. I put my finger under her chin and pulled her face up to mine. "I didn't bother telling her that it was too late."

She stopped breathing. "For what?"

"For me to worry about falling in love." She looked away and sorrow filled her eyes.

"Oh."

"Yes it's much too late for that now. I was in love with you the first time I held you in my arms." Her eyes darted back to mine and she looked as if she might be hearing things. I smiled and kissed her gently. "I am already in love with a human girl and I am very pleased about it."

"You love me." She said it like it was an unbelievable concept. I nodded and she fell into my arms and the tears fell. I just shook my head. Tears every time any emotion gets involved the tears come. "I love you more than I have ever loved anything or anyone. I loved you from the moment I saw you. I thought you were an angel there to save me."

"I am not an angel. In fact I am the opposite." I reminded her.

"You're perfect." I rolled my eyes.

I laughed and hugged her. "It's nice that you think so. No matter how ridiculous it is. So what would you like to do this afternoon? I am at loose ends.

She shrugged but, I could tell there was something. "Come on what is it. I can tell there is something you would like to do."

"I would like to fly. Tetsu told me that you can fly when you're a dog." I smiled. "I can fly like this but, if that is what you wish then of course we can do that." I pulled away from her and shifted. We were reasonably in the open. I backed away a bit and held out my foot. "You'll have to climb." She smiled and climbed up my leg I helped and she settled in between my shoulders. "Hold on tight."

"You are so soft and cuddly." I laughed. God if my brother heard that I would be doomed.

"Please don't ever say that in front of anyone. My reputation will be lost completely." She laughed and I could feel her burrowing down into my ruff. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Her voice was shaky with excitement. I leaped into the air and looked back at the house as I caught a whiff of scent. I looked back down toward the earth at the monk hiding in the trees I raised my lip and showed him my fangs. He pulled back against the tree but he glared. A brave fool but a fool none the less. I had a feeling that, I was going to have to kill that human. I stopped thinking of him and enjoyed the wonder and laughter of my unlikely passenger.

She laughed like a child. I flew until we got to the mountain and then I landed on a cliff I liked because of the view. The crater was still visible. I bent my face back to hers and she climbed on my nose. I carefully lowered her to the ground and shifted. She kept her hands on my face when I shifted and she leaned up and kissed me. Then she turned and looked out at the country side.

I pulled her close and she leaned back into me. My fir wrapped around us. It was cold up here. She pulled it close and took in the view. She saw the crater. "What happened there?"

"Well that is where a dragon that injured my father had stayed until my brother defeated him."

She shivered. "How did that happen?"

"He had not had my father's fang had been broken and reforged but, my brother did not know how to use it so he was sent to defeat Ryukotsusai."

She looked out and smiled. " That sounds like a complicated way to learn and dangerous." She looked at the crater and shivered then she smiled at me. "I've never been so high up before that was wonderful. Thank you."

"I enjoyed it. It was nice to hear you laugh so much."

"I like watching you smile I get the feeling it's a rare thing." I grinned.

"All part of the mask. I am very good at it."

"I can imagine you are most formidable."

"Jaken once asked me to beat him rather than smile at him it was much less frightening." I laughed softly.

"Goodness you must have been very scary indeed." She smiled.

"You don't believe me do you?"

"Not exactly, more that I can't picture it. You are so very handsome I can't imagine being able to see past it to be afraid?" I laughed harder.

"Well there it is I can now tell my brother that, that is why Kagome was never afraid of me she found me much too handsome to be frightened."

I laughed more than I had laughed in my entire life that evening. We stayed there and talked. I had spoken more to this woman than I had probably said in the last twenty years put together.

My brother was right. I had fallen in love with a human woman. Just as he had and my father had but, I now had a hard time thinking that it was a fault rather than an asset.

"Come we must go home it is getting much too cold up here for you. I will fly in this form and you can keep the fir wrapped around you." She snuggled into my chest and I felt myself warm as well. I let my power encircle me and left the mountain top speeding home.

As we got near the village I smelled smoke. I growled. She opened her eyes and looked down. "Oh no that's the village isn't it? I can smell the smoke too."

"Yes." I moved faster. I set her down in front of the house. "Tetsu get him and he will keep you safe don't leave his side. Tetsu came running out.

"Raiders Master they arrived shortly after you left. It was almost as if they knew you wouldn't be here. I turned and took off. I leaped over the first hut and landed in the center of town. People were running and screaming. The bandits were just setting the last of the houses on fire and had gathered the last of the villagers. He had singled out the demon families and children. I felt my anger filling me up.

I walked slowly forward. They finally noticed me. The villagers relaxed a little. The bandits followed their eyes and found me walking towards them.

"Who are you another of the villagers. Oh look boys this one has weapons we can take off of his corpse." I heard a cry and smelled blood I looked at the group and tried to see who wasn't here the mountain woman with the child in school where was she?

"Where is the woman the demon woman where is she?"

The man sneered. "My boys are just having some fun with her in the barn why is she your woman? I was pretty sure she belonged to that guy. I saw the body on the ground.

"You will regret this." I turned and saw the only building not burning the school. I ripped the door off and walked in. The men had not done what they intended yet. She was stronger than a human woman and she was fighting. "Stop." They looked at me and braced for a fight. I looked at the woman. "Get down." She immediately dropped. I used the light whip it took only a moment. "Go to your child." She ran out. I turned and followed.

She ran to her son and pulled him close hiding his eyes from his father's corpse. The boy was crying.

"You'll pay for that demon." The half demon child stood and glared at the man.

He looked at his father and then back at the man. "Lord Sesshomaru will kill you." He reared back to hit the boy but, he had no arm left. He screamed and fell to the ground.

I looked at the villagers. "Leave now go as fast as you can don't come back until morning." They didn't hesitate they ran together as one. The little boy was still screaming vengeance.

I looked at the bandits and they surrounded me. I decimated them then looking at the only one still breathing. "I warned your kind to not come here and yet you did not head my warning. Why?"

I looked down at the armless man. He looked up at me. "This is the richest village for miles around and a monk told us the Lord was gone for the night. Said he had a mistress that he would be with until morning."

My eyes narrowed. "As you can see he was mistaken. I am here and you will die for his mistake but, do not worry he will meet you in the netherworld. I threw them in one of the burning huts. No one would bury them. They would burn.

I was going to tell the villagers they could come back but, I took the air blood I knew that blood. I ran as fast as I could I flew to house. Tetsu lay on his stomach an arrow through his back. "Master I'm sorry he snuck up on me. He took her master. That Monk took her."

I didn't wait to hear anything else I took off after her. I could smell her clearly. I followed it toward the river. As I got close to the river I felt a demonic aura. I leaped into the open Bakusaiga already in my hand.

He was on the back of a water demon. The attack from the other day wasn't looking random anymore. "You are making a mistake Monk."

I could see Momiji in his arms limp. I felt my anger flare. "I had to knock her out she's got a temper."

"You will die for this Monk."

"No she'll die if you don't do exactly what I tell you." I narrowed my eyes.

"I am not one to be ordered by a mortal." I followed him on the bank as he moved down the river. I didn't want to take a chance that he would hurt her. So I followed.

"You see demon. You are finally understanding I have the upper hand here. I would have simply taken her and it would have been no problem she should have died at her damn village but, you had to interfere. The bandits only got to succeed in the first part of her punishment."

This was about her. I didn't understand. I waited and followed. He liked to talk perhaps I could learn why this was happening. "This bitch should be dead already and, then I was going to come here to this village and she would have gone with me willingly then I could have carried out the punishment. How the hell was I supposed to know you would fall for her? You the great Lord Sesshoumaru, I tried to tell her but, she wouldn't listen. He hates humans she said he would never fall for one. When I went and told Muziobaki what was happening she didn't believe me but she will now.

Muziobaki what did a sea witch have to do with Momiji. I waited for an opening. There had to be a chance to get her away. I refused to be lured into this trap. He pulled her up and placed a blade above her heart. "Maybe you are thinking that you can just bring her back if you attack me. You can't use your sword to revive her. She has already been brought back from death once a long time ago. She was inside her mothers belly when she was revived and now it is time for her to pay what is due.

What was this fool going on about? That demon fish carrying him was mindless just a follower of Muziobaki. "You don't have anything to say do you demon. I hate you all of you. You act like you have power over everything."

"Then why do a demons bidding monk."

"I don't have a choice. I wanted a woman once and Muziobaki offered to give her to me forever in exchange for my soul. So now I do what she wishes. Most of it has been easy. Becoming a monk and killing Ungai. I enjoyed that. It was fine when he was killing all the demons but, after you he wasn't certain any more. Muziobaki wanted them all dead but her. Then that Naraku fellow was doing a great job of taking care of the demons for her. Then you and your pathetic brother killed him. You were on her list but, she wasn't ready. She tried to take that brat of yours but, you kept her so close and that imp kept her safe.

"But now you are all alone and we have her. What will you do? Die that's what you'll do you and this girl; the one that got away." I still didn't know what I needed to. I waited and hoped that he would tell me why Momiji was the target. "You still don't get it do you. Can't you sense it? Isn't there something about her that draws you?" Yes there had been, her scent was absolutely unforgettable. "Her mother was in love with a god. Not a demon pretending but, the great Ohwatasumi himself and he was in love with her too. A mere lowly human.

"You know what it is a woman scorned and all. Muziobaki was in love with him too. And she captured Momiji's mother just when she started to have the infant. She killed them both and told Ohwatasumi that she would bring them back if he would be with her. He had no choice but, being the underhanded demon she is she made another deal with the woman that she would let her be near her god forever if she would promise not to touch him. Well she caught them together and now it's time for Momiji to pay for her mistakes. She was supposed to be attacked so her mother could watch and see her pain then you had to come along and save her and then you took her home to your village where no one will go to attack we had to find bandits form the coast to get someone to even come you are apparently frightening. I myself don't see it."

I looked at him into his eyes and I could smell his fear. He was lying he was terrified of me. I smiled at him. I didn't speak I had nothing to say to this human that couldn't be said with my sword. He was trembling he wanted the man's blood as well.

He smiled. "Well it's been fun but, I have to leave now. He held up his staff and a shield encircled him. "Come and try to save her if you want I'd like to see you die." He sank into the water. I followed under the water for as long as I could but, I needed to breath. I watched in futile rage as they sank into the sea.

I rushed away I needed to speak to someone that would know what was going on. I flew to Boksuno. I landed and rushed forward. "Sesshomaru back again. What is it now?"

"I need a way to get to the palace of Ohwatasumi."

"To save your half human woman."

"Yes."

"Hmm. Well this is interesting."

"I am in a hurry Boksuno."

"Always; things move more slowly than you realize Sesshomaru."

I swallowed my pride I would do that for her. "Please Boksuno."

"Very well here take these it will get you there." I caught the blooms.

"Go and the only thing I ask is bring her to me when it is done. I would like to meet the woman who tamed you." I just ran and leaped into the air and shifted. I wished to be with Momiji with all I had and felt the awful throwing sensation again my gut was twisted into my throat. I felt the water and saw that I was sinking near the palace. I swam to the gates and ripped them off the hinges, as I stepped through I walked out of the water. I shook and water went everywhere.

I looked around and a group of water demons walked forward there fins making them look more like fish than men. "Who goes there?"

"I have come for the sea witch where is she?" I bellowed and snarled.

"I can not let you pass." I reached down and pulled his trident from his hands and broke it and spit it back out.

He looked at his men. "Okay go ahead." I shifted and raised a brow.

He just shrugged. "We don't like her any better than you do."

Well at least the palace guards wouldn't be a problem. I walked forward and the guard flanked me. "I will take you to His Highness." I looked at him. "Do not bother I can follow the scent." I walked away. He turned and the men did too. I kept waiting to feel a large miasma but, there was nothing just these lowly creatures. I heard the _good luck_ he mumbled under his breath. I followed Momiji's scent to a set of doors. They opened without my touching them and I walked in.

"Well if it isn't the dog leader's son." I looked as a woman stood she was tall and slender. Her long blue hair fell to her waist her green eyes were glowing with evil. "The son of the great Inu No Taishou. What do you think of that My Lord?"

I walked forward and could see that there was a man sitting in the other throne. He looked defeated already. He stood though and looked at me He was tall and would have looked powerful if not for the tortured expression in his eyes.

I saw a woman next to him. She looked very much like Momiji down to the fact that she looked to be the same age. Her hair was the dark black and her eyes the dark brown that was normal for the humans. The lighter hair and eyes had come from her deity father. He looked at me and his sea colored eyes sparked. The woman beside him looked tired bereft.

"Where is Momiji?"

"Oh you mean the brat those two made, Okura?" I watched as He walked out and behind him followed a bound Momiji. She looked at me and smiled.

"You came." She tried to run past the monk but, he knocked her to the floor. I pulled Bakusaiga and moved forward. The witch had a blade at her throat in an instant. "Ah, Ah, I wouldn't do that dog."

I stopped, she looked at me and smiled. "That's better dogs should be obedient. Don't you think?"

She walked to the woman standing next to Ohwatasumi. "Well Etsuko what do you think of the man who is in love with your daughter. He has saved her life several times. He must care a great deal for her don't you think." She walked behind the sea god and leaned over his shoulder. "What about you Ohwatasumi what do you think of the dog. Is he good enough for your little girl?"

What was this woman up to? I watched Momiji stand and I looked at her she was so beautiful her scent swirled around me. I looked back at the witch. "Let them go witch. He does not love you."

"Stop barking dog." She looked at the monk and he pulled Momiji close and put a blade to her throat. I felt my eyes narrow that was enough of his threatening her. I never took my eyes off of Muziobaki I listened as Bakusaiga sliced through the air and then into the chest of the monk pinning him to the wall of course since he wasn't a demon it was simply a sword for him but he was dead either way.

"I will not be threatened by a witch and her pet." I leaped through the air and took Bakusaiga and pulled it from the human's body. He crumpled and turned to dust. I looked at Momiji and she appeared fine. I focused on the witch. She roared and moved forward pulling a spear.

I could feel her aura. She was cunning and sneaky but, she had no real power. How could she bring someone back from the dead? I saw it in her eyes she had been lying. "You have no real power, merely the ability to keep a monk captive with his own fears. I am disappointed. I had hoped for a decent fight but, you are not worth my time."

I took Momiji and started away. "YOU CAN NOT LEAVE I WILL KILL HER!" She screamed. I spun and Bakusaiga was at her throat sparking with it's own anger. Her true form revealed her as the water witch she was. A fish face and fins. She stopped.

"You will do nothing. You never had any power. You are weak and I will waste no more time on you." I pulled Momiji into my arms and pulled my power around me. I listened as she screamed in futile anger. I took the flower and wished to be back with Boksuno. I held Momiji close and as we were tossed away out of the water.

I landed in the glade and she was gripping me. I set her on her feet and waited for her to be steady. "Are you all right?"

She threw her arms around my neck and cried. "That horrible woman told me she was going to kill you. She said that it would be easy. That she would use me to lure you. I was so worried."

I pulled her away and smiled. "Did you think it would be so easy to kill me?"

"I don't know I'm not used to all this excitement. When that monk snatched me and started telling me that I was the daughter of the sea god I didn't believe him I thought he had gone crazy." I covered her mouth she stopped.

"I will hear it all later. Right now I want you to meet someone. He was a friend to my father and is now a great friend of mine." I heard the laughter as we approached.

"Let us see this woman. Come here child." She moved forward and the face appeared in the tree. She looked at me in shock I just nodded.

"Boksuno this is Momiji."

She smiled shyly and moved forward. She bowed low. "Master Boksuno. I am pleased to meet you."

"Very polite how nice. Well you certainly are a beauty. What do you think of the dog demon?"

She smiled. "He is kind and brave." She blushed. I sighed, damn tree.

"Well that's not something I've heard before about you Sesshoumaru, this woman is not completely human did you know that. No matter I am glad you are safe and thank you for letting me meet her. This is something I would like to remember. Have you found any evidence of this invisible menace I feel in my roots?"

"No Everyone feels the same shadow but, no one knows from where it comes."

"Be on guard young demon. I feel this is a greater foe than we have ever faced." I frowned. I just couldn't find anything out.

"Very well Boksuno I will continue to search." I turned and walked to Momiji. "We are going home."

"Good." I picked her up and we flew home quickly. The people were starting to move around. I landed in the middle of town. Everyone cheered when they saw Momiji. I turned and walked back to the house. I had no intention of being fawned on. I needed to check on Tetsu.

I walked in the door and he was at my side. "Thank goodness Master. Where is the Lady?"

"She is right here." I felt her presence an instant before the words came out. He barreled past me into her. I raised my brows. Well I could see who the clear favorite was here. I just smiled and walked to my room. I was tired again. All this caring and loving someone was emotionally draining.

I pulled my swords off and leaned them against the wall. I felt her hands at my shoulders as she removed the fir. She walked around and helped me remove the armor. She was silent. When she reached for the sash at my waist I stopped her. "What are you doing Momiji?"

She looked at me. "I am…I don't know." I smiled at her and pulled her close.

"I was worried about you. I was afraid I would loose you."

"Yes, I felt that too." Her eyes were full of tears. I kissed her and held her close then I gently pushed her back.

"I am in desperate need to get this sea water off of me. I smell like a fish. Go and let Tetsu cook you something to eat you must be hungry." She nodded and left without a word. I pulled my clothing off and stepped into the bathroom. What had she been about to do? Was there some human custom for this? I know that my brother had married his human woman. I knew of this custom. Would she want to be married to me? She was apparently not all human though her scent was human. Well no it was better. What would she want from life now that she knew what she was?

I lay there in the water pondering this. I continued to ponder it through the night. I got up in the morning and dressed. My clothes cleansed of the salt and fish smell. I listened as the house stirred. I walked out and she had on her plain Kimono she wore while teaching. She smiled at me. "Good Morning." She handed me a cup of tea. "I have to get started if I am going to help. They are going to have to rebuild. I will help them. It's not as bad as we had first thought. Most of the huts are salvageable. The barn was never burned. We are lucky."

I nodded and listened. "I will need to help poor Otsuko. Those bandits killed her husband. I don't want her to leave. Her son is so bright. You're his hero after last night." I sighed. "I know but, it can't be helped." She crawled over to me and sat in my lap. She pulled the cup out of my hand and set it down. She pulled my face down to hers and I let her. She kissed me and I felt my senses reel. I felt my hands curling into her hair of their own accord. I was drowning. I pulled her away firmly but, gently. I smiled at her and she smiled back. "We need to get going if we are going to get anything done today. If you keep that up, we will not leave the house." I warned.

She looked thoughtful for a moment. Was she considering it? My desire for her was growing at an alarming rate. I almost took her last night in my room when her hands were at my waist. I did not want to frighten her in any way and whether she admitted it or not she was affected by her attack. She admitted being scared of men. Demon or not I wanted her as a man wants a woman and I wasn't sure she was ready for that.

I wasn't sure I was ready for that. I set her beside me and stood. Then offered her a hand. She stood and leaned into me. Perhaps she was still being influenced by her scare yesterday. She looked up at me and her eyes fogged with passion. I needed to be away from the very private, very empty house or I was going to do something we may both regret. "Come we must go I will help you."

She looked at me and pulled away reluctantly. "Okay." Her voice was sad. I looked at her as she walked to her room to grab her things. When she came back out her eyes were on her feet. I walked over and pulled her chin up with my knuckles. "Something I said has saddened you."

"No, not really."

"What is wrong Momiji?" She finally looked in my eyes and I saw the pained expression. What was this? "Please tell me have I hurt you in some way or frightened you."

She frowned. "No of course not, it's nothing. I just got my feelings hurt but, not by you. I did it to myself."

I was lost. "What?"

She pulled away and looked out the window. I followed her. "I just thought that maybe now we would be closer that's all."

I let that sink in. Closer, last night she tried to help me disrobe this morning she tried to initiate something again. I see. I didn't understand but, I saw. "You wanted to be with me. But, after what happened to you I wouldn't think that you would want to…" I didn't really want to finish that.

She turned and looked at me. "It wasn't you that did it. Why would I feel badly towards you for it?"

"I don't know." I tried to smile.

She turned completely and walked to me. Her eyes were shining. "I love you. I want to know what that's like all of it. Loving you, touching you." I felt my whole body tighten when her tiny hands touched my chest. "Don't you want that too?"

I couldn't speak. My cool façade was gone. I pulled her into my arms as kissed her deeply. She moaned when my tongue thrust into her mouth. I felt feverish with desire. I wanted her desperately. Right there anywhere. I didn't care. I made myself pull away. No. I held her away. My forehead resting on her hair. "Yes, Momiji. I do want you but, not like this. You deserve better than this. You haven't even met my daughter my family. I will not have anyone call you mistress. I will proclaim it to the world that you are mine before I make you mine like this. So please do not tempt me like this again or I will take you where ever you are and I will not care who is watching."

I was shaking. I had never so completely lost my composure. I stayed like that and waited. My heart slowed and my breathing returned to normal. I sighed. I felt her silent laughter. "Better?"

I pulled away and looked down at her. She smiled up at me shyly. I smiled back. "Yes but, I think we should leave this empty home filled with opportunities."

She laughed again and we left. We walked side by side into the remains of the village. As she had said, it was not as bad as it had looked last night. Of course I had been more worried about the people. Houses can be replaced. Where had that come from? I was becoming my father more every day. We worked all day it was fascinating watching the people the way they acted with each other. I had never done anything like this. I was surprised at how good I felt at the end of the day. As the sun set and we had repaired most of the damage. I was dirty and hungry. We walked into the house.

She was smiling like a child. "I am famished. I wonder what Tetsu has cooked for dinner."

I laughed as her stomach growled. "I am hungry as well. I will only be gone a few hours."

She just smiled. "Okay." I smiled and kissed her hair. I walked to the balcony and leaped off running full speed into the woods. I shifted and leaped over the river. It only took a short time to sight my prey they didn't have a chance. It was quick. After consuming a large boar I was satisfied and headed home.

I walked to the door and looked inside. She was in the kitchen with Tetsu; they were washing dishes. I had given him a book that Kagome had used to have water pumped into the house and since we already had a hot spring it was easily done, so we could wash dishes without going to the river like everyone else. It was efficient. I smiled. How pleasant she looked standing there in her robe her long hair hanging around her waist still damp from her bath. She felt my presence and looked her face lit up. That felt good. My heart warmed and beat a little faster.

I slid the door open and walked in. Tetsu looked and grinned. "Master you are home, your bath is ready."

"Very good." I walked straight in and pulled off my clothes. I hurried through and finished stepping out quickly. I felt the need to be near her.

I stepped out just as a crane landed outside. I stepped forward and opened the door. "Yuuka."

The crane hopped inside. Momiji stepped out of the kitchen and watched the bird. It bowed low. "Lord Sesshoumaru. Lady Momiji."

I smiled at the formality. I picked up the crane and opened it. "Hello Lord Sesshomaru." I allowed Momiji to see it as well. She curled into my side. Jaken's face peered into the crane. "We are finally coming home. Master Inuyasha and Keitaro have dispatched the beast and we are on our way home." His face was shining with tears; Idiot. Rin's face filled the pool. "Yep, we're coming home I hope everything has been quiet there. How is Momiji?" I heard my brother laughing in the back ground. Then I smiled as I heard. "Inuyasha."

"Ah Kagome come on."

"Sit Boy." I even got to hear the thud. I laughed softly.

Rin laughed and looked back at the crane. "Everything is back to normal. I miss you I can't wait to meet you Momiji."

The crane folded back up. "How long does it take you to get here?"

"Three days." The crane answered. So they would be home in the next month. I smiled. "Go and tell them we will be waiting impatiently. Make sure and tell Inuyasha I will see him soon." The crane laughed and I slid the door open for it. I watched as it disappeared.

"You won't actually fight your brother will you?" Momiji sounded worried.

I looked at her and smiled. "No, we simply say that. At one time we fought constantly. Because of my determination to get the Tessaiga his fang but, I do not wish for his sword any longer. He is the only foe I have never been able to beat. That bothers me. But, I could never beat my daughter either not with that fang she carries.

"Well it is your fang so that is a kind of fitting situation don't you think. What was the tree saying about a shadow?" I pulled her down with me onto the large pillows I had placed around when Rin had come to me. She settled next to me and laid her head in my lap.

"There is a sense of foreboding that has shadowed the demon world for the last few months. It is what I was searching for when I left for so long." I left out that I was trying to avoid her. It didn't matter she was far too intelligent.

She smiled up at me. "I had the distinct feeling that you were avoiding me was I wrong?"

"No you were not wrong. Your scent was compelling and your sweet nature was too all consuming. I never wanted this. I had avoided it at all costs. I have never felt anything but a passing curiosity about a woman. I have never been in love and I wanted no part of it. It was a weakness."

"And, now?" She searched my eyes.

"I am not sure. I feel like I am complete. I felt hollow for a very long time and then Rin came and she filled a part of that emptiness. A very large part but, it is now as if, there were never a hole to start with." I touched her face and felt the warmth all the way to my toes. "I have been brought low by you and you never drew a blade."

"I never want to conquer you just join you. I don't want to stand behind you or in front Sesshoumaru. I want to stand beside you. I am not a fighter. I never will be. But, I will support you and defend you."

I looked in her eyes and felt a strange sense of peace. I had always been in turmoil always in chaos but, I felt like I was finally where I needed to be. "Momiji?"

"Yes." She looked at me and sat up.

"I wish to share my life with you. I can not promise that I will be an easy choice but, I will love you and will be faithful and keep you safe. I wish to have you by my side. I am a hard man though." I looked out the window.

I felt her hand on my face and I looked down at her. "I want that too."

"When my family comes home I wish to make you mine. I wish to marry you." She looked at me for a long time and she didn't cry or throw herself at me she simply smiled and took my hand and kissed it.

"I would like that." Her eyes sparked green. "I would also like to see my parents. I never even got to speak to them." I nodded.

"We shall go tomorrow." I stood and she did as well. She walked to her room and looked at me. I watched her until the door shut then I lay down and fell into a deep sleep. I woke feeling happy. It was an odd sort of bouncy feeling. I dressed and left the room. She was waiting her immense hair up and a smile on her face. "Good morning."

"Good morning to you as well. You are anxious." She nodded.

I walked outside. I took out the last blossom. I really hated these things. I handed it to her. "Wish to be with your parents."

She took it and held it to her heart I had her in my arms and instantly the wrenching started. I felt us being tossed like a stone and we hit the water. I opened my eyes and realized I wasn't wet. I looked down at her. She reached out and touched the water. We were in a bubble. "Am I doing that?"

"It isn't me." She giggled and touched the water. This would make things much simpler. We landed outside the gates as last time. I carried her in and the bubble popped. The guard met us again. This time with fishy grins.

"Back again. The Lord felt you he said he will see you." I raised a brow as if they could stop me.

I walked up to the same set of doors and just as last time they opened I walked in and Momiji grabbed my hand. She held it in hers trembling. I looked at her and wondered where she had grown up. I would have to ask. Or maybe it would be revealed today. The sea god stood and Etsuko stood beside him they looked years younger than they had the other day. Etsuko was smiling.

Ohwatasumi nodded to me and then smiled at his daughter. "Come let us look at you. We have been such utter fools. To let that witch control me for so long. I had no idea it was illusion. It felt and looked so real."

I agreed with him but saw no reason to tell him. Momiji walked forward. "What happened to me?"

"I sent you to live with the priestess of a village that knew your mother. I thought you would be safe. I had lived here these twenty five years hoping for some solution but that witch had us all under her spell and I did not realize it was false. I could see the woman I love every moment of every day and never touch her. She got tired of the game and pushed her into me to claim we were touching. So she could send those men to do those unspeakable things. She made us watch and then she got so angry because this young man came along and saved you."

He walked forward and bowed to me. I looked at him and felt extremely uncomfortable. It was odd because not that many years ago a god kneeling at my feet would have been right where I wanted to be but now it felt wrong. "Please rise I did nothing but kill some humans an easy thing. Your daughter is far braver than I will ever be."

He stood and looked at his daughter fondly. "I am so sorry that we have missed so much. But, we would like it if you could let us try. You could live here with us and we could get to know each other." I felt my heart tighten. No I wanted to shout and run with her. I stood silently and waited. She hugged her mother and her father and then stepped back to my side. "I am so glad to meet you both and I would love to know you but, I have found my place and am happy with it."

His father looked at me and studied my face. "Yes I think you may be right."

Etsuko stepped forward. "At least stay for a couple of days please?"

She looked up at me and I nodded. "Okay."

Etsuko smiled. "Come I will show you to a room. She let go of my hand but, smiled up at me before she walked away with her mother. I was happy for her. To have found her parents after so many years was a true gift.

"She is as beautiful as her mother." Her father's quiet voice was solemn.

"I have wasted so much time. I am shamed that I the god of the sea did not see the ruse that you saw through immediately." I looked at him and considered saying nothing but, he was her father.

"You are a god not a demon. She put on a good show for you. I could sense her power or the lack there of. You had no way of doing that."

"Yes you are right. I can not sense demonic auras. To me you just look like a young man I only knew you were coming because the sea told me. The sea is where my power lies not in the land of demons. I do feel things though. And something big is coming. From the west. I feel it in my bones." He looked up at the sea above us.

"Yes our world has felt it too."

"All our lives are about to change forever."

"I feel that too." I listened as the women laughed and shared stories.

"Are you going to marry my daughter?"

I raised a brow. "Yes are you going to marry her mother."

He laughed. "Yes I am at the first opportunity."

"I am waiting for my family to come home."

"So was I. Would you allow her to stay and watch us marry. She is all the family we have."

"Yes she would like that." I nodded and he did too.

I looked around at this place here deep in the ocean. "Did you get lonely here?" I had once considered this kind of life to be a god in control of all I could see.

"Yes that is why I fell in love with Etsuko. She walked by the sea every day picking shells. I watched her and her kind heart was unmistakable. I fell in love with her and could not help myself. I came to her in this form and got to know her. She was wonderful to talk to. I had finally found someone that could question me. It was a terrifying feeling but, a compelling one." I nodded yes I knew that feeling.

"As you can imagine the passion got the better of me. I had intended on bringing her here to be mine forever but, that witch found her and made me believe she had killed them. I was crazy with fear I would have agreed to anything to make them safe. I was a fool."

"Yes."

He smiled. "I think we are going to get along fine." I raised my brows. "Come enough of my foolishness lets go find those women."

Ch 27 Homecoming Sesshoumaru

We stayed for three days and watched them marry. I was pleased for Momiji she now had her father and her mother. She had grown believing her self all alone and to find that she had a family was comforting for her. In the end that was what mattered her comfort. I had spent my life caring about my own progress and my own success now I knew there was more than that.

Rin had taught me to care and worry. And, she would be home soon. I decided we would go to them. They would come to the village where Inuyasha and Kagome stayed first then come my way, I was not patient enough for that.

Momiji was excited as well so we headed out a few days after we returned from her parent's home under the sea. I could have traveled there in a matter of days but, I was a wanderer I always had been.

And, I wanted to pick up something for Rin and her return. There was only one place to get it.

We walked through the marsh and Momiji was humming. I had noticed that when she did that the fish seemed to come to listen to her. I had never noticed her affinity for the water before but, now it was everywhere. She seemed to be able to manipulate the water.

"I wish you would tell me what you are getting Rin the suspense is driving me crazy." She walked behind me out of necessity I smiled where she couldn't see.

"That is because your patience is being out done by your curiosity." I simply continued to walk.

She sighed heavily and gave up. I hid my laughter. I wanted to get Rin something she would be able to use and something that would appeal to her sweet nature.

And in this swamp somewhere was exactly what I needed. I listened and heard the first signs that we were close. I glanced at her. She must have human hearing or close to it. She couldn't hear the voice I heard or the deep rumble. I was intrigued to see her reaction to this she has heard of my companions but, has never seen them. What would she think of my Ah Un?

As we got closer she heard the first rumblings and I felt her move a little closer. "What is that?"

That is Rin's present.

"Why does it sound like a wild animal?"

I just looked at her. She rolled her eyes. "All right so that was a stupid question."

I just turned away and kept walking. I could smell the sulfur and the fire we were very close now. I was waiting. Azukuru should come along any minute to grumble at me. He was one of the few people that could care less who I was. I respected the fact that he was not afraid and he told me how he felt. Almost as if I had made him appear.

"Who the hell is out here bothering me? Some demon…Oh its you. Where is Ah Un what have you done with him. Of course I don't see Jaken that's a plus. I don't see Rin either oh who is that? The tiny imp looked at Momiji. "Well hello my lady what can I do for you." I raised my brows as he bowed low and walked to her. I had never seen him impressed by anyone and now I was completely forgotten. He took her hand. "Come you must be tired after following him around like this."

I almost laughed as she simply let him tow her back toward his home. She looked at me helplessly and I just smiled and, followed. This was going to be interesting. As we walked he spoke, like Jaken he liked to talk endlessly about everything. "So Lord Sesshoumaru where is my dragon?"

"With Rin and Jaken, they went on a journey so I let him go." He nodded.

"I see and why have you come then?" I watched him but, he never looked at me his eyes were only for Momiji. If he were a man I would have been on the verge of murder about now. As it was I was merely amused.

"Rin is all grown up and I would like to provide her with a new dragon. Ah Un and Jaken will be returning to me but, Rin will be following a different path." He laughed.

"So who did she fall for? He must be pretty special if you let him keep breathing."

I held in my laughter. What an explanation that would be. "It is the son of Inuyasha."

"Your half-breed brother Ah yes I heard about him. I believe he bears a strong resemblance to your father doesn't he." He laughed again. "That must be a complicated situation."

Momiji just looked at him and at me waiting to see if I was going to throw into the swamp. I just met her eyes and she smiled.

"Azukuru we are on our way to see Rin now. Could you not wonder on my life later?" I prodded.

"Always in a hurry you were in a hurry last time to as I remember. I believe you wanted a mount for Jaken then and Ah Un wouldn't listen to him. That was fun." I just rolled my eyes.

He waved his free hand. "All right I have just the thing. It will be perfect for Rin. Come I will show you."

He walked and Momiji was enthralled everywhere you looked there were dragons like Ah Un. Most were like him completely. A horse like head with scales two of them and a dragon's body with a lizard's tail. She was fascinated. Some of them crossed our path. She stopped and touched one it pushed into her chest. They seemed to like her. As we neared our destination we had a trail following us. I smiled. She drew everything like gravity.

"Here we are; all right which one do you think she would like? I looked and there were several young dragons. They would not be fit for riding for a couple of years but, they were perfect for Rin. She would raise it with kindness and affection and it would be putty in her hands like all other things.

I watched them roll over each other like puppies. Momiji knelt down and they sniffed at her and cooed they were the size of ponies. They walked up their noses snuffling her hair. There were two females and four males. Most were green but, the smallest female was a dark blue in color. Hmm. If Rin were here she would immediately pick that one.

Momiji stood and walked to me. "Rin would like that little blue one don't you think?"

"Yes." She was incredibly astute. Azukuru nodded.

"She is a special one her mother was very old and passed away having her. She was one of my favorites I have been worried about where she would go but, I would be proud for her to go to Rin. How you ended up with such a sweet child I will never know." I almost laughed again. I had to work to hold it in.

It was amusing to have someone be so unaffected by me. And I had known Azukuru since I was a toddler when I came here with father. So I could not fault the man. He was like Boksuno he had been around before I was here and would be after I was gone. You must respect that.

"Does she have a name?" Momiji was petting the cheek of one blue face and the other was trying to eat her hair.

He smiled and swatted the face away. "Yes this is Iru and that he stroked the more docile head is Yoi"

"How funny so you are the rotten one." The young dragon nibbled her nose. "And, you are the nice one." The head was nuzzling her chest. "Oh they are so sweet."

"I think so." I raised a brow he hated when people said his dragons were sweet. He wanted people to think they were dangerous which they had the capacity to be, when defending their owners. AhUn had saved Rin several times when she was not by my side.

He just glared at me and dared me to say anything. I simply looked away. He insisted on regaling her with the care and feeding habits of the dragons and I simply waited.

She looked at me and realized that I had been waiting and she frowned. "I'm sorry." She turned and looked at Azukuru. "We should really be going but, I was happy to meet you. And, I think YoiIru is perfect for Rin."

She turned and walked away. YoiIru following faithfully behind. I smiled and followed her. I heard Azukuru. "I certainly hope you are smart enough not to let anything happen to her." I looked back at him but, he was already walking away.

We traveled until we were out of the swamp then we stopped. "Come we will rest here tonight. You are tired whether you are willing to admit it or not."

She smiled at me and sat down. YoiIru sat beside her and laid her heads down and was asleep in moments. The young thing reminded me of Rin. "This is a lovely present." She stroked the silver mane so unusual.

I looked at the little dragon. "I thought she might like it and she can not fly however Keitaro can. This will even them up. I don't want her to ever feel like she is left behind."

"I can imagine that Keitaro would not allow that but, I understand." She was right. I mostly wanted her to have one because I knew she would miss AhUn.

She came and walked to where I stood staring at the water. The swamp was still beside us we just weren't in it anymore. She wrapped her arms around me and I felt my body tighten as I felt her soft form melt into mine. What a feeling. I had never realized how good this could feel I turned and pulled her into my arms. I looked down at her and touched her face. She leaned into my hand and her eyes drifted closed. She was beautiful. Her scent surrounded me and I pulled her up to my face and kissed her. I have no idea how long we stayed like that but, I was grasping at the last of my will when she broke the kiss to breathe.

She just placed her cheek against my heart and listened to the rapid staccato beat. I stroked her hair.

Then I picked her up into my arms. "Come you need to sleep." She curled her arms around my neck and let her head rest against my shoulder.

I let my self sit next to a huge maple its branches flowing almost to the ground making a small cave of leaves. I relaxed and let my head fall back the fir making a perfect pillow. I gathered the rest of it around her. I listened with my eyes closed as the young dragon came and lay down next to us pushing her small body close to our for warmth or comfort. We stayed like that all through the night.

I sat there this beautiful fragile woman in my arms a baby dragon at my side and it was inconceivable how this had happened to me. I was alone in this world nothing but conquest and power on my agenda and now here I was I could care less who ruled the world as long as I could control my small part of it and keep the things I cared for safe.

Even my idiot brother was something I cared for. I looked down into her sleeping trusting face and felt fortunate to have my life with all of its craziness and chaos. It was a very good life; not the life I had dreamed of but, it was better.

I watched the sun rise through the branches of the maple and felt her stir beside me. She rubbed her eyes and stretched in my arms her back arching and I had to stifle a groan. She cracked an eye. "You didn't sleep did you?"

"No."

She just shook her head. "Well help me up I have to take a walk. I'm sure YoiIru needs to too." I simply stood and set her on her feet. She patted the dragon and it followed her away.

It was a cute sight I could imagine Rin in her place and couldn't wait for her to be where I could look at her.

We were less than an hour from the village and a crane arrived. I watched it land. "Yuuka."

"My Lord and Lady I have a simple message of good tidings. We will arrive home late this evening after leaving Totosai's it is good that you will be here. I am well pleased."

"As are we Yuuka." I nodded. The crane took off and headed back the way they came.

"So I will meet your family in a couple of hours?"

"Are you nervous?"

"A little."

"Don't be they will love you everyone loves you. I will be forgotten." I watched as she rolled her eyes.

"I don't think anyone could forget you." I just looked away and kept walking. She had no idea the affect she had. She didn't realize that people just naturally deferred to her. People avoided me and ran from me because they knew that it was wise to do so. She however was impossible to ignore in the most natural way. Just as with the little imp Azukuru he didn't care that I existed once he had met her. I was a nonentity.

We arrived at the village. The demon hunter and the monk were there with there horde of children.

They arrived quickly. Momiji looked. "Is that Inuyasha's other friends?" I nodded. "They sensed you." I nodded. "Your going to be the big bad quiet demon from here on out aren't you. I raised a brow and looked at her. They were just waiting and they were human so they couldn't hear me.

"I am…not ready to be the…way I am with you…" She stopped me.

"Don't apologize I understand. But, before we get too close and they can here us. I love you." I sighed. She was as odd as Kagome.

"And I you." She smiled and we walked to Inuyasha's companions. I was unnerved by the smile on Sango's face. She had warmed to me after taking care of her brother. I was doing it to find Naraku I was not being kind but, she didn't seem to see it that way.

Miroku still had a healthy fear of me as he should. "Lord Sesshoumaru."

I simply looked at them. "I am waiting for their return."

Momiji was quiet. I needed to do something. She just walked forward. "Hello I am Momiji." They both looked at her and then at me. Sango smiled women seemed to have some secret knowledge that men simply were not privy to.

"Hello Momiji. I am Sango and this is my husband Miroku."

"The demon slayer and the Monk with the now extinct wind tunnel." She nodded.

As with everyone else she was instantly the sun with the planets revolving around her. They met YoiIru and the children were instantly in love.

I listened as Sango purposely took her away. "So you are traveling with Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Momiji looked at her and smiled. "Yes. Have you known him long?"

Sango looked at me and then away. "I don't think I've ever known him. He saved my brother's life and now Yuuka has healed him and he will grow and live the life he should have if Naraku had not existed."

That was good to hear and once again. I was astounded at the power in that little girl.

I was standing near Miroku but, I hadn't spoken to him. He looked at me and I met his eyes. "So…I'll bet you'll be glad to see Rin?"

"Yes." So we stood there. Momiji and Sango returned.

"Come we can have a meal and if you don't mind we could use help preparing it. The whole village is preparing a feast for their return. Momiji looked at me.

"Do as you wish." She grinned at me and followed them off. I wandered to the tree of ages in the forest.

I stood there looking at the tree where my brother had stayed sealed for fifty years. Where he had met Kagome. I felt someone watching and I smelled lilies. It was the only way to know she was there. I looked at the white child. She just looked at me. Her dark eyes filled with thoughts of my heart. She made me uncomfortable.

"I am sorry. I can't help it. But, the more I have my own feelings the less it happens some day I won't see your heart at all. I am glad for your happiness." She smiled and ran away. She smelled faintly human. I could smell it now. She would grow up and grow old and die one day. My heart shivered at the thought.

I had loved Momiji when I believed her human but, it felt good to know that her deity father ensured her immortality. It was a comfort. I felt for my father and my brother more and more as I was around the mortals so fragile. Rin would grow old and die and Keitaro would be here.

How bittersweet that was for me as well. My little Rin; the idea of her not existing on this earth was a tragedy.

I was so deep in my thoughts that her scent was upon me before I realized she was there. "I wondered where you had disappeared to."

She stood next to me. I was looking at the tree and contemplating its age. I looked down at her and her perceptive nature was once again employed. "You are very sad suddenly."

"I was merely considering Rin's mortality."

"Ah I thought it might be something like that. I can imagine that would be painful but, it is the way it is supposed to be. I know that is very hard to hear. I had to deal with it myself very recently on the other side of it when I was worried that I would grow old and die and you would still look just as you do right now. But, Rin has grown up with you. She understands." I smiled.

"Yes Rin made her peace with it many years ago. When she was still a child; it is me that can not resign myself to it."

She laid her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her and took a deep comforting breath of her hair. She didn't say anything she just held onto me and I accepted it. I heard the humans coming and couldn't help the stiffening. She smiled against my chest and backed away to stand quietly beside me.

"There you two are. We just got the crane they should be here in the next fifteen minutes." They turned and left and we followed.

We got to the village and I could feel the demonic aura. Keitaro must be even larger and more powerful. It felt like father was coming and Inuyasha's power was still growing as well, though not as rapidly. He would never be what we were but, we would never be capable of the emotions he was either. His emotions and drive had saved him as much as my cool head had saved me.

Momiji was nervous I could feel the trembling as she stepped as close as she dared to me. I reached down and squeezed her hand. "Can you feel that? Try to sense it you should be able to feel the power."

"I can only feel you." She whispered and I tried not to laugh. She squeezed my hand back but let go and stood tall.

She was so brave. I saw my nephew first you couldn't miss him. She gasped. "My word."

Then you could make out Kirara and Ah Un. They were over head and Rin leaped down from about thirty feet up, she landed and started running I held my arms open and she leaped into them. I didn't care who saw I hadn't seen her in over seven months. "Rin."

"Lord Sesshoumaru." Her tears were happy ones. After a few minutes she pulled away and bowed more properly then she looked at Momiji and smiled. "Hello. It is very nice to meet you in person."

That was when I felt an overwhelming aura. One that made the hair stand up on the back of my arms. I looked up and watched the massive but feminine dog demon fly in with an adult Kohaku on her back. She was unusually marked but, there was no denying this was Yuuka. Her aura was stronger than my mother's stronger than my father's it was stronger than anything I had ever felt.

Momiji gasped. "Who is that?"

Rin smiled. "That's Yuuka Lord Sesshoumaru's niece and Kohaku. Sango's little brother. Of course he's not little anymore."

I watched as he leaped down and his sister hugged him and cried. Yuuka shifted and stood there petite and somehow filled with a stillness that even I couldn't master.

She walked forward. "Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Yuuka."

"Momiji."

"Hello Yuuka." At that point Kagome came and captured Momiji and took her away which left me with Yuuka. Rin went to see the white child they had been friends.

I looked at her. "You found your form."

"Yes. We had been ambushed and they had injured Kohaku and I just lost my temper. Is it always that way?"

"I believe you know the answer to that already but, I will humor you." I raised a brow. She merely smiled a little. "Not always but, I was raised with the dog demons so I am not a good judge."

She nodded. "I am glad to be home. Rin is very happy to be here with you. She is coming I will leave. I am glad you chose to take this path. It is the right one."

I watched her walk away and couldn't imagine what that must be like. Knowing the things she must know. Did she know what was coming? Her head flew up and she met my eyes. She did know. I watched her and she looked at me.

It was almost as if she had heard my thoughts I felt that and stiffened.

I just nodded. Rin was at my side. She looked at me and smiled. "It's wonderful isn't it. He can have a real life now. I know he still feels guilty and I know that you have a soft spot for him. After the time we spent together. Maybe he'll listen to you." I looked at her and her face brightened. "Well it's a thought anyway." I watched the pale eyed girl look away from me and to the man that had been a boy for too long.

I watched her walk to Kohaku and he opened his arms for her. He was tall man still young but, an adult. She had healed his soul. What would my mother think of this dog demon? What would she think of any of them? Of me? She would not deny her pure blood no one would.

I watched all of them. Rin leaned up and kissed my cheek and then ran to be with them.

I preferred to be on the outskirts in the shadows. Jaken stood beside me. Rin was in the thick of it, but, he and I had been alone far too long.

"So My Lord what are you going to do with the woman?" I was watching Yigashi the monks oldest son he was going to loose an arm if he did what he was considering. Momiji was completely unaware that he was trying to get close enough to her to touch her. I felt my eyes narrowing.

"I intend to marry her Jaken." Just as he was about to bring about his premature death. Kagome leaned over and whispered something in his ear. He blanched and looked my way. Then he quickly moved away.

Jaken was silent but, I could here his choking sounds from trying to digest my words. "Master I am afraid my ears are broken. My age is catching up with me."

"You heard me Jaken." I looked down at him and dared him to argue with me. He gulped.

"Of course My Lord." He was silent and after a few minutes he wandered away to see something else, anything else.

I felt my brothers aura. He leaped down beside me. "So I hear I have a beating coming."

"You always need a thrashing. Little brother." I watched the group as they laughed at a story being told by Keitaro.

"She is not human. Not completely. Her scent is too wonderful for her to be completely human." He was watching his wife.

"Yes her father is Ohwatasumi. I did not know that until she was abducted by a sea witch that wanted her dead." He raised his brows.

"Her father is a god."

"Apparently."

"Wow, that's amazing. Kagome likes her a lot."

"Yes."

"I am…happy for you …Sesshoumaru." He looked at me.

I held his gaze for a long time. "I feel the same Inuyasha."

He smiled. That was all there was to it but, it was enough.

He walked back and grabbed his wife and held her.

They slowly wandered this way one at a time. Keitaro was the next one. "Lord Sesshoumaru."

"I believe you have a question to ask of me." I raised a brow at him.

He looked at me and shook his head. "You have no idea how this feels. The more I shift to my true form the more memories I keep of my other life. I feel like I am living a double life. Then I will run my hands through my hair and feel these ears and realize that Inuyasha is my father not my son. I look at you and see you when you were so young and full of ambition. When you told me as a child that you would defeat me someday and become the Inu No Taishou.

"Then I think of you as the respected father of the woman I love. It is all so very complicated." I laughed I couldn't help it. This was hard for me as well because even his hair was paler the steel of my fathers not the silver of mine and Inuyasha's his golden eyes and Inu marks were the same if wasn't for those ears he would be the image of my father.

"Yes I can see where that would be confusing and it probably feels like you are asking your son for his daughters hand in marriage. I can imagine that would feel strange it sounds disturbing." He smiled at me and laughed too.

"I have not heard your laughter since you were a child or seen your smile it is good this woman. She is the daughter of Ohwatasumi. I can smell his scent on her."

"Yes I did not know but, yes she is." I looked at her and she felt my gaze and smiled at me. I felt my heart jump.

"Jaken is beside himself."

"Yes it is amusing."

"I'll bet Tetsu is very happy."

"Yes he is upset that you have not come to see him. He has not said it but, I can tell." Tetsu had been with my father before me.

"I will come and see him when we leave here. Now Lord Sesshoumaru my uncle. I am in love with Rin. She is the most beautiful thing in my world and I want your permission to make her my wife." I looked away and he laughed at my expression.

"I can not refuse; it would make Rin unhappy." I looked back at him. "So yes you may marry her. If she is ever unhappy, father, nephew I care not I will kill you."

"If I am ever the cause of her unhappiness I will kill myself."

"Good."

"Then we're agreed."

"Yes." He nodded and walked away.

The last two were Kagome and Kohaku. Kagome was first. "Hello Lord Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru is sufficient."

"Okay Sesshomaru." She grinned and hugged me quickly. "I am really happy for you. I can't even tell you how happy it makes me to see you like this." I looked down at her and she was shining up at me.

"Yes, I can see that." She just laughed and looked at her family.

She stayed a few minutes in silence then left after patting my arm.

I felt Kohaku as he slipped up behind me. He like me was not fond of groups. "Lord Sesshoumaru."

I was not exactly sure how to be supportive in this way but, for Rin I would try. "Kohaku you are happy?"

"More than I deserve. She told me that we would have this. I didn't want it. I don't deserve to live a long happy life." I stared ahead watching them tell jokes and share stories. This boy next to me had seen more atrocity and committed more evil under Naraku's influence than any human should be able to bare. He had been with me in hell. I wasn't sure how I felt but, I knew that I couldn't believe he deserved to hate himself for the rest of his short life. "She told me that she did deserve happiness so if I couldn't do it for myself to do it for her."

Clever girl. "I see."

He sighed and looked at her. "Yes I am happy." He smiled a little and walked to her. She looked at him her eyes shining.

I watched as they slowly wandered off in pairs. Keitaro kissed Rin on the top of the head and walked into his family's home. Rin smiled and walked toward me. She was silent she just walked over and climbed on AhUn where he was sleeping the little YoiIru in between his feet and she laid her head down and watched the fire. My brother and his wife looked at each other with wicked smiles and then disappeared into the huge tree we gathered around. Ah to be able to do that. I quelled the thought. Soon enough.

Jaken was snoring and Momiji walked up behind me and her hands were around my waist. I felt a shiver and tried to stop it. I turned and walked silently into the trees with her. She smiled and followed happily. As soon as I was out of sight of anyone I pulled her close and kissed her until we were both shaking and panting. After a few minutes she looked at me still dazed. "What was that for?"

"Me." She smiled and took my hand in hers and kissed my fingers.

Then she looked up at me and leaned up until she could kiss me. After a few more minutes she pulled away and smiled. "That that was for me."

We walked slowly back to the group. Kagome had brought blankets and put them on Rin and Jaken. I walked forward and AhUn picked up his head and nuzzled me. I patted him and Then I picked up Momiji and just as I had the night before I sat down in AhUn's chest this time and pulled her close wrapping the fir around us both and fell promptly asleep. I woke up once in the night my hand on my sword around Momiji and looked but, it was just Yuuka she was carrying an injured snake. I looked at her and she met my gaze her eyes so pale they glowed then she was gone.

I felt her movement. "You should let me up. They are going to start stirring around." I sighed but I let her up.

She smiled. "You know this rigid rule is yours not mine." I smiled and stood.

"Well I can't have them all believing me soft." I laughed at myself.

I heard a gasp and looked at Jaken who was staring at me in disbelief. "Master did you just laugh?"

Rin's voice was low but threatening. "If you say one word I'll let my fang have you."

He squealed and backed up a few feet. "Of course I wouldn't say anything. I was merely asking to see if it was the wind. I must go and check on something." I heard the little fox demon with the white child a few minutes later. I looked at Rin and she was up and folding the blanket.

"That was not necessary." I smiled though and she smiled back.

"I know it wasn't I just like threatening him. It's funny and I won't get to see him as much so I want to get my fill of pestering him." She put her hands behind her back and smiled. "I am going to take my new dragon and get to know her. "YoiIru come along." She turned and walked away both dragons following.

"She is delightful. I can see why you had no choice." I nodded helplessly.

We watched as everyone started getting up. After everyone was moving around I walked to Inuyasha. I thought of this for the last few weeks and I believed it was the right thing to do. I had not attended his wedding formally but, as Momiji was fond of telling me that was a mistake.

I stopped and tried to gather my thoughts. "You were right. I was wrong."

He froze and looked at me. "About what?" He was stunned.

"About a lot of things. You were still a reckless fool but, you were right." He just stood there his absurd ears twitching.

"Okay."

I waited for him to be amused but, he was serious his face calm.

I sighed. "Your son is going to marry my Rin."

"Yes."

"I am going to marry Momiji."

He let a smile slide up his face his fangs showing. But, he said nothing I had a feeling he was having a silent conversation with his wife. "I would like you to be there… I would like everyone there."

"Of course we would be glad to come." I nodded and he did too. I made my escape quickly.

I listened to his quiet laughter at something his wife must have said. Keitaro and Rin were staring into each other's eyes when I walked out onto the path. They actually blushed and stepped away from each other. How very strange. I just walked away. I followed her scent until I got to the river. She was there. "Yuuka." Her aura was so strong you could taste it she was more powerful than she should be. And she could mask it completely. She was letting the snake from last night go into the water. It slid over the top of the water and disappeared. She watched it and then stood turning and looking at me with her too pale eyes.

"You will have two daughters and a son." I looked down at her. I didn't question it. "You will need to be strong for them. The world is changing. You have been searching for the danger that is coming but, you will not find it."

I just looked at her. "The danger is to us but, it is not of us. The west is coming. With their progress. That is the danger. Progress will be the death of our kind. We will not be able to move around like this Not without protection. I looked at her. "Go and read your book that you have on Japanese history what is missing. The magic is gone. The west does not believe in demons as anything other than a religious metaphor. Our kind is in danger from them."

"Humans are too weak to be a danger." I looked at the villagers going about their fragile lives.

"You are right but, they will grow and grow until there are so many that we can not hunt anymore. That we can not move without being noticed and chased. We would have to start killing them to survive. We must not do that. So we will have to adapt. There are ways. She pulled an amulet out of her robe and placed it over her head I watched as she became human. Her smell was the same she was a demon. I could see through the sham but, a human would not. "I see."

I didn't know how to feel. I would have to discuss it with Boksuno and I would consult the tome at the house. "I will think on it little one."

"That is all I ask. You are going to be very happy. But, you will have to be very patient." She smiled that mysterious smile. After all these months speaking to her through the cranes I felt closer to her than I did to the others.

She smiled her now dark eyes sad. It must be hard knowing things that had not happened. Her smile turned rueful. "Yes it is." And with that very frightening statement she walked away.

Ch 28 Families and weddings. Momiji

I sat next to Kagome and listened as they told of the final battle between them and the demon in England.

Inuyasha was cradling Tessaiga in his arms like a friend almost. I had seen Rin do that as well. Keitaro and Sesshomaru didn't. They were comforted by the swords. Hmm.

Inuyasha's face was animated. "We had finally found out where he was hiding. We had been searching and searching. He was in a set of caves that were near the northern coast. You guys would not believe how cold it gets there. I was even a little cold. I had to wear shoes." I looked at his bare feet and smiled. I liked this man. He was open and honest. He looked nothing like his brother. I looked up at him. My heart stopped. He stood speaking with Jaken the little imp. He was so beautiful. I had never seen anyone so handsome in my life. His eyes narrowed and he was looking beside me. I looked and saw Miroku's oldest sitting beside and a little behind me. Kagome leaned over and whispered. "Yigashi, if you do that I hope your prepared to loose that hand." He stiffened and looked at Sesshoumaru and went pale. He quickly moved to his parents. I laughed softly. Miroku the monk. His son must be as obnoxious as he was. I had heard these stories too.

I tuned back into Inuyasha. "…Well we were in the cave and we had him pinned down. Now we had killed this guy several times but, since he's a king in hell. He just kept going to hell and coming back.

"He died after Rin attacked him that first time. The venom in her sword killed him and he was terrified of her. He kept trying to abduct her at one point, he actually got a hold of the fang. He had someone impersonate Jaken and he took it from her. We found poor Jaken later tied to a tree.

She was freaked but, all she did was call the sword and it came flying back to her. It told her where they were and we went straight to them and defeated him again. That time Keitaro had burned him. We thought for sure he was gone then." Kagome smiled and picked up the story as Inuyasha stood and smiled at her speaking with her silently.

He left and she looked at everyone. "He came back after that with a vengeance. Every Time we turned around he was after us. He was determined that he was going to win but, he just kept dying. I tried purifying him but, it was no good. Since he was actually borne of hell there was no purifying him. After several attempts at trying to get rid of him.

Inuyasha even used the black Tessaiga and the scaled but, this guy was like Naraku in the fact that he just wouldn't stay dead.

Actually the final straw was when he hurt Keitaro and Yuuka shifted form for the first time. You saw her she is huge. She literally picked him up in her teeth and crunched him. She was so angry then she spit him on the ground and told him to vanish. He was simply no more. It was amazing. We were traveling back to the castle where Edward and Catrionna were and we were confronted with this massive demon. He was bigger and stronger than anything we have ever seen. He was in the road and we froze thinking we were in for a fight.

"He just looked at us and told us that Geryon would not trouble the world any longer. Then he was gone. It was crazy." That was an amazing story. I wish I had seen it. I couldn't believe the things these people had lived through. I had heard of Naraku and his evil. I couldn't imagine anything would ever top that horror.

I watched as everyone slowly started moving over to Sesshomaru to speak with him. He was tall and quiet. He was so different here with them. His mask was perfect. I smiled at his ability to hold in any kind of emotion. Kagome went and spoke to him for a moment then she came and sat by me. "So I have to know what it's like to be with him when we're not here to be distant with." She grinned when I blushed.

"I don't know really." I hedged.

"Right. I'm not asking details I would just like to know that he smiles sometimes and laughs a little." I smiled at this kind woman.

"Yes, he does though he'd cast himself into hell before admitting it to any of you." She nodded.

'The first time I met him he was terrifying."

I looked at her and then at him. "He is under the impression that he never frightened you at all."

"Hmm. Well let's just let him keep thinking that. I was only fifteen and his brother was so different to. They were both so bitter and sad. It took a long time to get over. When I first saw him with Rin I couldn't imagine what was going on. Inuyasha refused to believe that he cared for her. Then Naraku took her. It was awful." She shivered. "That whole time was so awful for all of us but, it shaped us into who we are. And, it is over."

She looked up suddenly and Inuyasha was walking towards her. She raised a brow and blushed. Yes they could hear each other's thoughts. I wonder what he had said to her. Perhaps I didn't want to know.

I looked at Sesshoumaru. As always my heart started flying when I looked at him. Rin went to lay down and sleep. She was a lovely girl. I walked to him and put my arms around his waist. He smelled so good. It was the scent of Spring or maybe fall. Spicy and dark. I almost groaned. He walked me into the woods his eyes bright I smiled and trembled. As soon as we were out of sight he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me tight against him and kissed me until I couldn't remember to breath and my head was spinning.

"What was that for?" I smiled dazedly at him.

He looked into my eyes his were fathomless. "Me."

I pulled his hand to my face and kissed his fingertips. Then I leaned up and kissed him deeply until I was dizzy and I grinned. "That was for me."

"Hmm." We walked back and someone had given everyone blankets. He walked over the big green dragon and patted his heads then he pulled me into his arms and sat down leaning against the animals great chest and pulled the fir around us. I let my eyes drift and felt the little baby dragons heads settle on my ankles. I felt him relax and he fell asleep. I looked up at him his sweet peaceful beautiful face almost to much to look at.

I sighed and he pulled me closer. I nuzzled into his neck and let myself drift into sleep.

I woke the next day and smiled at his frown. "You had better let me up they'll be moving around soon." He sighed and let me up but, it wasn't willingly.

I giggled. "This rigid rule is yours rule not mine."

He laughed. "Well I can't have them all believing me soft." The little imp looked like he would fall over.

"Did you just laugh master?"

Rin frowned and leaned down whispering at him. "If you tell anyone I will let my fang have you."

He squealed and backed up a few feet. "Of course I wouldn't say anything. I was merely asking to see if it was the wind. I must go and check on something." He quickly ran away or tried he tripped twice.

"That was not necessary." He smiled though and she smiled back.

"I know it wasn't I just like threatening him. It's funny and I won't get to see him as much so I want to get my fill of pestering him." She put her hands behind her back and smiled. "I am going to take my new dragon and get to know her. YoiIru come along." She turned and walked away both dragons following.

"She is delightful. I can see why you had no choice." He looked at her and then smiled.

He looked at me for a long moment then he sighed. "I have to go and talk to my brother." He looked pained. I laughed.

"It can't be that bad."

He looked at me and then he looked at the ground. "Yes it can but, it's worth it." He kissed me on the top of the head and walked away. I watched after him.

"Doesn't he terrify you." I looked down it was the little fox demon.

"No does he scare you Shippo?"

"Not as much as he used to but, I've known him for years. At first he was really scary." He looked in the direction that Sesshomaru had gone.

"I can imagine he could be very frightening but, he doesn't frighten me. I like him."

Shippo raised his brows. "You know just because I still look young doesn't mean I am a kid. You love him don't you."

I smiled. "Very much."

"Well that's good." He walked away I watched the small pale girl. Cho someone had said her name was. She looked at Shippo and smiled. Then she walked slowly toward me.

"Hello." Her voice was odd devoid of emotion.

"You're Cho aren't you."

She nodded and smiled. "Yes but you must have never met the other me."

"No I didn't."

"I know because your heart doesn't hold any hatred for me." I had heard of her.

"You mean because you look like Kanna."

"Yes."

I smiled and looked at her. "Well you can't help where you came from but, it is where you are going that matters. Now why don't you go after Shippo. You like him don't you."

She looked a little shocked for a moment. "Yes I do. But, I am a friend."

"That is the best place to start. Now go."

I watched her run away. I felt him I could feel his power it was a deep sort of warmth the closer he got. "She is hard to look at."

"I can imagine." His arms wrapped around me and my stomach knotted up. Oh how I wanted this man. He felt my sudden tension.

"Is something wrong?"

I looked up at him and felt my heart stutter. "No…I …well," I didn't really know what to say. I knew what I wanted and thanks to my experience I even knew the mechanics of it but, I knew that I would never have to worry about feeling that way with him. I wasn't a person to mince words so I smiled and told him. "I want you, you know that. It is getting very hard to not think of that when you touch me. I feel like I will burn up and drift away as ash when you touch me." I turned and touched his face. "Just this small contact makes me crazy."

He looked at me and he was trying very hard to hold his feelings in. His hand shook when he covered mine. "Soon, you will be mine and I will be able to do what you want. But, please don't say things like that. I am having a difficult time as well.

"I am not used to feeling so controlled by my emotions. I am cool and calm at all times and in all situations but right now. I am fighting to keep myself standing here and not picking you up and carrying you into the forest to make you mine right now. Perhaps we should move quickly with the marriage." His breathing was ragged and I could see the tension in him.

"Yes I would like that. We could probably do it in a month. I think I can wait a month." He smiled and he started to calm down.

"Yes a month. We could gather everyone by then." With that decided we made arrangements that everyone would come to our home. That was nice. Our home in a month. I went to go and ask my parents to come as well. He was going to speak with his mother I did not know how that would go. She really did detest humans. My parents however were thrilled.

I got home quickly, my father sending me down the river. I was learning to control the water. He was slowly showing me and my own power was starting to show itself. I sat beside the water writing in the air with it.

I wrote Sesshoumaru's name in the water. I smiled. Ah his aura. Now that I could feel it, it was unmistakable. "I missed you."

"Did you?"

"Desperately." I stood and turned. I listened as the water letters fell into the river.

"You are becoming adept at that." I looked at him and just as the first time I had seen him I was overwhelmed at how beautiful he was. A breeze blew his hair his fur rolling with the wind. I felt the shiver. He stood silent and still. I stopped at his chest and looked up in his eyes not touching. "I have spoken with my mother."

He was looking intensely into my eyes. I was frozen. I couldn't have moved if my life depended on it. "Yes?"

"She has agreed to come only to prove that Inuyasha's children are mere half breeds. But, it is a start. I wonder what will happen when she sees Keitaro. I know she will sense the same thing I do." His hand came up and I gasped shaking as the anticipation of his touch overwhelmed me. He smiled a little when his fingers softly caressed my cheek.

I tried to be nonchalant. "That he smells and feels like your father?" I gasped out. He raised a brow.

He leaned down and his nose trailed up my throat. "Is something wrong Momiji."

I shook my head. I couldn't speak. "Do I affect you this much?" I looked at him. His eyes were alight with amusement.

I frowned but, I couldn't stop the shivers. "You are evil after all. You are enjoying this."

His arms snaked around me and he pulled me tight against him. "Yes I am." His lips fell on mine and he kissed me until we were both on the brink then he pulled back.

"I must stop that I will drive myself to insanity." I laughed at him.

"Well at least it's not just me." We both laughed together.

Rin had come and asked if they could get married the same day we were. She arrived while Sesshoumaru was away.

I heard her and Tetsu. "Rin is that you."

She ran to me and hugged me. "Hello Momiji. Is Lord Sesshoumaru around?"

"No he went to speak with someone. I am not sure where he went. He is not the type to tell you."

"Don't I know it. Well you can tell him and leave this. He can send his answer back." She handed me a crane. Yuuka.

"Keitaro and I were wondering if we could have our wedding the same day as yours." I looked at her and saw the tension, I knew I was feeling I laughed.

She frowned. "What?"

"Are you loosing your mind too?" She blushed but then she smiled.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Only because I know how you feel." I sat down heavily. "I can see why my mother ended up pregnant with me. This desire is so strong. Do you think it's because their demons?"

"I have no idea. I would swear Kagome didn't have this much trouble but, I was with Lord Sesshoumaru so I don't know for sure. I feel like I'm just going to explode." We laughed and drank tea then she left riding Kirara.

Sesshomaru came home after dark I was on the balcony when he landed the light fading. "Rin was here?"

"Yes she wanted to know if she and Keitaro could have their wedding the same day as ours." He stood silent for a while.

"I think that would be nice. I feel like I'm loosing her again." I walked over and lay my head on his chest.

"This is the way it is supposed to be." He smiled at me.

"Yes I know…."

On the day of the wedding, I got up and the activity had already started. The entire town was being decorated. I had to go with Rin to pick up the wedding Kimonos the tailor had done a lovely job. Both Kimonos were white with tiny koi embroidered on them with pearls for eyes. Our hair was pulled up and in my hair were shell combs my mother had given me. Rin had a set that were made of Silver and Had diamonds in them.

We were ready. I had not seen Sesshoumaru all day. I was very excited. We were going to start her ceremony first so Sesshoumaru could walk her down the isle. Then he would simply wait for me. Kagome had insisted on rings for the wedding a custom in her world. Yuuka had blessed them herself. She and her new husband Kohaku. She had not cared to wait. She wanted to start her life which she had already seen. So she had a quiet ceremony presided over by Miroku. He was also presiding over these weddings.

I heard the flutes playing and I turned. That was when I saw him. I couldn't breath. He wore a robe of dark blue and gold. His swords polished Inuyasha already waited with Miroku being the best man for both couples. He was waiting. He looked at the sky just as a blue ball of light landed not too far away. His mother it had to be. Everyone looked and she appeared. Well he had definitely gotten her face. She was extraordinarily pretty.

I was in shock. She looked at the faces. She took a delicate sniff and looked at Yuuka and a brow raised then her eyes focused on Keitaro waiting for Rin. She took another deeper breath. Both of her brows went up. Keitaro just nodded slightly and she smiled and sniffed. She walked straight to me with out looking at me. Sesshoumaru looked but he didn't approach he met my eyes though and I felt the encouragement.

"So you are the child of the sea god that has somehow managed to capture my son's cold heart." I looked at her.

"I don't think his heart is cold at all. And, he captured my soul I love him and I am very glad to meet his most honorable mother. I bowed low.

I looked back up and she smirked. "Well you are polite at least that is something." She turned and walked away. I just watched her she was a lot like her son. But, she was happy for him.

Sesshoumaru looked at me one more time then it was time to be a father. He took Rin's hand and walked her down the isle to Keitaro who stood his eyes shining. Inuyasha was doing his best to be strong. Kagome was crying and smiling.

When he got to the end Sesshoumaru handed Rin to Keitaro and then after a tiny hesitation and a look in his eyes. He turned and looked at me. I felt the emotions rushing over me as my father slipped his hand in mine. "Are you ready."

I looked up at him. "Oh God yes." He laughed.

He leaned down and whispered. "You must have a very honorable husband too look this frustrated." My head flew up and I flushed.

"Dad." He just laughed and drug me beside him. I got hold of myself by the time we got to where he stood and my father grinned at Sesshomaru and handed me off to him.

"Take good care of her." Sesshoumaru just nodded. I looked up into his face and felt like I was the winner in some huge contest. Miroku smiled at both couples and then recited our blessings and vows. Then he grinned. "You may kiss the bride." Rin and Keitaro never hesitated. Sesshoumaru looked at me for a few moments. "I love you Momiji."

"And I love you Sesshoumaru." He smiled for everyone to see and framed my face his lips met mine gently then I felt his fingers slipping into my hair. And the kiss became searing. I heard the throat clear and I felt him smile against my lips. He pulled back and looked at Miroku who had been the one to make the noise. Miroku just looked in Sesshoumaru's eyes for second and stepped back. "Continue."

Then Sesshoumaru actually laughed. He turned and looked at everyone. They cheered. Inuyasha clapped him on the shoulder. He didn't even glare at anyone.

We went to enjoy the party. I looked at the crowd demons half-demons humans all talking and enjoying themselves. His mother walked over to Keitaro who stood next to me Rin next to him.

She smiled and raised a brow. "So you finally get your happy ending do you?"

Keitaro smiled ruefully at her. "Yes finally."

She looked at her son. "You are right my son. I am more than surprised by the girl especially. And I am happy for you." She turned to leave. She looked back. "At least she is only half human." I laughed as she took off into the sky.

"Well that went well." Keitaro chuckled.

Sesshoumaru smiled. "Yes she was very pleasant, considering."

We had a wonderful night. Everyone danced and ate with the exception of the demons that don't eat human food anyway. It was nearly dawn when we finally started walking back to the house. Of course the house as big as it was, was filled with family. He smiled down at me. I looked up at him. He was up to something. "What are you thinking?"

He said nothing. He hadn't kissed me again all night though we had been arm in arm for the evening.

I was trying to decipher the look when he jerked me up and took off into the sky. I screeched and held on.

"I thought you weren't afraid of me." He laughed softly.

"I'm not just surprised where are we going?"

He just smiled and we streaked across the sky. It was a long day and an even longer night, I must have fallen asleep. I felt it though when he touched down. I blinked a couple of times. "Where are we?" I looked around and there was a castle on a mountain top.

"This is my home in the west where the dog demons are the rulers. This is my castle."

I looked at it. "I didn't even know you had a castle."

"I know there is a lot you will have to learn. You are now the wife of the leader of the greatest demon tribe in Japan. Did you think I just wandered around without direction."

"Well no I suppose this makes sense but, I never really thought beyond our little house in the village at home. And, I have problems with my thoughts when you're around." He smiled at me and laughed.

We took off again and he landed outside the gates. Two large dogs stood at guard. They both bowed their heads and stood aside never speaking.

I followed him in. Wow. I looked at the castle grounds It was beautiful and huge. He looked down at me. "What do you think."

"I don't know, this is so…it's a palace." He smiled.

"Yes." He turned and several demons came forward. Their ears and Inu marks marking them as dog demons.

"My Lord all is ready." They didn't even look at me.

They led us inside and down a hallway. Then they each pulled back and fell to the wall. He looked at me and held out a hand. "After you."

I stepped through the screen. It was amazing there was an entire house in here. I turned as he walked through the door. "This is incredible."

"I am glad you approve." He continued to walk with me and we looked around the room a huge hearth to the side had a roaring fire. It was cold up in the mountains. He stopped at the fire and turned to me. "Momiji." His voice was like velvet.

I looked up into his golden eyes and felt my head spin. I couldn't breath. He took my hands and pulled them up between us. I looked at the rings on our fingers. They were glowing a deep blue. "Look at that." He looked at them for a moment. "Hmm. Yuuka."

I looked at the rings and frowned. "Don't the rings that Kagome and Inuyasha wear glow."

"Yes, it is what allows them to be inside one another's souls." I looked at him.

"Do you think these will do that."

"I have no idea, I think Yuuka is strong enough to do what she wishes." He pulled my hand up to his lips and kissed it. I shivered.

He looked at me and smiled. His other arm wrapped around my waist and he pulled me close. His hand pulled mine up to his shoulder and then let go and followed my arm back up his hand disappearing under my sleeve. His claws were sliding up my bare arms. I gasped and shivered. "Sesshoumaru." He hadn't even kissed me and I was on fire.

He looked at me for a few more seconds then his lips fell to mine and he kissed me till I had to pull back to breath. His lips moved to my throat and my ear. I clutched at him. I felt like I was going to faint. Never had I been touched like this. Kissed like this. My whole body was shaking.

He pulled back gently and smiled. "Come." He took my hand and led me through another set of screens. There in the middle of the floor was a bed. I suppose that was what it was but, it was tall and had huge wooden pillars. "What is that?" He laughed.

"It is a bed. Kagome and Inuyasha have one like this of course theirs is much smaller."

"Wow I've never seen anything like it. Is it from Kagome's world?"

"Yes we had a hell of a time getting it through that well."

"I'll bet." I walked over he stood and watched. I touched it and it was soft. "It is so soft. I pushed on it and it bounced. "My goodness this is really nice." I was so involved I didn't feel him come close to me. I stood and he was behind me. I felt his armor touch my back. I sucked in a breath and froze.

"Are you afraid?" His voice was soft in my ear.

"Maybe." I turned and he was right there. His brow furrowed.

"We can wait until you're ready."

"I am ready. Just nervous." He smiled.

"You must be tired perhaps we should simply try to sleep. I have not slept at all." I smiled. Yes that might be nice. He stepped back and I took the step with him. I walked around him and helped him remove his armor. I walked back around and untied his robe. The dark blue and gold was so beautiful. His shirt was bright white underneath. I took the robe and hung it on one of the posts for the bed that was convenient.

I turned and reached for his shirt and he stayed my hands. "Come why don't we have a bath. My father had this place equipped with all the luxury he could think of. There are two baths one for you and one for me."

I smiled. That sounded nice. I really wanted him but I was really nervous. I'd never even seen a man without a shirt on much less completely nude.

I pushed the screen aside and there it was huge and steaming. There was a robe for when I got out.

I listened to him step into the water. I felt a shiver thinking of the way he might look.

I tried to relax but, I couldn't. I finally got out and put my robe on. It was red and had golden and black dragons all over it flying around each other entwined.

I opened the screen and it was dark in here. The candles had been doused all but one. He stood beside it his silver hair hanging down his back. He always looked so different like this. No armor no swords. He wore a robe but, it had dogs all over it. Suspiciously familiar dogs. I wouldn't know without proper light. I smiled and he did too. "Go ahead and get in the bed I'll douse the light."

"You can see in the dark too can't you?"

He smiled. I sighed and got to the side of the bed I had to climb up on it but when I did I groaned. It was even softer than I had imagined. "This is like sitting on a cloud."

I heard his laughter as the candle was snuffed. The moon light filtered in and lit his hair and his eyes flashed. He pulled the covers back and slipped in. "This is nice. I didn't believe him but, this is wonderful." His voice was surprised. "This is our wedding gift from them."

"We will have to thank them."

"Yes." I felt his arms wrap around me. He pulled me close. "Come and sleep."

I snuggled into his chest. I watched his eyes. They were bright and they shone in the moon light. "I can't sleep." I confessed.

He chuckled softly. "Why not?"

"I'm not sure. I was very brave before but, now I feel very nervous. I was so ready for this moment but, now I am unsure."

He touched my face. "What are you unsure of?"

"That…I won't know what to do."

"I see." His fingers were stroking my face. His nails lightly scraped my skin making me shiver. "I think you are worried for nothing."

He kissed me then and I felt the heat start to form like a pool in my heart. Then it started to spread. The kiss deepened and his fingers moved to my hair he held me close and just kissed me. His hands stayed in my hair. He was afraid of frightening me.

At the wedding Yuuka had pulled me to the side. "I wish to speak with you a moment."

"Of course Yuuka."

"Are you nervous." I blushed.

"A little."

"Remember he loves you. Do not be afraid he would die before he hurts you." Those words came to me now. She was right. As she walked away she had touched me on the face I had felt the heat of it. She smiled. "You are healed." She had whispered. What was that. I had wondered but, then Sesshoumaru had come and everything else was gone but him.

I took my hand hesitantly and reached for the tie of his robe. It was as simple as that. The silk slid apart and I touched his chest. The skin was smooth the muscles like iron under my fingertips. His breathing stopped for a moment. Then he recovered and his lips moved to my throat and then my collar bone. He was slow and gentle never pushing he touched and kissed me all over his fingers pulled at the sash of my robe and he kissed my lips as he pulled. Then his fingers were sliding over my skin causing the most amazing feelings.

I was humming with desire. I could feel it. I wanted him so badly I couldn't think. "Sesshoumaru Please."

He looked at me. "Are you certain." I gasped a yes and he touched me and I cried out. I tried to be silent but, I couldn't he was doing something to me. He touched me and caressed me until I was frozen something was trying to come out of me but, I didn't understand. His voice was in my ear. "It's all right just let go." I heard that and I did. He captured my scream as I let go and this amazing heat pulsed through me. At that moment he came into me and I felt this sudden rip and a flash of pain. What was that. I knew the mechanics of this and that should not have happened.

He froze. He recovered before I did. "Are you okay?" I was still throbbing from the pleasure I was dizzy with it. "I would have been…"

He touched my face but, I was feeling something I arched against him. I wanted to feel that ecstasy again. He gasped and kissed me roughly. He pulled me close and started to move. The pleasure instantly started to build.

I arched against his movements and I felt his pleasure deepening as well. His breathing was ragged. I felt like something was building up inside me. I felt like I was going to explode this was even more powerful than the feeling I had before. I reached out and held onto him. I rasped his name. He snarled and pushed harder. Then it happened I felt myself shatter into a million pieces. He kissed me and I felt him stiffen. He was shattering too. I could feel it.

Then he touched his forehead with mine. "I love you." His voice was barely a whisper.

I smiled. "I love you too. That was more than I ever dreamed it could be."

He looked at me. After a few minutes he spoke. "I don't understand. You were…I saw you."

I covered his lips with my finger. "I think I know. Yuuka touched me and I felt this warmth. I think she did it."

He just pulled me close. "I don't know what to say to that."

"I am happy. Are you happy?"

"Beyond words."

"Then that is what matters." His lips were on my eyelids.

"I will love you the rest of my days." I smiled. We had so many of those to share I curled into his chest and fell asleep. I woke in the night and his arms curled around me. He was sleeping soundly which was odd. It gave me comfort to know that he could do that here with me. He was on guard so much. The moon was right in the window now I could see his face. Peaceful in sleep. I reached up and traced on satin eyebrow. God he was beautiful and he was mine. He smiled. "You are supposed to be sleeping."

"I was but, I woke and you were so handsome lying her sleeping I couldn't help myself." His eyes opened and he smiled showing his teeth.

"Well," So fast before I could even react he was over me. "Since you're awake." We spent the night like that loving and then napping.

I woke the next day feeling completely boneless. After our talk I wondered how Rin felt this morning. I woke up and I was alone. I sighed. I got dressed and headed outside. I was walking through a beautiful courtyard. I heard my husband's voice and followed it.

"You will force me to hurt you if you continue." Hurt who? I walked around a corner and a female dog demon was … all … over …my…husband! I felt myself starting to seethe I walked calmly over to him. He saw me before she did. He looked worried. I felt my eyes narrowing. She stood next to a small koi pond. I considered picking up the contents and dumping it on her but it would get him as well. I walked right up to her. She turned and looked at me. "Oh if it isn't the human wife. Surely Lord Sesshoumaru isn't going to play husband to you for long, you are not fit to be his wife."

I could feel the anger from my husband but I was livid I had never been so angry in all my life I had never wished for another person's death but, I wanted to kill this beautiful woman for ever laying a finger on my husband. She started to get red in the face. I smiled. "Did you know that the body; even a demon's is mostly water." I smiled at her, I felt my power building. "I am only half human." I showed her my teeth. "My father is the god of the sea guess what I can do?" She started to tremble. "I can heat up the water that is inside your body to the point of boiling. So if I was you I would take your hands and the rest of you away from my husband before I turn you into mist." She backed away as I stalked her. My husband had to grab me. "Don't ever come near him again." I let my power go and she ran away. I just stood there trying to get a hold on my temper.

"Momiji." I looked up at him and smiled.

"Sorry about that I don't know what came over me." I sighed. He pulled me close.

"I thought you were not a fighter." He looked down at me and raised a brow.

"I'm not, I wasn't, I've never felt that way in my life but, she was all over you and I just lost it." I shrugged. "You're not mad are you?" He took my face and kissed me softly.

"No love just in awe, I think you are wrong you are a warrior you just don't realize it and I am very proud that you are mine…."

Ch 29 Married Finally. Rin

I watched Lord Sesshoumaru take off. I stood on the balcony. "So they have left." Keitaro stepped up behind me his arms wrapping around me.

"Yes, of course it will take most of the day just to get there." I had been to the castle once and it was impressive and quiet and empty. I listened to Jaken and Tetsu arguing. I could hear Kagome and Inuyasha talking softly and Shippo was in the bath. I sighed.

"And they will be alone." He laughed in my ear.

"Yes while we are here with all of these people."

"We could always disappear." He suggested.

I smiled and turned. "Where would we go?"

His smiled turned wicked. "Anywhere."

"Let's go." He raised a brow.

"Are you sure." I pulled his face to mine.

"If I don't get to do this soon I am going to explode and you will only have yourself to blame." He laughed at me and pulled me up into his arms. "Well don't ever let it be said that I was responsible for that kind of disaster. His eyes were shining as he lifted off the ground. I gasped.

"I thought you couldn't fly like this."

"It came to me tonight. I felt it. I told you the more time passes the more I am myself." I touched one fuzzy eyebrow.

"I love you more every day. Perhaps that is why." He smiled.

"I certainly hope so. So my wife where are we going?"

"Some where private and peaceful."

"I think I can do that." He took off north. We were flying over the landscape. I could see villages and farms. Sometimes you could see eyes peering up at you.

I saw a glow up ahead and frowned. "What is that?"

He smiled. "A place I found and protected a long time ago. Can you see the barrier?"

"Yes."

"Yuuka's spell must work quickly then." I was confused but he lifted our hands and I saw the red glow from the rings. "I would say my son's rings are doing this too."

"Wow she's really scary." He just laughed and we sank into the barrier. He landed lightly on the soft grass. I looked and there was a waterfall but there was steam coming from it. "How is that possible?"

"The hot spring is up there and the water falls here into this pool. I found it and didn't want it spoiled by war or anything else so I put up this barrier to seal it."

"How long has it been this way?"

"More than three hundred years." I just looked around.

"This is beautiful."

His hands framed my face. "No you are beautiful." His lips fell on mine and I melted. I wasn't nervous. I felt like this was exactly where I was meant to be. I let myself go and let myself feel. The desire was like a whirlpool pulling us down. I had watched love and desire blossom in front of my eyes with Kagome and Inuyasha and Miroku and Sango so I had a really good idea what went on and Keitaro all though this body had never loved anyone physically with his memories he was far from naïve.

He picked me up in his arms and laid me down. Slowly he removed my clothing. I blushed when he stared at me but, he smiled and told me I was more beautiful than anything he had ever seen.

He stood and I watched with curiosity and he blushed as well. There was no fear or anxiety just trust and love. We had loved each other all our lives. This was simply the next step.

He was beautiful. His Inu marks were high on his biceps a dark violet. My eyes traveled over his chest which was lean and powerful. His hands moved to his pants and I watched as he untied those but, he didn't take them off. I looked up into his eyes. He knelt down and took me in his arms.

He kissed me and then his hands and his mouth started moving and he began to touch me in places no one had touched not even me. Certainly not like this. I was writhing and gasping when he hovered over me. His pants had magically disappeared. I could feel his desire and his eyes fogged with passion. I smiled and pulled him down to me.

There was a sharp pain and I gasped but he froze and let me get used to the feeling. He looked in my eyes. The pain was gone in an instant and I was starting to feel the wanting again. He smiled and started to move. Oh my; this was very nice. I realized now why my friends would look at each other and then just disappear.

It felt like falling without ever hitting the ground. "Keitaro." I whispered.

He looked in my eyes. He didn't smile he just watched my eyes and moved. I felt something pulling and, heating up. I felt like I was traveling up higher and higher. I gasped and stopped breathing all together. The whole time I watched his eyes. I felt myself tightening to the point of pain and I looked at him. He smiled and I fell off the cliff.

I drug in a breath and watched him smile triumphantly as I tried to recover from that. Oh yes I definitely understood those much needed moments alone people took. This was like dying without the pain. I knew. I would do it again and again if I could. I watched his eyes close as he must be getting close to falling off the cliff too. I leaned up and pulled his lips to mine and urged him on. He pushed harder and harder and it felt so good I could feel my self winding up again and he just kept going.

I started to feel like maybe you could do this forever. Then we both fell together and he sighed and panted his lips gently covering my face with kisses. "I love you Rin. More than you could ever know I love you."

He picked me up and carried me to the pool and walked in we lay there in the water and floated for a long time. It was so nice sometimes he would pull me to him and we would make love other times we would just hold each other. When we finally climbed out we were sleepy and happy.

He lay down and blanket and then we curled up together another blanket on top of us. We slept safe and worry free for a long time. I wondered about Momiji and if her night had been as magical as mine…

Ch 30 Twenty five years later…Sesshoumaru

"Father the head man came and said that there are travelers coming through they were seen on the road. Pale haired travelers from the west." I sighed.

"Very well go and tell everyone to put their pendants on Make sure you wear yours as well Yona." She sighed but pulled the pendant out of her kimono. She slipped it over her head and her pointed ears disappeared replaced with human ears and her Inu marks on her arms and the tiny sun on her forehead gone as well.

"I wish we didn't have to do this Daddy."

"I know." I felt my wife as she slipped one over my head as well. I watched my claws recede and felt my ears change. These new pendants didn't use an illusion they truly changed you. My hair pulling in the wind now dark. My eyes would be brown.

Her hands wrapped around my chest and she stood on her tiptoes to kiss my cheek. "Now hurry Yona, Inuyasha and the rest are at the temple with Yigashi and Kohaku." She nodded and took off flying over the ground and out of sight.

I sighed. "She really shouldn't fly if we are trying to be inconspicuous." I sighed.

"Well they aren't here yet. She's just trying to hurry. At least Suki doesn't need one." Our other daughter. She had my hair but, she was her mother's double in every other way. Including the ability to control water. Yona was the opposite she still had her mother's hair but also my eyes and ears. The Inu marks and just like Inuyasha's children she was not a half anything. She was full demon and had found her form very early. She could already transform and fly. Her abilities were exceptional. And, I was glad. This world was changing just as Yuuka had said and our lives were more complicated.

Some of the demons thought it would be better if we simply killed the humans to control the population but, that was not an option I could live with anymore. I had begun looking for a new place. A new home but, I had not found one. We would simply leave this place our family and move to a new land that wasn't so over run with humans.

Kagome knew places that still in her time were very unpopulated. But, right now we simply lived like this.

I had never found the scent that had frozen my blood more than twenty years ago but, Perhaps it was simply that I had smelled the copy they killed. I may have misinterpreted the purity of the miasma. I didn't know anymore.

When the westerners came through they saw a large group of human children. Two of which had pale hair but they did not draw attention. They went to the temple and visited with the priestesses Kagome and Yuuka. The monks Kohaku and Yigashi. Miroku and Sango had retired and lived in a large home on the back of the village they watched the children play. Three of which were grandchildren. Luckily none of our children had ended up with those horrible ears. Only Inuyasha seemed capable of producing that.. Our children were young. Twin girls they were eight years old.

I was pulled from my woolgathering. "Master?"

"Yes Jaken."

"Have the humans left yet?"

"You have to wear it a little longer Jaken." He sighed. I chuckled. He paled a little. He still wasn't used to my good humor.

"I only asked because YoiIru is getting restless." He wandered off mumbling. I looked after him. No matter the pendant he still got stared at. Tetsu didn't really mind but he had always been less worried about appearances than Jaken.

We were living with the second generation of people since I had met Momiji and they were good people they knew that we must keep our secret and we kept them safe from human and demon attack.

Rin walked up smiling. "You are still one of the most handsome men in the world Dad."

Momiji giggled. "It's almost like having an affair. He looks so different." I raised a brow.

Rin looked at me and laughed. "Yes I guess your right I never thought of it that way. I'll have to tell Keitaro that."

"Tell me what?" He came around the corner with a very beautiful but, very human looking Yuuka.

Rin put her head down and sighed. "Oh husband, I'm afraid that I'm having an affair." He raised his brows and took another step forward. Yuuka was hiding her laughter.

"With who?" I almost laughed as well. It was very hard to contain when he looked worried like that.

She looked at her feet and rubbed one toe in the ground. "I'm sorry I just couldn't resist him."

"Who?" He walked forward real worry in his eyes.

"Well he's a demon."

"What!"

"Yes." I had no idea how she kept her face straight and with Yuuka's rings he was being a complete fool all he had to do was open his mind. "Yes a great dog demon. I'm sorry I should have told you."

He frowned and we all laughed. "Very funny."

She stepped forward and pulled his pendant off we all followed suit. She smiled. "Don't be mad honey you just look so different. Momiji said that she felt like she was having an affair. I thought it was funny."

He smiled but, his voice was sarcastic. "Ha Ha."

I patted him on the back and he looked at me and smiled sardonically. "I suppose you find this amusing too."

"Highly. Of course I would have just killed them for bothering me a few years ago I certainly wouldn't have been willing to go along with this charade."

"True." He sighed. "I wish we didn't have to do this."

Momiji walked around and laid her head on my chest she pulled at my fir. "If we leave we will be starting over."

"Are we ready for that?" Inuyasha walked up his voice was subdued. Kagome smiled.

"America is the place we should go. It has a climate similar to this. It is beautiful really. It is populated right now with mainly natives that run around in animal skins and live in tents. The cultures are advanced but not the technology. And they believe in the spiritual world even in my time. They are our best bet. We could live there in peace for almost another hundred and fifty years….

Ch 31 Five years after the journey. Kagome.

Well we had moved finally. We were watching the trade and we knew it was only a matter of time. They were already starting witch hunts for the demons. Now we knew that if we wanted we could easily kill them all and save our way of life but, there was no point. Yuuka knew better than I did that it was futile. So we got Totosai and the rest that were willing and we took Ryoko. There were twenty two of us once it was all assembled. Shippo and Cho. Totosai and Myoga. We took our entire family. I had gone and said good bye to Sota and his wife Tome. I told them to seal the well. I didn't want to take any chance anything ever came through. We had a tearful farewell but, he was fine and I was happy for him. Miroku and Sango stayed along with their children. We were sad but they were happy there. Kohaku would come with Yuuka and Kirara would come with him.

We sailed and the trip took many days but, with Momiji the waters were calm. With Yuuka we had a good wind. I wasn't sure there was anything she couldn't do.

We landed on the coast of California in the midst of a light rain. Based on my compass and a map I believe we were in San Francisco Bay. I showed them pictures of what it would look like one day. I took out the map and showed them the parts that were still fairly unpopulated even in my time. Totosai said he thought he'd like New Mexico he and his cow took off to go see in the direction I had pointed. He took Ryoko with him.

Then we moved inland as a group. There were several tribes of Indians here but, they just thought we were spirits and they would leave offerings near our camp.

We intended to find somewhere fairly temperate and that wasn't really populated in my day. Yuuka and had considered the Oxbow but it was too cold but it was wild enough that there were only a few towns even in the modern world. It would be a good place and there were plenty to hunt.

And there were demons. They were everywhere. They were different and most were harmless. But, they were there.

I took them to the redwood forest. I knew that would be fascinating.

Inuyasha looked at the immense trees. "An entire forest filled with trees of ages.

"Who is it comes to my forest." A voice sounded. We all tensed at the demonic aura. The men had their hands on their swords.

"Who is comes to my forest? I feel the great demonic aura who are you."

"We come from the east. There are far too many humans there we chose to leave rather than fight them." I said diplomatically.

"That is ironic coming from a human." A face peered out of the Sequoia in front of me. I smiled.

"Yes well my husband and my children are demons so I am very sympathetic."

Sesshomaru stepped forward. "I am pleased to meet you great demon tree. I have a friend who is also like you he is a Magnolia tree."

"Ah you must mean Boksuno." The tree smiled.

"Yes I'm not even going to ask how you know that." Keitaro was shaking his head.

"The wind carries our messages. So you must be the dog demon family. He told me you would be coming." I grinned. This was so amazing.

"I am to help you find a safe place. There is a mountain range here in the center of the country. It is beautiful I am told and there is a tree there an oak he will keep you safe he will warn you of intruders and he is very protective of his territory. He knows you are coming. After that it will be up to you.

"And there is a great demon in the area that has been trying to kill him for centuries you will have to defeat him before he will let you live in his mountains." I watched as the men smiled Ah how long it had been since we had had a good fight.

I smiled. "I think I know where you are talking about. What is this trees name?"

"I am Sequoia." I almost laughed at that but, I held it in. "His name is Ozark." Ah that was what I had thought now I knew exactly where we were going.

"I know exactly where that is, thank you."

"You must be the child of the future. Tell me do you know what will happen to my family." I looked around.

"You become part of a protected forest where no one can chop down trees. You will be safe." He smiled.

"Thank you and travel safely."

We arrived in the mountains after only two days of travel. Flying helped. As we were entering we felt the miasma. We didn't know if it was the demon tree or the demon we landed and shifted.

The indigenous Indians of the area must have seen us flying because they crept out of the woods. Yuuka had formed a spell that allowed us to understand and speak with the people no matter the language.

They stepped out of the trees and warily approached us. "What are you and why are you here?"

The chief of the tribe had a large wolf pelt on his head. Sesshomaru was our leader so he stepped out. "We are demons but, we will not harm you we merely look for a large demon oak tree named Ozark here in the forest do you know it?"

"Yes the tree is on that mountain but the bear will kill you if you go." He raised a brow.

"Bear?"

"Yes a great spirit bear he hates the tree and wants to kill it. He will kill you too." Sesshomaru smiled.

"He will find us harder to kill than he imagines. The chief looked at us. He saw my bow and arrow.

"You have a bow. Your skin is pale and you have the ears of the wolf." Inuyasha frowned.

"Dog not wolf. Please don't associate me with a wolf." Sesshoumaru snickered. So did Shippo.

"And you little spirit you have the tail of a fox. You are spirits that is what demon means." He was telling his tribesmen.

"Yes I guess so." Inuyasha shrugged.

"Come it is getting late come and spend the night at our camp we would be most honored." I grinned. This would be fun. Sesshomaru looked at us and at the children he sighed.

"Yes we would like that thank you." We followed them on foot. Kirara and the dragons were following behind I heard a noise to my left and looked Yona was carrying a bag that was moving. Hmm. I walked to Sesshomaru and Momiji. "Hey just out of curiosity did Yona get a pet?"

Sesshomaru looked at me his brow furrowed. "No."

I looked back at Yona who was trying to quell the movement. He took a sniff but, he just frowned. "I will speak to her Momiji go on ahead we will follow…" I didn't have any idea what was in that bag but, it must be something she's not suppose to have. Oops.

Ch 31 My daughter. Sesshoumaru

I saw her desperately trying to get the bag and it's occupant to settle down. She looked up at me and froze. I walked back to her as the rest followed behind Momiji. "What do you have in the bag? It has no scent."

She frowned. "It was all alone and I didn't want to leave it. I'm sorry."

I raised a brow. "What is it?"

She sighed and took the bag and set it on the ground. I frowned as a three tailed puppy fell out. His horns just little nubs over his brows. His emerald eyes shining. He stood and put himself in between me and Yona and he growled. I rolled my eyes. "Yona."

"I know they're dangerous but, Kirara is a two tailed cat and we have two dragons." I sighed.

"All of those are inherently good creatures. Three tailed dogs are flesh eaters. You will be fine but what of the humans."

"I am teaching him to eat fish and he catches mice. He has never tried to bite a person." She picked him up and he curled into her chest and hummed. It was a dark red brown with silver mixed through. I didn't know what to do. My daughters had me thoroughly wrapped around their fingers. I could refuse them nothing. "All right but, if it starts to show any aggression what so ever we will have to destroy it."

"Thank you daddy." She threw herself into my arms. The little creature leaped to my shoulder and looked in my eyes. They were telepathic but, I was still a little off guard.

_She saved my life. I will not harm her or your family. I will protect her._

I sighed. "All right all right. Let's just go to this camp and pretend to not be disturbed by their human natures."

"Dad you know you don't mind them that much and these people seem more at home in the wild than our humans at home."

I just picked her up and flew quickly to the camp where everyone was settling in for the night. Momiji walked up and took Yona. The puppy on my shoulder was hiding in my hair it took a moment for her to see the eyes. "My goodness what is that?"

"It is Yona's pet." She reached up and touched his face. The little creature knew better than to snarl at her he hummed and touched her fingers.

"Goodness it's so soft. Does it have a name?"

Yona blushed. "I named him Baku after Father's sword." I looked at the little beast. It leaped to Yona's shoulder and rubbed her face. Like Kirara it would be that size unless threatened then it would shift to a huge red and silver wolf like dog.

Momiji smiled. "Okay well go and sit quietly with the other children. We will be there in a moment."

Yona smiled and trotted off. All the children were excited to see the little thing. Kirara hissed and leaped onto Kohaku's shoulder. She just stared at it. It ignored her.

"What is it really?"

"A flesh eating telepath."

She blanched. "Oh my, what are we going to do with it?"

"It told me it has no intention of hurting anyone. Like me it has the ability to hunt. My natural diet includes human as well and we choose not to do it. If he protects her he will be a great ally as the two tailed cat is but, we will watch him. I like the name though."

"Yes I can imagine. Well as long as it won't hurt her." We watched as one of the village children reached out to touch it. It sniffed and touched their hand with it's nose. I hoped it would be all right.

Well the demon bear had been nothing. It was a simple matter I had left that night after everyone slept and had seen the beast. I went home and told Inuyasha and he had left with Keitaro the next morning. It was all over and then it was time to go and talk to the tree. I left everyone except my wife at the village with the natives. We flew up to the top of the mountain. I saw the barrier but, it opened for us to pass.

I set us down a few feet away from the tree. "Well you dispatched him easily enough." I smiled.

"Well he was fairly lowly compared to some of the things I have faced."

"Well you can move. That bastard has been trying to get to me for two hundred years He swore that I had given him some bad acorns. You believe that. Oh well he's dead now you want to live on my mountain right." I looked at him. All demon trees seemed to be very self important.

"Yes."

"Well what do you offer in exchange?" I raised a brow and walked forward. I put my hand on Bakusaiga.

"I propose to let you live."

"You must be Sesshoumaru."

"Yes."

"Boksuno said you tended to be lacking humor well of course you can stay here. I could care less."

Momiji giggled. "Your reputation seems to proceed you wherever you go."

"Yes, I had hoped so." I smiled and turned to her. "So what do you think? Where would you like your home to be?"

She turned and saw a little hill and that was it. We built there and the rest of the family built there own small homes. Inuyasha and Kagome chose to be under the tree itself. We were happy and things were very quiet. Yona's pet grew and became a very trusted protector for the children. He wouldn't let anything get near them.

Our lives were simple. Kohaku and Yuuka were the first to move away.

My girls were perfect. Yona was smart and ambitious. She was like me. By the time she was twelve she took off on Baku and went to Totosai to see if he would fashion her a fang. I had to retrieve her.

"Yona you are only twelve."

"I know father but Kohaku was eleven when he started hunting demons."

"Yes but, we have no demons to hunt."

"There could be any time. I wish to be ready." I sighed.

"I could have a fang made for you from my fang." She frowned.

"Rin's fang is for protection not fighting. I know you father you would make a fang to keep me safe."

"It is also the most deadly of all the fangs."

"I want my own made from my fang." She was like me. Father often told me I was being paid back for my youth. I just smiled.

"Very well but, you must use it with compassion. You must never just kill for sport. There is no honor in that." She nodded.

"Yes I know father. And, never humans I know that too." I frowned. I didn't agree with that but, I didn't say anything. I had seen the evil of humans I believed that any evil was evil human or demon.

We arrived back home and Momiji pulled her into her arms. "You scared me. I know you want to be a grown up but don't rush it."

She just smiled and patted her mother. "All right Mom."

That winter I took her to Totosai myself. I landed and shifted to human form. "Totosai are you here."

"Sesshoumaru is that you?"

"Yes." He walked out and looked at Yona. She was beautiful. Her red coat was molten and her eyes were dark burgundy. "Ah Yona I wondered if you would return. Give me the fang. She reached up and ripped one out. Then she shifted. "Ow that hurts." I laughed.

"Of course it hurts it's a tooth and you ripped it out."

"I guess I just wasn't thinking grand father left them all over the place."

"Well yes and he dealt with the pain of it. So Totosai do you think you can make a fang for Yona."

"Sure just tell me what you want."

Yona stood there Baku on her shoulder. "I want to help people and I want to defeat my enemies."

"All right I'll need three days."

We left She simply flew next to me in human form this time. "How long will it take for the fang to grow back." She touched her gum tenderly.

"Around half a day."

Our life was simple and happy. Over the years we moved away drifted off. My family moved to what is now Texas. We ran an oil company from the maps Kagome gave us. We watched as the world changed. We went home sometimes. Inuyasha's perfect house was still hidden in the southern wilderness. But, all around the population soared.

Kagome and Inuyasha stayed under the tree and when it was possible to do so they put a deed on the entire mountain.

Yuuka and Kohaku were in New York. They were in charge of our finances until Yona got older. Because we knew things no one else knew we amassed huge fortunes. We became wealthy eccentrics. No one questioned us.

We fought in wars while people still fought with swords. I helped Texas become a state of course I had no tolerance for slavery. I refused to be a part of that as did Momiji. We didn't entertain. We had a huge house and a few humans that worked for us. They were generations of the same tribe of natives that had met us in the woods in what is now Arkansas. We had a happy life.

Rin and Keitaro were the only ones that insisted on being a part of the human world. Keitaro was actually in the government. He and Rin were living in Georgia and were changing their appearance every few decades to keep up with the charade. I didn't understand it but, I accepted it. I liked this country. It had an ambitious spirit.

As the years passed and Technology caught up with us. Our lives became more simple and more complicated. We could communicate easily but, we could not move around easily. I had to be careful hunting. A dog the size of a house was easily seen by satellite. We had to hunt at night.

You couldn't just fly onto a scene without causing chaos.

One thing that I loved was cars. Oh cars were wonderful things. I loved them. I liked them fast. The faster the better. We had lived in this country for over five hundred years. We were now in the time that Kagome had left. There were cell phones and computers. I-pods and Iraq. We had known about 9-11 and had moved the office we had there. We had wanted to do something about it but, Kagome and Momiji had fought us. You can not change history.

We still lived in Texas. I owned over ten thousand acres and my house was right in the middle. Suki lived here too. Suki was her mother made over she was quiet and sweet. Yona was like me bold and determined. She ran our business for us after Yuuka came and told us that she was retiring Yona moved to New York into the city she bought an apartment building in the thirties and still owned it and our entire building the offices were in as well. She loved the vital nature of the city. My fangs hung over the mantle. A symbol now of a life we used to live. Yona now laid waste to her enemies in a board room. It was so strange. I stayed home with my wife. I used to simply wander around but, after I married Momiji I didn't really want to travel. We owned a jet. Which seemed so stupid.

Yuuka and Kagome were right. We were myth. We were where things like Vampires and werewolves came from stories like that. We were fictional characters in cartoons and books. Demons were nothing but, religious ramblings now.

We lived the lives of humans because weak and fragile they had managed to become the leading species on the planet through determination. I stood on my balcony and looked out over my land. I felt the arms and smiled. "It is so different isn't it? Our lives have changed so much."

"Yes. I miss being able to simply walk into a village and be looked at strangely but, we didn't disguise ourselves. We are superior after all." She smiled.

"Yes but, we are few and they are many. We live long lives they don't so it all evens out don't you think."

"As usual you are right." I turned and looked at her beautiful face.

"You are still the most beautiful man I have ever seen. I love you Sesshoumaru." I picked her up and carried her to bed. The same bed we got on our wedding night only the mattress was new. I laid her down and made love to her and it felt like the first time all over again…

Ch 32 The Ozark Mountains Arkansas Present day.

Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha where are you?"

"I'm in here. How can you not know that?" I laughed.

"Because I wasn't thinking." I felt her and her hands slid up my face and rubbed my ears.

I groaned and leaned back into her. That felt really good. I stood from the computer and pulled her into my arms. "So wife what are you doing today?"

"Shippo and Cho are coming I thought we could make some dinner for them."

"That would be great I haven't seen the runts in forever."

"Well we might see them more often if you didn't call them runts." She frowned.

"You know that's not true. They don't mind." Cho had become an adult but, Yuuka said that her desire for Shippo had made her stay the same size he was. She now appeared human but, they were around four feet tall. Shippo could make himself look completely human any time he wanted.

Cho had actually gotten pregnant we weren't sure that could happen but, she was getting pretty close. We never went to hospitals for births. It wasn't a good idea. Suki had gone to medical school and we always used her.

They arrived and we had a great time. Keitaro and Rin were supposed to visit soon too. Yuuka was always around. She traveled without flying. Her power had continued to increase. She simply wished to be with you and she was.

I was outside with Shippo and we were sitting in Ozark. "Suki says it's a boy. Yuuka agrees."

"She would know."

"She is supposed to have it in a month. She wants us here and she wants Suki here and Sesshoumaru."

"Why Sesshoumaru?"

"I don't know that's just what she said."

"Perhaps the baby will be special. More special than usual." Myoga was on my shoulder. He was so old now that I couldn't bring myself to hit him anymore.

"Maybe Myoga." After they left we sat down and snuggled in front of the fire place.

Myoga was on my knee. "I am worried Master Inuyasha."

Kagome sighed. "The baby."

"Yes she is an incarnation of Naraku. She is good and I know that but, her body is still part of his body." Myoga sat and shook his head. "It will kill Shippo and Cho if they're baby comes out evil."

"Yes and if Yuuka wants Sesshoumaru there as the head of the family she is worried too." I frowned.

After a month everyone gathered. I stood outside with Sesshoumaru. "What do you think it will be?"

He looked out over the landscape. "She is Naraku's offspring there is no telling."

We could hear the labor out here. Shippo was pacing. He was worried too.

Yuuka stepped outside. "It is time."

I walked to my daughter. "Do you know what we are getting ready for."

"I only know what the child will look like. I have seen him. He is beautiful. But, he is familiar." I sighed. That didn't really sound good.

We got half way down the hall and I heard Kagome gasp at the same moment my head flew up and so did my brother's he smelled the same thing I did. I ran and so did Sesshoumaru. We got to the door and stepped in. I froze. Cho was looking at the window where a boy stood. Not a baby. She looked confused. Of course she would have never seen him.

He was holding a blanket around him. He looked a little younger than I remembered but he seemed to be growing as we watched. Sesshoumaru reached for his sword but it wasn't there we didn't wear them anymore. Shippo stood in front of us frozen. Momiji and Suki were looking at him in wonder. Yuuka walked in between us. She turned and watched for any aggression on either part.

"That's impossible." I just couldn't believe it.

Sesshoumaru stood and looked right into the lavender eyes. "Hakudoushi?"

Shippo shook his head. "It can't be it just can't." Kagome walked to him and let him lean on her. Cho just stared at him.

The boy blinked a few times. "You hate me. Why do you hate me?" Sesshoumaru looked at him and I could see he was trying to pull his hate back in. Cho was not evil it was possible that he wasn't evil. But, god. It was not a similarity it was as if we were back in Japan. He was Hakudoushi.

Yuuka turned and looked at him. She stepped forward. "You have no memories. None to pull off of. Your name anything."

"You don't hate me but, you are wary. No he said a name is that my name. Hakudoushi. That sounds like my name. It feels right because you are all calling me that in your minds." Yuuka looked at him.

"I would like to touch you is that all right." He looked at her and his head turned to the side.

"You wish to see if you can tell if I am this person everyone sees. I see your memories. He was a killer. A child but, a murderer He was evil." Yuuka just continued to look at him quietly.

"If I am evil will you kill me?"

"Yes." Sesshoumaru and I looked at him and made the statement without any remorse. We could not jeopardize our families this way.

He nodded. "I understand." He walked forward the blanket curled around him. He took Yuuka's hand and then closed his eyes. Yuuka was still and then she smiled.

"I see." She looked at him and smiled. He was looking at her. "How interesting."

"I can't see inside your mind anymore. How did you do that?" She just patted his hand.

"You can not know the things I know so I am shielding you. You are not evil. You may keep the name they have for you or like your mother you may choose a new name. One that will not be of Naraku's choosing." He stiffened.

"Yes there is too much hate in that name." He shivered.

I stood there and watched the child walk to his mother and sit down. He smiled. I had seen that too he smiled right before he gutted or beheaded something." Kagome was trying very hard to be diplomatic. She tried to over ride her feelings for that child and look at him anew.

He was a strange and quiet child. After that day he lived in the tree Ozark he got more morose and quiet every day. He appeared completely human only the hair and the lavender eyes were a give away and in this day in age that was no hindrance…

Hakudoushi….

I still didn't understand what had happened. I sat in the demon tree looking at that back yard of a home in some country called America. The last thing I remember is being angry at Naraku and being sucked into the monk's hand. Then without any time seeming to lapse I was somehow more than five hundred years in the future son of Kanna and the fox demon.

I lived at the home of Inuyasha and his now wife Kagome. Well apparently Naraku failed and was dead. Of course the heart was dead too. Kagura died the same day I did. I looked out and sighed.

"What is it Young man?"

"I don't know why I'm here. I feel like I'm falling and I just haven't landed yet. I was killed so many years ago and I don't understand if Naraku wanted to bring someone back it wouldn't be me. I betrayed him. I was going to kill him and take over. He wouldn't expect me to do what he told me too." I watched Kagome's dogs play with each other. They were beautiful. A reminder of home, these were the same breed of dogs the castles had used to guard their homes.

"Perhaps you are looking at this the wrong way. Perhaps you should be thankful. You have been given a chance to begin again. Not many can say that." I leaned my head back and closed my eyes.

"Perhaps, the problem is the only thing I know how to do is kill really well. That is why Naraku had to use Inuyasha and his friends to kill me he couldn't have done it himself. I was too powerful. This world doesn't need me." The tree laughed.

"You will have to learn something new. Change happens whether we wish it or not. You will have to change what you are."

He was right but, how do you do that. I didn't really know. I had been alive again for only a few days I was aging rapidly. And unlike my last life in this one I felt pain. It was agonizing my limbs stretching.

I had not gone back into the house the hostility was palpable. The dog leader was still here and he was filled with anger at me. My parents so to speak were appalled. I sighed and laid my head back. I hadn't slept yet and I was tired. I closed my eyes and started to drift. As sleep took me I began to dream.

I was riding Entei. I had really enjoyed that animal. _Kill them._ What was that? I woke up. I looked around. There was no one there but me and the tree. I knew that voice. Perhaps that was part of the dream…

Over the next few days I realized the voice was in my mind and it was him. Kill them, Kill them all. It was constant a whisper that wouldn't go away. I was afraid I would go mad.

I didn't want to kill these people they had done nothing wrong and Naraku was dead. I didn't do his bidding anymore when he was alive I certainly wasn't going to do it now. But, when I slept it was like he took over. The tree had to wake me up as I tried to slip into their homes to hurt them.

Ch 33 The new child Kagome

Are you sure you want to keep that name it's pretty synonymous."

"Yeah it means hey look at me I can kill anyone anytime." Inuyasha was looking at him. Still having trouble but, he was trying very hard. Sesshoumaru was staying with us for a few more days he was very wary of this child.

Poor Kohaku nearly had a heart attack. He had gone to the store and had gotten home a few hours after the birth. He had walked in to find Hakudoushi sitting on the couch wearing some of Inuyasha's clothes which of course were too big. He froze and reached behind him. I had seen all the men do that. Reach for weapons that weren't there.

He put himself in between Yuuka and the child but, Yuuka simply touched him and he calmed down. The child however looked at him and smiled sadly. "Did I really do those things?" He just shook his head. "No wonder you all hate me."

Now he insisted on this name because it was so much the opposite of what he had been.

Yuuka smiled. "I like the name and no matter where it came from it is your name." Yuuka stayed for a week. She wasn't frightened but she seemed fascinated with him.

She was watching him one day he was outside leaping from tree top to tree top. He looked completely human but, he wasn't. He felt like a demon. His perfect features were different. He didn't think like a child. His voice was even the same. Confident without being boastful. He was terrifying. I think because Kanna never killed anyone that we saw she was more of a messenger. She was easier to accept. This child looked like someone that we knew had murdered a lot of demons and humans as well. He was as evil as it gets and this child was his double.

Yona came to see him. She had never met Hakudoushi but, she was avidly curious about him. She had heard the stories all her life. Baku her ever present three tailed dog was on her shoulder. Sesshoumaru had gone home. He did not see an immediate threat but, he instructed us to not leave him alone. We didn't we were just as wary of him.

Yona arrived and walked in. There were hugs all around. Then she asked. "So where is the new edition to this weird and wild family? Baku sat on her shoulder. She was wearing a suit her warrior's garb. Her fang hung in her office over her desk as did this young man's weapon she was getting ready to meet. The only one that still carried her fang was Rin. She actually had a permit to carry it around. She would drive down the freeway talking to a sword. Wacky but true.

Inuyasha nodded to the window. She walked over and looked; he stood on the edge of a limb and leaped spinning twice in the air and landing on a fence post. "Wow he's athletic isn't he?"

"He said he wants to get used to this body quickly. He is growing at an alarming rate as well. He already looks like he's a teenager. He was born two weeks ago." I watched him. He looked at me still standing on the fence post. My dogs watched him silently. Baku sat on her shoulder and watched him too. Yona looked at him. "Yes Baku you can go and see him." Baku leaped and phased right through the window. He leaped across the yard and stopped in front of the boy.

The boy spoke down to the little dog and he phased becoming the size of Kirara maybe a little bigger. His red and silver fir was floating in the breeze the pale boy was still then Baku his tails wagging leaped into the air but, Hakudoushi wasn't there anymore he was on Baku's back. He leaped again and he was on another post they did this all over the yard trees the roof all over the place they mock battled. Never being able to touch one another. Then Angel flew through the air and landed under and to the side of Baku his hand at his throat and stopped him dead. Baku froze and his head dropped. His tails wagging he sat down. He had lost. Hakudoushi laughed and fell to the ground. Baku laid down next to him and they must have been talking.

"God I have never been able to do that. Not even in dog form." She looked at them. "He bested Baku."

"He is really amazing scary but amazing." Inuyasha went back to the TV.

"He seems like a kind boy. And he is certainly powerful his aura in incredible. Father is very wary of him as well." Yona walked to the door. "I think I will go and speak with him."

I frowned. "Be careful. We still don't know anything about him." Poor Shippo was so upset he loved him but he had a hard time looking at him. Which upset Cho and Hakudoushi.

Yona.

I walked out to where they lay in the grass. He didn't look much younger than me. I had grown very slowly. I was over four hundred and fifty years old but, I appeared around nineteen. He looked to be around seventeen. I sat unmindful of my suit I could buy another. Baku pushed at my hand and hummed.

_He is an excellent fighter._

"Yes he is."

"That is what terrifies them." The pale boy's voice was matter of fact there was none of the teenage uncertainty in him. He was strong and he knew it. He was lethal and he knew it. And he didn't need a weapon to prove it. I looked over Baku's shoulder at him and his eyes met mine. His were a pale lavender. Oh God he's beautiful. Really beautiful.

My heart clenched instantly. I blushed and looked away. I felt that at the bottom of my soul. I hadn't blushed once in my life and I had never felt attraction but, I was feeling enough now to knock over a train. I tried to get a hold of myself.

_Mistress are you all right. You seem bewildered. I've never seen you that way._

"I'm fine." I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. He was looking directly at me. Our eyes met and I couldn't look away. I felt like I was falling right into those eyes. He smiled. I choked.

"You don't feel any wariness of me at all. You know I'm a good fighter and it doesn't frighten you." He raised a perfect brow.

"I never had the pleasure of meeting the other you in person."

"I'm not really sure any of them believe it was a pleasure."

I smiled sarcastically. "You can hear my thoughts so you know exactly what I'm feeling right now so you know that if I had met the other you no matter the actions I would have found him incredibly attractive."

"Well he didn't grow past the maturity of perhaps ten years old so the feelings may have been different. At least I would hope so." He laughed and it was musical. I laughed to.

"Yes I hope so." I said a little ruefully.

"I find you beautiful as well. You are the daughter of the Lord are you not?"

I nodded. "I am."

"He feels more hatred than the rest except maybe Kohaku. He saw me do terrible things. Really terrible." I watched his expression turn sad. "I can understand their animosity but, I wish there were a way to change it."

"Time will change it. Have you been able to leave Hakudoushi?" I asked him hoping that he said no. I would love to have an excuse to get him away from here and all this uncomfortable hovering.

"No but, I would love to." I smiled.

"Come they won't stop me and if something happens Baku will eat you. He's a lot harder to beat when he's angry."

He raised a brow. "I'm sure you're right."

I nodded. I wasn't worried. I felt nothing evil in this man. Of course I may be biased I really didn't care. I walked inside and he followed. He now fit in Inuyasha's clothing. He wore a pair of Jeans and a t-shirt that had a skeleton with wings it had probably cost sixty bucks but, we didn't worry about that much. It was white and the color on it was purple it set off his eyes even more god I was getting goose bumps just looking at him. He snickered. "Could you please try not to read my mind?"

"I apologize." He laughed again.

I sighed there was nothing for it. "Inuyasha Kagome. Baku and I are taking Hakudoushi to town." I watched them start their stuff. I just looked at them. "I am a full dog demon with a demon dog for a pet. I'm pretty sure I can handle one demon."

Inuyasha was going to say something, but, Kagome stopped him. He shrugged. "All right Kagome but, if something happens, you can call Sesshoumaru. I don't want any part of that."

I laughed. "We'll be fine."

We walked outside to my car. My father's love of cars passed to me. We climbed in my 1995 Toyota Supra and I took off. He watched me drive. All the way to town he watched me drive. I drove all the way to Hot Springs. I took him down town. I knew this area well from when we came to visit. "We came here when all these bath houses were actually active. Come." He followed me. We walked over to one of the concrete pools. I sat on the edge. I had changed I was now dressed like him. I had on a pendant only taking away my pointed ears and Inu marks. My dark red hair up in a pony tail a pair of jeans and a t shirt that had a dragon and in Kanji it said wild dog. He read it and laughed. 'How fitting' he had said. I sat down and he did too. I took his hand and put it in the water. The shock of touching him was like being electrocuted. He looked at me his eyes unfathomable.

"You touched me."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to. Can't you hear that?" I smiled he looked at me and frowned.

"You asked me not to."

"You can turn it off."

"Of course."

"Thank God. Don't turn it back on for a while please this is wild enough without you knowing it before I do." He just smiled.

"It is very warm. Do they have a place where you can get in?"

"I know a place. Here lets get some towels. We ran to the local Wal-mart and grabbed two purple towels he was fascinated with the people. We came back and parked. I locked it and then we walked up to the side of the mountain. I looked around. "Do you sense anyone nearby I don't?"

"No."

"Good come on." I leaped up the side of the mountain. I didn't get the chance to do this much. I was laughing by the time we went the three miles to where the was a pool I knew about. He was right on my heels too. He was every bit as fast as me. We zoomed through the forest dodging trees. I stopped and he didn't expect it and he ran right into me. It was the first time I had seen him anything but poised. I turned to tell him we were here and his eyes got wide he tried to stop but momentum was on his side. He hit me and we both went sprawling. He landed on top of me. I froze as my body instantly reacted to him being there. He looked in my eyes and, he froze too. "I'm sorry. I have never stumbled in my life."

I smiled helplessly. "I should have warned you." I said breathlessly.

"Are you hurt?"

"No." I couldn't break the eye contact. My mind was heading so many different directions none of which were good. He sat up pulling me with him.

He pulled out a leaf that was in my hair. He touched my face and I shivered. He smiled but, he stood and pulled me with him. I stumbled and landed in his chest. "Sorry." I blushed and looked into his eyes.

He stared at me again. Then he shook his head and looked away. "I am feeling unsure. I am not used to it."

"I know the feeling. Come on lets just get in the water. I'm going over there. You just put on the shorts their for swimming I'm going to take off my clothes. I wore my bathing suit.

"Very well." He turned and walked away. I came back around and he was already in the water. "This is very nice." He looked at me in my bathing suit, I had covered myself further with the towel I knew in the time he remembers women covered themselves more than they do right now.

I stepped in and sank all the way to my neck. "Yes it is." I sighed.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Because you wanted to get in the water."

"Yes but, the bath houses are open at least some of them are."

"Yes but, then I can't speak openly and I have to keep on that damn pendant." I looked back at where it sat on top of my clothes.

"I like your face. You're very beautiful."

"Thank you." I blushed but the water was so hot I was already red.

"Are you afraid of being alone with me? I can't hear your thoughts anymore. Baku has wandered off. He is not afraid of me." He looked at the rocks where the water fell slowly.

"No I am not afraid of you. But, unlike some of the others in my family I can not sense evil only the power of the demon can I sense; not the intention. You could be waiting to kill me and I would not know." I smiled at the forest.

"Shouldn't that make you more worried not put a smile on your face?" He seemed genuinely confused.

"I am rarely afraid of anything. Like my father I believe you should face everything head on. If you are here to hurt me I will fight you and I will kill you. You may be powerful and you may be lethal but, I am the daughter of Sesshoumaru and I am evil." I looked him in the eye.

He laughed. "Now I believe it is me that should be afraid. I think that I like you, I have not been on this world long and I have never felt the feelings you were having when you saw me. So I do not know how to compare but, I feel something.

"I know who I am. I will confess something to you. I don't know why and it may mean my death but, I remember the person I was I remember Hakudoushi. I have not told the others only the woman Yuuka knows. She is more powerful than I could ever hope to be; in fact she is more powerful than anyone I have ever seen. She has seen me. I did not see what she saw but, I know she knows that I am lying when I say I do not remember.

"Naraku knew that Inuyasha would find that island he also knew that he would not kill Kanna. He knew that he would feel pity for her and allow her to stay with him. He knew that it was only a matter of time before she would breed. He knew that she would have a child. So he just made sure it would be me. I don't understand why I am the one that was born I was not an obedient child so to speak but, I am Hakudoushi, I was evil and lethal just as they have said I committed atrocities you would not believe." He looked away then and his eyes were so sad.

"I know. Yuuka told me already. She knew how I would feel about you and she wanted me to know everything. She projected you to me with her mind I have every memory of you that everyone in my family has. She even gave me Kagura's memories of you. Kagura was in love with my father and her spirit still follows him. I knew who you were when I arrived at my Uncle's home today." I smiled at him.

"And, still you feel this attraction to me."

"My mother has a saying she uses on my dad a lot; We can not change our past only our future." He looked at me.

"Can I look in you mind for only a moment."

"Yes." He moved over to me and touched my face with both of his hands. I shivered. I felt him in my mind like a warm breeze.

"You wish me to kiss you."

"Yes." I said in a whisper.

"And, you hope that I will like it as much as you know you will."

"Yes."

"And, you really don't feel any fear or malice, you trust me." This last part was said with awe.

He stepped out of my mind I felt him leave. "Thank you for that."

I smiled. He just looked at me his lilac eyes were smoldering. I was shaking with anticipation. He touched my lips with his fingers and my eyes drifted shut. His lips brushed mine and I couldn't breathe. His lips settled a little more firmly and I reached up and touched his face with shaky hands. After only a few moments he pulled away and I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was smiling.

"That was wonderful."

"Yes."

"You have never kissed anyone either."

"No."

"Then that is something that we have shared no one else can have." I smiled lazily.

"Uh huh."

"You seem a little dizzy are you all right?"

"I forgot to breathe." He laughed and I did too.

I looked up and Baku was standing beside the water.

_Your uncle comes._

"Oh shit."

"Yes." We were properly clothed and had our feet in the water when they showed up.

"Hey what are you doing here in the damn woods alone?"

"Well I didn't want to wear the pendant and I can't exactly talk to him about stuff when we're in public."

Kagome looked at me and her eyes were suspicious. Inuyasha heard her thoughts. "Oh God your father's gonna' kill me."

I sighed and my chin hit my chest. "I'm an adult I shouldn't have to answer to my father. I'm almost five hundred years old for crying out loud."

"Yes and he is the double of the most efficient of Naraku's incarnations. You tell Sesshoumaru that you've fallen for him and see what he says. I can promise it won't be congratulations."

I groaned. Hakudoushi was silent. I looked at him and smiled. "Well I guess we could just not tell him."

He laughed. "This from the woman who told me she faces everything head on."

I sighed. "I know. I'll just have to tell him."

"You just met him. Surely you should wait and get to know him." Inuyasha offered.

"But, you were the one that said you didn't want to tell him."

"That was before I realized you were going to do it."

Kagome jumped in. "Okay Inuyasha listen why don't we just go have some dinner. We'll leave them alone and they can come and have dinner too. That way we'll be chaperones at a safe distance and they can get to know each other."

"I already know him." Inuyasha grumbled.

"That's not fair Inuyasha and you know it." She glared at him. I almost laughed she stepped forward and fingered the spirit beads. "We are going to dinner. You haven't taken me out in a while." He looked down at the beads.

"This is black mail."

"Yes. Now come on. You two take your time but, if you're not at the restaurant in twenty minutes I will let him have you." She smiled and tugged him away. He pulled her up onto his shoulders and took off.

I was still staring at the water my chin on my chest my eyes closed. "Well that went just great."

_I will follow._

"Make sure your invisible." He glared at me and took off. After he was gone I felt a finger on my chin. I looked up into his beautiful face.

"Are you falling for me as they said. I know what that means I saw it in their minds. You just met me. Are you sure you don't need more time to know how you feel." His eyes were filled with the questions he was asking.

"I want to know everything about you but, with Yuuka's visions I already got to see how I feel. She can control what you see so I didn't know anything but, what my feelings would be. So I guess that gives me an unfair advantage." I smiled sadly at him. "I don't know if you'll ever feel this way about me."

"Ah so that is the reason for this sad face. You know it is much easier when you allow me in your mind."

"For you."

"Of course."

"For me it is one endless embarrassment."

"Then I will not look or ask. I will wait till you offer." He cupped my chin. "I think I would like to kiss you again though. If that is all right?"

I nodded. He kissed me again a bit more sure this time. When he pulled away he grinned this lopsided smile. I felt dizzy again. "I like that very much."

"Me too. We better get down there. Do you even eat food?"

"I do not know. I have never tried. Not even in my old life." He shrugged.

"I think you were a little too busy in your other life." He laughed. "This restaurant is Italian it's very good. The food is rich and full of flavor and they have a fabulous wine list.

"Wine."

"I suppose that is something you haven't had either."

We arrived at the restaurant and My aunt and uncle were on the patio. They looked at us. I saw Baku under the table. Someone had given him a steak.

_This is very good._

"Yes it looks like it." I mumbled to him. I looked at my family. "We are going inside.

Kagome nodded her approval. Inuyasha just shook his head in defeat. I heard him as we walked in the door. "All these years I've built a real relationship with my brother and it will all be gone with one phone call." Kagome was more diplomatic. "They look lovely together." He groaned.

I smiled a little. We were seated. I knew the owner he had known me for more than twenty years. He knew I didn't age. He looked out over the bar and smiled. "Ah Yona you are here to visit. And you have a friend. Ah I see well my dear what would you like to have tonight.

I looked at him and smiled. "Right now just a glass of Montrechet. Make that two." He looked at Hakudoushi and he simply smiled and told the waitress to get it.

"But, they can't be old enough." I heard her whisper.

"They will be served or you will be fired. I have known her family longer than you have been alive now go." I heard the waitress run to do as he asked. Poor thing I knew how she was feeling I dealt with that attitude every day in the board room.

"So are you going to tell me what is good here?"

"Everything is good but, we will probably start with something mild since you don't know what you like." He smiled at me and I dropped the menu. He raised a brow.

I was usually so calm and collected. The waitress brought the drinks. He looked her in the eye and she almost collapsed well it was nice to know I wasn't the only one that happened to. I smiled as she stumbled back to the back.

I listened to her telling the cook about him and that she was going to faint. I laughed. Then I picked up my glass and took a drink the wine rolled down my throat and I smiled. Ah that was so nice. He picked it up and smelled it. "This is wine?"

"Yes."

"Hmm." He mimicked me and took a sip I watched his face. "That is very good." He took another sip and then set the glass down. "It is good but, I will have some kind of effect happen if I drink it too quickly."

"Yes you would get drunk. But, with our bodies it takes a lot. You should be fine." I ordered us the chicken and gnocchi it was good and mild. When it arrived he took a deep breath.

"This smells wonderful."

"Try it." I took a bite. He picked up a fork and a knife and watched me a moment. He took a small bite of the pasta. It hit his tongue and he sighed, his eyes closing.

"That is almost as nice as kissing you. Almost." The owner heard that and chuckled. I laughed too. We ate and it was very good. He drank three glasses of wine and I could tell he was relaxing but, not drunk. I stood and looked at the grand piano sitting there. It was a Monday night we were the only people there. I looked at him. "Have you ever heard a piano before?"

"I don't know."

I sat down and patted the bench. He stood and walked gracefully to my side. He sat down and looked at the keys. "What does it do?"

"I'll show you." I played one of my favorite pieces. It was a simple piece called Sacrifice by a man named Michael Nyman. It was dramatic and sad. I played it knowing it was exactly how I felt right now. I felt myself being lost in the music. I played knowing I was falling in love with someone that had the potential to be the worst or the best thing that had ever happened in my life and I wanted it. When the song was done I looked at him and he was looking at my hands. "That was beautiful." He was still looking at the keys. "May I try?"

"Of course." I moved over and let him have the keyboard. He started to play and it started out as the same song but then it changed to something all his own. I watched as his fingers flew over the keys. He was unbelievable. I felt the emotion in the song as it became incredibly intense. He looked at me and began to play without even looking. His eyes were filled with emotion I couldn't imagine. I closed my eyes and I could see his life before and his life now like visions. At first it was all intensity of life and death. Mostly the death he inflicted then his life now and the possibilities of a purpose beyond the will of someone else. But, the hardship was there. He fought the thoughts he had in his old mind warring with the new ones. I heard Naraku's thoughts. They were there. Kill them. He told him that was the only impression he left. It was a command. Could he disobey he didn't even know. As he ended it with that thought I took a much needed breath.

He smiled. "Now you know all of it. More than I could say. Do you still wish to love me?"

"I have no choice." I smiled back at him.

"Do you not?"

I shook my head. "I already love you."

"Then we will have to hope that my heart can change my mind."

"Yes we will hope." I took his hand. He looked at my hand and smiled.

"No one has touched me not even my mother. My first thoughts in this body were surprise and fear. And that is from people that do not know. You know and yet you still touch me willingly even now after you know the horror of what I really am."

I sighed and pulled his hand to my heart. "Do you feel that? It's beating fast because of you. I know what you are and I know what you are not. Naraku has been dead for almost five hundred years. I guarantee you His will isn't half as strong as mine. My will says that you are who you wish to be. Hakudoushi. You will be who you choose to be."

"Maybe you are right." He touched my face. "You are so beautiful even in this manufactured face you are still beautiful."

I blushed. He leaned over and kissed my forehead. "I am being watched so I will be chaste." I laughed.

We paid for the dinner and walked outside. "We are going back to the house feel free to stay as long as you like." I prodded.

"Very funny Yona." Inuyasha glared. "Baku will come too."

"He likes him you are on your own Inuyasha. Come on Baku." Baku leaped onto Hakudoushi's shoulder and smiled a canine smile at Inuyasha.

"He's going to kill me." Kagome patted his hand.

"Don't be so negative. He may surprise you…."

We walked to the car and I looked at him. "You want to drive."

He smiled. "Yes very much."

"Go ahead but, if you wreck her I will kill you."

"Understood." He smiled and sat behind the wheel. It was a six speed I watched as he expertly drove us back up the mountain. He went as fast as I had perhaps faster and never missed a turn never slid. He was perfect. We got back to the house and he was filled with rash excitement. "That was wonderful. I want one."

I laughed. We got out and he walked back to the back of the house where he had been Shippo stood out there. "Oh Thank God we have been worried sick."

He looked at the little fox. "You had been worried I would kill her and you would die by Sesshoumaru."

"Well that too." Shippo tried to be nonchalant. He walked away. I walked to Shippo and sat. "Shippo, you are hurting him. No matter what he looks like he is your son."

"I know but, he looks just like him."

"And your wife looks like Kanna."

"Yes."

"You owe him an apology."

"Yes."

I walked over to him "Hakudoushi."

He looked at me. I sat down and looked up into his eyes. "Can I giver you some advice? For right now give them a break. If you control your power you will feel less pain. They are doing the best they can. Let them get used to you."

"What if there is no point. If I loose my control and hurt them." I touched his face.

"You will not."

"I could."

"No, you will not. I am falling in love with you but, if you harm my family we will kill you and we are capable. You know that too. You are too smart to let that happen again." He looked at me for a long moment.

"I don't know that you are right but, I don't know that you are wrong either." He pulled my face up to his and kissed me. Each kiss; more sure than the last.

When he pulled away I was trembling. "That is enough for now. I have to return to the city. I will leave the car here for you. I have a jet."

"How will you get to it?" I smiled and backed up. I shifted and leaned down to look him in the eye. "I will fly there."

He smiled. "You are even beautiful like this."

"Good bye Hakudoushi."

I took off and Baku followed. We raced to the airport. I got on the plane and sat down. I sighed. "Father." I turned and there he was sitting in the seat across from me. "Inuyasha?"

"Actually it was Shippo. He didn't want to be responsible but, I will speak to my brother." I sighed and pulled Baku up into my lap.

"Dad come on I'm over four hundred years old you can't tell me what to do anymore." I looked at him. His golden eyes were hard.

I rolled my eyes. "Dad that look, doesn't work on me. I'm not Suki and I don't like being lorded over."

Ch 35 Stalemate Sesshomaru

"He is the spawn of Naraku." I glared at her.

"And you tried to kill Kagome the first time you met her and your own brother over and over." She looked right back at me.

"He killed children."

"Kagome was fifteen when you tried to melt her." She just looked me in the eye.

I sighed. "Yona please, he is dangerous."

"We are demons Dad. Dangerous kind of comes with the territory. Listen I know you are worried." She got up and walked over and curled into my side. She pulled my arm around her. My new arm. Trying to kill Kagome taught me a very good lesson. "I understand but, he is not Hakudoushi at least not the same one that did those things. We all have choices to make. You could have continued on the path of bitterness and you would have never regained that arm but, you chose something better. He has the choice to be what he was born to be or better. We were all born demons. Our natural diet is humans we choose not to eat them. I eat human food. You eat cows." I smiled a little. "Do you realize he hadn't eaten anything until tonight? He was born two weeks ago no one has offered him anything. Even if he had been born looking like Naraku himself he doesn't deserve that." She was right that was not the way to treat a living creature.

"They are so worried about him doing something horrible they hadn't even noticed. They didn't do it on purpose but, still. It doesn't help that he can hear their fear and disdain." I frowned.

"Why do you have to be so damned reasonable?" She smiled at me through her lashes.

"I am always negotiating. It's what I do. Now if he does anything I'll kill him myself. I won't allow him to hurt my family but, I can't help how I feel anymore than grandfather could help his feelings or you yours. We are rigid and in control but when we finally fall it is unavoidable. Please correct me if I'm wrong." I remembered my fight to beat my feelings for my wife.

"If it was Suki I would have forbid her to see him and it would have been the end of it."

"Yes, just your luck it's the daughter that took after you."

"Yes. Just my luck." I sat there with her and we talked about this young man about her and her night with him. He sounded like a nice young man. If only he didn't look like the monster I remember too well."

"There is no way I can sway or bully you out of this is there."

"No." She said simply.

"Then please at least go with caution."

"Always."

"Very well then."

"Yuuka likes him and so does Baku."

"Hmm." Was my response. I remembered Yuuka's face when she touched him. There was something there a sort of satisfaction what was that. But, yes she had liked him. Baku disliked most adults so that was a compliment.

"Shippo told me of their sparring. He bested him."

"Yes."

"You have never done that."

"No."

"You have never seen Hakudoushi fight."

"Yes I have Yuuka showed me from your memories and everyone else's Kagura's as well." Ah I had not heard that name in a long time.

"So you have seen him. Does he move the same?"

She hesitated then she sighed. "Yes Father he does. And before you ask he seems to have the same natural confidence as well."

"Hmm." She was holding something back. I looked in her eyes but, she looked away. "He has those memories too doesn't he? He remembers his first life doesn't he?"

She frowned. She stood and walked to the bar and poured herself and I a drink. She brought them back. "Yes father he remembers everything. Naraku planted Cho on that island just for Inuyasha to find he knew that he would take her home. He wanted Hakudoushi reborn so he could kill all of us once and for all. I don't believe he imagined it would take this long. But, all the same he did it." She was honest to a fault one of the things I loved about her.

"And he told you this?"

"Yes and no he showed it to me he couldn't bring himself to tell me."

"Showed you how?" She smiled at this.

"We ate dinner at that Italian place there downtown you know, we go there sometimes. Well after dinner I showed him the piano. I played for him and then he; after watching me play once played and while the song progressed he showed me everything. His life then his life now he showed me the message from Naraku and his fight against the command he showed me everything."

I sat there I didn't know what to say. She knew all of it the bad and the horrible and still she wished to be in his company. "You are that enamored with him."

She blushed. Oh God. "You are."

"Yes father I am. I have never felt desire for another person in my life I have been happy with the love I feel for my family I had believed that was love period but, in one look father I knew I had been wrong. There was something in his eyes Dad. I felt like I have waited my whole life just for this man."

I'm doomed. "I understand. I hate this and I can not approve but, I understand."

We landed in New York at one in the morning. "Dad I have to go to the office tomorrow you should stay and make an appearance."

"Very well. I warn you Kohaku is at your apartment he wishes to plead to your intelligence." She glared at me.

"Does anyone know the meaning of privacy?"

"We are simply worried for you."

She brushed it off and stood. "Yes I know. Come on you're going to come with me. I'm not facing him alone."

I sighed. This was so unbelievably complicated. "Why couldn't you simply fall for a human?"

She laughed and I considered it I did too. The car waited to pick us up. Yuuka stood beside it her multicolored hair waving in the wind. She only used the pendants for her ears she left the marks and the coloring. Here in New York she was no more exciting than the rest of us. "I am sorry about this Yona I tried. He would not listen or be bullied into staying home."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yes I know."

Yuuka smiled at her. "I am glad for today."

My daughter looked at me and frowned. "I was too."

Yuuka laughed. "Father is sitting home right now wondering if he needs to start working with Tessaiga to protect himself from you."

I smiled a little. "I had considered it."

"I know that too. You worry too much. Things will be as they are meant to be." She smiled and switched the roof of the car from opaque to clear and we looked at the city lights as we drove to my fifth avenue apartment. I had bought it in the nineteen thirties for twenty five thousand dollars it was now worth over three million and I now owned the building. As we pulled up she smiled. "We have certainly come a long way from a hut in a village in Japan." I sighed. "I miss it. I could kill things then, I really feel like killing something today."

"Dad please?"

"Yes dear."

We rode up to the top floor and walked out the door man smiling at me and my beautiful family. "Good evening Miss Inu."

"Hey Charlie." He grinned and the elevator closed. The apartment door opened and Kohaku stood there looking very upset indeed.

I walked in and he was pacing. He spun and walked to Yona. "Are you all right?"

Yona looked at him her eyebrows raised. She pulled the pendant off of her head. I did as well so did Yuuka. She patted his shoulder and went to make another drink. "Of course I'm fine. Kohaku I am a dog demon. I am not so easily killed. I can handle myself."

Kohaku frowned. "Yes I know but…"

"Yes Hakudoushi was really evil I know that too and I know that he was Naraku's only real trustworthy incarnation until he became more powerful and had to be eliminated. Please Kohaku I know more than you do. So you don't have to try to make me see him for what he really is." My daughter sipped her drink and looked at him.

"You can't know the only way you could know more than me is…" He started to shake. "Oh, Oh god he remembers doesn't he?" He left and walked to the bathroom and we listened to him wretch. Yuuka sighed.

He walked back in shaky and pale. Yuuka touched him and the golden glow surrounded him. "Sit down Kohaku." He did and kept her hand she sat on the arm of the butter soft leather couch in my daughter's apartment her style was impeccable.

She smiled sadly at Kohaku poured him a small glass of brandy. She handed it to him and sat down. "Do you understand now Kohaku? Like you he has to live his life knowing what he did, knowing he can't change it."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He put his head in his hands and wept. That poor man was not strong enough for this kind of burden. He never had been. He never should have been fighting in the first place he was the stuff monks and doctors were made of not warriors.

He and Yuuka left soon after. Kohaku was being supported by Yuuka. How did she do it? She smiled at me._ Love._

With that the door closed without her touching it. I looked at my daughter who handed me a brandy. "I hadn't wanted to do that." She shook her head and sat down.

"It is the truth and he knows that. He knows what it feels like to have Naraku's voice in your mind better than any of us. Only Kagome shares that knowledge the rest of us were too powerful to be controlled. Well maybe not my brother but, his love for his wife was stronger at least." I laughed.

"He is a part of what Naraku was. He is very powerful but, he doesn't want to hurt us. If he does I will kill him myself and I told him that." She looked into her glass. "I am going to bed we must be at the office by nine tomorrow. Goodnight Dad I love you." She smiled and walked to her room. I heard the door close softly and I pulled out my phone I called Momiji.

"So did she skin you alive?" My wife's sense of humor was lacking.

"No. I was very understanding."

"Of course you were. You simply can't refuse her anything you never have been able to. I saw that boy when he was born. He is beautiful and there is something compelling about him. I understand her feelings. I felt that way too once for someone dangerous." I smiled but, then I frowned.

"He still has orders from Naraku. This was a trap set by him."

"Well we considered that."

"He is fighting the order to kill us all. He showed her."

"Really." She sounded surprised.

"He played the piano after watching her do it and he also drove her car after watching her once. He showed her everything good and bad in a vision as he played." I heard the smile in her voice.

"If she let him drive her car you really are doomed."

"Thank you." I sighed.

After that we spoke a little longer and then I watched the city wake up. We got to the office and I made my appearance and did what I had to. I signed some stuff. I was in her office. I looked at the wall behind her desk there on the wall was Hakudoushi's weapon and her fang Also There were several other weapons here. Kohaku's chain and bone ax. I took a deep breath.

"It is the same scent." I smiled.

"You are far too perceptive."

"I get it from my father." I turned and looked at her.

"Then there is no doubt."

"There wasn't any before."

"Yes but, since you knew what I was doing you must have done it as well."

"Ah but I sit at this desk every day I could simply know it because of that."

"Perhaps."

She grinned. "Yes I did it too. However for different reasons."

I frowned. "Is it as bad as all that. You are missing him already."

She laid her head down on the desk. "I can't seem to help it."

I laughed. "I do understand that. I must leave I wish to go and speak with this young man then if I am satisfied I believe you should have him come and work here. If he picks things up as quickly as you say he could be an asset here. We no longer know the future as surely as we did we must make our own way in some things. He could be helpful.

She looked at me and her eyes narrowed. "What do you mean if you are satisfied?"

"If I am satisfied that he will not hurt you."

She sighed. "You aren't going to threaten him are you?"

I walked to the door and then I looked at her and smiled. "Certainly not, I intend to make a promise."

She groaned. I got to the airport and flew to the little airport near my brother's home. Inuyasha waited for me in a new Camaro. "I haven't driven one of those yet."

"And you're not going to now either."

I frowned at him. "You are still insolent."

"You wouldn't recognize me if I wasn't" He grinned.

We drove in silence. We still even after all this time didn't really like each other. We loved one another as family and would protect each other but, he was crass and irritating and he considered me pompous and self important. We arrived and Hakudoushi was waiting.

I walked up to him. He smiled. "Come we will want privacy."

I had my fang with me for this. I wore it openly. He was unarmed. I followed him to Ozark He leaped up into the tree. Inuyasha had gone into the house.

I leaped up into the tree next to him. He was much older than the last time I had seen him. He appeared the age of my daughter. Hmm. "I suppose you know why I am here."

"I suppose." He looked out at the forest.

I raised a brow. "Are you not reading my mind?"

"Your daughter suggested I try to learn to control it. I am not reading you on purpose." His voice was the same. The casual confidence even though he sat there empty handed and I had my fang.

"You did this for her."

"I did it at her suggestion. I sit here beside her armed father and do not defend myself _for_ her." I smiled. Ah I see.

"You would die for her."

"Yes." For him that was a true sacrifice. I had asked Keitaro if he would kill for Rin but that was not fair in this case. Like me Hakudoushi was not averse to killing as my father had been.

"If you harm her I will kill you."

"I will let you." He looked at me and his eyes held no secrets.

"Then we have an understanding." I leaped down from the tree.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." I heard his voice from the tree. I waited. "I am not sure what love is. It is unfamiliar to me."

"It was to me once too."

"I do not like feeling uncertain."

"It is only because you fight it. Once you give in you are given a beautiful sense of clarity."

"Why fight."

"I can't remember." I said honestly. "Hakudoushi?"

"Yes?"

"I will kill you." I felt him land lightly behind me.

"And, I will let you." I walked away.

Kagome stopped me at the door. "So what do you think?"

"I think I want to go home to my wife."

"I'll take you to the airport." I sighed.

"You are going to interrogate me aren't you?" I looked at her and she grinned.

"Of course." I heard Inuyasha laugh. She glared into the living room. The laughing stopped. I smiled as I knew that she threatened him.

"Thank God my wife doesn't have a set of those." She glared at me.

"Don't push me or you'll get some for Christmas." I raised my hands in surrender even though I knew Momiji too well she would never do that. She was a strong woman but, not a fighter. She would much rather talk things out.

I would be glad to be back in her arms….

Ch 36 The power of suggestion. Hakudoushi

I meant what I had said. I would let him kill me if I hurt her. I couldn't hurt her. She was beauty and light. She was good and honest and powerful. She knew all my secrets and she wanted me; she touched me. No one had ever touched me. Not even before. People touched the baby out of necessity but, not because they wanted to. She wanted to touch me. I could feel her lips on mine. I smiled.

"Hey so you coming to have something to eat?" I looked at Inuyasha. I didn't open my mind. She was right it was easier if I didn't know how they felt. I nodded and followed him inside. Kagome set a plate down next to my mother. I sat down and looked at her. She smiled. Kagome smiled too and it looked genuine. I opened my mind a little and heard her thoughts on her happy wishes for Yona and for me. I closed it off and smiled at her. That was nice.

I felt a flutter. She was a pure soul I remembered trying to turn her against her now husband. It hadn't worked. She was too good. I was glad I failed. I watched her every day with her wild and ill tempered husband. She was happy. She deserved to be happy.

I looked at my father. My birth father. I suppose Naraku was my father. I wished it could have been Shippo he was a good man. I sighed. I didn't bother to open my mind to him. The food was good. I thanked her and then I kissed my mother on top of the head. "Thank you Mom."

"For what?" She looked at me.

"For having me." I walked out. I heard her gasp.

I walked outside and climbed back into the tree. This was my favorite place. Ozark talked to me and he didn't know me at all he would talk to me like a person. It was nice. I liked the dogs too. They liked me too.

I closed my eyes and thought of her…her face and her lips. She was beautiful. I also heard the voice. I tuned it out most of the time but that didn't mean I didn't hear. 'kill them' that was it and it was constant. After a while it becomes white noise. Only when I slept did it try to take over that was another good thing about the tree it knew and would stop me.

"Hakudoushi?"

"Father?" I felt the slight weight of him on the limb I opened my eyes. He sat down and stared out at the night.

"I owe you an apology. You are my son. And, you have no control over what you look like. I love Cho and she loves you. I am still a little worried but, I love you. It is just very hard for me. I feel like I've been cheated. But, that is not your fault." He jumped down.

"Thank you."

"Thank you for putting up with us. We should be kinder." I smiled as I listened to him leave. That was nice and honest. Maybe this would be okay after all.

"Hakudoushi!" I leaped from the tree.

"Phone." I had a phone call. Hmm. It wasn't as if I was common knowledge only this family knew of my existence. I took the phone. I was glad I knew how to use it.

"Hello."

"Hakudoushi." Ah that voice. My heart instantly began to beat faster. Inuyasha looked at me his ears twitched. He grinned. "You're doomed." He closed the door. I smiled at him. "Yona."

"Father called."

"Yes he was here."

"You must have done something right I am to offer you a job."

"A job."

"Here at the family company." I had never had a job I had never worked a day in my life either one. What did you do at a job?

She laughed at my silence. "You would be working in an office with me. I am not sure doing what yet we will have to see what you like but, Father thinks your ability to learn quickly could make you an asset."

"Very well."

"It is not an order it is a choice. You can refuse." She wanted me there I could feel it. But, she wanted me to decide for myself.

"I choose to have a job then." I smiled to myself. Whatever it was I would do it and I would do it better than anyone else.

"Be at the airport tomorrow by two."

"I will be there."

"Good."

"Yona?"

"Hakudoushi."

"I will be glad to see you."

I heard her take a breath she had been holding. "I will be glad too."

"Good night then." I told her and smiled.

"See you tomorrow." I heard the phone disconnect. Ah to see her and smell her sweet scent. Perhaps to have her touch me again.

I went into the house. Inuyasha snickered at me. I shrugged. "I have to be at the airport tomorrow at two."

"You must have passed the Sesshoumaru test." He laughed. Mother smiled.

"Oh that is so nice. I am happy for you." She was I could feel it.

"Thank you."

I looked at Kagome and she was glaring at Inuyasha. I raised a brow. He laughed. "I was just thinking that I feel sorry for you."

I looked at him confused. "She is just like her father."

"Oh." I thought of that and he was right. I laughed really laughed. "I am doomed. I understand now."

He just laughed and shook his head. I went and climbed in the tree. Ozark's face came out beside me. "So you're leaving kid?"

"I guess so."

"How will you keep from killing her? I can't wake you from here."

I frowned and sighed. "I don't know."

"Why don't you speak with the demon witch? She may have a way to help you."

"I will not see her before I have to sleep."

"You could she will know you are coming. Here take an oak flower. I watched it fall and caught it."

"Wish to be with her." I grinned I had heard of this.

"I wish to be with Yuuka." I felt like I had been thrown. My gut wrenched. I landed and stumbled. When I stood I looked around at a forest she was holding an owl it's wing was hanging at an odd angle she touched it and I watched it heal then she let the bird fly away. Her aura was something out of this world. It was humbling. I wondered how Sesshoumaru felt about that.

"He finds it frustrating but he is not the man you remember either." I stood and brushed myself off.

"Can you help me?"

"Yes but, it is temporary. Only you can stop the voice. When your will becomes stronger than Naraku's you will stop hearing the voice." I didn't understand.

"Isn't the fact that I fight it proof enough that my will is stronger?"

"No." I sighed.

She took me by both sides of my face. "Are you sure you want to do this. It will hurt. I am going to rip him from your mind but, he will come back unless you find your will."

"Yes I can not take the chance that I hurt her." She smiled.

"You are already on your way." She opened my mind like a book. I could feel her flipping pages. She was looking she found the voice I could hear it plainly. 'kill her right now kill her' "This is going to hurt I am sorry. Open your eyes and look at me." I did and the pain was agonizing. It felt like I was being ripped apart but, I kept looking I thought of her face her kiss and the pain was tolerable. After a few minutes the pain and the voice were gone. She closed my eyes and I felt the rip in my mind mend. I felt the warmth of her healing.

"That is all I can do you must do the rest now sleep peacefully for the first time since you were born." I felt my lids droop.

I woke up and I was in the tree. "Ozark how did I get here?"

"You appeared in the night and slept like a stone. You did not wake once." I looked for the voice and it wasn't there. I felt free…

Ch36 A job Yona

I had wanted to go and get him myself but, I had a meeting I couldn't get out of. I was on my way to the airport he should be here soon.

_You are excited_

"Yes I am." I glanced a Baku then back at the road my Mercedes prowling the high way like a big black panther. "I've never felt this way about anyone Baku so yes I am excited."

_Are you worried about the danger at all?_

"A little but, I can handle my self." I reached down and scrubbed his ears. "And of course I have you."

_Always…_

I arrived at the airport and drove around the security guy he knew better than to stop me so I just drove out onto the tarmac and watched my jet taxi in.

I stepped out and stood waiting. The door opened and the stairs came down. He stepped out onto the stairs and saw me. I felt his miasma and shivered god he was powerful. And the scent was very nice. I didn't have any horrors of my own to associate it with so there was no pain at the scent. Just the memories of our day together.

His eyes met mine and he smiled. I felt faint. God he was perfect. His pale eyes were so soft and warm. He stepped off the plane and walked to me his stride was like water he moved with a fluid grace I couldn't even match.

He got to me and stopped in front of me. I looked up into his eyes that now matched the twilight sky behind him. "Hello."

I blushed and looked down. "Hi."

He pulled my face up and kissed my cheek gently. "Your heart is racing."

"Yes it is." He backed away and I opened the door. Baku leaped onto his shoulder and spoke to him.

"Nice to see you again as well my friend. Will we go to your office now?"

"No it's too late to go to work tonight." I grinned. "No I have a much more sinister torture to put you through tonight."

He raised his brows as we pulled away from the airport and headed downtown. "Oh and what is that."

"Shopping." I laughed. Baku said something.

"Is it truly that bad Baku?" He laughed too.

I smiled. "I run one of the most successful hardware companies out there. We make possessors for computers all the way up to the chip that makes a satellite turn in space. We have a certain look to maintain. At the lower levels in the dungeon I allow my creators to where what they wish but, you will be in the corporate office with me so you will have to look the part."

"Ah, I understand. Very well let us shop." He was quiet as we pulled up to the clothing store I went to Sax it was close to home and it was a good store he was lean and tall. He was taller than he had been two days before. We would want to get them a little long so he could continue to grow.

I walked in and Bernie came to me. Bernie had known me a long time too. It was amazing how we were accepted. A good tip in the right hand and the fact that you had lived here and looked just as you do now since the fifties when they were a clerk was completely overlooked.

"Miss Inu how nice to see you again and who is this young man. What can we do for you today my dear?"

"Well Bernie I am in desperate need. He is going to the office with me tomorrow and as you can see he needs suits Bernie."

"Yes of course honey we can't have him wandering INU Enterprises like this no, no." He looked at Hakudoushi walking around him while Hakudoushi simply stared in disbelief at that small Jewish tailor. Bernie nodded and ran away.

"My goodness I feel as if I have been weighed and measured." He looked after the man.

"Well you have in a way. Bernie has been outfitting us for almost fifty years he's gotten very good at judging our clothing sizes. We are all built fairly the same. Our looks may differ completely but, our strength is the lean kind of strength we are not muscle bound or heavy so he knows us well. You are built very much like my uncle he has clothed him as well; of course getting Inuyasha in a suit is next to impossible but, he does own some."

Bernie came back with a pile of suits. "I got only the lighter colors dear with that hair and those eyes he should wear grays and I threw in a white just for out door outings perhaps some polo or going to the Hampton's."

"Very good Bernie." We started trying things on. I felt sad for him a little. He was so new to this and Bernie was like a whirl wind. After two hours we had seven suits and then the white one and a host of slacks and nice polo shirts and even some t-shirts for casual wear. Shoes and ties and the rest that he needed. They loaded it all in the trunk of the car and then we headed home.

"Well that was interesting." Hakudoushi looked out the window. "How many people live here in this place?"

"Close to a billion just here in the city."

"And they live this close to each other. It feels suffocating."

"Father can't stand it neither can Uncle but, I like it. It's vital almost alive with humanity. When it gets to be too much I have a home in the country and I go there and relax."

"Is that the Hampton's place he spoke of?'

"Yes."

I pulled into the garage and Joe waved me by I parked in my space and got out. "Are all of these cars yours?"

"No Hakudoushi these are the cars of the people who live here."

"You live with this many people."

"No." Baku sat on my shoulder and laughed.

"You will see come on." I towed him to the elevator. We stepped in and I pushed the button for the top floor. It started to move and he stiffened. "It's a machine that carries you up into the building don't worry." He relaxed. He hadn't even watched enough TV to understand what was happening.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. "Miss Inu welcome home."

"Charlie. This is…" I wasn't sure what he wanted to be called. He smiled at me.

He stuck out his hand. "I am Hakudoushi." Charlie shook his hand and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Hakudoushi. Will you need anything else tonight Ma' am."

"No Charlie go on down. I will have dinner sent up but Emily can do that.

He nodded and went into the elevator and was gone. "Where are we?" I pointed to one of the doors in the hallway. "This is my apartment." Then I pointed to the other door. "That is yours."

"On this floor of this building there are only these two rooms." I grinned.

"Come I will show you. I hope you like it I decorated it but I don't know if you will like what I have chosen if not then feel free to change whatever you wish."

I had made the apartment the opposite of mine. Everything in mine was varying shades of white with red and black to off set it. Here I made black the main color and then added the white and red. I opened the door and led him in. He stopped. "Who else lives here?"

"No one just you." He looked around.

"It is so big." He walked around and touched the couch black leather the red pillows to set off the black. The kitchen was black too. Bamboo bushes grew in the corners there were screens to separate the rooms It left it more open and I wanted him to have something familiar. "You picked these things out for me?" He touched a black screen I found in an antique store that was inlayed with mother of pearl.

He walked back to me. "Why did you do this for me?"

He was right there inches from me in an instant. "I wanted you to like it here."

"I would like it here because you are here." His hands came up and framed my face. He looked in my eyes for a long time and then his lips brushed mine but he pulled away. "Thank you."

"You are welcome." I shivered. He smiled and took a step back.

"I believe you said something about dinner." I nodded. I wasn't really capable of speech. We walked to my apartment and I called down to the kitchen. I ordered steak and baked potatoes. I grinned when Emily laughed. "Miss Inu you must work out for hours to eat the way you do."

"Maybe Emily maybe."

"I'll send it right up." She hung up. I turned around and he was gone. I raised a brow.

_I believe he is exploring._

I followed his scent. He was standing in my bedroom looking out the window. "This city is really beautiful in its own way all the lights; where is your office can you see it from here?"

"Well no but, I can show you the Island it's on. In fact later I can actually show it to you and we won't have to get in the car but, it's harder to do here than it is out in the country." I walked over to the window and stood in front of him. I trembled when I realized he was right behind me. "Over there is Manhattan that is where the offices are in a big building with white lights on top, you can just see them reflecting over there." I felt his breath on the back of my neck and I shivered again. The door bell rang and I bolted. "Well that will be the food." I heard his quiet laughter as I ran away. He was becoming very comfortable with this and, I was getting nervous.

I walked in the living room and Emily was setting up the food. "Here you are dear. Oh and you have a guest. I thought maybe your father was here. Who is this?" I smiled Emily didn't care who you were she was just sweet her dark skin and eyes were warm and kind.

Hakudoushi looked at her in wonder. "This is Hakudoushi he was just hired at the company and will be occupying my father's apartment."

"Well that's nice it's been empty too long. Your father likes Texas too much to worry about us up here in New York." She patted his hand and then she left.

When the door shut he looked at me. "Is she not a servant?"

"Not really she is the chef here."

"But, she speaks to you with familiarity."

"Well I've lived here for eighty years she knew me when she was a dish washer."

"And no one finds out that you do not age."

"Well they know but they choose to ignore it and we pay them well to do so. I personally put her through cooking school because I liked her."

"Was she badly burned?"

"She is African American she was born that way. There is an entire land where the people are that color two actually." He looked at the door in wonder.

"There is so much I do not know."

"You will learn now let's eat this is steak and the beef comes from father's farm it is very good. Of course he eats it a little less cooked than we do." He just laughed.

We ate and it was wonderful. It was also late enough to show him the office. I stood. He started to grab his plate. "Don't worry about it I pay for that too."

"You and I could do it."

"Yes but, jobs are hard to find and I don't want to take away someone else's they will come and clean it." He shrugged. "Come I want to show you the office. I walked out on the balcony. Baku was there he shifted and stood waiting. I leaped on. "Come on." I smiled. He leaped up and landed lightly on his back standing. He looked out for a moment and then sat behind me. I hadn't thought of where he would be. I shivered again. Baku took off and I fell back into his chest. I sat back up and glared down at the green eye that was dancing with laughter.

Ugh. We flew low close to the buildings we did pass one apartment where a child was looking out the window. Hakudoushi waved at him. The child fell over. I laughed. "He won't be able to sleep for a week."

Baku landed lightly on the roof of my building and shifted. He leaped to Hakudoushi's shoulder and I walked to the door and slid my card the door opened and we walked down the stairs.

Harry met us at the foot. "Working late Miss Inu."

"Always Harry always." Convinced that I was fine the guard disappeared. I stepped to the door and opened it turning on the light. His nose went up and he looked at the wall. I knew he would recognize the scent. "My halberd. You have it."

I smiled. "Yes." I said quietly. We warriors had an attachment to our weapons that anyone who hasn't been a real fighter would never understand.

He walked slowly over to it and took it down. He held it. And then it was spinning over his head and singing he smiled at it and touched the jewel in it. "I got this the first time I rode the demon horse Entei, long before you were ever born."

"Yes I know that is one of Kagura's memories. You were exceptional." He looked at me and smiled.

"I can smell your fang up there as well. Would you be willing to spar with me?" I grinned and leaped in the air I snagged my fang and landed in front of him with the blade at his throat.

He smiled at me and I looked down. The halberd blade was at my gut. "This is going to be fun." I walked to the hallway and looked Harry had gone back down stairs. "There is a gym down one floor we can go there. There is more room."

I opened the door to the stairs and leaped over the rail landing at the door. He landed beside me. I walked through and the huge gym lay in front of us. There was padding on most of the floor except the track that went in an oval. The windows all around were dark with the night sky. I flipped the lights and turned. "Okay now let's have some fun." I leaped away as fast as I could go but he was with me the whole way. He was incredible. I would thrust and he would be there. Baku went to the center and lay down watching. He promptly fell asleep. I have no idea how long we went at it. It was clear we were evenly matched. His speed was offset by my agility. The only time he would get close is when I got distracted by his perfection.

I leaped one last time and knew I had him. I landed the blade was at his throat the tip of his blade was under my foot. "Gotcha."

He smiled. "You are dangerous." I sheathed my fang and took my foot off the halberd. He pulled it up beside him then he let it fall and he was at me. Baku lay sleeping and I was incapable of speech anyway. He picked me up and we flew back wards against one of the windows. He pinned me to the wall and at that moment I realized he was stronger than me. A lot stronger.

"You look frightened do you believe I would hurt you?" He just kept looking at me intensely. I shook my head but, he smiled. "You don't know though do you."

"I know that you could if you wanted to." I gasped.

"But, you don't think I will." I shook my head. "You are right I would not hurt you." His hand came up and he ran his hand across my face and then into my hair. "I had this urge that I could not stop to touch you. I needed to kiss you."

I shivered and looked into his eyes. His lips fell on mine and he did kiss me but, it wasn't like the others there was nothing tender about this it felt just like our sparring had intense and deadly. My hands ran up into his soft hair and I held him to me I kissed him back just as intensely. When one of his hands moved down my body I gasped and his tongue delved into my mouth. After a few minutes I realized that this was probably not something I should be doing. He smiled against my lips and stepped away. "I apologize that was out of line."

I was leaning against the window. If it had not been there I would be on the floor. I just looked at him. He reached out and took my hand and pulled me off the window. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure." I answered honestly. "You seem to be much more comfortable with this now."

"I feel wonderful. I went to see Yuuka and she took the voice away. She said it wouldn't be permanent that the only one that could stop it was me but, right now I feel free. I'm the only one inside my head. My entire existence I had someone else inside my mind with me. I am free." He pulled me in and spun around. I laughed.

"That's wonderful." He stopped and looked at me. Then he pulled me to him. He tucked my head under his chin.

"I can do this and there is no compulsion to fight. No need to feel like I am supposed to hurt you. I can only feel how nice this is and how soft you are. How warm you feel in my arms." He leaned back and kissed my hair. "Come you should get some sleep and so should I if we intend to come here and teach me to work in an office."

We went back up stairs and hung the weapons up. I looked at the halberd. "When you get an office we will hang it in there. It belongs with you."

He smiled. "Thank you for keeping it. I never thought to see it again."

Baku walked in and yawned. I did too. We walked to the roof and he looked at both of us dragging. Baku was walking slowly. "Hmm. I wonder if that will work." He picked up Baku and put him on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me. "I used to be able to make a barrier and fly let's see if I can do it now. I yawned and leaned into him. He looked up and I saw it; this purple barrier the scent was powerful. Naraku's scent I was sure, thank goodness my family wasn't here. We floated up and zoomed across the sky. I must have fallen asleep. I woke up and looked around I was in his arms and we were on my balcony. He walked me to the bed and pulled back the covers. He laid me down and covered me then he put Baku on the pillow above my head. "Sleep beautiful Yona." Then he walked away and I heard the door shut softly as I drifted off…

Ch 37 Emotions Hakudoushi.

I walked away from her reluctantly. I wanted to stay. Just to watch her sleep. To make sure she was okay. I had never felt that before. Concern for someone's wellbeing. I wanted her to be happy and healthy. I wanted her period. I had stood there after she had bested me and all I could think of what she would feel like pressed against me. I couldn't control it. All the things in my mind I could control and that compulsion was too strong to deny. I had slammed her up against that glass wall and had kissed her fiercely and I had liked it. I walked through the fresh room already cleaned by the invisible staff of this place.

I smelled demon scent; at least one of them was a demon. I didn't need to hide my appearance. I looked like a human. I didn't have another form I wasn't like the rest of them. I stepped outside and there in the hallway was the demon it looked like a human but, it was an otter demon. I could see it. He looked at me and snarled. "What are you doing here?"

I blinked. I hadn't seen this hostility in anyone besides her father on that first day. "I live here."

"You beheaded my father." Ah I see. Yes I believe that was possible.

"I am sorry." What do you say to that?

"Sesshoumaru brought him back."

"That's good."

"If you hurt her we'll kill you." I raised a brow at him. He was brave.

I didn't answer. I wasn't ready to be threatened by otters. Sesshoumaru was one thing; otters was just humiliating. I went to my door and used the strange card she had given me and the door opened. I walked in and looked around my apartment. It was perfect. If I had chosen the things it could not have been better. I walked into the bedroom and the window looked out over a forest in the middle of the city. It was very pretty. I was not tired so I stepped out onto the balcony. I leaped and was in the top of a tree in the forest. I flipped and landed on the ground. I had removed my shoes so I could feel the ground beneath my feet. Shoes would be something to get used to. I wore Inuyasha's pants and the shirt I had put on before we got on the plane.

I walked and smelled the forest. It was nice. There were too many smells here. Unfamiliar smells but, in this little forest there were things I could remember. Trees grass animals. I walked along and listened. People were here too. There was a group of young people that were smoking some sort of chemical it burned my nose.

A man was in a dress she stood alone and looked at me. "Hey there pretty you want to have a little fun." I was not sure what he meant by that but, he smelled sick and I didn't want to get to close.

"No Thank you." I replied.

"Aren't you polite. Well if you change your mind beautiful I'll be here." This man found me attractive. How very strange. I believe Naraku had employed a man like that once. I found him amusing.

I nodded and walked on. I heard a whimper. My head shot up. Blood. A woman pleading. "Please don't hurt me Vito think of the kids." Hmm. What was this? It only took to leaps before I landed on a rock and saw a man he was hurting a woman. He had her on the ground and he was yes I did know this or Naraku had known what this was. He was ravishing her and he had a knife to her throat. I couldn't even remember him having any memories of doing this. If it was an atrocity he was not capable of it must be the worst kind there is.

"You there; leave her alone." The man looked at me.

"Go away kid before I cut you." He brandished his tiny blade at me.

I cocked my head and raised a brow certainly this was not a weapon it looked like a toy. "Do you expect me to leave because you are pointing that at me?"

He looked at me my bare feet all the way to the top of my head. "Are you crazy or something kid? I said get out of here." He stood up and put his pants back on. The woman was crawling away. He turned and yelled at her "You don't move or I'll rip that baby right out of you." She was with child and he was doing this. She whimpered again and stopped moving. He turned back to me and I looked at him. He came at me and I moved I leaped and spun landing behind him. "Hey where'd you go?"

"Are you done?"

"You little shit I'll kill you." I looked at his blade and smiled.

"Not with that." What a bother that was I didn't bother to hide my amusement.

"You are crazy aren't you, you little brat."

"You keep calling me that but, I am not a child."

"Stop talking and die."

I smiled. "I think I have heard that before but, it was from someone better than you." I leaped through the air and caught the small blade, landing lightly behind him. "Did you loose something?"

He turned and I held the little knife up by the handle. "How can you call yourself a man and carry a blade like this. This is sad. Now go away while you can still walk. I am not allowed to kill humans but, I believe maiming would be permissible."

"What the hell are you?"

"Cleaner than you for one thing now go." I stood and stared at him standing on the top of a stump from some small tree felled years ago. I simply looked at him. He looked down at the woman one last time and then ran. He was smarter than he looked. I stepped lightly to the ground. "Now are you all right?"

"Did he harm you?"

"You stopped him before he could." I threw the knife and it embedded in the tree behind me.

"Very good now come you need to be home with your children. I will walk you out. Why are you in this place this late you are taking many chances."

"I was coming home from work. I was on the street under the light waiting for the bus. I thought I was safe."

"You were wrong."

She just looked at me. We walked past the woman man. "Hey honey you found someone…" He looked at the woman and paled. "Shelly is that you what happened baby?"

"I'm okay Vicky he saved me. It was that bastard Vito again."

"Oh honey I'm so sorry I should have been out there with you." We walked away.

"You know that man that attacked you."

"He's my ex, he harasses me. He thinks that if he bullies me I'll go back with him and let him beat up on me some more."

"You were in a relationship with him."

She looked at her feet. "I know you think I'm stupid but, he seemed so nice at first then he started hitting me I left him but, he keeps coming back. My job is too important to loose."

"What is your job?"

"I'm a waitress." Like the woman at the Italian restaurant. She serves food.

"Can you do things people do in offices."

"Do you mean type? Yeah I guess."

"Good you can come and work for me."

"What?"

"Did I say something confusing?" Perhaps you didn't ask someone this way.

"You want me to come and work for you? But, you're a kid right."

"I work in an office in Manhattan I will have a secretary that can be you." She smiled.

"That's very nice of you but, I don't think I can wait that long." She did not believe me.

"I will send a car for you tomorrow. Will you come?" She laughed. A large square car pulled up. "I live over on forty second the old Bastor building third floor if you send a car I'll get in it. She laughed and climbed onto the bus she had called it. I watched it drive away.

"Were you pulling her le?."

The man woman Vicky. "I never touched her leg."

He laughed. "Did you mean it?"

"I would not offer it if I did not mean it." I looked at him and he looked back at me. He was very feminine. More so than that other man so long ago had been. "Wow no offense but, you're really scary. Pretty but, scary"

"Hmm." I walked back to the building. I couldn't leap into the window with him watching me so I walked to the door and used the key card thing. The door opened. I had to use it again to get the box to move. It opened and the otter was still there.

"You smell like human." I looked at him.

"Yes, I went into the forest and a woman was being attacked. I didn't like it. I stopped him." The otter looked at me and frowned.

"You don't smell like blood."

I sighed. "I never touched him. I have the distinct impression we are not allowed to kill them. So I did not."

"You don't seem like the Hakudoushi I remember."

"Don't I?" I walked away and went into the room. I went and turned on the shower they called it. I took a shower and let the hot water run over me. After that I put on a robe that hung on the door and slipped between the cool fabric of the bed. It was soft. I had never slept inside since I came back only in the tree. I fell asleep instantly and slept deeply.

"Come on baby wake up you need to get dressed. Yona is waitin' for ya'." I cracked an eye. The dark woman Emily. She smelled of pastry and eggs. It was a nice scent.

"Good morning Emily."

"Well good morning to you to now hurry up." I got up and a pale gray suit was laid across the bed with a tie they had called it of deep purple. Emily wandered out with my clothes. I thought she was the cook. I slipped my clothing on as the tailor had shown me. I was at a loss with the tie. Emily came back in and smiled at me. Here I'll show you. Come here. She turned me around and stood behind me in front of a mirror. She was a very tall woman. I had not realized that last night but she was a little taller than me. She reached around and tied the tie I watched in the mirror and knew I could do it now. "Thank you Emily. I thought you were the cook."

"Yes and I clean up around here too. I work for Miss Yona I don't work for anybody else they have their own people. Miss Yona likes having her own people since she isn't really like other people."

"I see. So are there other kitchens somewhere."

"No just the one and the ones you have in your apartments. It's her building though so you can't really tell her she can't do anything."

"She owns this building."

"Well Yeah honey. She owns that fancy office building downtown too." I just watched as she laughed and walked away "Now come on she's waitin'." I followed her out. "Now is there anything else you need from me sugar?"

"I need someone picked up in a car can you do that?"

"I can have it done."

"Good." I told her the address and the apartment.

"What's her name?"

"Shelly." She looked at me and shook her head.

"Okay we'll get her there." I smiled and she led me to her apartment.

I walked in and there was a feast laid out for our breakfast. "Good morning."

She looked at me and smiled. "Good morning did you sleep well?"

"Well yes I did but, I went for a walk before I went to bed." I told her the story and then I shrugged. "I don't know why I did it. But, it felt good. I didn't kill the human. But, I don't like the idea of her working all night long and him being able to hurt her again. That is why I wish her to be my assistant. I know I was out of line but, I will find some way to pay her…" She smiled. I stopped. "What?"

"Of course you can have whoever you want as a secretary I don't mind and I would have had to hire one anyway I don't mind paying her. You will earn your keep I'm sure." I smiled and ate a wonderful breakfast I asked the names of the dishes and tasted each one. It was all so good. Then we put on our suit coats. She stood and grabbed the pendant I grabbed her hand. "Wait." I pulled her into my arms and kissed her. She melted against me and I felt warmth curling through me. I stepped away and smiled I put the pendant over her head and watched her true face slip away. "I wanted to kiss you once before you changed." She grinned and leaned up to kiss my cheek her now human face still pretty but, not her.

"Come on or we're going to be late."

"Can you be late when you're the owner?"

"Yes."

I laughed at her adamant response. We rode in the elevator down. I looked at her in her black suit her auburn hair piled on her head. Her golden eyes set off by the gold she wore at her ears and around her neck. "You are exquisite."

"Thank you." She smiled and looked at me. "You don't look too bad yourself."

"A man dressed like a woman told me last night that I was scary, pretty but, scary he said."

"You must have had hell of a walk."

"Yes." We walked out front and a long car waited. I sat down in it and looked up at the sky of the city. We drove but I felt no wind. Was it a barrier. I reached up and touched it. "What is that?"

"It's special glass it's magnetic if you wish it to be opaque you push this button. She pushed it and the top of the car looked like any other. I reached across her body and felt the heat again. I pushed the button and looked at the roof. It was the sky and buildings. "Fascinating." I started to lean back and looked at her. She was looking at me but her eyes were unfocused as if she were dizzy. "Are you all right?"

"You smell wonderful." She blurted and then blushed and looked away. I smiled and leaned down I took in her scent my nose following the line of her jaw.

"You smell lovely like orchids. It is intoxicating." I brushed her jaw with my lips. I leaned away and sat back down. "I am having trouble controlling these emotions."

"Uh huh." She responded breathlessly. "I am never going to be able to think about work today."

"Yes you will, you are your father's daughter. He was cool and collected even under pressure you will be fine." She smiled at me and sat up.

"Thank you. I never got to see him really fight in my lifetime only in the memories Yuuka showed me. He was splendid."

"He was very efficient."

She grinned at me. We rode in silence the rest of the way. We entered the big building through these doors that continued around in a circle. If she had not pulled me I would have gotten stuck in them. She laughed and I did too. "Miss Inu good morning." It was everywhere on every set of lips. I felt a little uncomfortable when I realized everyone was staring at me. We stepped into the elevator and it sped up through the building.

"Everyone stared at me."

"Only the women Don't worry they do it to father to when he comes."

"Why?"

"Because you are beautiful. Hakudoushi you really are. You have to know that."

"I believe I was supposed to seem non threatening as a ruse. I have only been an adult for a short time."

"Well yes I guess that's true, well take my word for it. You are hard to handle."

I laughed. "I knew that already."

"You know what I mean." She frowned but her eyes were smiling.

We stepped out and she walked right past her office to the door next to hers. I looked up and my name was on the door in gold lettering. How did she get these things done? She opened the door and I walked in the sun streaming in the windows. The desk was a pale wood as were the walls the furniture was all a soft dove gray. On the wall behind my desk was my halberd it hung there its blade gleaming in the morning sun. . I laughed. "Non threatening."

"Yes." She smiled at my sarcasm. "What will I do here?"

"I am thinking you will be good with negotiations."

"Because I will know what they are thinking."

"If you choose to use that but, I don't think you'll need it. You are quiet and calm you have the ability to say what you mean and your mind works fast enough to be one step ahead of them" I smiled at the compliment.

"Thank you." She smiled at me and grabbed a small square of plastic. This will run everything in here. She pointed at the windows and pushed a button they darkened and the sun was a soft light through the dark window shading. She pointed to a blank wall and it opened revealing a large flat screen with a man inside a TV. This box held pictures and sound of people. Inuyasha watched his all the time.

She walked over and handed it to me. "You'll figure it out. I think your assistant has arrived. I will be next door if you need anything."

I was at a loss I really didn't know what to do. She smiled at me. "Just get used to the office I have some paperwork then we'll have a meeting and you can see what you will be doing." She walked out and closed the door softly.

A few minutes later I heard a soft knock. "Come in?" It sounded like a question.

She stepped in my little waitress. "Come and sit down."

She looked around. "I really didn't believe you but, you really do work here."

"Yes I do."

"And that gorgeous lady?"

"Is my boss."

"Wow. So what do you do here?" She looked behind my head. "What is that?"

"Something from another time, and as far as what I do, we will learn that together." She looked at me and her eyes got big.

"You don't know what your doing."

"I told you this is my first day."

She laughed and I did too. It was comical I suppose. I wasn't used to not knowing either. "There is something I do need to do wait here I will be right back. I walked next door and was going to knock but the door opened. She smiled and kept looking at the papers on her desk. "I smelled you. Come in." I walked in and stood behind her.

"The woman Shelly needs new clothes. I leaned over her and couldn't help taking her scent in it was so nice. She shivered. "Umm." She leaned back and I couldn't stop myself it was the most powerful feeling I had every experienced. I pulled her head back and I kissed her passionately. I pulled away and she stared at me. I stood. "Sorry I didn't mean to do that."

She smiled and sighed. "That's okay here." She handed me a piece of plastic.

"What does this do?"

"It's money. A credit card go get on the phone and dial four. Max will answer tell him that Shelly needs to get clothes for work he will take her to Macy's and she will walk in and ask for Valerie. Valerie will get her what she needs." She stood and looked at me. She leaned up and pushed me and I fell back against the wall the weapons clattering she leaned up and kissed me. I pulled her to me and held her until she leaned away. "Now go or I'll never get anything done today at all." I smiled and walked out.

I walked back into my office and she was looking at my halberd. She jumped and her finger sliced across the blade. Dammit. "Ouch." She stuck her finger in her mouth. "I didn't think it would be sharp."

I raised a brow. "It wouldn't be of much use if it was dull." I sat her down and looked around there had to be something. I saw a box of cloths on the edge of the desk there that would work I grabbed it and there was another underneath fascinating. I grabbed several and still there were more. I smiled. I turned to her hand and wrapped the fragile cloth around it. "You must find a bandage, but this will do for now." She looked at the huge bundle of cloth. "Think you used enough tissues." I shrugged. I picked up the phone and dialed four. "Max what can I do ya' for?"

These people had such strange ways of speaking. I relayed the message from Yona and then added. "And she needs a bandage for her finger."

"I'll be up in a few." The phone hung up. A few what? I sighed. I looked at her and she was staring at me.

"What?"

"You are sending me shopping?"

"You can't work here in that." I looked at her dress and shoes.

She looked at me and smiled a little. "I guess not. I can't pay for this though." I handed her the plastic square.

"This will pay for it." She stared at the square it was black with red writing.

"You're giving me a corporate credit card." She just kept staring at it. Did I do it wrong.

"Yes." She began to cry. Oh no.

"What is wrong?"

"I'm just waiting to wake up."

I raised a brow. "I assure you, you are not sleeping."

"I have to be. This can't be happening."

"Why not?" Had no one ever been nice to her. Even I had memories of a few pleasant moments. Sleeping curled in the side of the big demon horse was a pleasant memory.

"You are like some kind of Angel swooping in to save my life. My kids were looking out the window today and saw that big Mercedes drive up and they jumped up and down. This is just too wonderful." She looked at me and smiled. "Thank you."

Angel she thought I was an angel. Hmm. I smiled. My heart warmed. This was a new feeling. Not at all the heat that I felt near Yona. What was it. I would have to ask her. A knock on the door and a large gruff man's head poked in. "I am hear to pick up Ms. Bronson. Ah that was her sir name good now I knew it.

"Very good. Now Ms. Bronson go and shop get whatever you need I will see you around two this afternoon." Max nodded his approval and turned. She followed him out looking at me one last time. I was tempted to look into her mind to see if she had a word for this feeling but, I didn't. They left and I looked out the window. This world was so different.

And yet the people were the same fragile and so easily hurt. She had touched my halberd and had hurt herself. A stupid thing to do. I walked to it and saw the blood drying on the tip. A knock sounded. I turned knowing who it would be I could feel her. "I smell blood."

"Yes the foolish human touched my halberd."

"Yes my secretary did the exact same thing when I first hung it. They don't realize they are real weapons. They think they are decoration."

She stepped behind me and put her chin on my shoulder. "Yes she said that. I used the cloths in that box to cover it until she could have a proper bandage. Then I gave her the plastic card and I sent her shopping. She wept. She believed she was dreaming and I had to assure her she was not. I felt this warmth when she thanked me what was that?" I felt her arms slide around my chest and she pulled me back against her body. I instantly felt the other warmth that I was beginning to understand. He breath was soft in my ear. "That was compassion. The feeling that you have done something good for someone with out gaining something for yourself." Her soft voice sounded like silk her lips touched my ear and I was the one to tremble. "You liked that feeling didn't you."

"It was amazingly gratifying." I reached up and wiped the blood off my blade with one of the cloths.

"Yes it is." She kissed my cheek and pulled away slowly. "Okay it is time for the meeting. Now I wish you to observe we are taking over a software company in Canada and they are being difficult. We need to get them to agree hopefully without any loss of life, figuratively." She grinned.

"I think I understand. I will listen." She took my hand and led me to the door. She turned and looked at me. "Hakudoushi, I am really proud of you…" She reached up and traced one eyebrow and then sighed. "We need to go."

I had the distinct feeling she would much rather have done something else right then but, she turned and left the room. I followed. We walked down a hallway to a room that had a large table with a large group of chairs only half were filled at the moment. She stood and looked at everyone. "Okay everyone before the people from Artic get here I want to introduce Hakudoushi to you. He is now in my father's office if you need him. Hakudoushi is now my partner you will answer to him in all things just as you would me. He has autonomy just as I do. Now do I have any questions."

The room was silent. She was like a great general. No one questioned her and she just made me her equal not an underling. Why would she do that? I kept my surprise hidden. I listened and watched as the other company was led in they were very upset at her they didn't want to give up their company but, they had no choice. She was doing well but, she did not mention their benefits. She only mentioned the inevitability of their demise. I caught her eyes and she smiled slightly. "Do you have something you wish to add."

"Yes if I may. You have said that they will keep their role as far as their employees am I right. So truly…" I looked at them. "You will not be changing anything besides the name on the door I believe. You will be in much better shape financially because you will not be struggling. I understand not wanting to be controlled but, we are benevolent rulers you will not be suppressed I don't believe. You will simply have more wealth to allow you to expand your creativity." I looked at them and smiled. The woman at the end of the table suddenly looked dizzy and couldn't breath. I sat quietly and waited.

Yona grinned at me and looked at them. "So what do you think?"

They nodded their heads the woman looked at me through her lashes. "We'll sign." She choked. The rest all nodded again and that was it. The papers were signed and they left. Her staff all looked at me with a combination of confusion and wonder. It seemed so simple to me. She smiled at everyone. "Thank you everyone great work." They all nodded and thanked her and left.

She turned to me and smiled happily. "You were wonderful."

"I only mentioned the obvious."

"What is obvious to you is not so easily seen by everyone else." She stood. "Come your assistant should be back soon and Ellie will teach her everything she needs to know. You can also tell her she is moving. My employees live in my buildings.

"Okay."

We spent the rest of the day learning paperwork. It was hard to concentrate with her sitting in front of me like this. For hours I watched and learned. Always though in the back of my mind were thoughts of her skin and how soft it would be under that linen suit. Of her lips on my ear. It was getting dark when I simply could not stand it any more. "We must stop." I walked away.

She looked at me and stood. "Are you tired?" She said her brow furrowed at my tone.

She stepped closer. I looked at her. "No I am not tired." I stared into her eyes and walked to her…

Ch 37 Passion is frightening. Yona

He walked to me with purpose his eyes dark and smoky. He took my hand and I stood. He pulled my hand up and his nose trailed across my wrist. I shook uncontrollably how could I have only met this man three days ago.

He never smiled he just looked at me. He stepped forward and he was touching me from chest to thigh. "Yona?"

"Yes?" My reply was shaky.

"I can't seem to concentrate all I can think of is you and this." He reached up and touched my face. His hand moved down my throat to my collar bone where his thumb caressed what he couldn't see under the shoulder of my suit. "Your skin is so soft. I can feel it under my fingertips even when I am not touching you."

I looked in his eyes and was frozen his words were like a tidal wave I couldn't hide my desire. I felt myself moving into him my hands were at his waist sliding around and up his back to pull myself closer. We were so involved that we had to hear the knock to know someone was there.

He shook his head and backed away. "Oh God the secretary."

"Wasn't she suppose to come back at two." He nodded.

"I got distracted." I laughed and opened the door.

"Shelly is it; come in dear we seem to have been so busy we forgot about you I am so sorry."

"Oh that's okay really after a day like this I'm not going to complain."

I smiled at her and then looked at him. "Feel free to use the office Hakudoushi I have to go and fire a software guy that is using my IP to hack right now. I will be back in a while." I grinned and walked out.

I got in the elevator and rode down to the dungeon. That was our pet name for the creator unit. This little twerp believed he could outsmart me. Ha. I had been creating code before he was born.

I walked up behind him silently just as he used my identity to look at lesbian porn. Great. "That is very unoriginal you know." He froze. "Every key stroke you make goes through my server…I built myself…you piss ant. You don't have the intelligence or the balls to out hack me you little weasel so turn off your pc and get out. Your things are in a u-haul out front feel free to use it to go home to your mother's basement." I turned and the rest of the room was looking at me and smiling they knew me better than this fool." He however was a fool in the extreme.

"You bitch." I turned and he was swinging at me. I smiled and caught his fat fist in my hand and stopped it dead. "Surely you weren't going to hit a lady." I pushed his fist back so fast it hit him and he fell out cold. I called security to come and carry him out.

I walked back to the elevator and Hakudoushi was coming out Shelly following a smile on her plain sweet face that was probably an unfair statement. Perhaps anyone would look plain standing next to him. She looked at me and beamed. He turned and looked at her. "You must have your things ready to be moved by tomorrow evening."

"I will I promise." She ran out and got in the car that waited for her.

"Did you set your soft wearer on fire." I smiled.

"I fired my software guy. It means the programs that go on computers to make them work and firing means he doesn't work here anymore." He looked behind me and raised his brows.

"Do they all leave unconscious?'

"Only the ones that consider hitting me." His eyes narrowed and he took a step.

I put a finger in his chest. "He is human. Surely you do not feel him a threat."

He refocused on me and smiled that lopsided smile that put me on tilt. "No I am not sure what that was. I had this instant need for his death what was that?"

"I think that would be the idea to protect."

"Ah something else I am unused to." I smiled at him.

"You're doing well."

"Am I?" I grinned and walked out to our car.

"Come I want to show you something." He followed and opened the door for me. I smiled. "Thank you." He grinned. I gave them directions and we flew through the city to a Jazz club I liked. We pulled up and He got out and waited for me. He must have seen this somewhere he was being very formal. "You are being gallant."

"I saw a movie on the TV the man did this and the woman kept smiling as you are now." I laughed and took his arm.

We walked to the door and the man just smiled and backed away. Inside the place had a pulse of it's own. He looked around at the people all different races and dress. I sat at a table and he sat next to me. "What is this place?"

"It's called a club they play music and you listen and dance." The band was playing a quick number and the people were moving with the fast beat.

"This is dancing?" He watched enthralled. I ordered a brandy for both of us. The waitress knew me and didn't question. I watched him as he began to feel the music his body swaying slightly. He liked it I knew he would.

He took a drink of the brandy. "This is warm. It feels warm when it hits my stomach." I smiled.

They changed songs this one was slow. He looked at me and his eyes narrowed. He stood and held out a hand. "Come dance with me."

I stood and took his hand this song was one of my favorites. Autumn leaves was the name. Louis Armstrong. He pulled me out and of course after watching the other dancers he knew exactly what to do. He pulled my hand up and the other around my waist. He began to move with the same fluid grace he had everywhere else.

We danced and danced. He was so incredibly beautiful. Inside and out. How could this man have ever been the boy of my borrowed memories. But, I could see it as well. His alertness. His absolute certainties about most things. He was that boy all grown up. At the end of the night I was exhausted not a common thing for me. He smiled at me. "You are tired we will leave." I nodded. We walked out and the car waited. I fell asleep in the car. I wasn't this sleepy ever; usually I would go days without sleep.

He carried me to the apartment and just as last night he carried me to bed and then left. Baku was already in bed. He rubbed my face and curled back up.

I was drifting off when the phone rang. I picked it up I knew who it would be. Even the ring was imperious. "Father."

"How did today go?"

"Really well."

"Hmm. Where have you been. Last night I called and you weren't home."

"Are you checking up on me?" He got silent.

"No."

"Last night Baku and I took him to see the office and he saw his halberd. He was excited so we sparred. I beat him."

"That is comforting. And tonight."

"And tonight I took him to Toni's." Silence again.

"Dad."

"You sound tired." His voice was suspicious.

"I don't really understand it Dad. I usually go for days without sleep but, I feel exhausted every night. I don't know why it's happening either."

He laughed. "I felt the same way after meeting your mother. I think it has to do with our emotions being so much stronger. It takes a lot out of us in the beginning. Has he done anything suspicious?"

"He walked in Central Park last night and saved a woman that was being assaulted and then he hired her as his secretary."

"That is strange."

"Actually it was compassionate. The woman had an abusive former lover and he had caught her waiting at the bus stop. He had drug her in the woods to rape and probably stab her with a pocket knife. That is when Hakudoushi showed up; he smelled the blood from where she had been slapped. He leaped in and there he was with that tiny knife telling Hakudoushi to leave or he would cut him."

My father laughed. "I can imagine that impressed Hakudoushi."

"Yeah right. He didn't hurt the guy and he saved the woman but, he didn't feel right leaving her in a position where the man could get at her so he offered her a job." My father thought that over in his quick mind.

"He did not hurt the man."

"No I was surprised as well. He told the otter that he believed that was frowned upon."

"That is interesting. What of his mind how is he holding up."

"Yuuka took the voice away temporarily. She says that he will have to overpower the voice eventually but, for right now he doesn't hear it." He sighed.

"Well that is good. Your mother is optimistic. She is hoping you will marry him and give her grandchildren."

"I can't believe you are telling me this Dad. You can't want me to be with him." He sighed again. He seemed to do that a lot lately.

"I want you to be happy and I want your mother happy. By the way your brother is coming finally." I sat up.

"Really that's great Dad no wonder you're being so understanding."

"I am the picture of understanding." I laughed.

"Right that might work if it wasn't for Yuuka giving me her visions. She showed me a lot of stuff Dad. Stuff Mom doesn't even know."

"I suppose you will use that in your negotiations." He sounded agitated.

"Dad have some faith. I love you and she didn't show me to get you in trouble she showed me so I would have compassion for Hakudoushi. You had a really hard time and, when things come from Yuuka you feel the reasons behind the actions. I would never use that pain against you but, I am glad Keitaro came so you could know the truth and not be sad anymore. Your Dad loved you as much as you love me." I smiled and I listened as my Dad hid his emotions. "Now you go and give Mom a kiss for me I know she's listening avidly."

"I love you Yona. You are stubborn and you are far too independent but I love you." He hung up the phone and I smiled. I was going to have a little brother.

I called Suki. "Hey did you hear?"

"Yeah they wanted a check up. So how are things."

"Like I have to tell you." Suki and I were twins and being twins we had a connection but no one knew not even our parents.

"He certainly is fascinating isn't he?" I could hear the smile in her voice.

"He is irresistible fascinating is much too mild." I remembered his lips on mine.

"He is much to intense for me." She laughed.

"Yes well you have always been more of a quiet peaceful girl. Hey at least you can finally tell Dad about Steve. He can't come close to being as upsetting as the most frightening incarnation of his worst enemy." I grinned. She had been dating a doctor in her hospital for a year but, she was too afraid to tell Dad.

"I know I plan to tell him this week when I check on Mom. If he gives me the face I'm just going to remind him that at least he's not Naraku's favorite son." We both laughed.

"He kisses like it's the most important thing in the world."

I sighed. "I know. I feel like it is when it's happening."

"When he pinned you up against that wall I got goose bumps." I felt my heart jump at the thought.

"I know."

"If you're not careful your never going to make it down the isle without doing it." I frowned.

"I know that too. But, you are no one to talk." She was silent.

"I was safe."

"Father would kill them."

"Only if he found out."

"There's no way that could happen." We both said it in unison. And our phones beeped. My head fell to my chest. "I give you one guess who that is."

Our voices once again in unison. "Yuuka." She laughed.

"I'm not answering. She already knows that it's too late for me." I glared out the window.

"I know it's so unfair and Father thinks I'm the one he has to worry about." Her laughter continued as she hung up the phone. I clicked over.

"Yuuka."

"You and your sister are conspiring. Your sister has already given herself to her doctor. Are you going to give yourself away as well." "It is two thousand and nine." I snapped.

"And we live outside the realm of time and trends. Your sister has always been too open and trusting. I wish she had waited. You should not make the same mistake. In your case it will cost more than your father's approval." I frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I will not tell you that. You must learn but, remember this. He is falling in love with you let him. Do not simply give him what he has not earned. You trust him enough for now. He must earn the rest. He will be a good match for you. If he has to work for it. Now call Rin then go to sleep." The line went dead.

I called my other sister. "Yona, so how are things going."

"Fine. How about you?"

"Well Kai has learned to use his father's soft heart to get whatever he wants but, it is okay I knew he'd be spoiled. Keitaro feels like he let his son's down and refuses to let it happen again." I laughed. My family was so happy.

"He is a wonderful father now and then. He couldn't help the things that happened."

"You know that I know that. His sons know that he however will not be convinced. He says congratulations on falling for the one person father would dislike more than any other." I sighed.

"Tell him I take back the good father compliment. He sucks as a grandfather."

"He doesn't know anything about him other than stories. So he doesn't harbor any ill will he just finds it amusing that Father has to put up with his daughter being as willful and determined as he was."

"He told me he wished I'd just fallen for a human." I heard him laugh then. Rin did too." They laughed for quite a while on that then she whispered.

"Have you kissed him yet?"

I raised a brow. "Your husband has ears like a hawk and he is inside your mind thanks to your wedding ring why are you whispering?"

"Oh for crying out loud just tell me."

"Yes."

"How did you like it?"

"It was out of this world now I don't like telling my grandfather or my brother in law about my love life I am going to bed. Goodnight Sis I love you." I hung up the phone and laid down. I was tired. My head hit the pillow and I was out…

I looked and there was this field. I looked and there was Hakudoushi only it was the Hakudoushi of my visions the child. I watched him kill the demon in front of the horse. I stood next to the horse. It looked at me. "Entei." The horse nodded.

The boy walked forward. "You are here. Do I have to win you too."

I looked at him and I smiled. "I don't know." I reached up and petted the horse. He was beautiful. And very powerful."

"He is magnificent isn't he?"

"Yes. I have seen him in visions but, I have never been able to touch him." I touched his mane. "It looks like fire but, it doesn't burn."

"You are beautiful."

I smiled at the boy that would be the man I love some day in another world. "Would you like to come for a ride?"

"I would like that." He leaped up and I looked at Entei. "Is that okay?"

The horse snuffled my hair and then he nodded his great head. I grinned and leaped up on his back. "Where are we going?"

"To see your family."

"Oh."

"Yes. I must have them help me get into the next world so Naraku can get the jewel shard." I couldn't figure out if he was reliving a memory or if he was just dreaming.

"You won't get it before he does. You get pierced by Kagome's arrow just so Naraku doesn't have to be." I couldn't help the bitterness that crept into my voice.

"Does that bother you?"

"Yes." The lavender eyed boy looked at me with honest curiosity.

"Why?"

"Because I don't like you being hurt. It hurts me."

"Does it?"

"Yes. I touched him and tucked his hair behind an ear as we flew faster than I could. Perhaps not father or grandfather but, faster than me. "I am going to love you some day and I hate the idea of you being hurt by anyone. I hate it that my family kills you one day."

He looked at me. "You touched me." I smiled. I had already had this conversation.

"Yes."

"You are not afraid of me." "Should I be?"

"Not at the moment." He looked away. "I like you."

"Thank you."

I watched the scene play out I listened to them Kagura was beside him. She couldn't see me no one seemed to notice me except him. He told my parents of the gate that nearly kills them all then we left. I got to see the wind scar. Wow it was awesome to see.

"Kagura go and wait for me with Naraku."

She sped off. "Brat." On her pretty lips.

"I will take you back now."

I looked at the side of his face. His features still perfect a look into the man he would become. "Okay."

He sped through the sky on his flaming demon horse. He and the animal had a real bond I could feel it. He cared for this animal. So he had cared for something even then. Was this what I was supposed to see?

Entei landed softly in the field. I somersaulted down landing lightly. "Thank you for that. It was nice."

"It was nice for me to have you there." The horse laid down and he sat next to him. "I will have to win you too. Some day."

"Not by killing anyone. That won't do it." He looked at me.

He sighed. "Yes I know that as well. You must go now. Naraku must not see you."

"But, he is in your mind is he not."

"Naraku is in my mind when I choose." This I didn't know. He saw the surprise on my face. "Perhaps you should tell me." His lilac eyes were so deep. I nodded. "Now go. He is coming. He can feel you."

I looked up and I saw him coming I looked in Naraku's eyes and I knew this was not a dream my blood ran cold and I sat up and realized I was screaming. I had never been afraid in my life until that moment. That man was pure evil he had no soul. I was shaking. The door flew open and Hakudoushi was at my side. "What is wrong?" He wore the pajamas I had picked out they were white and satin. He sat down.

I sighed. "I had a nightmare."

He looked at me and he must have been so upset that his mind opened to mine he saw the face I saw and he frowned. "How did you…his eyes became distant. "Oh my god you were there. I remember you. How is that possible."

"I don't know. I thought I was dreaming. I have seen those memories from Kagura's soul but, this wasn't a dream."

"No you were there. I remember. That was my punishment for blocking him. He let me be hit by Kagome's arrow. I wouldn't tell him who you were. I told him you were no one he need worry over and he didn't believe me." I felt the tears coming. He frowned. "Why are you crying?"

"It's my fault you were hurt." He picked me up and pulled me into his arms that were stronger than before. He was taller too but, he would stop soon. He was almost done growing.

He tucked my chin in his chest. "Don't cry. I can remember you perfectly now. You touched Entei and he liked you. I liked you. You touched me. You tucked my hair behind my ear and smiled at me. You told me he would hurt me and you were sad. You were sad about my death as well and you told me you would love me some day. I remember everything… He laid down and pulled me into his arms. "That carried me through till my death that memory of that touch. It was always you." He pulled me close and his words trailed off and he slept. I felt myself drifting too and I fell asleep in his arms knowing that this was something that I would never understand but, I was happy….

Ch 38 Children. Sesshomaru

"Honey you can't expect them to do abide by your rules forever.

"Why not?" I sat on the couch heavily. "Yona is in love with a fiend and Suki is pregnant to a human she isn't married to."

"Hakudoushi has been an excellent addition to the company and he is very good to Yona and he has never done anything anyone would deem inappropriate." My hugely pregnant wife stood looking out over our land smiling. "I like him and Yona is pleased with him. Suki has had crushes over and over for years you just chose not to see it. She is a loving spirit. But, she is a wonderful girl and kind. She simply looks at the world in a more modern light. Yona is much more like you she has never shown any interest in any man despite their interest in her.

"That griffon demon from England the one that used to be king he was a very handsome man and she just smiled and politely turned him down. This is a loosing battle you are fighting. She will love who she will. Perhaps you should be pleased he is a demon. She will not have to worry about having a half-demon child." She smiled at me.

"That aneki that otter child who's father Tensaiga saved said that he ran to her room several months ago when she cried out in the night and did not leave till morning." I glared at the TV.

"Yes she had a nightmare and he went in there and comforted her she told me you heard it and you know she is honest to a fault. He is not the fiend you believe No matter his appearance. Look at Kohaku he was under that evil man's control for a very long time and he is a sweet boy." I sighed.

"All right, I don't want to fight it upsets the baby."

She laughed. "It upsets you." I wrapped my arms around her and leaned my head on her shoulder. She sighed and leaned back into me. "I love you Sesshomaru but, they are adults and will do what they want we can only hope for the best for them and love them if it doesn't turn out."

"Easier said than done, if things don't work out with Suki the worst that can happen is she will have a baby out of wedlock; Yona could end up dead." She looked out the window and frowned. I shouldn't have said that.

"Don't worry I already knew it anyway and it does frighten me a little but, I just can't imagine Yuuka taking a chance like that. She is promoting this too. You know." She was right and Yuuka was the one with the knowledge of this. Maybe I should talk to her.

"I think that's a good idea you would feel better." I hugged her and pulled out my phone. It rang. I rolled my eyes did she have to be so irritating.

I opened the phone. "Sesshomaru; the jet is waiting they will bring you to me. I am in Siberia bring Bakusaiga you will need it." The line went dead.

"Well see she is even going to let you go and kill something. Don' t you feel better already." I raised a brow but, I ran to get my sword. It had been a long time. "I wonder why she didn't call your brother."

I didn't care. I kissed her soundly and left my Bugatti made it to the airport in less than fifteen minutes. I was in the air in twenty. I changed into my more appropriate attire on the way. It felt so good to be me. I had gone for far too long in the mundane life of a human. I smelled something.

"Master."

I looked at him and smiled. "Jaken."

He frowned. "I wish you wouldn't do that you know how much I dislike it when you smile it makes me uncomfortable."

"Would you like me to step on you now or later Jaken?" I frowned down at him.

He paled. "You should really appreciate my happiness Jaken. How many years has it been since I put a knot on your head."

He pulled out his staff. He decided to leave that subject alone. "Do you know what this is about?"

"No clue except that she wanted me to bring my fang." I couldn't contain the excitement completely.

We had a long plane ride it refueled in Los Angeles and then we were off again. When we finally landed on a dirt strip out side this collaboration of tents called Suksukan. I stepped of the plane Jaken was hanging on my fir. I saw her and like me she didn't wear a pendant. She was full demon. The people of this town still lived in the superstitious world of our past. We could be ourselves here.

"Uncle." She stepped forward and bowed.

"So why did we fly out here."

"These people have a serious demon problem they have been plagued by disappearances of all their women and children for the last few weeks almost fifteen people have disappeared off the face of the earth. I can't even smell them." Hmm. That sounded interesting enough.

"Well let's see what we can find. Are there anyone that have seen anything."

"There is one old woman she said that she heard singing." She pointed to an old woman who had probably been blind her whole life.

"Have you searched yet?" "No I waited for you." I smiled. "Your welcome but, I wasn't sure what I was dealing with and I wanted to wait. And just so you know I didn't call father because he would have spent the whole time worrying about me. I want to fight not be protected." I nodded.

"Let's go."

We headed out and began to look for something anything. I could smell the mild scent of sulfur but it was very mild. She nodded and we continued on. I could sense something. But, it was faint. We continued to search though and I knew we would find it.

All the sudden the aura was upon us. I looked at Yuuka and she was shifting she liked her canine form. My father had fought that way often. I pulled Bakusaiga and waited.

The roar shook the ground. A huge snow beast leaped on Yuuka but, she threw him off easily. Her fangs ripping into his side. With one thrust of Bakusaiga the chain reaction disintegrates the demon and we are left with a coin. Yuuka shifted. "That was far too easy."

I picked up the coin. "It is filled with miasma. The beast was being controlled with this." She touched it and her hands glowed. She purified it.

I looked at her and she handed the coin back it was purified completely. "I will never understand your abilities. You are a demon. I can feel it your aura is powerful. There was a time centuries ago when I would have attacked you to see if I could beat you. But, you can purify like a priestess. These two things should not happen. I had considered you brother the stronger of the two of you until you sent me the first crane."

"Sesshomaru, you are the most powerful demon in our world you always have been you simply do not see it." I frowned at her I could not agree I could feel her aura. "Let me see your hand. I will show you what you can not believe."

I reached out with my right hand. She shook her head. I held out my left hand. She took it. I felt he glow surround me. "I am going to show you something but, you must never speak of it. Your wife will not even know. You must be strong enough to see it. She is not."

"What are you talking about?"

"I will show you."

The world around us disappeared. I watched as the world changed it was on fire. The whole world. A war between the humans that was what this was. She just watched. Chaos was everywhere then nothing darkness. I saw my family then. One by one they were gone dead. I saw Inuyasha in chains against a wall. He hung limp. Kagome was held up by two men while she watched screaming as her home burned. Cho tried to get out but the flames took her and the little fox Shippo.

My wife stood looking out over our farm as it burned. Animals dead in the fields. Her tears streaming as the flames engulfed her I began to shake but I held on to Yuuka's hand.

Yona lay on the ground lifeless as someone cut Hakudoushi to pieces. I watched thousands of children dying in fire all of them with pale hair and eyes it all turned into one mass of chaos and blood. I could smell the smoke and the death. She let go. I stood there frozen my hand shaking.

"What was that?"

"You know what it was Uncle." She smiled sadly. "Now you know my real power. This is what I see everyday. All the time." She looked at me and she cried. I had never seen her shed a tear in five hundred years.

I reached for her and pulled her into my arms. "This is not a burden to bear alone little Yuuka."

"Only you are strong enough to bear it with me. And you must because only you can save us. Sesshomaru you will have to save us. I can not watch that happen. I will loose Kohaku and you will loose your family We will all perish if you do not prevent it."

"How can I prevent that? The humans are violent they kill each other how can I stop them. They are still cruel."

"You can not but, you and only you can find somewhere new. I don't know everything. I don't know where we can go. But, I know you can find it. We will leave this world. And start somewhere new. You will need your fang and you will need Tessaiga."

"I can not wield Tessaiga."

"You can wield it if you can stand the pain of it. Can you to save your family." Of course I could.

"Inuyasha will not allow it."

"He will if I tell him he must."

"Why can he not do it with me?"

"He must protect my mother. He must be with her."

"How will he protect her without Tessaiga?" I didn't understand.

"They are only humans after all." She smiled. "I don't know everything just the out line. You will know when the time comes." We were silent for a long time. Silent. I looked around.

"Jaken is lost he will not find us until we are done talking."

"The poor fool will be wandering around yelling for me." She laughed.

"That is exactly what he is doing. Now before I let him come back. Your daughter. The reason you came to speak with me. I will not betray their privacy but, you can know now that he is falling in love with her. He will not hurt her but, he must fight to win her or it will not be a strong enough bond. He can not simply have her as you had Momiji. Hakudoushi is made of different stuff. You were born honorable and good. Ruthless but good; he was born of the most evil of evils he must change everything within himself he has already done something for himself that I did not know he was capable of.

"They will be fine and you now have much more important things to worry about." She stood and turned Jaken came running and falling up the hill.

"I am sorry master I lost my way."

"Keep up Jaken or I will let the snow beasts have you." He cringed but, it was the only way to keep him in the dark. He was a fool but, he had been with me a long time he would know something was wrong with me. The pictures of my family kept playing through my head.

When we finally tracked down the demon I was so angry I didn't even touch him with my fang I just screamed and the light erupted and the was gone.

I stood there my eyes closed and tried to get a hold on my anger before I had to look at the humans in the village. That was the saddest part of this. Those people living simple quiet lives they were not responsible. It was the greedy people that ruled them that would murder my family and this world.

I would prevent it I would save my family. I watched as the children and the women of the town were saved they had been gathered to go to some demon black market. We took them back to the town and watched the people reunite. Would these people die too? These meek quiet people.

"I don't know everything Uncle just remember we will do what we can. Now go home to your wife and son. They are waiting for you." I nodded and walked away.

I turned just as I got to the door but, she was gone. Where will she go.

_To tell father that he must not fight you when you come for the Tessaiga. _

Ch 38 Father is stubborn but, kind. Yuuka.

"You have got to be joking. You want me to give him Tessaiga. It's mine." I sat and looked at him.

"Father you are not giving it to him you know he does not want your sword. He is happy with his. I am only asking you to let him use it when he asks." He crossed his arms and set his mouth.

"No."

"Father please?" I sighed and put my head in my hands.

"If you could tell us why honey then maybe we could understand."

"Mom you don't want to know and you can't handle it."

"But, he knows. So he can handle it but your own father can't" I ground my teeth I knew I was going to have to do this but, still I tried. I stood and walked to him.

"Dad I didn't want to do this. I turned and looked at mom. "I'm sorry."

I grabbed Dad's hand. "Close your eyes it will hurt less."

He looked at me and then he closed his eyes. I wrenched his bond away from Mom and drug him with me to Keitaro's barrier. We slipped in. He was holding his head and grinding his teeth.

I took the pain in my own body and bared my teeth for it. "Now look at me. He did. "God Yuuka what did you do, I can't feel her anymore. I am loosing my mind. I."

"Shut up you wouldn't listen and now you will have to see. I am not going to show you everything because it will be too much but here you can see this and then tell me you will not do what is needed." I spat through the pain.

Mom being ripped apart by men for being married to a demon. Him in chains lifeless powerless to save her. Then I let go and looked at him. His eyes were haunted.

"That will happen if you do not do what is needed." He looked in my eyes and he shivered. "Now I will take those memories away you will only recall the horror not the vision. I grabbed his head and tore the memories away and he screamed. Then I let go of the bond and it pulled back into him reuniting his soul with Mom's. He slumped and I held him.

He stood and looked at me. "I don't remember what you showed me. Just that it was beyond any terrible thing I can imagine. I will give him Tessaiga when he asks. But, he can not wield it without it hurting him." I nodded.

"He is willing to bear the pain. I did not take his memories away Dad he has them all of them. So please do not be stubborn you don't know what I did to him. And you should know why I didn't do it to you. Whether you can bear the memories or not is irrelevant."

"Your mother can not. I know. I love you Yuuka. I am sorry." I sighed and let my Dad hold me.

We left and went back to the house. "Now I have to go see Keitaro and see if maybe we can lift the barrier on Tessaiga and make this easier. You no longer fear your brother or any other demon stealing it so there is no need for the barrier."

He nodded and I popped out. I knocked on my brother's door. "Come in Yuuka."

He was much easier to talk to. But, no more help…

"I don't know. The barrier was set up so the rightful owner could wield it that is me or Father. But, if Tessaiga knows that it is being used for the protection of its loved ones it should not harm the user.

Rin frowned. When Father was fighting Inuyasha and the demon sword Syouga he used it and it hurt him then. He was trying to save us then.

I raised a brow. "Well Rin actually he was just angry that another sword had somehow ended up in his brothers hands. When he used his dragon strike with the backlash wave that was because he loved you and wanted to save you."

"Well yeah but, my version sounds less petty." We laughed.

After that I went home.

I opened the door and my twins came running at me. They were naked and covered with soap bubbles. And they were followed by their harassed father also covered in bubbles only fully clothed. "You two could have waited till I rinsed you off. He laughed as the bubbles engulfed us all. My little children Miroku and Sango, a sweet suggestion from my husband, were wonderful. Miroku had my hair without the black. My daughter was the spitting image of Sango herself. They were perfect I looked at my gentle husband who was relieved to come somewhere where the only demons were the ones he knew. He was still reeling from Hakudoushi's entry into our story but, he had calmed down. What Yona had done was hard on him but, it helped, he now felt sympathy instead of hostility.

My sweet husband must never know the things I knew. I would save him I would save my children no matter what it took my family would be safe. I would murder lie or steal to keep them safe.

Sesshomaru must succeed. We didn't have a choice. I smiled at them running around; he would never feel the knife I saw in his heart. I would make sure of it. My children would never feel the fire I watched burn them. I would save them. Sesshomaru would find a new home. I could see it I just didn't know where it was…

Six months Later

Ch 39 My perfect life Yona

I sat up and yawned. Ah Saturday the weekend. No office and I could smell breakfast. Umm, eggs and bacon and was that crepes too. I stood and pulled my robe on. I put on my slippers they were dogs. Ha Ha. An early Christmas present. I walked and the dogs noses clicked on the floor.

I stepped out into the main part of the apartment. I smiled. His back was to me and he was still the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. "Good Morning Sunshine."

_Good morning lazy. _Baku leaped onto my shoulder I leaned in and scratched his ears.

As he turned I saw that he had on a button down shirt and an apron over pale tan slacks always dressed well he had learned to appreciate clothing and food quickly.

I sat down and a cup of coffee lots of cream a little sugar was there already. "Good morning to you too. Have I ever told you how much I love Saturdays."

"Yes you have ever since I started cooking for you on Saturdays." He grinned. His ever present confidence. He walked over and kissed my hair. "I love Saturdays too. And, I love you." He walked away and I sat there frozen. He had never said that before. Not right out like that.

I looked up at him. He turned and looked at me from the corner of one lilac eye. I didn't know what to do. He grinned and turned back to the food.

I watched him and drank my coffee. He was a fabulous cook. I had found him in the middle of the night several times with Emily she was teaching him. After a month he could make almost any dish he chose. We also had added a Steinway to the living room in his apartment. I could hear him in there playing sometimes what ever came to mind.

It was wonderful. I would watch him sometimes. We ate our breakfast and talked of mundane things. The merger in China. North Korea's stubbornness just silly things. We had a routine where I would wash and he would dry the dishes after we were done. I had a dish washer but, we didn't use it. I don't know why.

I was washing a pan. And I felt him creep up behind me. His lips were at my ear. "I love you Yona." I felt myself loosing control the pan fell in the water. I turned around and he was on me. He pulled me into his arms and I threw myself into the kiss. I held him tightly and he picked me up. He set me on the counter wrapping my legs around his waist.

His hands rested on my thighs. He never tried to go farther. He was content with this for now. He pulled back and looked at me his eyes darker now almost plum.

"Hakudoushi I love you, I have never loved anyone but you, I never will." He smiled and his fingers traced my lips and my eyes.

"You are mine. I will win your heart and your trust." He searched my eyes. "The voice is still there." I smiled but I sighed to. It had come back about a month ago. It was louder now. Baku slept with him and restrained him if he woke and tried to hurt himself or someone else.

"I know you will. But, you have never told me you love me before."

He traced my lips and then kissed me gently. "That is because I didn't want to say it until I was free but, I could not stand it any longer. I am still not safe but, I am trying." He looked over my head. "I hate this, I feel so much love for you so much tenderness and yet in my mind is always that damn voice. 'kill her, kill them all, it says I feel like Ted Bundy listening to his dog." I laughed in spite of the very real danger.

He cocked his head. "What is so funny?"

"I was just thinking that Naraku wasn't good enough to be a dog. He killed didn't he because you were going to betray him was that the reason."

"Yes it was."

"Bastard."

"Yes. I had betrayed him. I never could be the blind follower after I met you. I still don't know how that happened." I reached up and pushed a pale lock behind his ear.

"If I had to guess I would say Yuuka. She is the only one powerful enough to do it. I wish she'd have been around when Naraku was alive she would have scared the shit out of him." He smiled.

"He would have run away. Coward." He pulled me close and set his chin on my head. "I will never hurt you. Never not if my life depended on it. You are my forever. I knew it in that field as a child and I know it now. He will never get what he wants." He held me close.

"I have complete faith in you." I said without hesitation.

He pulled back and looked in my eyes. I smiled. "Go ahead look." He narrowed his gaze.

"You hate it when I look in your mind."

"You said I had to ask you. I am asking." He smiled and kissed me.

I laughed. "If you look when your kissing me you won't get anything but mush." He laughed.

He looked in my eyes. "You really trust me that much." I smiled and felt him inside my mind and my heart. I let my eyes drift shut the feeling was very intimate. All my wants all my dreams for us, all my wicked thoughts about him. Everything was there. I didn't hold anything back.

I felt him drifting away. I opened my eyes and he was looking at me with awe and maybe sadness. "You are too trusting. I could hurt you. You don't believe I could."

"No I don't believe you would. I have fought with you I know what you can do." I smiled ruefully and fixed the collar on his shirt.

"I wish I had the faith you do."

"All you have to do is believe." I pulled him forward and kissed him deeply. His fingers slid up my face. I pulled away gently. "Now we need to finish these dishes or we are going to be doing something else that I'm sure we would regret. Well no but, it's not the right time anyway." I amended. He grinned and pulled me down.

"Yes you are right. We need to be good." He nodded and I did too. We finished the dishes and decided to go for a walk.

We had spent the last six months getting to know each other. The more I knew him the more in love I fell and to hear him say that to me this morning was something that felt so incredible I couldn't possibly explain the joy it gave me to hear those words.

I had not told anyone about the voice coming back. Everyone had finally started accepting him. They didn't need any reason to doubt him. Even Dad had calmed down. Of course he was having a new baby too. So he was really excited about that. It was due in a couple of months. Everyone had given them presents. We had given them a playhouse to put in the back yard. It had been a long time since they had taken care of babies. Takahiro would be the most spoiled child on the planet I was sure.

Dad had seemed a bit distracted lately. I didn't know why but, it was nothing to do with the baby. He would stare off with this dead distant expression and Mom told me that he would block her out sometimes. I didn't know what it was but, it must be pretty bad or he wouldn't do that.

We were walking through Central Park. "I wish I knew what has Dad so upset."

"Your father has a lot of responsibility. And, if he is keeping something from your mother it must be important." He looked down at me and smiled but, his eyes were thoughtful.

"It must be awful. I've never known him to keep anything from her in over five hundred years." He took my hand and squeezed it.

"We can't do anything to help if he doesn't tell us and you know that there is no way he will do that unless he is ready. If you are truly worried you must ask Yuuka. She is the only one who will know anything." I nodded.

"You're right I know and it's probably none of my business anyway he can take care of himself but, I feel this sinking feeling I can't get rid of."

We stopped to look at some children playing and he wrapped his arms around me. "I feel it to but, it's so hard for me to differentiate between the foreboding I feel in my mind that I am loosing my grip and the feeling outside hovering."

"Its bad today isn't it." I looked up and his face was tight.

"Yes it is, it is getting worse."

"I am sorry I wish there was something I could do."

"I know, I have to beat this, I know I could if I could just figure out what the trigger is. I would kill him if he was here but, I don't know how to fight something inside my head." He sighed and leaned his cheek against mine. "I will not hurt you or anyone else. I refuse."

"I know, you'll beat it."

We walked all the way around the park and then we wandered back home. We used to spar quite a bit but, he didn't want to loose control while we were fighting or it could turn very real. And I knew now that I would not fight him. I hadn't said anything because I knew it would upset him but, I couldn't hurt him now not even if it meant my life.

We sat on the couch and watched old movies. We were watching one of my very favorite scary movies. 'Hannibal' I loved the character.

He sat beside me a bowl of popcorn in my lap my feet across his legs. "Okay who is the bad guy here?"

I grinned. "Well that depends on your perspective." He smiled and looked at me.

"Who do you believe the villain is?" We had just finished it and it was returning to the menu.

"Well my perspective is different than the normal viewer for several reasons; one I have read the book and although the movie follows very closely until the end that is where the whole perspective changes." I smiled at him as his hand curled around my foot. "See in the movie he whacks his hand off because he can't bring himself to hurt her and I love that line he says. 'Clarice would you ever say to me stop, if you loved me you'd stop' in my heart at that moment I beg her to ask to leave with him but, of course she can not. In the book after disposing of Krendler they run away to Rio and live happily ever after. But honestly for me the villains are Krendler and Verger. Krendler is a bastard and Verger is a child molester. So for me Hannibal is the hero."

He looked at me silently for a while. Then he pulled me into his lap. "You my dear have a pension for dangerous men." He framed my face and kissed me lightly. "Of course you are a dangerous woman so you need an equal I suppose."

I smiled and turned into his hand and kissed it. He touched my lips with his thumb and I bit it. He laughed at me and we were falling. I landed on the cushions on my back and he was over me. We had been very careful not to take our relationship any farther I told him what Yuuka had said and he agreed. So moments like this were very rare. He seldom let himself get too involved. He was looking at me his eyes a smoky plum. I reached up and traced one flawless eyebrow and tucked a lock of wild dove colored hair behind his ear. He leaned into my hand and kissed my palm. "Yona when I beat this I am going to…." I reached up with my other hand and framed his face. I smiled and pulled his lips down to mine.

I kissed him and we lay there like that for a long time. He leaned up and kissed my forehead then he sat up. I looked at him and smiled but, I noticed the strain in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

We sat up. He pulled me close. "It is not your fault Yona do not apologize."

We went to dinner and danced and laughed and then we decided to walk home. We had both had a little to drink. We were walking and holding hands laughing like any normal couple on a Saturday night.

He grabbed me and spun me around humming the last song from the club. I laughed and let my head fall back.

"Ah young love how sweet." I froze and sensed the aura. He stood and pushed me behind him.

He looked into the alley. "Who are you?"

"I'm just like you living in this city to hide myself they simply think me out of my mind to look like this." He walked out and he was big. At least seven feet tall and this was only his human form. I could smell the snake scent. His tongue flitted out tasting the air. "A dog demon and you, you are entirely other."

Hakudoushi smiled. "Yes."

"You appear human both of you how do you do that." His snake eyes peered out at us.

"We have ways. What do you want? Answer before I loose my patience we were having a very nice evening before you bothered us." He hissed a laugh.

"I intend to eat you and take your power." Before we could react he reached and snatched me. Hakudoushi was too fast. He leaped out of the way and landed behind him. The beast picked me up but, like my father I had a toxic poison I could use for a self defense. I grabbed his arm and it began to shrivel. "You bitch." He let go but his tail wrapped around me and squeezed. I felt myself passing out. He was cutting off my air.

Then before I lost consciousness, I felt the pressure leave. I looked just as he picked me up and pulled me close. "Are you okay please be okay."

I looked behind him and the creature was impaled on a pole he must have found. I looked back in his eyes. "I'm fine he just knocked the wind out of me." I stood but, I was shaky. "We can't leave him here we'll be exposed. I pulled out my cell. "Max, we have a situation. I need you and the car and bring the clean up crew too."

"Yes ma' am I'll be there in a few minutes." He hung up the phone.

"I need you to make a barrier here so no one will walk in here on accident." He nodded and looked at the brick on either side.

"Done." I smiled and felt my knees going weak.

He pulled me up into his arms. "You are getting pale."

"My leg hurts." I tried to look but, I couldn't move. "Oh god it really hurts." He looked around and there was a broken table he walked over and propped it with a knee on the broken side and set me on it. He pull up my skirt. He looked at my leg and frowned. "What is it?"

"There is a fang in your leg. He must have done that when he grabbed you. He pulled out his cell and dialed probably Yuuka. He frowned. "Yuuka when you get this please call me it's an emergency." He snapped the phone shut. "Damnit where is she, normally she would have been here already."

I looked at him I felt hot really hot. This was poison it really shouldn't bother me this bad. "I have a tolerance to poison this shouldn't bother me."

"I think he was waiting for us he must have done something to himself I smelled some chemical in him I don't know what it is. But, I think it made the venom more potent." He held me to him and waited. "Max drove up a few minutes later. He let the barrier down. "Max Yona is hurt I need to get her home. Max handed him keys but, he shook his head I can get there faster on my own I was just waiting for you." He made the barrier and took off. "Please hold on Yona." I felt myself drifting away the world went black…

Ch 40 The next test. Hakudoushi

I watched as her eyes fell shut and she passed out. Oh God she had to be okay. I couldn't loose her. It was bad enough that I had to worry about hurting her myself now I had to worry about others hurting her too.

We zoomed through the night I landed on the balcony of her bedroom. I carried her in and lay her on the bed. I pulled out my phone just as the wind rushed. I looked and Yuuka shifted on the balcony. "I know let me look at her."

I backed away but, I couldn't help the feeling that I had to be looking at her or she wouldn't be okay. That if I looked away she would disappear and be gone forever that she would die, Yuuka sat beside her. "There is something in the venom. Some kind of chemical."

"Yes I smelled it but, I don't know what it is." She frowned.

She touched her leg and froze. She sat back and was still for a moment. Then she sighed and leaned back forward. She touched her and the golden light surrounded her. The green miasma of the venom left her and dissipated but, the wound was still there. She leaned back and sweat covered her brow. "I took the venom away but, I can't take the chemical poison away you will have to care for her and we will hope for the best."

"I don't know how."

"Emily will take care of the nursing you must fight for her you knew you would have to. Now it is happening."

I looked at her and I was confused. "But…"

"Please do not argue I have to leave I will send Emily to you. I need to go and speak with someone just care for her." She stood and stepped outside she shifted into the enormous canine and then was gone just like that she seemed to blink out of existence. I sat down and felt defeated what could I do.

I looked at her. She was pale and I could feel the fever from here. There was a knock and Emily rushed in. "It'll be all right baby you just go and let me take care of her." I stood.

"I'm afraid to leave."

"I am going to get her out of these clothes and dress the wound honey you can't be here for that but, you can come back in as soon as I'm done." She shooed me out of the room and I went. I paced in the living room. The otter stood there staring at me. I looked at him. He looked at me with hostility then he sighed and sat down. "Do you think she'll be okay?"

I looked at the door and felt a stab of fear. Real fear I shook my head and started pacing again. "She has to be…"

He sighed. "I am glad you were there. Max said you killed the thing."

I just stared at the door. "It will be all right Miss Yuuka would have never left if she didn't know she'd be okay." He was probably right. Emily came out.

I walked to her. "You can go in now. She is sleeping she'll be fine." But, I could see in her eyes she didn't know. I didn't open my mind I was to afraid to. I walked in and Baku sat on the bed looking at her.

_Will she be okay?_

"I don't know Baku, she just has to be." He leaped onto my shoulder and leaned on me. I walked over and sat down next to the bed. Emily had pulled a chair over. I picked up her hand it was so hot. I sat there and looked at her face she was so still. Please be okay my love. Please.

I sat there for a long time Baku moved down and laid his head on her foot and fell asleep. I leaned over and kissed her hand. I laid my cheek against her hand. I listened to her pulse it was slow but, steady.

I must have fallen asleep. I looked around I was in Japan. I just knew; the air was different. Entei and Baku were next to me.

_You must not loose Master Hakudoushi you must win._ Entei's voice was in my mind.

_Fight for her please._ Baku sounded terrified. I looked at him and then down at myself. I was ten years old again. I was barefoot and in my silly non-threatening kimono. I held my halberd.

I looked around. Yona was standing on the other side of the field. Naraku stood in front of her. "Hakudoushi now is the time. You must kill her she is weak she can not fight you."

I walked forward and he stepped back. "Here she is waiting for you."

She was standing and she was taller than me. This felt odd after so many times with her in my arms. I picked up my halberd and walked forward. She looked at me sadly. Her fang in her hand, I could feel the compulsion. The need to kill her, I looked at Naraku. "Yes kill her make it quick she will feel no pain." I looked back at her. I stepped to her and she stepped away. My hands shook.

"Fight me Yona, you can defeat me." I begged. She backed away.

"I can't."

I picked up the halberd and raised it for attack. "You must or I'll kill you."

She looked at me for a long time, then she smiled at me and sheathed her fang. She took the step needed to place her self within my reach. She knelt down in front of me and looked up into my eyes. "I will not fight you." She touched my face. My hands shook as the halberd raised without me asking it.

"Kill her. Put her out of her misery. She'll thank you." I looked at him. His red eyes were alight with excitement.

My eyes came back to her and she smiled. "It's okay no matter what you choose I will love you." She dropped her head and she was waiting for me to take her life peacefully, giving it to me. She offered herself to me freely.

"Yes take her. Take her soul." I don't know how long I stood there the blade ready. Her life in my hands, Naraku quietly encouraging me.

I looked at him and he smiled. I raised the halberd and looked at her. She had been silent. She was leaving this up to me. I had the choice and no matter what she would not blame that was her gift her trust her love.

I closed my eyes. The halberd hovered over her ready to take her life cleanly quietly. He was right she would never feel a thing. I turned and opened my eyes. "You will not have her not ever." I walked forward and he took a step back.

"You can not defy me. I created you." He took another step as I took another toward him, stalking him.

"My mother is Cho a sweet woman who is married to my father Shippo and you have been dead for over five hundred years. You have no power." His eyes narrowed.

"We shall see." His barrier flew up and his tentacles came at me. This was the reason he had snuck up on me to kill me. I smiled he couldn't beat me fairly. I was more powerful than he was and I wasn't a coward. I leaped and landed on one of the tentacles.

"You can not defeat me without attacking my back. You are nothing but a thief in love with someone else's woman. That is all you will ever be. I brought my halberd down and with a flash it swept through the barrier which of course would not work on me and right through to him. His eyes went wide but, he quickly recovered. "You can't get rid of me I am a part of you."

I looked at him and walked over to Yona. I picked her up into my arms. The halberd was in my hand. I was now a man not a child. "Yes you will always be a part of me. You are right. But, you will never be more than a part of me. I will never be a part of you and that is why you killed me because I am now and always was; better than you." I looked over and Kagura stood there smiling. I smiled back at her.

"You are free Hakudoushi you were always free." With a swipe of her fan she was gone.

I turned and He was gone only the bandaged thief lay on the ground unable to move. This is what he really was. This pathetic invalid, Onigumo walked to him and looked down into the one good eye he had. "I will set you free Onigumo. You can be with your Kikiyo she's already there waiting for you." He closed his eye and a tear ran out. I was lifting my halberd and a hand stopped me I looked up and Kikiyo stood there. "No you are free you must not soil yourself with his death. He is helpless I will take him."

I watched as she reached down and took his hand. A man stood and I recognized him from Naraku's memories. She smiled. "Come Onigumo you need to rest." He nodded and his dark eyes looked at hers.

I turned and looked at Yona she was laying in my arms. Kikiyo looked at her and frowned. "She is being swallowed by darkness."

I froze. "What do I do?" I looked in my arms and she was fading away. "Oh god I can't loose her."

Kikiyo walked over and touched Yona. Then she touched me. I felt this drain like someone was taking my life force. "I no longer have any power so I can take yours will you give it to her."

"I will giver her my life." I looked in her dark solemn face. She smiled.

I fell to my knees as the power drained from me. I felt myself falling away.

Darkness surrounded me but, it was peaceful. There was no one else here. The voice was gone and I knew that it wouldn't come back. I was truly free. I was no longer connected to Naraku in any way. Even if I had to die for her I died loving her freely.

The first thing I noticed were voices distant voices. "What happened?"

I listened as the story was relayed by a familiar voice. Yuuka that was who it was, maybe I was a spirit free in the wind like Kagura. Maybe I could be like her and be a spirit still touching my love in some way.

"Why is he like this?" My body must still be there.

"He saved her." Yuuka said quietly.

"How?" It was Sesshomaru. I could feel him and the rest of them as well.

"He offered his life in her place. His plea was heard." So I was dead. But, she was safe thank God. I could be happy.

"Will he be all right?" It was my father. I could hear my mother sobbing quietly and Kagome was trying to comfort her.

"Naraku's power and life force was taken from him. That was the sacrifice he will be fine but, he is very tired." I was confused.

"What does that mean? Can't you answer directly for once?" Inuyasha sounded just as confused as I was.

"Yes father I would if you would be quiet long enough to listen. Can you not feel that? Have you not smelled that?" I listened as they all took my scent.

"He smells completely different I hadn't noticed because his scent is everywhere in here but, I can't smell Naraku at all. His aura is different too." Inuyasha sounded surprised.

"His aura is stronger." Sesshomaru's voice was quiet. "Naraku's aura was masking his. His aura is as strong as mine and yours brother. Do you feel that?"

I felt myself drifting again. I listened as they walked out. "You will sleep but you will be fine. You will now have to rely on your own power but, you did well." Yuuka's soft voiced drifted away. I heard the door close and I let myself sleep.

I dreamed of Entei. We flew and flew and then we laid in the grass and talked for hours. He was a demon so he was in the netherworld but, perhaps like Kagura he cared enough for me that he had been with me all these years. Or perhaps it was just a dream.

I woke and opened an eye. Yona sat next to me in a chair her head was next to mine and she was sleeping. Somehow we had reversed our roles. I reached up and I was weak. I touched her hair. She jumped up and looked at me. Then she fell on my chest and cried. "Oh thank god. I was so worried."

"How are you?" I asked her.

"I'm fine don't worry about me. I woke up and you were like this and you weren't breathing. I was afraid you were gone forever." She lifted her head and looked at me, tears falling down her face. "You've been like this for over a week. I was only out for three days. They said that you saved me I remember the field. I remember…" I reached up and cupped her face.

"I beat him. He is gone. I killed him and then Kikiyo came and she took the thief and she asked me if I would give my life for you that you were dying I gave it to her. She saved you." She looked at me and she frowned. "You could have died. You almost did."

"It was okay you were safe." I pulled up her hand and kissed it. "That was all that mattered."

Baku climbed up and sat on my chest.

_You fought well._

I smiled and scratched his ears. "Thank you."

I watched her and she smiled and laid her head back down on the bed. I pushed the hair out of her face and watched as she fell asleep. I smiled. She must have been sitting here since she woke. I got up I was getting stronger by the minute. I walked over and picked her up and lay her in my bed. I pulled the covers up over her. Baku curled up by her and he fell asleep too. They must have been watching over me the whole time. I smiled at them my family.

I was dressed in pajamas. I pulled a robe off the back of the door and pulled it on I would love a cup of coffee. I walked out and one was handed to me. I hadn't even looked up yet. I could feel everyone. I looked any my mother stood there. Her white face smiling, she sat back down and I pulled out a chair at the kitchen table. "She is sleeping." I said to the room.

"She was very worried about you." I looked up and my father stood behind Mom and he was smiling. "We are so proud of you."

I raised my brows. They all praised me and hugged me. I was not used to this it made me uncomfortable. Only Yona had touched me. I was not ready for this.

As the day went on they all left slowly the danger over. Kagome and Inuyasha wanted to get home. Mom and Dad went with them. Mom was going to have another baby a normal one this time. It would be a girl. Yuuka had told them. I was happy for them. They could have a normal life too now Naraku was finally out of all of our lives. Yuuka smiled at me and disappeared. She must have heard me. Rin had already left taking Momiji home as soon as she was sure that Yona and I would be okay. She was very close to having her son. Only Sesshomaru remained. He grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down across from me. He still looked different his hair plaited down his back wearing a pair of slacks and a polo shirt. I could not get used to him like this. Inuyasha was just as bad. It felt like they were out of place.

He looked at me. His golden eyes were thoughtful. "You almost died for her. If Yuuka had not come back you would have died."

"I thought I had."

"What happened?" I told him everything. I left nothing out. He sat there silent. Only when I mentioned Kikiyo did he show any expression.

I looked at him and sighed. I took a drink of coffee.

"She took more than was necessary you know that don't you." I shrugged.

"As long as Yona was safe I didn't care." I said matter of fact. He nodded.

"You must be careful. That chemical was not a coincidence it was planted in that lowly beast just for the two of you. Someone is killing demons be wary." He stood. "You saved her life; you offered yours in exchange for hers. You have earned my respect and you have earned my trust. Do not let me regret it." He walked away. If she had died he would have killed me. I had no doubts and I would have begged him too but, luckily it had not happened. No matter what Kikiyo's intentions were she had saved Yona. That was all that mattered.

I stood and walked back into the bedroom. They were still sleeping. I looked at them for a moment then I went and took a shower. I stepped out and got dressed if I had been out for a week I had missed a lot.

I turned on the TV and watched the news. North Korea was getting ready to start a war I could feel it. I went back into the bedroom and sat down in the chair where she had been I laid my head back and closed my eyes. I didn't sleep but, I drifted silently I felt her take my hand. I opened my eyes it was dark outside. I looked at her and she smiled sleepily she tugged on my hand. I grinned and stood up I walked over to the other side of the bed. I pulled up the covers and got in I pulled her close and she snuggled into my arms. "I missed you." She mumbled into my neck. I laughed and kissed her hair.

We lay like that and slept. I woke up and it must be Monday because Emily was in there and I was alone. I yawned and started my day.

I snagged a bagel and walked over to her apartment she was just putting on her jacket and grabbing her coat. It was snowing. We were only a few weeks from Christmas. She had a piece of toast in her teeth. I grinned at her. She looked at me her eyes smiling. "She munched the toast and then she went to the bathroom.

She came out with her hair up. "We are going to be late."

"I'm sure they will understand." I took the wool scarf down and wrapped it around her neck. She looked up at me and I pulled her close. "I was so scared I would never look into those golden eyes again."

We walked to the door and Max was waiting smiling. "Car's ready."

I looked at him and narrowed my eyes. "How did you know where we were the other day? She didn't have the time to tell you." He smiled and looked at me. "I am the descendant of a great monk that lived many years ago you met him. I can sense you and where you are."

I raised my brows. "Miroku and Sango." He smiled.

We got in the elevator and headed to work. At the office the story was that we were snake bitten and had gotten sick but we were better now. I walked in my office and closed the door.

I sat down and there was a huge bouquet of roses on my desk white roses. Shelly walked in with coffee. "I am so glad you are better Sir. I was so worried. The kids were so upset they got together and bought those for you.

Honestly I think Kathy and Sarah have a little crush on you." She smiled and moved the flowers over by the window. "You are way behind on signing stuff. I'll bring it in and you have a meeting in an hour…." We worked for hours. When lunch rolled around Yona and I had some sandwiches ordered in and tried to get caught up. I looked at her over the mountain of proposals.

"You know being a fighter isn't near so complicated."

She smiled. "Yes but it's a lot messier." At the end of the day we were exhausted. We were still not up to full steam.

We went home and Emily had a quiet dinner already set up for us. We ate and then sat down to watch some TV. I had really become fascinated with a show about human crimes. They investigated these crimes that had happened years in the past and found the perpetrators. It was a good show.

I was happy I could hold her and there was nothing but, the joy of her in my arms. It would always be this way. Baku was on the back of the couch sleeping.

Yona was laying across the couch her head in my lap. She had her eyes closed I ran my hands through her dark red hair. The same as her mother's her eyes opened, those were her father's. She was beautiful. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen whether I was a child or a man.

She looked at me. "What is that look for?"

"I was just thinking how much I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too." She took my hand and pulled it to her lips she kissed my fingers. I felt desire building. I tried to get a hold of myself.

She sat up and turned She sat next to me and looked at me. She was searching my eyes for something. She smiled and pulled my lips to hers and kissed me. I felt myself falling I pulled her into my arms and crushed her to me. My fingers burying in her hair, her hands ran down my throat to my shirt. I felt the buttons falling open then her hands were on my skin and I groaned. She ran her fingers her claws lightly scraping around and up my back. This was something I had never experienced. I had Naraku's memories of his life. Dark moments with women he had, had. So I was not naïve about physical love in my mind but, my body had never experienced it.

I had never touched her inappropriately. My life had begun all be it in a strange situation in a strange time and the reason for my existence had nothing to do with love but, I still in the back of my mind there was a line you did not cross with a lady. It was strange really to consider the atrocities that Naraku committed and touching a Lady inappropriately was not in him. That was built into me. And since it was a good trait probably one of the only that he had, it had survived Kikiyo's purging.

So I did not do what I wanted. I did not caress her or remove her clothing. As part of me wished to do, I kissed her and held her close I wanted so much more of her. I pulled away as her lips touched my shoulder. "Yona."

She looked at me and blushed. "Sorry." She looked surprised by her own actions. "I didn't mean to do that."

"No I like it but, this is not like you. What is wrong?" She looked chagrined.

"I have a confession." I looked at this good and pure woman what darkness could she be confessing it had nothing to do with her innocence that was not in question. "You know I have sister a twin. She came while you were unconscious and she checked up on you." I nodded. "Well she and I have a bond kind of like my parents. But, no one knows except Yuuka and she knows everything."

"Ah, and she is not like you."

"She is nothing like me. We are opposites almost." I still wasn't sure what this had to do with her forward behavior. "She wanted to…"

I know my surprise was plain on my face. "She feels what you feel and she became amorous when you did." She nodded hiding her face in my shoulder.

"She's done this before and sometimes I am nervous so I let her suggestions in." She was ashamed. I smiled and laughed softly. I pulled her head back. I looked in her eyes and I could see it the other soul in there. I had seen something before but, I was so busy trying to not hurt her that I missed it for what it was.

I grinned at her. "You my dear need no instruction. You are quiet enough on your own and I would prefer to only kiss the woman I love. Suki should find someone of her own." I looked in her eyes and looked right through to Suki. I could see her in there smiling. "Suki go away." I felt her amusement as she slowly faded away. I let myself roll back out of her never invading her mind. I smiled at her.

"How did you do that." She looked at me her eyes wide with wonder.

"I spoke to her soul." She touched my face. "You are in the same fix I was in. You have someone in your mind as well."

"Well yes but, Suki wouldn't do anything to hurt me."

"No I suppose not but, it is a little disconcerting knowing I am kissing your sister when I kiss you." She hung her head.

"I should have told you."

I picked up her chin and looked in her eyes. "You did just now. And now she is gone to laugh at my embarrassment and I am going to kiss you and only you. Because you are the woman I love." She smiled and blushed. Yes that is my Yona. I pulled her to me and kissed her. She tasted sweeter. There was definitely a difference. I could go in my mind to all the times when Suki had been there and when she had been gone. Hmm. She would not fool me again. I would feel her soul. I stood with her in my arms.

"It is late lets go to bed." She tucked her head in my shoulder and I carried her to bed…

Ch 41 Suki Yona

I walked into the office and my phone rang. I opened it. "Haven't you done enough?"

"I'm sorry I got carried away. God he really is amazing. He gets more attractive every time I see him." She laughed.

"Geez Suki. You are lucky he is so forgiving." I sat down.

"He forgave you and don't worry I will stay out of your head. I love you I don't want to ruin this for you. I just couldn't help myself. I'm pregnant and fat. I feel left out." I smiled.

"I know Suki, I know."

"I am sorry."

"I know I have to go he is coming." I hung up the phone. I closed the phone just as he tapped on the door. He walked in. "I have to get the number of the Chinese office." I looked in his eyes. He was so beautiful. I didn't blame my sister. Who wouldn't want to feel those lips? Who in their right mind wouldn't want this man? His eyes narrowed. "What is it?"

I smiled. "Nothing." He raised a brow.

I wrote the number down and took it and handed it to him. "Here you go." He took the number but he held my hand too. He looked at me his eyes suspicious.

I sighed. "I just got off the phone with Suki. She apologized for last night."

"Hmm. That doesn't really explain that predatory smile." He walked to me. I backed up. "You know we said that at work we weren't going to do this." He just smiled as my legs hit the desk. "Yes but, I realized last night that the last time we kissed in here I was kissing your sister not you." I looked away. How could he know that? I was so nervous when our relationship started. I had let her have the lead several times. His hands went under my legs and he picked me up. His hands on my thighs. He turned around and shoved me up against the wall. I was pinned between his body and the wall. I sucked in a breath. He looked in my eyes. "I will have to make new memories. I couldn't breath. I couldn't move my hands were resting against his chest. His hands trailed up my thighs and rested on my waist. Suki had no way to leave me completely but, she could sit in the background. She was reeling too.

She couldn't imagine wanting someone this much when all you've done is kissed. She was changing her mind.

All of this was in my mind but it was in the background. Nothing could take the place of his hands on me. Or his eyes piercing into mine, he leaned in his chest brushing mine. I felt myself shaking. "What's wrong?" His lips brushed my ear. His voice a whisper. His teeth scraped my skin. Oh God he had never done anything like this before. I tried to hold in the whimper that turned into his name. He smiled against my throat. "I love you Yona." He kissed me deeply and then his lips touched my forehead. He leaned back and let me stand. I looked up at him in wonder. He smiled and touched my face. "I have to go and call these people. I will come and get you for lunch." I leaned into his hand and let my eyes fall shut.

That day went by pleasantly. After working really late he stood up and looked at me. "Come on Spar with me." I jumped up we hadn't done this since the voice came back he was too afraid of loosing control.

We headed down to the gym.

I stood on one end of the room and he stood on the other end. I held my fang, he held his halberd. He was unnaturally still. He was planning something. I watched him and prepared my fang was light in my hand waiting. It trembled with excitement.

He was there and then he wasn't there. I spun feeling his aura behind me. He was there. On the top of the punching bag his bare feet never moving the heavy weighted bag. The halberd was at my nose. "Gotcha." I blinked.

"You're so fast I couldn't even see you move." He smiled jumped and landed in front of me.

"I know I feel so different. I have carried the weight of Naraku with me. Now that it's gone I feel so light, like I could fly. I smiled.

"All right well in that case I will have to step it up a notch just to keep up with you." I smiled. He grinned and flipped backwards.

"Sounds good to me." I watched him. We started moving and I had to use all my power just to keep up but, I could do it. We darted all over the room our blades would clash sparks flying. He flew up in the air and I watched him coming at me and I leaped away and danced to the side. He hit the ground and I had my blade to his throat but, he had me too. We were perfectly matched neither being able to one up the other. After a few hours he dropped the halberd and fell over. "I give. I am hungry and tired. You actually made me sweat. I didn't even know I could do that. I fell beside him and lay down. I laughed.

"I am so glad you stopped I was about to faint." He looked over at me.

"Why didn't you say something?"

"And give up not likely." He laughed. I did too.

"Come on lets get a shower and then I am taking you out." We stood and wandered off to the showers. I stepped out and there was a box on the bench. I frowned but, took the lid off. There was a beautiful dress. It was white and had suns like my Inu mark all the way around the skirt and there was a gold wrap that had white suns embroidered in it. I put it over my shoulders a golden pair of sandals were next to the wrap. What was he up to. I put it on I looked in the mirror. It was lovely. My hair hung loose down to my waist. I walked out and he stood there with my coat over his arm in a tuxedo. I smiled at him.

"What are you planning?" He just smiled. He put my coat on and we left. The car drove across town and stopped in front of the Jazz place I had first taken him to. I smiled. This dress was a little formal but, it was nice. We walked forward and they let us in. I walked in and gasped the place was transformed. It was beautiful. Everything was white. And everyone was there my whole family my sisters and my parents my Uncles. His parents. Even Jaken and Tetsu were there. Totosai was even there with Myoga on his shoulder. We had not all been together like this since we came to this country.

"Oh my god." I felt the tears come. Keitaro smiled. Yuuka was looking around very pleased. She of course knew all along that this would happen. My sister came forward. "Well so I finally get to meet you awake." Rin was with Keitaro." I did see you and so did Suki but, you were out."

She bowed and he smiled and shook her hand and then Keitaro's. Suki came forward still beautiful even huge pregnant on one arm of my father Mom on the other. He smiled down at me. I glared at him. "You had this planned already didn't you and you all kept it from me."

He raised a brow. "It was a secret sorry." He smiled but I could still see the sadness in his eyes. I looked at Mom. She was holding back her emotions poor thing was so hormonal. I hugged her and Suki. I said hello to everyone. Then they started dancing I watched my father and Uncle take their wives onto the floor being the head of the family they got the first dance. I looked at Hakudoushi. "Thank you but, why did you do this?"

"To see that smile on your face." But, he was planning something I could see those wheels turning. I just looked at him. He kissed my hair. "Come let's dance." He pulled me out there and everyone started to dance. After a wonderful waltz he took my hand and led me off the floor he walked to where the band played and the piano guy stood and bowed away he sat and patted the bench I sat and everyone watched him. He started to play and I closed my eyes. It was beautiful. I saw him as a child when he first met me then the day we met in this life. All of our memories. The music was sweet and soft then he showed the memories of me being hurt and I felt his fear. His fight with Naraku. Kikiyo and his sacrifice and his happiness at my life being spared. He showed me everything. His struggles and his victories. As it played to its sweet end I opened my eyes and looked at him. His face was so beautiful. The most beautiful thing in my world.

His hands left the piano and they were shaking. He turned to me. His eyes were shining. I'm sure mine were as well. He took my hand in his. "Yona I love you. I have loved you since I first saw you. You showed me what love and compassion were you gave me a life and hope. You gave me everything.

"I will never do enough to show you what you have given me but, want to try all the same." In his other hand was a box. I looked at it and I started shaking. "Yona I will love you for as long as I am breathing and I will protect you with my soul." He opened the box and inside was a ring. It wasn't some huge diamond. It was a stone. I could feel the power in it. It was a piece of the jewel in his halberd I could feel it. I looked up at him and he smiled. "It is a piece of me. Just as much as my heart is. And it belongs to you as well. Please Yona tell me that you will be mine forever."

My hands were shaking he looked at me. Our eyes met. I felt the tears fall as I threw myself in his arms. "Yes, yes, yes. I love you." He laughed and pulled me in and held me. I heard everyone cheer. I looked over his shoulder and found my father. He was clapping and smiling but, his eyes look haunted. What was wrong? I couldn't worry about it for long because I was too distracted with joy.

We danced again and then Inuyasha wanted to dance. We twirled around He smiled at me his ears twitching. "Are you happy Little Fluffy." I grinned at my nick name he had given me, because I had started shifting so early. I was a dog before I could walk as a person. Dad had hated it.

I looked at Hakudoushi dancing with Kagome. "Yes I am he is perfect."

"Right that's what you say until we do something stupid. Then we're idiots." He laughed. I grinned.

"Well he hasn't made me mad so far." I looked into the golden eyes so like my own. "I don't know if he will. You know my dad and Mom never fight like you two do."

"That's because she always gives into him." He rolled his eyes.

I laughed. "Well that's not exactly true but, even so. Maybe he'll just give in to me too."

"Right he's a push over. I fought him remember I know how determined he can be." He raised a brow.

"All right fine we'll fight and break things are you happy now." I laughed.

"Inuyasha I would like to dance with my daughter please." He smiled and bowed.

"Sounds good to me. I'm going to get my wife back." He wandered away. I looked and Hakudoushi was dancing with his mother. Her tiny white feet flying across the floor. Shippo was drinking with Jaken. I looked at my father.

He smiled at me but, I could see the pain. "Dad what is wrong?"

He looked at me and smiled. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you have been freaked for weeks and I have never seen you afraid ever. What is wrong and please don't tell me nothing. Please let me help you." He looked at me and we twirled. "Baby you can't help me. I'm sorry to keep things from you and your Mom but, there's nothing you can do. Just be careful. Someone is targeting demons so stay close to Hakudoushi. I think he will keep you safe." His eyes were pained.

"There is something you're not telling me."

"There is a lot that I'm not telling you but, I will not tell you and you can't bully me any more than I can bully you. I love you and I will do what I have to. You will do the same which means staying here and keeping everything going and being safe. As much as I hate saying it. I am glad that young man came into our lives. It gives me a little peace knowing he will protect you. Now please don't ask me more." He kissed my forehead and smiled turning just as Hakudoushi came to claim me.

"Hello love." His arms circled me. He looked in my eyes but he frowned. "What is wrong?"

"Dad is really worried but, he wouldn't tell me he just kept saying he was glad you were here and that I should be careful. The only thing he said was that someone is killing demons. We will have to be very careful. No more walking home at night. Isn't that sad when demons have to be afraid. Did the lab figure out what that chemical was?"

"Yes it was ryson it's a bio weapon that was used in a terrorist attack a few years ago. Apparently it is very poisonous to demons as well as humans. That demon would have died in a few hours anyway." He pulled me close. "He's right we have to be careful. That wasn't random. I looked in his mind. He was sent after us."

"Why though we don't even hunt humans who would have it in for us?" He touched my face tracing a demon mark.

"Perhaps it is because we are the most powerful demon family on the planet. The Chinese are close but, even they can't claim the force we do. With you and me and you father and Uncle Rin and her fang Keitaro. We are the most powerful demons on the planet period. There is no question." I looked around the room and of course I could feel the auras. If there was a demon within twenty miles of here they would feel our collective power and cringe. "We should start carrying our weapons."

"Yes but, I am not sure that they would do well with this dress." I grinned.

Yuuka walked up on cue. "Totosai and I have taken care of that. Here it will replace the other pendant. This will make you look human and it will hide your weapon from sight even yours. Of course when you wish it to appear it will be in your hand." She placed it over my head and the glow flowed through me I felt my ears get smaller. She placed one over Hakudoushi's head and he smiled as nothing had to happen to him. She went around the room handing them out.

She stood in the center of the room. "We will all begin carrying our weapons again. You will notice changes soon do not go into public without your pendants ever. There are ones for your children as well. Notice any humans watching to closely." My father went and stood by her.

"You will need to watch closely suspicious humans. Humans that seem hostile do not show yourself to them if they threaten you and know what you are you must kill them." The room went silent.

He looked like stone. "We do not have a choice. Things are changing. We are being hunted. Do not hesitate it could cost your life or the life of a loved one."

Kagome shook her head. "We can't start killing the humans."

Yuuka looked at her. "And if you refuse and they hurt father what will you do. Will you stand by and watch. Will you Keitaro. Will you let them kill Rin. They all looked at one another. Kagome frowned.

"No I will not let them hurt my family."

Yuuka sighed. "We will do what we must. War is coming in the human world we all feel it. It will not be a war of tanks and guns. It will kill most of them. We will meet at Keitaro's barrier in Japan you who know where it is will go straight there those who do not hold you pendant and wish to be there. Boksuno and Ozark have given us pieces of themselves. So you may all go there.

The room was suddenly whispering denying the need. I knew this was what my father had been hiding.

Yuuka looked around. "Silence do not doubt me. I will show you." I felt a wave and the vision that she had seen. The vision she had given my father hit me like a train. Hakudoushi gasped and we fell to the ground. I saw my family being murdered. I saw him being cut to pieces me helpless to stop them because I was already dead. I screamed and threw myself into his arms. "No!" The whole room did the same thing. Inuyasha was holding Kagome. Mom was sobbing in father's arms.

He was looking around. "Now you see, you must protect your families. Kohaku was shaking and holding his children. I felt the worst for him. He wasn't strong enough for this. He just shook his head. Only the little ones didn't get the vision. Yuuka spared them.

Keitaro walked to Yuuka and held her. Inuyasha did too. And Kagome they held one another. I walked to my parents. I looked at Dad. He smiled sadly. Hakudoushi looked at him. His eyes solemn. "I won't let that happen. They may tear me apart piece by piece but, she will not die. I swear to you."

I turned on him. "None of us are going to die. We are going to find a way to fix this. Aren't we."

My father took my face in his hands. "I am going to do whatever it takes to keep you safe." I didn't like the sound of that.

Yuuka looked around. "You have seen how bad it can get but, I will show you how good it can be as well." I looked at her and frowned. Then I felt this overwhelming sense of peace and we were all standing on a hill overlooking a pretty valley. There was no smell of death. No smell of anything but clean air and grass. It was beautiful. The sky was blue but, it wasn't our sky there were two sun's and I could see a planet it looked like Saturn but, it wasn't Hakudoushi's arms were around me. "It's amazing."

Yuuka smiled. "This is where we need to go but, we have to find the path. Only Sesshomaru can do it and it will take all of our strength. All of us will have to give what is needed and we will get there and, we will be safe to start over. To live our lives. We will have our chance. So don't loose heart. Because…"She laughed. "We all know how much Sesshomaru hates to fail." It took a few seconds but, everyone did laugh. Even my dad.

Everyone started going home. They wanted to be with their families. We said goodbye to everyone and then when the last ones to leave were gone we sat down. "God Hakudoushi that can't happen." I sighed and sat next to him laying my head on his shoulder. He was playing the piano quietly. He leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"I know honey we'll fix it somehow." He played for a few more minutes. "Let's go home." We did and we slept in each others arms needing the comfort….

Ch 41Inevitability Hakudoushi

I woke in the night the vision playing over and over in my mind. How could that happen. I tried to envision where that was. Where had that taken place. Where had the humans some how overpowered me. Such weak creatures I just couldn't imagine but, I smelled her blood I could feel the pain. I looked at the beautiful woman in my arms. Her eyes closed in sleep. Her night had been peaceful.

She felt safe with me. Me of all people. She moved and said my name then snuggled deeper into my chest. Her red hair flowed behind her head like water. Everything suddenly felt so uncertain. Yesterday I had woken up only with the worry that she might not want to marry me. Now I had to keep her alive from some terrible danger I didn't understand.

I watched the dawn streak across the sky no longer able to sleep. I simply held her. Feeling her warm and breathing knowing that no matter what I would keep her that way somehow.

She stirred her body sliding against mine. I gritted my teeth. She was more desirable than anyone had a right to be. I wanted her. And, now it was desperate. She had this idea in her mind that I was filled with infinite self-control and I let her think it because otherwise I knew she would hold back so I wouldn't suffer. And, though suffer I did it was so incredibly wonderful torture I gladly took every single moment.

Lying with her was something I tortured myself with. She was irresistible, here with her hair a mess and her sleepy eyes smiling at me in the morning. It was everything I could do not to pin her beneath me and take her right here right now. She stretched like a cat and let our a little howl at the same time then she snuggled back into me.

I knew exactly how it would feel to kiss her and pull the passion from her in a thousand ways that would…Stop you can't do that. I had to remind myself. She opened one eye and looked at me.

She frowned. "You look like your in pain. Are you all right?" I leaned down and kissed her hair.

"I am fine. Just couldn't sleep" She sat up and touched my face. I stayed safely on my back. I was still trying to control my longing. It seemed worse because everything had suddenly seemed so desperate. The idea that I may not have the forever I had imagined made it harder.

Her eyes looked haunted as they searched mine. I hated that fear in her face. I had been so arrogant. I had believed that the worst was over I had beaten Naraku. Now there was this new danger that I had no control over.

She stood and walked to the bathroom. I followed her. We stood next to each other and brushed our teeth like any normal couple of course her face would normally look different but we would do what we were asked. She would wear the pendant always. We were always in the public eye here. The public was everywhere.

Finishing that she went to the living room and turned on the TV. We watched the chaos unfolding. Japan was closing they're ports. They would be safe a little longer.

We tried to just go back to our lives. I decided we needed time away. "Why don't we take a vacation and go to your house in the Hampton's I have no idea what this body can really do I would like to know. I can't really test it here." She nodded over her papers.

"I think that's a good idea." It was strange to see the picture over her desk. She had claimed the weapons made the clients uncomfortable. We got our paperwork finalized and left town. We flew there in a small helicopter she kept on the roof of the building so she didn't have to wait for traffic. Max was there.

"Hey Max you our body guard."

He smiled. "If I need to be. This is all very unnerving." I nodded and we climbed in. It only took an hour to get there by air. She said it would have taken several if we had drove.

We landed on the helipad near a huge house. She stepped out and smiled. I stood and looked in a circle. Max was getting the luggage. "We've owned this property for over a hundred and fifty years. There are huge walls all around and we did something that you probably shouldn't do but it turned out pretty well. It's almost as if we knew…" Then she laughed. "Never mind. It was Yuuka's idea of course."

I looked at her confused. "What bad idea?" Then I could feel them. Demon auras coming, no not full demons. Baku leaped down and shifted.

I watched as two slightly smaller but no less dangerous Baku's came towards us. They weren't exactly the same. They were mixed with something. "Baku mated with a dog."

"Yes a big Russian breed called a Caucasian mountain dog. Very fierce and loyal. But, not good enough. Yuuka thought they would be excellent guardians. They are. Nothing foreign demon or otherwise has set foot without permission in over a hundred years." Hmm.

"How long does it take for them to mature. Baku's species is a fast grower so what happens when you mix them with domesticated dogs?" I had an idea but, I didn't know if it would work everything seemed to be moment by moment for us lately.

She looked at them and then at me and the same thought hit her. "In six months they look like this and are absolutely lethal. We should call Yuuka and ask her what she thinks."

_She has already asked me. _Baku looked a little ashamed. _I have already mated with one of Kagome's dogs. The puppies should come in a few weeks. I was not allowed to tell you._

"Well that takes care of that. Well Baku why don't you introduce me to your children." The three tails wagged. The children had one tail and would pass for a dog if not for the green eyes and the nubs of horns on their heads.

_These are Ripley and Hannibal Yuuka named them. _I heard his laughter.

Each dog nodded when they heard their name. "They can't speak to us can they." Baku shook his head. "But they can understand us?" He nodded.

I walked forward and knelt in front of the two dogs. "There is something happening in the human world they are going to be looking for us to kill us. You must tell us when you smell anything outside the walls. We must know immediately. If any humans come on the property that are the least bit suspicious you must not hesitate. Try not to kill them but, hold them and come and find us." The dogs nodded and I scratched their oversized ears. "Thank you." They nodded and took off. One went to one side and the other went to the opposite end.

_They can not communicate with you but, they can with me and with each other. They will keep us safe. They would give their lives for us. _I looked at Baku and nodded.

"Let us hope they do not have to I don't want that." We walked in the house and looked at the opulent surroundings. Everything here was here to remind us of home. The screens and sliding doors Bonsai trees and bamboo everywhere.

A beautiful painting of a crane. There on the wall was a family portrait. Everyone was there. Yona and Suki only children. "You were so beautiful. It's a good thing I had already been killed because I would have fallen for you even then."

"That would have been interesting. Father has not always been so understanding."

"I know I remember." I laughed. She smiled at me then her eyes turned back to the picture.

"I can't loose them Hakudoushi I can't loose my family." I put my arms around her and held her.

"We will keep them safe don't worry. Your father will find the way and we will be safe." She nodded but, she wouldn't look me in the eye. She was afraid. I was too….

We decided that we would train here. She was very comfortable with her powers. I however had no real idea what mine were anymore. We couldn't hold back. Yuuka and Kohaku showed up two days after we arrived.

I felt her Yona was asleep. I walked outside. I used my power which was apparently my own to see inside the hearts of people and animals to know what was on the property. Of course Yuuka was like a concrete wall. I would never see anything she didn't want me to see.

I didn't look in Kohaku for but a moment because it was a sad place to be. Kohaku had never truly recovered from being under Naraku's control. Humans weren't meant for that anyway much less someone as pure as he was. That was part of Naraku's amusement in the boy. His absolute self hate. He loved feeling his suffering. I sighed. The children were sweet souls filled with love and innocence, a sweet place the mind and heart of a child.

I stepped out of the huge Cape Cod structure. Ripley arrived and wagged a plumed tail. He loved the children.

"Hakudoushi, Yona is sleeping." Kohaku was quiet.

"Yes she is you must be tired as well. Max is setting up rooms for you and the children as we speak." He followed them inside with a solemn thank you. Yuuka walked to my side.

"Come we will go somewhere I wish to see you use your new powers." She shifted I leaped and landed on her back.

"You have the power to be unseen don't you even in this form." She nodded once and took off. She was magnificent the size of the house we were living in. Her silver black tipped fir was soft. She was beautiful. I think I was so enamored with Yona I didn't really see the beauty in others but, she was very beautiful even like this.

_Thank you _

"You are very welcome." I watched as we zoomed through the night. I looked back the way we had come.

_Do not worry she will sleep and never know you have gone._

I nodded. She took me to the mountains and in between the peaks was a desolate valley nothing there but pine trees. She landed. "Now little demon. Come at me. I asked for my halberd and it was in my hand. I flew back and pulled it up. I knew this was a very unfair match her aura was so overpowering it was a physical sensation but, I believe my goal was to simply protect myself. She was above me in a moment and her mouth opened. A ball came pulsing out of her teeth and flew right at me. I raised my barrier hoping I had one or if not hoping she could put the pieces back together again.

A white light surrounded me. Her pulse surrounded it but, it was absorbed. And the shield simply became stronger and bigger. No matter how much power she put into it my barrier only grew in size and strength. She landed and shifted. "Now you see one of your powers. Use it. I will tell you the vision that you saw was not absolute now that you are warned you can protect her.

"That vision was given to me as a child but, I have done things many times over to prevent it from happening the way I have seen it. I don't know what will happen now. But, we will have ways to protect ourselves.

"You have seen things and done things that would make most men cringe. You can be kind but, you must be ruthless to keep your family whole that is why I brought you back." She folded her legs and floated into my barrier. I did as she was doing.

"You brought me back."

"Yes I did. You were powerful enough that Naraku had to exterminate you. And, he used my family to do it. He snuck up on you and used subterfuge to kill you and then Kagura as well. Because you were stronger and you were going to beat him, I love my family Hakudoushi. I will do whatever it takes to keep them safe.

"I knew that Yona was the strong link in this family her and her father and my mother hold this family together. They are the keystones. Yona was alone and believed herself complete but, she is not enough. She is a good fighter and her mind is quick but, she needed someone with the kind of power she doesn't have. You my dear were perfect.

"So there was no trick no trap set up by Naraku."

"Oh yes Naraku did that years before you were even created but, never would he have wanted you to come back. Not you. You are far to free and uncontrollable. He was simply going to be reborn. That was the unfortunate of it. You were the product of my doing Naraku was inside you because. He was the one meant to be there." I looked at this woman who was more ruthless than I had given her credit for. "Yes you see now. I am without scruples or morals when it comes to my family. I will murder lie and steal to keep my family safe and I will keep them safe.

"Why me? Why not just manipulate Naraku?" She raised a brow.

"That should be obvious. Yona would never have loved him. And, Naraku is essentially a coward. You are brave. You left a situation only because is was fruitless not out of fear. I knew that Yona would love you and I knew that you could not resist her." I laughed.

"Who could?"

"She is very strong willed, very much like her father. Inuyasha was joking but, you have ended up with a very stubborn and powerful woman with a mind and a heart of her own." I smiled thinking of my fiancé.

"Yes she is. Whatever your reasons Yuuka I will help protect your family and I will keep Yona safe. You concentrate on helping Sesshomaru." I stood. I looked at her. "You can't make a barrier can you. That is the reason for me isn't it?"

"Yes only Rin can make a barrier. And she can not make a large enough one. Keitaro and I can not in his former life he had the ability in this one it is beyond him. Only you and you will have to perfect it. And practice. You will have to keep them safe. Rin is coming she will use her fang it is deadly do not let the serpent touch you. You will not believe it's power but your barrier will grow stronger and it needs to be very strong. We have little time now. My family will stay with you. Rin is coming with Keitaro. As the time grows shorter everyone will gather. I don't know how much I have prevented." She closed her eyes and we were in our yard. She stood and walked out of my barrier. She turned and looked at me. "You must make it strong enough that I can not pass then you will be ready." She was gone just like that.

I looked at the barrier around me and sighed. Whatever reason you chose I am glad you brought me back. I would do whatever it took to keep your family safe Yuuka. They are my family too now.

_Very good._

I smiled at her voice in my mind and walked back to the house. I walked to the bedroom and looked in on Yona she was sleeping. I smiled at her and turned.

Miroku stood in the hallway. The boy looked to be around five years old. "Shouldn't you be in bed little man?"

"I can't sleep." I smiled.

"Well why don't we go see what we can find in the kitchen that might help." He grinned and took my hand. We walked to the kitchen Emily was there getting breakfast prepped for the next day.

"Hey babies. What are you two doing up you are supposed to be sleepin'." We both shrugged.

"Well maybe some real hot cocoa will help you sleep." Miroku nodded his head. A smile on his lips."

For me she poured a glass of brandy. I drank it slowly. She finished the bread and left it to rise. "Okay well I am going to get some sleep you two have a good talk now. Don't keep him up to late…" She brandished a spoon at me. I raised my hands in surrender. She laughed and left.

Miroku picked up his mug and took a drink, whipped cream on his nose.

I looked at the child. He was cute. His family's silver hair graced his head. Without the pendant. He had small pointed ears and the Inu marks were there though lighter than on his mother certainly. I don't believe Sango looked anything other than human. Her aura was strong but in a different way; she would be a great priestess some day.

I watched him drink his cocoa and sipped at my brandy. He looked at me. His face thoughtful. "You're gonna marry Cousin Yona aren't you?"

I smiled. "Yes I am."

"That means your going to make babies with her doesn't it." I blinked a few times. I had never been posed a question like this. "Did he know what that meant. At five."

"Of course I know what it means I'm five but, I'm smart." I raised my brows and he could read minds. He smiled.

"To answer your question at some point yes I would love to have a child with her." He nodded.

"But, you haven't tried yet."

"No, that is something you should only do when you are married." I frowned. This sweet conversation was taking a bad turn.

"Cousin Suki isn't married but, she made a baby."

I had stepped in it now. I felt the aura just as Yona walked in. I must have been very upset. "Miroku are you purposely harassing him?"

"Only a little. But, I really was curious."

"Your cousin Suki has always done things differently. But your parents and your grandparents waited so you should too. And we are because we decided that's what we want to do. Suki made her choice too." Thank God she had come to save me.

Miroku smiled. "All right I guess I can understand that. I can't imagine it being that important. It seems like you would want to test out to see if you like the person before you go marrying them." He stood and yawned. "I think I can go to bed now. "Thanks for sitting with me Hakudoushi. My dad sure didn't used to like you he said you used to be awful bad but, I don't see it. Good night." With that he was gone. I sagged in my chair.

"Thank God you showed up. I was sinking fast." She smiled and sat in my lap. I pulled her close and, kissed her hair.

"I could see the surrender flag waving." She grinned. "He is certainly named well. You probably never got the chance to see but, the original Miroku fondled just about everyone he came in contact with that was a girl. Kohaku said he already flirts with the children in his kindergarten class." I laughed. No I had not known that. I did remember him and his wind tunnel. Though.

"I remember Miroku fairly well." She rolled her eyes.

"Well he did suck you up if I remember the story correctly." I nodded.

"My last memory in my first life was realizing that I should have run that time. I was arrogant and believed I was invincible. Oh well. I like this life better." I pulled her face to mine and kissed her. She moved on my lap to gain better access and I had to stifle a groan. Her body was doing things to mine she didn't realize.

After a few minutes I pulled away and smiled. "All right now we just got done telling Miroku the importance of waiting." She smiled and flushed.

"Sorry." I touched her face tracing one soft eyebrow.

"Don't apologize but, I am starting to miss my need for control before; now I am free to think all the things I like about you and how you feel. It is wonderful but, it is not good. I feel a lot of passion and I am having a hard time keeping a rein on it." She groaned and her face buried in my chest.

"God, I know I woke up because I was dreaming about you and it was so wonderful. I feel like I'm going to spin out of control and attack you any minute." She grabbed my shirt and balled it up in her fists. "I've never had a hard time controlling my emotions until I met you. Now I feel like a lunatic. Sometimes I'm fine and I can function. Then some thought or your scent will hit me and I am volcano just waiting to erupt." She was running her nose up my throat and I felt myself tremble.

Her lips touched my jaw and my head moved to give her better access without meaning to. She kissed her way up to my lips. "I just want to do so many things. Things I'm not even sure how you do." Her lips were on mine gently. Her teeth grazed my lip. I shook with need. She was killing me. And I was enjoying it.

Her hands were moving up my chest and around my neck. She buried her fingers in my hair and sighed as her lips settled on mine. I felt my control slipping her words were like an accelerant to a fire that had already been there. I felt my hands move to her back without me telling them to and I picked her up. I set her on my lap pulling her legs around me. So she was facing me. I grabbed her and pulled her into my chest and I kissed her with all the passion I had. I ran my hands down her back and grabbing her I pulled her even closer. She moaned into my mouth. I smiled and then I realized what we were doing; this was leading somewhere we had decided not to go yet and if I didn't stop now I wouldn't stop.

I sighed and she instantly came to her senses as well. She pulled back and pressed her face to mine. Forehead to forehead. "Oh God I am so sorry."

I looked in her beautiful eyes. "Me too."

"I think maybe we should go to bed now." I smiled and picked her up. I pulled her up into my arms and carried her to the bedroom. I laid her down and pulled the covers back up around her.

"I love you Yona." I kissed her and went to put on my pajamas. I walked back in and she was smiling at me. We hadn't slept apart since my fight with myself or Naraku whatever. Baku growled and curled back up after being disturbed. I pulled her into my arms and we both fell asleep. It was strange how here in the situation where we should have a hard time not doing what we both wanted there was no tension there never had been. Here we were a comfort to each other. A warm heart to hold on to.

"Good night Hakudoushi." I kissed her hair.

"Goodnight Yona my love." She smiled and drifted away. I fell asleep trying not to worry that she could be hurt. I would not allow it. I would kill anyone and anything that tried to hurt her. With that vow I made myself I slept…

Ch 45 Yuuka's revelations Kagome

Everyone was silent as we rode to the air port. Sesshomaru held Momiji and she cried silently. Suki was catatonic. Inuyasha was very subdued. His mind going over and over what Yuuka had foreseen.

Shippo and Cho were staring off into the night. Everyone was wondering what we were going to do.

"Well that isn't going to be pretty." Totosai was a boundless font of wisdom.

Inuyasha glared at him. "No shit Totosai."

"Well Sesshomaru have you found this magical paradise yet."

He sighed. "I have not been told to look yet brother. I will look when Yuuka tells me to look."

Inuyasha was so frustrated. I took his hand. "Honey I know that was horrible. God poor Yuuka to have carried that around with her all these years, it is amazing she has ever smiled at all." Inuyasha immediately calmed down.

"I wish there was some way we could know when this is all going to happen. I can't believe this. After all these years saving the humans and now we are going to have to kill them." He shook his head.

"Actually it looks as if the humans will kill each other but, their hate and fear will turn them in our direction as someone to blame." He looked out the window. I believe it would be a good idea for all of us to pull out our armor and keep it ready if I have to fight I don't want to wearing Armani."

We laughed at that it broke the tension.

I smiled thankfully at him.

"You know no matter what this can't be any worse than some of the stuff we've faced. They are human after all." Cho offered. "I know there are a lot of them but, we have powers they couldn't dream of."

We did that all the way home bolstering ourselves. The next day Yuuka called and said that we should try to group up as much as possible.

We started gathering stuff we might need and, moving it to Keitaro's barrier. It was very close to our perfect house we would probably go there first then when the war started we would go to the barrier. I still couldn't believe this was happening. I wondered what would happen to my family. I could not contact them. I was already there in their minds. Life had come full circle.

Some how history had changed, I didn't know what had happened but, this shouldn't be happening. If I had visited my family ten years after I had married Inuyasha and this didn't happen why was it happening now? I wanted to save my family. Would they go?

Would they believe me? What of Sota his life was just starting. I just couldn't believe their lives had to end.

It had been several weeks since the engagement. We were stockpiling. Sesshomaru was selling his place and had already sold the cattle. He would come here soon. The tree had erected his barrier back up. Nothing would get in without him knowing.

The North Koreans were going to start a war it was inevitable. We watched as the tension rose over the world.

The first strange incident to happen to us was over a month after we all saw the vision.

I was with Inuyasha at the store. We were shopping. He hadn't worn the pendant just a hat. We were so used to going here and everyone knew us. We walked in and were shopping. We noticed the people staring. They hadn't done that before. We were a fixture here.

"Demon." I turned and looked it was a woman and she was glaring at Inuyasha. "You Demon why are you here."

He raised his brows. "Excuse me." No one human had called him that in at least four hundred years.

"Why are you here demon?"

He looked at her like she was crazy but he held up a box of cheerios. "Shopping."

She screamed. "Kill the demon." She raised an umbrella and swung it at him. He leaped out of the way.

"Hey lady are you looney or what." I reached out and snatched the umbrella from her.

"You are the lover of this demon. You have probably already spawned demons from it." I got so angry I couldn't help it I slapped her.

"He is my husband and yes we have two children but the only demon I see here is you." That was true by her definition anyway.

The store manager walked up. "Is there a problem here Mrs. Inu?"

"No sir this woman is just mistaken."

"I am not; their demons kill the demons she hit me kill her." The manager grabbed her before she could lunge at me. Inuyasha was reaching beside him. I stopped him.

"No." He stared at the woman as she was pulled away. The manager smiled apologetically.

I nodded and we left. When we got to the car he finally settled down. "She smelled funny."

"Funny how."

"Like some kind of chemical." I frowned. Hadn't they said that a strange chemical was why Yona didn't get better?

"Yes Yuuka did say that."

"We're going to have to be more careful. We shouldn't have left without the pendant.

"I know. I just wasn't that worried I should have been though. Yuuka's never been wrong before." We called Sesshomaru and told him.

The next week we all gathered for the new baby Takahiro. Inuyasha kept hoping he would have just one kid with his ears so he could laugh at him but, it was in vain.

Sesshomaru's long awaited son arrived at eight in the morning on a Wednesday. He was beautiful. Just like his parents. His Inu marks were very similar to Sesshomaru's himself he had a moon on his forehead but, it was almost a half moon. I had no idea where that came from. His mother had them. She came to see the baby too. She had come several times over the centuries. She liked Yona very much. Keitaro said that was because she was just like her. She met Hakudoushi for the first time.

She like some of the old demons refused to hide herself or stay in disguise so she arrived in a red ball of light that lit up the sky the evening before the birth.

She walked in through the gallery doors to the huge living room in their palatial home in Texas. It had not been sold yet. Her long silver hair flowing like her sons she glided in like a queen which in a way I supposed she was.

Inuyasha never had really liked her of course she never called him anything but, half-breed so I could see why it bothered him.

She walked to Sesshomaru and kissed his cheek. He raised a brow but, said nothing. "Where is my Yona I know she is here somewhere. Yona ran out and actually hugged her. I guess like any other group of people in the world Grand parents were just different.

Hakudoushi followed her in. She stopped dead and looked at him. "Who are you?" She took a delicate sniff. "You have an incredible aura but, you are not any demon tribe I have ever seen."

Yona smiled. "This is Hakudoushi my fiancé we sent you an invitation."

"I know dear but, honestly I was afraid it was some human and I just couldn't bear it." She waved a hand. "You all seem so fond of them, like pets you have them everywhere."

"Grand mother that is not nice. They are not pets they are family."

She sighed. "Yes dear. Of course." She patted her hand. "Now where is this young man from?"

"Well you see Mom he's family sort of too. Shippo and Cho are his parents."

"Who?" She looked to where Shippo was standing and raised a brow as he and Cho waved and then managed to find something else to do somewhere else in the house. I almost laughed. "Surely you must be joking."

He looked at his parents. "No, I assure you that is my mother and father." They beamed at him.

Sesshomaru stepped forward. "He saved Yona's life that should be enough for even you mother."

She looked at him and her eyes went a little wide then she looked at Yona and Hakudoushi. "If what my son says is true then I am thankful. And you certainly are tolerable to look at. And, you have a powerful aura, despite your questionable heritage. I suppose you'll do." She looked at him and nodded. He bowed deeply.

"Thank you very much I will try not to disappoint you."

She looked at his lavender eyes and a brow raised. "Very good. Now where is Momiji. I want to see her. I need to tell what she needs to know about having the next lord of the dog demons. She swept away following her nose.

Everyone stood there silent for a few minutes then they moved on to other topics. I stood with Inuyasha as he spoke with Totosai.

"I don't really see how Tessaiga would help with this. And with the barrier on it I don't know how he can wield it to do this, do you know?

Totosai was actually wearing decent clothes for this. He was getting older too. Myoga sat on his shoulder. "Well you have never really understood Tessaiga. The sword took you to Kagome because it knew how badly you needed her. The sword is an extension of your father and your will. It wants what you want. And you have truly bonded with it. Just as Sesshomaru is bonded with his.

"As for the barrier you are a full demon. So why do you think you can use it." Totosai looked at him like he was an idiot.

"I suppose it's because the fang is mine." He nodded.

"Yes that's part of it. Tessaiga was your father's sword and it remembers Keitaro too. But, the biggest reason you can use it is because is was the extension of yours and your father's will. He and you both wanted to protect something. Be it mankind or your mother or Kagome here. If your brother takes the sword for the sole purpose of protecting his family which includes you it should do what he wants. It should show him this place that Yuuka saw."

"Then why can't Yuuka or I do it?"

"How should I know, it was Yuuka's vision not mine."

"I can't do it because my heart is not with the Tessaiga. I have done some ruthless things to keep this going my way. The Tessaiga will not do as I ask." Yuuka's quiet serious voice. I have seen myself trying and the Tessaiga will not follow my will. Keitaro does not have the power to do what needs to be done."

"Then why can't I do it?" He was frustrated.

"Because you can wield Tessaiga yes but, can you wield Bakusaiga. A sword created not from a fang but, created from Sesshomaru's power alone a piece not of his body but, his soul. They must be wielded together at the same moment to create the place I have seen. There is no other way." Inuyasha sighed.

"Okay I know I'll just do what I have to do. But, when everything goes down how am I suppose to keep anyone safe without my Tessaiga." Yuuka smiled.

She picked up his hands and spread his fingers matching hers to his. "Father you are a full demon. Do you need Tessaiga against humans. His claws matched hers and she showed him the memories of him fighting with his claws in demon form. She smiled. "Dad you are amazing you now have that power without the fear of loosing control. You keep Mom and the rest of them safe that's your job." He pulled her in and hugged her close. His mind was a blank to me for a minute and I knew she was showing him something. His perfect face went very dark and his lip raised but, he kept himself under control.

"I will Yuuka I will keep my family safe." I felt his determination. "I will do what I have to."

She pulled away. "I know Dad I know."

She looked at me. _Don't ever let yourself get separated from him._

I nodded at my daughter. I knew that, that thought would never reach my husband. That thought was for me. So was the picture that came with it. My husband his eyes red and mindless with fury. Me dead at his feet along with a whole lot of other people.

I shivered but hid it. She walked away.

That night I didn't sleep well. The next morning the baby was born. His beautiful face was a balm to all of us. We were all so tense and worried. I watched Sesshomaru hold his son in his arms a smiling beaming on his lips. He never looked more happy and beautiful as when he had one of his children in his arms. His perfect cultivated coolness left when he held his babies or hugged one of his grown children. Suki was due in a few weeks the first grand child. He would look at her and his face would fill with worry I knew for her being alone and then with happiness at the idea of a grandchild. Of course as far as everyone including him was concerned Kai was his first grand child. He was over eight hundred years old. He had seen so much more than the rest of us. Only Totosai and Myoga and Tetsu were older. Tetsu was there when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father was born.

We all stayed and visited but, then it was time to go home. We left in waves. Rin, Keitaro and Kai went home with Hakudoushi and Yona. Yuuka and Kohaku had gone back home to the children that evening the rest of them left the next day. Sesshomaru and his family would be coming with us. He had sold all the cattle only the house waited to be sold and the way things looked there was a chance it may not be before everything happened.

We piled into the plane with our families and headed home to our mountain….

Ch 46 Dokueki thwarted. Rin

"What are we doing Mistress. I thought that we liked this man."

"We do Dokueki we are trying to strengthen his barrier." The serpent curled up her shoulder.

"My barrier is strong."

"Yes but it won't shield anyone but me." Over the years the fang had developed it's own personality. It still sounded like Dad but, it had it's own mind.

"Very well. I suppose this means that I can not bite him." I laughed as his voice became pouty.

"No you may not bite him. Attack the shield not the man. He is our friend and he will be family soon." The serpent snorted a hiss.

"I will get to do some actual fighting though before all this happens. Yuuka showed me." I sighed.

"Yes you will but, you don't have to sound so excited it will be humans we're killing."

"I know but, you don't understand what it's like to feel so useless." He sounded genuinely sad.

"I know, I know. Here he comes get ready." We watched as Hakudoushi walked out. His weapon in his hand. He took it and leaned it against a tree.

He smiled and I felt a little hitch. I loved my husband with all my heart and I had never seen a man that could beat my father in beauty but, good lord this man was breathtaking. I could understand Yona not being able to resist him. He was a cute kid but, wow. "Okay are you ready?"

He grinned. "As ready as I'll ever be. I can feel the aura off of him so wow. Hello Dokueki."

I frowned. "You aren't suppose to read my mind."

He looked confused. "I wasn't but, I didn't think to block the sword. I didn't realize it had a soul of it's own I am sorry. I can feel now that I am not suppose to know that. I do apologize." He frowned.

I sighed. "Well I guess it's all right. Just don't tell anyone you know his name I have kept it a secret for over five hundred years. Knowing his name allows you to use him. Or at least it used to maybe since he has his own will it won't." I wondered at that. "Well let's get to it. Do you want your weapon?"

"I was specifically told not to because that is his reaction point. I don't want to be attacked by him." He shrugged. He certainly was different. But, the same. He had this casual sort of self confidence that put you in mind of him when he was a child. I took the fang and held it out.

"Okay here he comes. Dokueki attack the shield." The serpent rolled his eyes.

"I think I can figure it out." I just laughed. The serpent flew at the shield and penetrated it. Hakudoushi had to leap free or be enveloped. Dokueki was not trying to bite he was just trying to wrap him up.

But, Hakudoushi was fast. The serpent pulled back and attacked again. I could feel the strength of the shield growing. Yona walked out as again and again the serpent attacked. Breaking the shield became harder each time. But, he didn't take anything away from Dokueki it was as if his shield was learning his power and how to thwart it.

Yona stood to the side and picked up the halberd holding it with almost affection. I smiled seeing her in love was beautiful. She reminded me so much of father. He was still so special to me.

I felt my husband arrive and smiled. "You should have him try to shield Yona."

"How?" I wasn't sure why he was speaking so quietly.

"Call Dokueki back." Of course he knew his name but, had never interfered. He had never even asked to hold him. All it took was my mind wishing him back to me and he returned.

"Mistress. Master Keitaro." The serpent bowed.

"Dokueki attack Yona." The serpent stared.

"Are you sure?" The serpent looked confused.

"Attack her and let him see you do it." The serpent took only seconds to see what he meant.

"All right." He turned and moved out again. Flying away from the sword straight for Hakudoushi. Then he moved like lightning toward Yona who watched in confused wonder as Dokueki flew at her face.

We all heard the outraged No! As Hakudoushi screamed. Before anyone moved. Dokueki came up against a barrier and slammed his nose hard. "Ahh! That hurt." He pulled back and rubbed his nose with his body. "I think it worked." He looked at Hakudoushi who was now looking at him with ferocity.

Dokueki looked at him and then he started to spasm and I could feel his pain. Dokueki flew back to me and went into the sword. "God what was he doing to me. That hurts. I didn't even know I could hurt. Tell him to stop."

I ran to Hakudoushi who still stood frozen his eyes wild. "Hakudoushi calm down. He would never really hurt her. She is my sister." The barrier dropped and his eyes refocused. He walked to Yona and looked at her she touched his face. "Take a deep breath, they didn't mean any harm just breathe."

His expression was still very dark. His violet eyes narrowed to slits I had seen this expression before.. He turned and looked at us. He closed his eyes for a minute. He took a deep breath and when his eyes opened they were softer.

"I am sorry about that. I'm still not used to the way of things. I just saw that serpent of yours going for her and I reacted." He took Yona's hand and held it for support.

I just shrugged. I pointed to my husband. "It was his idea."

Keitaro smiled. "We needed to get the right reaction. I am sorry to worry you but we will all be counting on your ability and if you can't shield us then we all may die. If you have to feel uncomfortable for a few minutes or if Dokueki has to be in pain but my son will be safe then it will have to be borne." He didn't apologize and I could see my father in him. I could see his father as well. My husband was kind and sweet but he was a powerful demon and he would do what had to be done.

Hakudoushi narrowed his eyes but he smiled. "I understand."

Dokueki came out and curled around me. "Thanks for telling me. That really hurt what did you do to me?"

"I just wanted you to stop. I wanted to crush you." The serpent laid his head on top of mine.

"Yep that's pretty much how it felt." He sighed. "I don't think I like pain." We all laughed.

Hakudoushi looked at Dokueki. "Are you ready to try again?"

"As long as you don't do that crushing my soul thing again. I'm ready." Hakudoushi smiled.

"As long as you aren't really going to hurt the woman I love…" They nodded and went at it again. Dokueki couldn't get through the shield anymore we tried to see if we could expand it. He was really good because he had already been using a barrier just not one this strong. This barrier was something from himself not a borrowed power from Naraku.

After about an hour Dokueki gave up. "I can't break it. After he protected Yona I can't get anywhere near him no matter how big it gets. He is really strong. I'm not used to someone being stronger than me." He sounded a little sullen. It used to be odd to hear my father's voice whining but, I was used to it now. We went to get some lunch…

Ch 47 Hakudoushi

Sesshomaru showed up that afternoon it was time for him to test me. This was more exciting than Rin's fang. Sesshomaru was the most powerful demon I had ever felt beyond Yuuka. He was incredibly powerful. Thank God I was finally on the right side. I walked outside.

"Are you ready Hakudoushi." I smiled halfheartedly. Sesshomaru had his hand on Bakusaiga.

"Not really." I admitted.

He chuckled softly. "Don't worry destroying you would upset my daughter." I tried to laugh too.

I stood there and waited I pulled up my barrier I could feel the strength in it. I could feel how much more powerful it was each time we did this. I hoped it would be enough. I would take any risk to keep Yona safe.

He pulled the fang and I watched intently. It felt so strange to be in this much danger and just watch. Not defend myself. Yona stood by smiling. She held my halberd again as she had earlier. I smiled at her my heart swelling with the love I felt.

I looked back at Sesshomaru and he leaped through the air his speed incredible and he attacked my barrier. His blade cut but never touched me. Instead it stopped halfway in and Sesshomaru had to forcefully pull it out. His eyes narrowed and he attacked again.

This time the blade only pierced the barrier but was repelled. He pushed away. He leaped and attacked in several places. He landed lightly back on his feet in front of me. "Impressive but, will it be enough."

"I don't know Yuuka said that it had to be so strong that she could not walk through. She hasn't tried yet." He nodded to me.

"Try to protect someone else. I will attack again." Kohaku came forward and walked to the barrier. I let it down and he walked in. I looked at him. I smiled he still hadn't really spoken to me.

"I'll get as far as I can away try to protect me and Yona at once." I closed my eyes and willed the barrier to grow out and fall them both. I could feel them then. I could feel the power of both. people. I smiled and thought of something instead of making one large barrier would it be better to make a lot of small ones that would be powerful enough to stop anything.

I closed my eyes and thought of my Yona of her heart and I could hear it. I could feel it. I tried to bend and manipulate my barrier. I pushed it out and tried to curl it around only her away from me. I looked up and smiled as I knew I had done it. Sesshomaru was at my throat. "I am afraid you have missed the concept." His quiet voice held the absolute of my death if he had wanted it. I looked in his eyes.

He stood there Bakusaiga at my throat. I smiled. "On the contrary I believe that I protected the important people." He raised a brow and looked around. Rin Yona, Kohaku and Keitaro, even little Baku was in a shield over the grounds I could also feel the smaller shields of the children playing outside. Only the individuals in the house and Sesshomaru and I were without a barrier. His eyes met mine. I flipped through the air and landed inside Yona's barrier and grabbed my halberd. I leaped back out. She grinned.

I landed in front of Sesshomaru. "Care to have a go My Lord." I bowed low. "I would like to know if I can keep the shields up while distracted." He stood and smiled. I could feel the old satisfaction creeping in. I wanted this, this fight. It felt good to have my weapon in my hands facing a worthy adversary.

"That sounds like an honorable challenge." He smiled and I could see the change. I felt the difference in the aura. I pulled my halberd back; I had no special attacks just my speed and my skill. This would be exciting.

We stood there measuring each other. I waited to see if he would attack first. He leaped up in the air and I watched him coming. I flew back out of the way and all he met was air. We attacked each other across the yard and always in the back of my mind I kept the hearts and souls of my family in my mind safe they must be safe.

We took to the trees and flew in and out trying to make sure that we were truly involved. He was incredible and if he chose he could end my life if he merely called the power in his sword. He never did, just regular attacks.

After more than an hour we were facing each other again. I stood across from him. I was winded a little he looked composed and smiled. "Would you like to stop?"

"I can not afford to. We have no idea how long I may have to do this. We must go until I can not anymore and then I will try just a little longer. I can't not let her be hurt, my life can end but she must go on." He nodded and came at me. His attacks were not sparing he was hitting me with all he had. He came at me and I tried to make sure that he never touched me.

It was impossible. I spun my halberd and put it in between he and I. His Bakusaiga was incredible. I could not best it. He hit me and I hit the ground. I would not fail I had to keep her safe. I pulled in my strength and pushed out with all I had. He flew back and flipped through the air. He landed on his feet. I stood and faced him bleeding and panting. The barriers were still solid. I might be hurt but they would not fail. He walked to me. "All right Hakudoushi you must stop. You are killing yourself." I stood there and looked at him I know I looked frantic. "I know you wish to continue but, Yona is becoming upset. You need to rest you have worked very hard today." I frowned and looked at her she did look upset. I let my head fall to my chest.

I dropped the barriers on everyone at once. She was at my side in a moment. "Hakudoushi you can't do that you are hurting yourself."

"I will not loose you. I will not loose my family now that I have found it." I looked at her fiercely. Kohaku walked over. "Sesshomaru the barrier became stronger with any attack to him not just the barrier. When you hit him I could feel the increase in strength." Sesshomaru nodded.

"Come Hakudoushi you need to eat and to rest." I sighed and followed them. I walked inside and Yuuka stood in the kitchen. She looked at me.

"I wish to speak to Hakudoushi alone please." Everyone left Yona kissed my forehead but she left. Yuuka looked at me. "That was ingenious to consider making small barriers rather than one large one. You have just changed my visions. You will protect my family. You did well with my husband today. I am going to heal you but you must make a barrier that I can not enter now while you are tired and hurt because you may be hurt and tired when this happens." I looked in her eyes and the vision of Yona dead at my feet flashed through my head.

I looked at her fiercely. "No they will not hurt her." I threw my barrier out and waited. I stood shaking from the effort but, I put my soul into that barrier it would be strong enough. This may be the difference between her being alive or dead. I could feel it wasn't strong enough. I threw my head back and screamed. "NO!"

I felt it blow out from me like a wave of power. Yuuka smiled and walked toward me. She touched the barrier and I felt her trying slowly to worm her way in. I pushed at it and her. Dammit this had to work. It would work. She would not break my barrier. No one would.

I could feel my power flowing in and around the shield. I didn't care if it took all I had as long as it worked. I would die for her. I screamed as I felt the power flare again. Yuuka stood and continued to try. I would do it I would keep her out and I knew that if I could I would keep my Yona alive.

My soul rushed in and out all over the place. I could feel souls everywhere. I could feel Yona she was in the living room with Kohaku and the children and her father and sister. I could feel Baku and his sons. Then the power flared again and I could feel other souls. I could feel Inuyasha and Kagome. I could feel my parents. I could feel Momiji and Suki and Takahari I could feel everyone. Each soul I wish to keep safe was inside my soul barrier the power flowing in and out. The only one I couldn't feel was Yuuka. "All right Hakudoushi you must let go you have bested me. Let go Hakudoushi." I looked at her. She was looking at me and her eyes were strange, fearful. "You must let go slowly." I sighed and I felt my barrier sliding back into my self and I felt myself sliding to the floor.

She came to me and knelt by me. "I did it." I sighed.

"Yes you did it now rest…"

Ch 48 Yona

"Father she almost killed him." I held Hakudoushi's hand. He was so pale more than usual and he was so still.

"Yes Yona I know." I brushed the hair away from his perfect face. I didn't understand why Yuuka would do that.

"Why Daddy? Why would she do that? She can't want him to die." I laid my head back down next to his. My fingers still clasped in his.

"She is worried about her family Yona. We are all willing to do anything to keep our loved ones safe. I know that you are angry but, please try to understand. Yuuka knows what will be she must have known that he would be okay. You must trust her." I sighed.

"I know but I love him so much Daddy and she had put so much on his shoulders, I am so worried." He put his hand on my shoulder.

"We are all worried Yona." I looked at him. I sighed, he was right I was being terribly unfair. Daddy just had a baby. I frowned. I sat up and gently laid his hand down. I leaned over and kissed his forehead. I stood and turned and fell into my father's chest.

"I am so sorry Daddy. I know you are worried to. I am just so scared for my family. I love you Daddy. I can't bear the thought of loosing any of you." He held me close and I cried.

"Don't cry baby its okay, we'll figure this out." I just sighed and got a hold of myself. I looked up into my father's sad eyes. "You have to be strong for him. You will have to support him. He will need you." He looked at my fiancé and he smiled a little. "He really is determined. He pushed himself so hard today because he loves you so much." He smiled at Hakudoushi. "I am going to leave you now you stay with him he should wake soon." I nodded and sighed. He left and I turned. He lay on the bed his soft pale hair falling around his face, I felt my brow furrow he had fought my father today and it had been frightening. He fought so hard just to make sure he was capable to fight without a barrier and keep us all safe. That meant that he would take the chance of putting himself in harms way to keep my family safe.

I walked to the other side of the bed and as gently as I could I crawled onto the bed and lay my head next to his. I laid my hand on his chest and felt his heart beat strong and steady. I shivered. I know he wanted me safe but, he didn't realize I couldn't be without him either. I must have fallen asleep. I woke with arms curling around me. "Hello." His voice was a whisper in my ear. I shivered.

I rolled over and threw myself into his arms. "Thank God." I felt the tears as I buried my face in his shoulder and took a deep breath of his scent.

He picked my face up and made me look at him. "What's the matter my Darling?"

"I was worried for you." He smiled tiredly

"I'm fine. It would take more than that to kill me." He took my hand and pulled it close. "I needed to know." He closed his eyes. "I can protect everyone. I can do it and if we have enough time. It might not even kill me to do it but, I won't let anything harm you." I shivered with fear.

He opened his eyes. "Don't be sad Yona I was brought here just to keep you safe and to love you. And, I will do that the best way I can." His voice got softer as he fell asleep again. I frowned. I couldn't let him do this if it would kill him. I curled further into his arms and stayed there listening to his breathing.

After a while I decided to go and speak to Yuuka. I found her with Ripley. "Yona." Her voice was quiet. Her aura was so strong you could almost taste it.

"Please tell me why you did that. He is still sleeping." I sat down and the dog laid his head in my lap.

"Yona do you trust me?"

I raised a brow. "You know the answer to that better than I do."

"You do up to a point. The only people you trust in the world is your parents and Hakudoushi. An unlikely combination don't you think. Of course you trust your parents but, why do you think you trust him?" I frowned at her.

"Because I love him. Because he's offered his life for me twice now." I sighed.

"Three times not two. But, that is neither here nor there. You trust him because he has proven himself trustworthy. I have not. I have manipulated this situation for five hundred years. I have brought the most deadly of all of Naraku's incarnations knowing that he was ruthless. And I have put him in your path. All because I want my family safe. You may not understand or agree but you must know I will do whatever I have to do to keep my family safe. You can be angry you can hate me but you will be alive." I felt the tears coming.

"Yuuka tell me you didn't give me this man just to use him and take him away." I looked at her. "I love him as much as you love Kohaku please tell me that he will be okay."

Yuuka smiled sadly. "Honey I can't tell anyone that, I don't know if we'll be okay. I have done everything I can do. But, he is strong. Very strong that is why I chose him and his power is a thousand times stronger than it was when Naraku's miasma was holding him back. I can't give you any certainties. I wish I could." She took my hand. "I can give you this. It is a vision I saw I don't know if it will come true but, it is there and it is just for the two of you."

She closed her eyes and I closed mine. Immediately the world swirled and I saw a hilltop. Hakudoushi stood there tall and strong He looked behind him and smiled that lopsided smile that always made me weak in the knees. I watched as I walked up the hill a child holding my hand. The child was beautiful a son with little pale lilac Inu marks on his face and pale golden eyes his hair was the soft dove color of Hakudoushi's. He pulled me into his arms and the boy was running and playing with another boy a couple of years older at the most with a little half moon on his forehead. I smiled knowing that would be my baby brother.

The hilltop we stood on was not here. There were two suns in the sky and a huge planet that looked like Saturn. I sighed. If only we could find this place.

"It is out there. It's not so much finding as having the strength of will to get us there. Your father must open the door but, we will all have to hold it open with our hearts." I just sighed.

"Okay. I understand part of that anyway. I am going to see if he's awake. Please Yuuka I am begging you don't hurt him." Yuuka just smiled.

"He has done all he can Yona there will be no more tests. Feel safe your job will be to keep him going keep his hope alive. You are the only one. And do not delay in your time with each other. I can not be certain about anything right now. Do not waist a moment of love you can offer each other. Soon love will be so rare in this world." I frowned.

"Do you mean we should get married sooner than after this is over." She looked at me and smiled.

"I think that I would but what you do will have to be up to you." She walked away the giant half demon dog following. I walked back to the house and Hakudoushi was still sleeping it was late enough I just decided to go to bed myself. I crawled in beside him under the covers after I put on my pajamas. I curled as close as I could without disturbing him. "I love you." I whispered. Was Yuuka right should we spend what ever time we had or should we wait and hope that her vision comes true. A baby with my eyes and his hair. What a lovely thought. I smiled as I drifted to sleep….

Ch 49 Hakudoushi

I felt like I'd been run over. I opened an eye Yona's sleeping face was beside me. She was smiling, her hand was in mine. What was she dreaming; would she be angry if I looked.

"Hakudoushi." She murmured. She turned her face into my shoulder and I couldn't help myself. I closed my eyes and looked in her dreams. She was sitting on a blanket her auburn hair spread out around her. She wore a golden Kimono that didn't belong in this time. She was smiling. I followed her eyes and I was there chasing a young boy with my hair and her Inu marks around while the child rode on Baku. I was playing with my son. I watched for a few minutes as we all fell down and laughed. She stood and I went to her and kissed her. I opened my eyes and looked into the eyes of my not sleeping fiancé. I had the decency to feel embarrassed.

"Sorry I saw you smiling and I couldn't help it." I watched her face to see if she would be angry. She just watched my eyes. After a few minutes she reached out and touched my face her claws lightly grazing my cheek.

"That wasn't a dream."

I frowned. "What?"

"That wasn't a dream it was a vision from Yuuka." She leaned forward and kissed me. Then she smiled leaning back. "That was our son." I didn't know what to say. I had loved her since I had seen her that day as a child, I had even told young Miroku that I would like to have child with her one day but to see my son playing before we had even made love was incredible.

"He's cute." I offered not really sure what to say. "If we have a son and I get to chase him around then maybe we'll make it through this after all. I wish we knew what was coming this dread is killing me. To have all this worry and not have a clue why any of this happens. We hide our selves from the humans how will they know who we are?"

"I don't really know but, a couple of weeks ago Uncle Inuyasha went to the grocery store with Kagome and a lady screamed at him that he was a demon and tried to attack him. He didn't have a pendant on but, Inuyasha with a hat on doesn't look all that different from a human especially not the way they look today. Inuyasha said that she had a strange chemical scent. I have a theory but, I want to tell everyone. I have been sitting here thinking all night and I'm pretty sure I know what's going on."

I watched her as she got up and drug a robe on. She slipped her feet into her slippers I bought her. They looked like huskies with golden eyes. I thought of here when I saw them. I sat up and felt like I had been beaten. It was strange. I hadn't had to feel pain in my other life. This really hurt. I wasn't sure if it was the barrier or if it was fighting with Sesshomaru that had done it but, it didn't really matter. I would not be weak I stood and walked to her side. I pulled her into my arms. She let me and her face rested on my neck. "I love you." I pulled her lips up to mine. She sighed and melted into my chest. I made myself let her go. I could feel the dark thoughts in my head. The ones that told me she was mine and I should take her. I beat them back and smiled down at her. "I think I am going to take a hot shower. I'm sure by then Yuuka will have mysteriously gathered everyone for your theory." I laughed. Yona just nodded and kissed my cheek then she walked away. She was really upset whatever she had realized.

By the time I got out of the shower and got dressed. I could feel the presence of several more auras. I walked through the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee and a bagel I followed my nose to the dining room. There was everyone. My family hers and her uncle's everyone that had been at the engagement party.

Yuuka stood next to Yona. A wall was open revealing a TV. She was looked very solemn and of course Yuuka always looked this way. We all waited. Yona walked over to me and put her hand on my shoulder. She looked at the room.

"Yuuka and I think we have figured out what is going to happen. Now we all live a little outside the demon world. We don't kill humans we don't live in the shadows or we would have noticed this sooner. We also don't watch a lot of the news or we may have seen it too. Watch…

The TV flashed to life. Yuuka held a remote. The picture was a news caster frozen with a picture of a house fire at the right hand corner of the screen. She pressed play.

The news caster came to life. "The whole family was killed in a house fire it was arson but there are no leads. This family was quiet the neighbors said that they kept to themselves. The authorities have no leads." Yuuka froze the picture.

"That was a family of demons they had moved here from Europe about twenty years ago. I know this because I am the one that gave them their pendants. This family was murdered because someone found out who they were. The chemical in the demon that attacked Yona and Hakudoushi was a synthetic form of Ricin. Ricin is a poison that comes from the castor bean. Now this synthetic form is not harmful to humans. But, it allows them to see us. It is deadly to us. I haven't figured out exactly how it works yet. But, it was dumped in the water supply of this town. And the people killed this family after this new cast over twenty five demons all over the country have been murdered." Yuuka showed quickly the faces of the dead.

I didn't know how to feel. Who would do this? I looked at her and she met my eyes. "I will answer that question soon. Now we all know what is going on in North Korea. But, I would like to show you a video that I want you to watch closely." The lights dimmed and she pushed play.

It was Kim Jong-Il the dictator of North Korea. I watched as he yelled to the people of Korea. He was a small round man with a big mouth. He was wearing sunglasses big ones. He spoke about the superiority of Korea and how they should be ruling this world. He reached up and took off the glasses. I froze. Just for a moment there was a red glow then it was gone. If you weren't a demon you would never notice it at all. She froze it and backed it up to that moment. The face frozen the red flash in the iris of his eyes. Yuuka looked around the room. "Now you know he is a demon. I would like to show you something else. Hakudoushi come here for a minute." I stood and walked to her. She handed me a vacuum sealed envelope. "Here open that for everyone. I sealed to keep it fresh. I took it from his home. It is a shirt that he has worn. I was not alive and only have your memories but, go ahead." I looked at the envelope and opened it. It hit me like a sledge hammer. My head flew up and the collective gasp around the room. My mother started to shake. Max stood up and walked up to Yuuka and then turned. "We all know that I am the descendant of Miroku." He pulled up his sleeve he wore gloves I knew he did. But, I never thought anything of it. "This happened two years ago. Yuuka came to me and told me that it would happen and I have hidden it because she asked me to." He took off the glove and I recognized the prayer beads wrapped around his wrist."

You could feel the tension in the air. My Mom started to shake her head. "But, I can't feel him."

Yuuka smiled at her. "No but, he wouldn't want you to either. And you broke your tie to him when you chose to live a life away from him."

"How could he come back though?"

"I'm not sure really. I would say that he has been around a long time. Sesshomaru smelled him hundreds of years ago and never found him. I am wondering if it is his spirit and not his body. He never had a strong body but, his dark soul was incredibly powerful. To have been able to thwart this family as long as he did is incredible. The fact that he beat any of you is a testament to his will. I think he was looking for the right person. Some one that would be susceptible to his ideas and, I think the attacks on our kind is no coincidence he hated us more than anything. He wanted us dead. He has specialized in chemical and nuclear weapons. He would have no problem coming up with something like this."

Sesshomaru stood. "We will attack him kill him. He can not stand against us."

Yona touched his arm. "Father no we can't. We would be exposed if we did. It would bring about the same results. He'll die anyway. He's going to kill this world. He's doing it on purpose. He is so filled with hate he just wants everyone dead." She looked around. "That's why we have to come up with a new place. I was thinking about this all night. Why would we have to wait why can't we just use the swords and make it now. But, we can't it would take an incredible amount of power to do what we are planning. We've all seen it on a smaller scale. Some demons have the ability to take you to a safe place inside a pocket in the universe where they can fight or eat in peace. But, nothing on the scale of what we are talking about; we need a power source. I think that is why Yuuka can't see past the nuclear strike. That's the power source and it makes sense that that's why she knew she needed you my love." She looked at me and smiled. "We would need a barrier to keep us safe under the pressure of a blast like that. We will have to there at the point where the blast hits and we will have to use that timing for Sesshomaru to do what he needs." She sat down next to me and put her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her still reeling from the information we had just been given.

Everyone was very quiet. For the rest of the night, it was really hushed like being at a funeral. I was on the roof it was quiet here. I had a connection with Naraku that Cho couldn't come close to I was part of the heart part of his soul. I closed my eyes and reached out with my mind. I had gotten to the point where I could listen to his mind without him knowing. Could I still do that?

I felt my mind searching I could feel something. I wasn't sure if it was him. I pulled it to me this essence. It was dark. Was it Naraku? I touched the soul and felt a burn, I drew away quickly what was that? Darkness filled me. I fell back tot the roof. I sucked in a breath. Oh God that had been him it had to be. Nothing could be that horrible. I tried to get a hold of the anger and hate that filled me. I never should have done that.

I sat back up and looked around. I could feel the difference. I needed to find Yuuka now before something happened. I looked up and she was there in her dog form her pale eyes filled with anger. "Fool!"

I put my head down and waited. She landed beside me. She stood over me. "Wretched fool why did you do that?" I sighed.

"I'm sorry Yuuka. I just wanted to try to find out something about what he was planning. I used to be able to do that and he wouldn't know I was there. He knew instantly he knew and he burned my mind. I can feel it in there burning me." She snarled at me her eyes red.

"What you feel is him trying to take over." She glared down at me. I closed my eyes and felt him worming his way into my heart. I tried to get a hold of him and push him back. I felt myself stiffen. I felt Yuuka touch me at the same time. My mind was wrenched away and I was standing in a familiar field.

I looked at Naraku he looked the same as I remembered. Of course that could simply be my mind or his. His eyes narrowed. "Hakudoushi, what a surprise. How did you get out of the void in that monks wind tunnel?"

I just stared at him. "Well you used to talk a lot more. All grown up huh?"

I felt her before I saw her. Yuuka stood behind me. "Who is that? I know that smell you snuck into my home and took something. Ah you belong to Kagome and Inuyasha. What I wouldn't have given to have been able to absorb power like yours into my body." He smiled. How does Sesshoumaru feel about Inuyasha's daughter being stronger than he is?" He smiled.

Yuuka walked forward and pulled up Kikiyo's bow. He laughed. "Leave this mind and go back to your little dictator." She raised the arrow."What will you do with that? A demon can't purify." She smiled and loosed the arrow I It swirled with red light and hit him in the chest." His eyes were big and he looked at her. "Impossible."

"Now leave." She screamed and a light flashed and blinded me. I felt myself hit the ground with a thud the breath knocked out of me. I opened my eyes and Yuuka stood over me her eyes still red with fury.

"Do not try anything so foolish again. He is not tied down to a body. He will take you over and you will be responsible for everyone's death. If you do that again I will rip you to pieces…" She shifted and flew away.

I stood and brushed off my pants. I watched her disappear Inuyasha walked up to me. "What did you do?"

I looked at the ground. "I tried to eavesdrop on Naraku but I didn't think that he could travel back to my mind he couldn't before. He tried to take over. If Yuuka hadn't come I don't know what would have happened." He looked at me for a long time. "If she didn't think my shield was so necessary I think she would have killed me where I stood."

He didn't bother to deny it. We both knew that she would. He just sighed. "Well we'll just have to deal with things as they come. Come on dinner's ready. We are going to start testing the water we use. But, Yuuka said we have a couple more weeks, before all hell breaks loose." I just followed him.

We got inside and I saw Yona. She was so beautiful standing there by the window. I walked over and stood beside her. She looked at me and smiled a little. "Hi Yuuka sent me the memories of what just happened. She sent them to everyone."

She was so worried. "Come let's go somewhere and talk." She smiled and followed me. We walked outside. "There's been something I have wanted to try." I took her and pulled her close I brought up the barrier. It surrounded us in a white shimmery light. I looked at her and then I closed my eyes and pulled the essence inside myself and pushed off the ground. We flew up in the air. I grinned at her. "I wondered if I could do that. Where do you want to go?"

"We can't really go anywhere the humans will see us." I just shook my head.

"No one can see us. We are invisible." She frowned.

"Are you sure?"

I smiled. "Call someone outside."

Yona shrugged and called Baku. He ran outside and looked around. I watched as he wandered around and just kept looking up but, he didn't see anything. "Baku up here."

_Up where. _

He looked up and around. _I can smell you but, I can't see you_.

"Satisfied." She laughed.

_Oh there you are how did you do that. I couldn't see you at all._ The dog looked up at us.

I smiled at her. She looked at him. "Thank you Baku it's part of the barrier. If anyone asks we'll be back in a little while." He nodded and ran back inside. "Okay let's go to the beach then." She smiled.

I took off and we flew to the beach We landed and looked out at the ocean. There weren't many people here but, they couldn't see us anyway. I pulled her into my arms. "Yona I'm so sorry I put you in more danger. It's all my fault." I held her close. She looked at me and smiled.

"Stop I am not blaming you so stop blaming yourself." She leaned up and kissed me. I pulled her close and deepened the kiss. My fingers threaded into her hair as hers curled around my neck. I poured all the love I feel in that kiss. I felt my passion starting to rise and tried to pull back but she moved with me. Her lips were at my ear. "Please don't pull away from me."

I didn't know what to say. I wanted her desperately but, I didn't want to dishonor her by doing this. And, I had very little control. I knew what this would feel like and how good it would be. I smiled and gently but firmly pulled her away.

"Yona honey please. Don't push me too far. I really want to do this right. My last life was filled with wrong decisions I want this one to be filled with the right ones." She sighed and laid her face on my chest.

"I know I just feel like we may have so little time together I don't want to waist a moment." I smiled at her.

"Then marry me now today this week. But, marry me so I don't feel like I am in league with Moron Steve as everyone calls him." She laughed.

"Okay. I can do that. We'll talk to Mom and Dad when we get home and see how fast they think we can do it. Max is a Monk he could marry us. And, the whole family is together." She smiled thinking of it. I watched her face and tried to quell my need. She was so beautiful.

"Let's walk and see what we find maybe there are some nice shells here. I always wondered what it would be like to do normal things like find sea shells or play games." She smiled at me and took my hand. We walked along invisible to the outside world. We had to move so several couples wouldn't hit my barrier. They would have been surprised then.

We went home after a few hours. Yuuka waited. "Your parents are waiting. All is ready." I smiled at her. She seemed to be over her anger. I was glad. Her aura was already overwhelming when she was angry it was oppressive. I walked in and Sesshomaru stood and looked at me.

"I want to speak with you for a few minutes before we do this." I nodded and followed him outside.

"What your about to do is it wise." I looked at him and shrugged.

"I don't know but, it's what she wants I have a hard time refusing her anything." He laughed.

"Just keep her safe and we will be fine." I nodded. "She is my little girl. I am not sure how I feel about this but, you have proven yourself a good man. I will be counting on you to keep her safe."

"I will be counting on you to make a place for us to be safe so we are all counting on you." He looked off into the distance.

"Yes you are right. We need to all do our part and perhaps we will survive this." He turned and walked away. I followed him into the house and Emily captured me to get me dressed. Yona was already gone. I felt like I was being kidnapped as they dressed me and prodded and shined every part they thought they could. After about an hour I walked down the stairs and They were all there. I walked to Max and stood. I turned and waited. Keitaro stood by my side. Father smiled and held mother who was in tears. Momiji held her son. Yona's brother. He was a cute child.

I turned and watched Yona walk towards me in a beautiful white dress that flowed behind her. When had they had…I didn't finish the thought Yuuka. Her name explained it all.

She was beautiful and she was smiling. She walked to me Sesshomaru stopped and placed her hand in mine. He looked at me his eyes were sad. I smiled. I couldn't be sad not even with everything that was happening. She was going to be mine for the rest of our lives and as long as I did what I had to and he did too that life may be long.

Max went through the vows and we recited ours to each other. Kai came forward with rings. I took one and she the other and slipped them on each others hands. I watched as the room was suddenly filled with a blinding white light. Then it seemed to suck right back into the rings. I looked around and everyone was just as shocked as I was. All except for Yuuka. She simply smiled and nodded.

Max recovered quickly and grinned. "You may kiss the bride." I looked in her eyes. I leaned down holding her hands in mine and kissed her with the love and tenderness I was consumed with right now. I pulled back looking in her eyes. She smiled. The rings were swirling with an odd light. We turned and bowed. Shelly was the only human there that was not already part of our crazy family but, she was very sweet as were her children I was not taking chances that she would be hurt when it was time she was going. We danced and celebrated. Momiji walked to us. "Yona dance with your little brother I wish to get to know my new son." She grinned and kissed my cheek. Then she took Takahari and started whirling with him. I could hear his laughter. I smiled and bowed to Momiji. She held out her hand and I took it. We danced across the room. "So have you decided what to do for your honeymoon."

I shook my head. She grinned. "Good because Sesshoumaru's mother has a surprise for you. She arrived a few hours ago but, she is not the type to stay in the public eye so to speak. But, you impressed her and Yona has always been her favorite." She grinned. "Especially with Suki having an almost completely human baby with Moron Steve." I laughed. Yes I could imagine. "You will need to be ready within the hour." I just nodded and she pulled to a stop. Sesshomaru was ready to take her into his arms. Yuuka was there and she smiled at me. "I need to have a minute."

We walked out to the balcony. She spun on me and her eyes were fierce. "You are going to go on your honeymoon stay there for the next three weeks after that it will be time. I will call you and you will have to be there no worrying about propriety just go."

"What's going to happen."

"The day I saw in the visions is three weeks from today. The day we all die." She looked at me and her eyes were so sad. I reached out and touched her shoulder.

"Yuuka you have done all you can do. These visions are not going to come true. We will not let them." She looked at me for a little while in silence. Then she smiled.

"I made the right choice. You are better than I could have asked for. I am sorry for earlier."

I shook my head. "No I am sorry I was foolish."

"Yes. Now go you need to be off." I squeezed her shoulder and walked back in the dining room where Yona was standing next to Sesshomaru's mother. I bowed low and she smiled.

"Still very respectful. I like you Hakudoushi." She pulled herself a little taller. Yona was saying good bye to her parents. Momiji was crying and Sesshomaru was looking down at her their son in his arms. Suki was very close to her time of delivery. She hugged her sister. Then she turned and walked to us. "Are you ready my dear."

She smiled. "Yes."

"Very good." With one look to her son and then another to Keitaro we took off. Her blue ball surrounded us and we were off across the sky. She moved so fast it was incredible. We watched the landscape change. I held Yona and watched after only a few hours we were over the sea. We came upon a hilltop where there was a castle shrouded in mist.

Yona smiled. "This is where my parents came when they got married this is the Inu No Taisho's castle." I had never been here I didn't even know it existed. We landed and two massive dogs stood and bowed.

Sesshomaru's mother nodded to them and walked forward. "This is where you will spend your honeymoon. I will leave now. Yona I am proud of you he is very powerful." With that she disappeared.

Yona smirked. "That's grand mother." I just shrugged and we explored the place was huge. Yona said she had been here a couple of times with her father and her grand mother.

We walked into the bedroom and there was a great big bed and a letter in the middle of it. I picked it up.

Dear Yona and Hakudoushi,

We gave your parents one of these for their wedding we decided to make it a tradition. Good luck.

Inuyasha and Kagome

She smiled and bounced on the bed. "This is great." I looked at her sitting there and it hit me. She's mine. I don't have to hold back anymore. I smiled at the thought. She looked at me and her eyes were suspicious. "What is that look for?" I didn't answer I just walked forward. She kept looking at me. I got to the bed and scooped her up. I moved onto the bed and pinned her down. Her hands above her head. Our rings pulsed as she lay there.

I leaned down. "You are mine."

She searched my eyes. "Yes."

I let my self take her scent in. My nose trailed along her jaw to her throat. I gently kissed her pulse. She was shaking with passion. I nipped at her. She whimpered low. I kissed her and tried to keep control but, my mind was consumed with wanting her. She was mine. I could have her now. No trying to quell my needs. I reached down and pulled at the skirt. I slid my fingers up her leg I could feel that I was the only person other than her that had ever touched her there. The rings not me. She gasped. I felt for fear or nervousness. I had an unfair advantage having Naraku's memories as I did. I knew exactly what I was going to do. I looked in her eyes and she smiled and arched against me. She had seen that.

My hand trailed up and I touched her. She instantly stiffened but, not out of fear. She was hungry. She wanted this as badly as I did. I looked at the dress. I really didn't want to ruin it. It held memories of this day. I stood and pulled her with me. I spun her around and started undoing the buttons. As they came undone I would place a kiss on the exposed skin. As it fell over her undergarments I undid that too. And placed a kiss there. She was shivering and her breath was coming in quick little pants that were lovely. As the last of the buttons came undone the dress fell to her waist and was stopped by her hips. I placed my hands on her waist and slid my fingers in the material to touch her skin. I pushed it down my hands following the dress. Her skin was flawless. She was nude as the dress hit the floor. I pulled at the pins in her hair and it fell cascading over my hands. The silky strands sliding over my skin.

I kept her back to me and followed the hair down. My hands were at her waist again and I pulled her back against me. She gasped. The little sounds were drugging. I could feel myself loosing control. My fingers. Slid softly up her body caressing her. Everywhere I touched she would shiver again. I felt myself stiffen, trying to be gentle. She turned around and I looked at her. She was beautiful. None of the memories Naraku had could prepare me for this woman's beauty. She was indescribable. I just stared at her as her hands reached up and undid my tie. She started to work on my shirt. I reached up and touched her face. She smiled at me. We didn't speak. It would have broken the spell. She pushed at my shirt and I let my arms fall and the shirt was a pile on the floor. She undid my belt the whole time she looked at my body as if she were committing it all to memory. She unbuttoned my pants and I stayed her hands. As I pulled her hands up to my chest the pants fell off of their own accord. I looked at her into her eyes and I smiled. I picked her up and we were on the bed again. I was crawling and she was backing up I stopped before she did. I picked up her leg and kissed her ankle. I kissed my way all the way up her body.

She was rolling and pushing into my hands where I touched her. "Please she begged." I had waited until she was so close to falling that the pain should not be that bad. I moved up and kissed her deeply and pulling her hip I joined our bodies slowly. She moaned and stiffened a little but, she was so impassioned it wasn't bad I could feel it with her. It was amazing this joining of minds and bodies. We were completely one and it felt like nothing I had ever done. There was nothing in either of my lives memory or my own experiences that would compare.

I leaned back and looked at her. She was looking up at me with love in her eyes. We still had not spoken. I pulled her thigh up and kissed her knee. She sighed and her eyes fell shut, I smiled at her and started to move. She moaned and pushed against me. Because we shared our hearts and minds we knew exactly how all of this felt to each other. I touched her and moved inside her at the same time and she cried out. I felt it when she reached her release. I felt it with my body and heart and hers. I shivered and tried to control myself. I leaned down and kissed her. She started to arch against me and I moved with her. We were the only two people in the universe.

I felt myself and her building and building until I couldn't stop I thrust into her and felt myself fall apart. She clutched me and she fell too. We lay there holding each other and shivering for a while. I slipped off of her and lay next to her pulling her close her back to mine. I fell asleep but, later in the night she started moving against me I felt her sigh and woke. I picked up her leg and pulled her onto me. She gasped and grabbed the bed sheets.

I slid my arm around her pulled her face back to mine and kissed her. "I love you." I told her softly.

"Oh God I love you too." She said on a gasp as I moved against her. After that we slept and it was the sweetest nights sleep of my life…

Ch 50 Yona

That morning we woke to sound of the castle coming to life. I smiled as a woman sang as she swept. Of course this castle now held all the modern conveniences. Father said that there was no reason not to have them. I felt lips on my shoulder and I sighed. Being married was going to be wonderful. "Good morning husband."

I felt his laugh. "Good morning wife. I like that." He sat up and looked at me. The sheet falling to his waist. I stared up at him in wonder. I would have thought after last night I would have some reasonable control over my senses but, no I felt my breath get short and my head light. He was so beautiful. He smiled.

"I am nothing compared to you my dear. You look like heaven is lying right here in our bed." I looked up at him and felt our passions rise. He smiled. "All right now if you keep that up we will never get out of this bed." I raised a brow. He grinned.

"You need to eat. Come on." I was hungry but, not as much as I wanted him. I stood and the sheets fell. I looked at him through heavy lashes. "Are you sure."

His breathing was suddenly ragged and his eyes swirled with desire. "Perhaps a bath would be nice."

"Hmm. Perhaps." I offered. I reached for a robe and pulled it on. Before I could even consider the thought he was at my back. His hands pulled the robe back so he could touch me. He leaned over me. His hands gliding down my body stopping at my thighs. He leaned into me and pulled me back. I groaned as his body melded to mine.

He turned me around and he was standing there looking like some kind of God his nude form absolutely perfect. I felt my breath freeze. He smiled and picked me up. He carried me till we got to the bath and he walked in. He set me on the side of the bath. It was like a hot spring more than a tub. He stood just below me. His hands buried in my hair and he pulled my face to his. He kissed me like that a long time. Then he growled and pulled me down into the water.

We made love in the steaming water and I cried out with each touch. I didn't know anything could feel like this. Over the next few days the people of the castle saw very little of us. We were like shadows, living out of our bedroom.

We sparred too. His barrier was so strong it was completely unbreakable. We would get so tired that we would be ready to collapse. Always as happy as we were in the back of our minds we knew that this was all very fragile.

We spent that three weeks enjoying ourselves and trying very hard to the be the strongest people on the planet. We did notice right away that our rings were different. The first experience was when we were walking across the courtyard. A female demon was working in the garden.

_He is incredible. What I'd do for a few minutes alone with him. Of course her father wouldn't be bad either. The men in that family. _

I felt my hackles rise. I raised my lip a little.

He laughed at me. "You can hear her can't you." I frowned at him.

"If I had known that was what they were thinking I wouldn't have been so pleasant." He raised a brow.

"You heard her Yona do you realize that." I stopped he was right. She wasn't speaking. It was her mind that I heard. "It must be the rings.

"We should speak to…" His phone rang. We both rolled our eyes.

I took the phone. "You know you could at least let me finish saying it." She laughed.

"Both of you should try to remember that you are the first couple in our family to have two powerful demons in it."

Hakudoushi raised a brow. "My parents are both demons." Yuuka was just silent. "Never mind." He sighed.

"Okay the first with full sized demons. How's that. Even I don't know exactly what you two are capable of. I knew that the rings would flash like they did but, I don't know the reason behind it. It appears however that you are sharing powers. Now I was in the middle of something I'll see you soon." The phone went dead.

"Sharing powers." We both pondered that for the rest of the day. We were already in each others minds constantly. It was an incredible comfort to feel him in there. I was wondering why I had fought it so hard in the first place.

He laughed. "Because we weren't sharing then it was one sided. You hate anything that isn't fair." I smiled. Yes I did.

We left two days before the world was suppose to turn to shit. We got back home and our family was all gathered. The mood was solemn. The tension was palpable.

I sat in a window seat looking out at the yard. Baku ran in and leaped onto my chest.

_Ripley hears something._ I opened my mind to Baku's son. I could feel and hear any mind I chose now just as my husband could. I relayed the message to him and he told everyone else. We waited with bated breath. Yuuka was in every mind at once.

_It's starting. We need to start moving now. I can't see anything anymore. Run. We have to go._

I stood just as Ripley screamed in my mind. Someone had sprayed him with something. I could see him falling I could see hundreds of people climbing the walls. Oh God.

_Hakudoushi where are you._

_In the garden don't worry about me just go._

I flew out the window the glass shattered. I listened to everyone leaving. Oh God Inuyasha and Kagome were in the city. They were too far away for me to hear them. I looked and the barrier was around me.

_I told you to run. I can't feel Inuyasha and Kagome I don't know why but everyone else is okay so far. Ripley is gone I couldn't save him in time. _

I watched Baku shift he had his other son in his mouth and was flying. I told him to go in my mind he hesitated but then he left and told me to be careful. Rin ran out in her barrier. Keitaro shifted it didn't matter any more.

I ran to find him I could feel him. I knew where he was. I slid around the corner of the house and there were people every where. "Demon kill the demon." I looked around and there was Hakudoushi and he was trying to get his parents. They had been sprayed with the same stuff as Ripley had. They were stronger though so they were still breathing.

I ran to him plowing through the people. "Dammit I told you to leave."

"And, I'm not leaving without you." I turned and someone sprayed the barrier but, nothing happened. Thank God for that." Right then Emily came running out of the house. Oh no. They screamed and grabbed her she was so frail and old she couldn't fight them.

"Hakudoushi." He spun and looked. "Go get her."

I ran but, I couldn't get to her. The damn barrier stopped me. "Hakudoushi please." He looked at Emily and then he mentally screamed in anguish and dropped my barrier. I ran and grabbed Emily but, someone sprayed this horrible gas in my face. I instantly lost my footing and started to fall. I felt the world spinning away and going black….

Inuyasha

We looked around and there were hundreds of the humans and they surrounded us. The only two in our family that couldn't fly. Figures. "Kagome come here." She ran to me and just as this can rolled over to me and this gas started spraying out. "Shit don't breath it." I covered my face with my hand. This would be a good time for that barrier to show up.

Where the hell was that kid anyway. I pulled Tessaiga but I could feel myself getting weaker. Kagome had her bow ready. I felt myself being grabbed and I couldn't do anything. They started to put chains on me. Oh God it was going to happen. I was going to die and they were going to kill my wife. I felt the world going black….

Sesshoumaru.

I walked to my wife and my two children. "I am going back the others should have arrived by now." Rin and Keitaro were there Kohaku and his children. But the rest were missing.

Yuuka was in my mind. _Go and get Tessaiga now! _

I felt myself wink out of existence. I was instantly the coldest I had been in my life. Then I was on a street and I turned just as My brother was thrown against a wall and Kagome was being held and beaten by a group of humans. I pulled my fang. I told myself not to breath. I could smell a strange chemical. I leaped and scattered the humans that were with Kagome. They had ripped away her pendant. I killed at least twenty just getting to her. My fang was doing enough there were hundreds of them. I watched Kagome slide to the ground. That was all I needed. I let my whip do the rest. I pulled Kagome off the ground. Tessaiga lay beside her where she had tried to protect it. I reached down and hesitated. "Please Tessaiga understand that I want to save us. I couldn't wait any longer to hesitate was useless. It would fight me or it wouldn't either way I had no choice. I reached and touched the scabbard and picked it up. I slid it with the others that didn't answer my question completely but I was hopeful.

I ran and ripped the chains loose from Inuyasha I wished to be with my family and I was there. I laid them down on the ground and Keitaro was at my side. I told him what happened.

"Yona and Hakudoushi and his parents still haven't made it. Everyone else is here." Rin was terrified. I was too. My daughter God she had to be safe.

"Yuuka dammit send me back I have to save my daughter."

She blinked beside me. "You don't have time Sesshoumaru you must begin." She pointed to the sky. I could see a light far away but it was headed here for us.

"Yona." Momiji was crying. I shook with futile anger. What could I do?

"You will have to trust him to keep her safe." I looked at her and frowned. I knew she was right. I felt like I was being torn in two.

"Now Sesshoumaru." I roared in frustration and reached down to rip Tessaiga from the sheath. She would be safe and I would do what I had to. I watched it gain in size as I pulled it instantly it was ready. And, I did not feel the agonizing burn from the barrier. I raised it and it became the black blade.

I pulled Bakusaiga and held it with my other hand and waited. This would be the end or the beginning.

"Yes Sesshoumaru and it is all based on your will. You have to want it bad enough to make it happen." Yuuka looked at my son and my wife and my other daughter one by one she reminded me silently why I was doing this. I looked up at the sky and watched our doom or our destiny falling towards us….

Hakudoushi.

I watched as Yona fell and my worst nightmare was coming true. I felt this rage that I couldn't contain. I felt it building and building. I ran to her and stood between her and the rest of them. They stalked forward I couldn't use the barrier. I didn't know why it just wouldn't work. I could feel them around the people in Japan but not here. I looked at Yona she was barely breathing. Emily held her and was crying. I watched as my vision turned red and I felt this power surrounding me. I screamed and my head flew back. I felt myself growing. What was happening to me. The people were scattering. I looked and everything looked small and I was on all fours. I picked up one hand and looked at it…only it was a paw. I didn't have time to consider it. I roared and started flinging the humans around like rag dolls. I threw up a barrier and had no problem this time. It included Yona and Emily. I looked over at my parents and they were being shielded too. I rose up off the ground and used the pendant to wish myself to Keitaro's barrier in Japan. I landed on all fours and everyone gasped. I looked around and everyone was looking at me like I knew they should be. Sesshoumaru was staring at the sky as a light got bigger.

"What happened to Yona?"

"She wanted to help Emily." I offered. I didn't know how to change back to a person. I knew I would be a really big dog I just couldn't figure out how that had happened. I wasn't a dog demon. Right now wasn't the time. I changed the barrier to one large one since we were all together.

I could see there were several people here I didn't even know. A large group of demons and humans. The people we loved. Sesshoumaru's mother came sailing in with a group of dog demons they all stared at me but everyone was silent.

Yuuka was beside Sesshoumaru watching the sky. Momiji came over and stuck a needle in Yona's arm. "It's an antidote to the poison. She should wake up soon. I could see that Inuyasha was lying on the ground and a very battered Kagome was holding his hand. I couldn't do that. I just stood there and tried to concentrate on the strength of the barrier. Only maybe five minutes had passed since we attacked.

In my mind suddenly was a voice laughing. "Get ready Hakudoushi this time you'll stay dead."

I looked around. "He's coming. Naraku is coming."

We all looked around and there was a helicopter outside the barrier. It couldn't get in but he waited.

I looked at him. "You fool you'll die too."

"Now you're a dog how amusing. I don't care what happens to this worthless carcass. I will live on my soul is too strong to die." I just stood there. I wanted to go out there and rip that bastard to pieces but, I couldn't.

Yuuka looked at me. "No you can't you stay here and keep everyone safe." She walked away from Sesshoumaru and walked out of the barrier. I watched in horror as she looked up at the machine and smiled. "Go ahead shoot me."

He laughed and opened fire on her. She simply turned the shell back on him and the helicopter smashed into the ground but, a familiar purple barrier swirled in the wreckage. I put a barrier around Yuuka but she looked at me and shook her head. Dammit. I took the barrier down and watched her walk up to him and step right through his weak shield. He laughed. "What will you do bitch kill this body. That won't matter I'll just possess you." I watched her smile as she took one hand and clawed the human in two.

The body seemed to be a case surrounding the real soul within. The Naraku I knew hovered like a ghost. "That was foolish." He reached out and touched Yuuka and she held out her hands.

"Go ahead you wanted my uncles power so badly. I'm even stronger take it." He laughed and slid into her body. I watched her eyes flash red. If he possessed her we would all die she was the most powerful creature on the planet. She turned and walked away.

"Yuuka no you must come back. She just kept walking. Suddenly she started to glow a golden light surrounding her and all around and then power pulsed. Naraku's voice came from her mouth.

"No you can't kill me my soul is too strong to die."

Her voice came out as a rasp. "You're right so I am not going to try to destroy you. I am simply going to take your hate away. I will purify you." With that he screamed and the golden light vaulted up to the sky. "NOW SESSHOUMARU NOW YOU HAVE TO DO IT NOW! She screamed from inside the pillar of light. He raised the swords….

Sesshoumaru.

I raised the blades toward the missle that was headed right for us and I begged the fangs. "Please help I don't know what to do but we must be safe help me find somewhere new. Make somewhere new somewhere we can live in peace. I pointed the blades at the sky and threw all my power into the strike. I felt the swords building power and then just as the missle passed through Keitaro's barrier with no trouble at all and I felt the pressure on the barrier over us. Hakudoushi cried out from the pain of it.

The fangs loosed the strike they had been holding and a green and golden and black light flew out and it enveloped the missle and then it moved over the barrier and surrounded us in this strange swirl of light. Poor Yuuka. All of this she had done to save her family and now she would die. It didn't seem right. I felt the pull on my soul. Hakudoushi was suddenly at my back. He touched me with his nose and I felt an influx of power. Everyone started gathering around and touching me in only a few seconds everyone stood around me and they were all giving what they had. Inuyasha stood there barely alive. Kagome was breathing raggedly. Rin's serpent curled around me. I watched as the light swirled around us and I didn't know how long I could hold this I was loosing strength even with the power I had around me. No I would not fail. I was Sesshoumaru and I would not fail. Yuuka had given her life for us. I would succeed. My son would grow up my daughters and grandchildren would have someplace to grow.

I felt the power flow out of me in a wave and it flooded out of the swords. I watched as the swirling cleared and we stood in a field. I looked at the two suns in the sky the strange ringed planet hung close by. We had done it. I sighed and the swords fell to the ground. I panted.

Hakudoushi let the barrier go and I felt him sink to the ground. I turned and watched him turn back into a man. I would love to know how that happened.

Inuyasha looked around and his eyes were filled with unshed tears. His daughter. Kagome fell to the ground. Inuyasha was by her side his tears silent. Everyone looked at each other this was suppose to be a happy moment. Now it was tainted by grief. I felt my eyes sting. I looked at my family they were safe. I had my children. I walked to Momiji and pulled her into my arms Yona was on her feet now and she looked at me tears flowing freely as she knelt beside her husband.

"Why do you all think that I am dead?" I froze and turned Yuuka came over the top of the hill an annoyed look on her face. "Surely you didn't believe that lowly piece of trash could kill me."

Her family ran to her. Keitaro my father nephew laughed. "Actually we assumed that it was the nuclear blast that did it. Don't you know that already." She smiled.

"I have no idea. It's all gone the future the mind reading all gone. I think I can still heal and I'm still a dog demon but, no I'm free." She grinned at me. "You are once again the strongest of us all just as I said. And, we are finally somewhere where Naraku and the rest will never be able to find us ever. She smiled and let her mother and father hold her.

Hakudoushi sat up. "Well where are we anyway?"

I looked around. "I have no idea but, I smell human or at least close enough. Do you smell that brother. Not just the ones here humans and they are coming this way." Inuyasha nodded.

We watched as a group of almost humans walked over the hill they were very close to human but, like some of my family they had pointed ears and they seemed to all be very similar in features. Blue hair and their eyes were a rose color.

"Hello strangers." a woman walked forward. "Where did you come from?" I handed Inuyasha Tessaiga back and walked forward to greet her.

"We come from a long way I imagine what do you call this place."

"You are on the planet Marnus in the Phelian system. Where is your ship?" I looked around.

"We didn't have one we used magic to get here. Our world was being destroyed by a mad man and we wanted to come somewhere safe. Mine and my brother's sword chose this world." She smiled and looked at me.

"Sword you say do you mean those blades you carry?"

I nodded to her.

"Well we are pleased to have you this is a good place. We have our problems but, we are good people and we welcome you." She bowed low. "I am queen Aladia and this is my guard come we will take you back to the palace you look as if you've had quite an ordeal…

Momiji

Four years after the shift

We had come here out of desperation. A last chance just to survive, we had dreaded this and been terrified for our loved ones and the rest of humanity.

When we shifted to the new world we had been filled with sorrow. As we traveled to the palace of the people of this beautiful world we ran across people we knew everywhere. We stepped over the first hill and a group of people were looking around confused. Sesshoumaru froze and so did Yuuka.

He shared a look with her and they smiled. "How did that happen?" I opened my mind but, nothing happened.

He looked at me and then he frowned. "I can't feel you inside my mind anymore." Yuuka sighed.

"That's because your rings were based off of my power that I don't have anymore. I'm sorry the rings did what they were supposed to do. The only rings that will do that anymore are Mom and Dad's I didn't have anything to do with that and, I didn't give the powers that Hakudoushi has either. The only thing they will do is keep your immortality."

The people were dressed like we were. We had worn our Kimonos the last few days so we would be comfortable and ready. An old woman walked forward she was blind a young girl was holding her hand. She stepped up to Sesshomaru and, turned her sightless eyes on his beautiful face. "You saved us Demon Lord."

Sesshomaru looked at the woman. " I did nothing."

"Yes my lord it was you. I have been blind my whole life but, about an hour ago I saw the most beautiful man ever made and he was looking up at the sky as a bright light was falling towards him; he raised two demon blades at the light and then we were covered in a shield it was blinding, I knew it was you because it was your scent I would never forget it you smell like the forest. And then we were here. I can't see anything anymore but, seeing you my lord made a life of darkness worth it. "I raised my brows. I agreed I had certainly felt that way when I had seen him and since she was old and blind she didn't raise the anger that I usually felt when a woman spoke of him that way. I smiled at my husband. He looked very uncomfortable. I decided to save him.

"Hello Honorable grand mother what is your name?" She turned toward the sound.

"You smell like the demon Lord and the sea. You are his mate perhaps?"

"I am his wife yes." I took her hand and freed my husband he smiled gratefully.

"My name is Saranagel I am the priestess of this village. This is my grand daughter Tahana. Where are we the air here is clear?" After that we walked to the palace. The villagers numbered over seventy including the very old and young. I couldn't believe the power in my husband. I wasn't sure how it had happened but, I didn't doubt my husband though I had a really hard time getting used to him not being inside my mind.

I was a little envious of my daughter; Yona and Hakudoushi still had their connection. Yuuka apparently didn't do that either. Oh well there was nothing for it. Actually it was interesting to not know what he was going to do sometimes.

We had found people everywhere as we moved closer to the palace. Apparently we had found out later that because Sesshomaru and Hakudoushi put their souls into the shield and then into the fangs they had joined souls for a time and had joined all of us. We found the people our heart had wanted most to be safe that wasn't with us. By the time we got to the palace we had gained Hakudoushi's assistant and her children. Emily's son and his family; several demon family's as well. Out of the ashes of earth we had plucked nearly a hundred and fifty souls. It felt like a small number. But, we had saved some and that would have to be enough.

Kagome

I sat there looking at my family. We had decided to get together for this sort of reunion every year. This planet was much more advanced than we were. They traveled through the universe like we were living in an episode of Star trek. My family was here. That took some explaining.

I had been walking with my family following the group and I turned because I just felt something.

My Mom young and alive my grandfather Sota Buyo in his arms stood not far away looking around in wonder. I grabbed Inuyasha's arm and started to cry. I ran to them and threw myself at them. They hugged me but they were very confused. I explained to them on the way.

I introduced everyone. Shippo was an instant hit as well as Kirara and Baku. My mother nearly fainted when she met Yuuka and Keitaro. Of course my children wouldn't even be born for another two years. This had all happened in the time that I was trying to get on with my life.

They said that just as the barrier slid around them that Kagome seemed to fade away. We walked and talked. I told them all about my life and what had happened in the history I remembered for them.

So here I sit four years later. My grand father was now a teacher of Earth history at the school here, as was Momiji.

We had found after we got here that this peaceful people were plagued by a very demonish sort of issue with some other race that lived here they looked a little like lizards and monkeys. I know weird but true. Anyway the men were fighting them which was good. They got cranky without something to beat up.

Hakudoushi didn't travel. He stayed around and protected our small group. He said that he had, had enough of killing. He would spar and really enjoyed it. He would shift and he and his wife and my children would chase each other across the sky. He had a barrier that would protect anyone anywhere and he used it if there was the slightest chance anyone would be hurt. Yuuka was in the government. She was our emissary being the only earthlings here. She and Kohaku were our representatives.

I looked around and watched with wonder as my family arrived for this get together. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were truly brothers now. They would shake hands and smile at one another. Laugh together. It was beautiful. Rin saw me and smiled she came and sat down. "Well what do you think we've come a long way haven't we?"

I smiled. "I think that we are finally safe and I am happy how about you." She grinned and looked at her father and her son as they play fought with each other.

"I haven't stopped being happy since the first time I saw him." She sighed. "He saved me in every way possible." Her serpent pulled out of the fang and curled around her shoulder.

"You know without the two of you this never would have happened any of it." We both looked up at him frowning. "Well think about it. You came to a time five hundred years in the past and somehow tamed an ill tempered half demon that didn't want any of it. And, you mistress your task was much more terrifying. To have been able to warm Master Sesshomaru's heart; now that is something." I reached up and scratched his head.

"You know you're pretty smart for a sword." He scoffed.

"I am and have always been my lords will of course I am smart." I rolled my eyes. Rin just laughed….

Hakudoushi.

I looked at my wife as I played with our son and her little brother. They were riding on Baku and I chased them trying to catch them. I knew that she would recognize this moment as I did.

My son leaped off Baku as did Takhiro and they shifted into dogs the size of Baku. Baku laughed in my head and shifted complaining he was tired and he landed on his mistresses shoulder and got a good scratch.

I faced the two boys as they stalked me. They leaped through the air and I flew up into the sky and shifted ; I looked down at them. "Now what will you do?"

They laughed and flew after me. One landed on my back the other hung on my ear their sharp puppy teeth hurt. I fell lightly to the ground and rolled on my back. "You got me." I let my huge head fall to the side as they clamored over me to look me in the eye. I jumped and snapped at them. They laughed and ran away. Suki's little girl came to me and sat down just as I shifted back. "Why do you get to be a dog? I wish I could be a dog." She sighed heavily.

"You get to control water that's something I can't do. You're grandfather says that you're the most powerful water user he's ever seen even more powerful than him that's pretty special." She smiled.

"Yes father says that too. I don't get to shift though or fly." I looked at the man in question. Max had been the one to finally capture Suki's heart. He loved little Nani very much and Suki was pregnant again.

"How about I take you flying later would you like that?" She grinned and nodded then ran away to play with the other children. I walked to my wife and kissed her deeply. "I love you."

She smiled. "You know you are a very handsome dog."

I grinned. "Am I?"

"Yes you are. The demon dog females seem to really like you." I laughed at her as she frowned at the end of that.

"You should stop reading they're minds. You told me once that I would be a lot better off if I controlled it. You remember that." I grinned at her. She frowned.

I touched her beautiful face. "Yona my love you are the only woman that I have ever loved in over five hundred years. I don't think you need to worry." She smiled at me.

"I know it's just irritating. Thank goodness my mother can't hear the things they think about father she is really sweet about everything except when it comes to him. I watched her once at a company function. This was in the sixties. He was standing there in a suit looking like the king of everything and some woman trapped him in a corner. Father has never known what to do with women. He is much better when he can just kill someone bothering him. She had him balled up in this corner and she was leaning against him. He was pulled away as far as he could get. Honestly I was laughing I thought it was great but, then out of no where comes my sweet not demon mother. She was on fire; figuratively of course. She walked right up to the woman who worked for us right up until that moment.

She stepped to her and tapped her on the shoulder when the woman turned. She smiled and the woman cringed. "If you don't take your hands off my husband right now and leave, I'm going rip you apart with my hands and, drop you in the foundation of the new building and they will never find the pieces." The woman actually cried and ran away we never saw her again. She sent someone else to get her things." I looked at Momiji smiling lightly holding her children.

"I can't imagine that woman threatening someone." I scoffed.

"Just watch. That alien lady do you hear her thoughts." I looked at her and tuned in. Yes she was thinking some very inappropriate things indeed. In fact she was considering touching him. "Wait for it."

I watched as the woman approached and smiled up at Sesshomaru. Now Momiji was across the lawn playing with her son and ours but, the instant the woman put her hand on Sesshomaru's which he politely pulled away from; she was on her feet and sliding gracefully to his side. She smiled a little too widely at the woman and spoke low. "Hello Yuma can we help you?" A pleasant enough greeting it was the tone that said leave or loose the hand, your choice. Which was exactly what she was saying inside her head; I laughed and watched the woman make a hasty retreat. Sesshomaru sighed and mentally thanked her pulling her close he thanked her out loud and kissed her. She smiled and watched the woman leave with suspicious eye s then she returned to the children.

"I think I see where you get it from. Yes it is good she can't hear them. There would be bodies everywhere." She looked at a young woman that looked at me. I opened my mind to her. Oh my I wasn't even sure how you did that. I looked helplessly at my wife as she started to pulse with anger. I grabbed her face in my hands and kissed her with all I had. When I pulled away she was dizzy and wanting. I smiled. "Now think about the fact that we can't leave here for another few hours." She groaned.

I laughed our lives were exactly what they should be….

Inuyasha…

I watched my family. My son was laughing with my brother. My wife was talking with my brother's adopted daughter and our families were together and safe and happy all because two human girls had the courage and the heart to stand beside to brothers that needed half a millennium to realize how lucky they really were I smiled at my daughter she had known it all and now she was happy too truly happy. "Well master what will we do now."

Myoga sat on my shoulder and sighed happily. "Well Myoga I think that we are going to live and whatever that brings we'll handle it; go see Totosai…." I grinned at him and went to retrieve my wife. I had seen a very nice spot that was awfully quiet and pretty….

Outside the Canhaki lair nine months later

Sesshoumaru

I sat with my father waiting for the enemy to take some action we had them pinned down for the night and had decided to make camp.

"Jaken take AhUn over to that field and let him go."

Jaken leaped to his feet. "Yes Master right away." They wandered off together.

"I think by tomorrow they'll surrender what do you think Father?" I had resigned myself to that years before and he now looked like my father in every way. Rin had been despondent about his ears being gone but she had gotten over it. He now looked just as he had the last time I had seen him. Each time he had shifted to his true form he had changed little by little.

"I agree they don't have much choice. They are strong but they have no real power nothing like we do. Of course who would have thought in a world as advanced as this that we would still end up the most powerful creatures in an entire solar system?" I smiled and raised a brow. He laughed.

"Well of course you would but, you always did believe that you were the most powerful creature on any planet anywhere it was part of your charm." He laughed sarcastically.

We sat there silent for a while then I decided to ask a question I had wondered about for some time. "Father how did you meet Inuyasha's mother? I have always wondered."

He sighed. "Are you sure you want to know considering I'm married to Rin and you were never very happy about the whole thing. I believe you felt I had betrayed your mother."

"I have gained some perspective on that over the centuries but, I would like to know." I pressed.

"All right I will tell you." He looked at the fire. "You knew that I was in the eastern lands trying to establish our power there. I had been trying to fight Ryukotsusei and establish myself as the ruler there he was a terrible foe as you know. We had fought and I was injured. Tetsu and I were by a pond and I was resting waiting to heal to go at him again. I sent Tetsu to go and look for something to eat he had been with me for a few days and I knew he had to be starving. I was lying against a tree just watching the koi leap in the water and I saw her. She walked to the edge and I could see she had something in her arms. I had thought perhaps she was going to bath a child but, when she was closer I could see it was an aneki a small rat demon. She was talking to it.

"Now Fuko you must not come to the castle again. They may kill you next time. I do not wish that." The little rat hugged her and then ran off into the forest. I couldn't believe this beautiful woman was friends with a demon. I should have left I should have hidden myself in the forest but I couldn't seem to stop looking at her. I had no animosity towards humans they were just weak and I believed they deserved to be protected. But, I had never had any affection for any of them.

She stood and turned but she must have felt me looking at her because she turned and looked right at me. She didn't jump or cry out she just looked at me. She saw that I was hurt. I had not yet washed the blood away. She smiled and it lit up the day. I felt the need to blink. She walked towards me her long hair swaying with her movements I could see she was a noble woman her clothing too fine for anything else.

"Hello." Her voice was sweet and kind.

I looked at her not sure what to say. But, I needed to say something. "Hello." Turned out to be the best I could do.

"You are hurt let me care for your wounds." She knelt down.

"There is no need they are very nearly healed I have simply not cleaned my clothing yet. Do not worry for me human." I tried to be diplomatic she was beautiful and I was already starting to feel uncomfortable. The way she looked in my eyes was unnerving." I nodded at that. I knew exactly how that felt.

"She stood, and said 'Very well then do you have a name that I may call you? You are at my pond you see. I am Lady Izyoai the princess of this castle' I had known she was noble but a princess. I looked at her and there was no fear just a sort of wonder in her eyes. I looked at her and smiled I couldn't help myself and I told her my name. She nodded but then we heard voices and she paled. 'You must leave this place Takimaru comes and he will kill you if he finds you here.' I didn't know who this Takimaru was but I didn't want to have an altercation with the humans so I stood and nodded to her and I left. I found Tetsu not far away and we left the area."

"Surely you were not afraid of the humans." I scoffed and he sighed.

"No but, I didn't like fighting them either and she was upset so I assumed by that and, what she had said to the rat that this Takimaru didn't like demons. I never liked killing humans they were too weak and it felt unfair." I shrugged. "Anyway, I went and had another round with Ryukotsusei I went back to the pond. I had tried to make myself stay away from her. But, there was something in her eyes that I couldn't ignore." I definitely understood that now. I had tried to make myself leave Momiji alone had failed miserably. "I waited. I had left Tetsu home. I might have this weakness but I certainly wasn't going to let anyone else see it. I could smell her coming. She sat by the waters edge and began to feed the koi. I watched her and smiled without even meaning too. She was incredibly kind. The rat demon stepped out of the woods and sat next to her and they spoke. He felt my aura and froze. I stepped out of the woods and he placed himself in between the two of us. I couldn't believe how brave the little fellow was. She stood and looked at me and smiled. She greeted me as a friend. I felt myself warm to her. She introduced me to the aneki and he was suspicious but after a few days he decided I wasn't there to eat her. We talked of her life. She was the princess of the castle her mother had died at birth and her father had passed away a year before so she was in charge of the castle. This Takimaru was the captain of the guard and had kept her castle safe from the upstarts that intended to claim it for themselves by claiming her."

"We spent hours talking but, eventually she was missed and the samurai would come search for her. I stayed for a week and at the end of the week I knew that I was in love with this woman. There was no denying it. I had fallen in love the moment she had come into view. That last day I was sitting by the water waiting and she came running out. I stood and looked at her she was crying. She ran right into my arms. I had no idea what to do but I held her to me. 'What is it Izyoai what is wrong?' I had asked her.

'They killed him they killed Fuko poor Fuko.' They had murdered her little aneki after they found him in her room. The poor little creature was simply talking with her. I held her and let her cry for her friend. That day I left and stayed away for several months. I didn't want to endanger her. She was in danger around me. I knew that if they would kill the harmless little aneki they would attack me and I couldn't let them she could be hurt. So I left and I was so filled with anger for her and her lost friend that I attacked Ryukotsusei and did him quite a bit of damage.

"It didn't matter how long I stayed away I had to return it was becoming a compulsion. I walked to the pond and she was there. She spent a lot of time here. It was her favorite place. I was about to walk to her and I heard him coming. I leaped up into a tree. I didn't want to leave but I didn't want a confrontation either. It was the first time I ever saw this Takimaru he walked out of the woods and looked at Izyoai she looked behind her at him and the water sprites she'd been talking to sank quickly back into the water. 'Izyoai you must not go off on your own like this it is dangerous there are demons everywhere and the other clans would take you as well.' I felt my anger rise as he took her hand. I tried to quell it. I had no right to this human woman. 'Izyoai why not marry me let me protect you and this castle. I would do it faithfully you would be safe.' I took a deep breath and waited. Izyoai smiled and then she looked at him. I felt my heart tighten.

'Takimaru I can not do that with an open heart, you are a good man but, that is not reason enough to marry you are a friend and I care for you deeply but, I do not love you.' He frowned and then he looked at her fiercely.

'Is there someone else then?' I held my breath as she smiled and looked at the tree I had sat under when she met me.

'Yes there is.' He stared at her in shock.

'Who?' He asked in horror. She just smiled.

'He is kind and brave and very strong but, don't worry Takimaru I will always be your friend no matter what you have been with me all my life. Now go I will be fine and I wish to be alone.'

He looked at her the pain plain on his face and he stepped away. 'As you wish my lady.' He left and I waited until his scent faded. I leapt from the tree and walked to her. She stood and looked up at me with those kind dark eyes. I could see the love shining in them and I let myself feel the love I had been holding inside for so long. I pulled her into my arms and I kissed her.

We met in secret for over a year. I would come and see her and we would talk and laugh. More than I had in my entire life. You understand that I was not betraying your mother. I told her of Izyoai she was the only one I did tell. She found it odd but, she simply felt it a phase I was going through. Your mother and I were friends very close but, we had never loved one another. We were mates because we were strong and because we wanted you. But, there was never a connection beyond friendship between us.

Izyoai was the most warm and beautiful creature I had ever met. I felt more for her each time I saw her. I continued to leave and come back. I would go and bout with the dragon then I would return. We were in love and I was going to take her with me and she was going to be mine for as long as she was alive. We had already decided. I had built a house for her. You've seen it. We would go there and stay for a few weeks then I would take her home to her castle when I left to go fight. Takimaru was oblivious until she became pregnant. Then he started to wonder who the father might be. Now she was the princess and it didn't matter married or not pregnant or not she was the princess. They all knew she had a lover that she ran away with but, they didn't question because you just didn't. I took her home after a long stint at the perfect house she was close to delivering Inuyasha and I wanted her to stay but, she said she wanted her ladies and that I should come and get her after the baby was born. I agreed reluctantly. I stood there saying good bye to her and I kissed her and told her I loved her and I would come for her. I left Myoga with her so he could tell me if anything went wrong.

I went for my final battle with Ryukotsusei. She got away from the pond and Takimaru confronted her. Myoga was hiding in her hair.

'You disgrace your family and your castle you are carrying a demon's child in your belly. Do not deny it I just saw you embracing the beast.' She looked at him and glared.

'You were spying on me.' He took her hand but, she jerked it away. 'Takimaru you are a friend and I care for you but, I will not listen to you berate me for my choices. I love him yes and he is a demon yes and there is nothing wrong with him. After the baby is born I am going to go and live with him and you can have the castle I don't care. I am tired of living with people who refuse to realize that demon or human it doesn't matter good is good and bad is bad. You killed my Fuko and he had done nothing wrong. Now I am your princess and I am going back to the castle to get ready for the baby. Do what you want Takimaru now get out of my way.' She had left him and went to the castle. Myoga had warned her that, that wasn't the best way for her to deal with that and perhaps she should leave then. I wish she would have. But, alas she thought she could trust him.

Takimaru loved her and to imagine that she had chosen me a demon over him was unforgivable. Myoga overheard him telling the guard what he was going to do. He ran as fast as he could to me.

He told me what had happened I had been mortally wounded by that dragon. I sealed him to the mountain but, he had stabbed me through my heart even if I had gotten to rest I would have probably perished anyway. After Myoga told me what was going to happen. I raced to her. That bastard Takimaru had already killed her I used Tensaiga to bring her back. You know the rest. I don't regret it for a minute. I would give my life for Rin or you. What is all this power for if you can't use it to protect the ones you love?"

I looked into the fire for a while digesting this. "When I went to see you it was to fight you. But, when I saw you were wounded I couldn't do it. It would have been dishonorable. Mother had told me of your half demon child that you were having I was so angry I couldn't believe my father was that weak then I confronted you and you asked me about protecting something. I was so oblivious." I sighed.

"You were young and you were very powerful. You wanted to prove it. I knew you wanted to fight me. I had no intention of ever doing that. I loved you I wasn't going to take the chance of hurting my own son. I went to a seer to see if there was a path I could take so I wouldn't' have to fight you. She told me that I should battle with the great dragon and all else would be as it should be. I had no idea what that meant but, I did it. And, here we are fighting Monkey lizards on some distant planet and I am now the younger of the two of us. Life is strange." He smiled and looked at me.

I smiled back. "Yes it is."

The next day the enemy surrendered and we headed home. I wondered how long our lives would last and, if our stories would ever be told. Perhaps someday people would know of the fantastic lives we have led and the love we've shared, well thinking about it all maybe not….

Well there you Go It took me two weeks to write the end because I didn't want it to end I fell in love with each and every one of them but, it had to end everything does.


End file.
